Dragon Tail Z
by Gohanspartanj6
Summary: Two saiyan brother, one with the desire for revenge another with a pure heart will play a role that will decide the fate of their world. Good and evil, Brother to Brother unleash the power (enjoy readers and note that this my first story so i'm new to this. but don't worry.) I'm like fine wine, I get better in time. Being rewritten
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Dragon Tail Z rewrite

ドラゴンテールZ

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's

Kumar stared at the squirming babies in the pods. Rakurai the baby with a palm tree hair style and blood red pupils (imagine the teen Gohan hair style) and Yasaithe baby with the same hair style and pupils as blue as the sea. That's what he named them. Kumar was born and raised on planet Vegeta by his mother. And he wished the same for his son's. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Planet Vegeta's time has come to an end. Nor did it seem that the remaining Saiyans survive Frieza's power. Kumar shivered at the thought of his name. Saiyans once a fierce warrior race but reduced to the service of a changeling named Frieza. His powers surpassed that of even king Vegeta, which he would never admit. So he thought it best to keep his enemy close. But all of a sudden, Frieza started sending troops to exterminate off-world Saiyans. Kumar sighed sadly. He knows he won't survive this battle, but knowing his sons will survive gave him hope.

"Hehehehe. You have your mother's eyes Rakurai, you've probably inherited my brains Yasai. I wish I could go with you but it seems the gods have something else planned for me good bye my sons I will see you again soon. On This day I go to Hidara." He said to sons and launched the pods. As the pods hovered in the blood red sky. Kumar took one last look and went to join Bardock and the other saiyans.

"If I survive this, I will come back for you my sons.".

End

(A/N That was chapter one of Dragon Tail Z Rewrite. I'll essentially be replacing certain chapters or all of them and making it longer with filler arc if I can do it. But as always Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Peace off BOOP)


	2. The journey begins

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

Two seven-year-old boys, one with palm tree like hair and red eyes wearing a black training gear and janother wearing a white training gear but with short blonde hair. The boys where in an arena for many military spectators to see, surrounded by 5 of the best soldiers their superiors had to offer, equipped with training staffs the boys battled the experienced officers with great skill, but the boy in black fought with percision that shocked his spectators never before had they seen their students fight like that it was outstanding which was more than can be said for the boy in white, he was struggling to defend himself against two barley managing to block or deflect the blows. The boy was knocked down by his trainers, the other boy noticed and jumped in to save him defeating his trainers easily, noticing one was still conscious he moved to finish him but was stop by one of the spectators saying "Enough Gohaku, you've completed the test."

The boy known as Gohaku lowered his staff and bowed.

"Take your brother and get some rest." The spectator said before he and the others left. Gohaku went over to help his adoptive brother, offering him a hand.

"I had him." The blonde boy said before accepting the hand.

"Sure you did" Gohaku said helping him up. The two had a laugh and walked to the nearest parodos.

Hrs later

The young brothers had rested and went outside to run around in the fields. They played and played til sundown, tired and exhausted they lied in the grass looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Hehehe Gohaku do really want to be soldier?" Ivar asked.

"No not really, I've always wanted to join a guild."

"Join a guild are you crazy you don't know any magic."

"I'll learn magic then."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever."

An explosion went off scaring the boys. They looked and saw that their village was under attack. They rushed through flames and through raiders to get to their house when they got their all they could see was an inferno. They could hear their mother's scream along with the screams of the other villagers. As the raiders continued to slaughter men and women they took children and elderly alive. Gohaku and Ivar looked on in horror as everything they loved was being taken from them, Ivar didn't notice a pillar had almost fallen on him until Gohaku pushed him out of the way and jumped to the other side of the pillar separating him from Ivar.

"Gohaku are you alright?!"

"Yeah we have to get to Tengu forest. I'll meet you there." Though he was separated from his brother Gohaku ran through the burning town until he reached the forest. He looked around for Ivar until he heard a scream and looked and saw his brother being captured before another structure collapsed cutting him off from the village all he could was watch as his brother was being taken from him.

"Hey, grab that kid." 3 raiders had spotted him, Gohaku ran into forest jumping and dodging over branches he eventually climbed up a tree and hid amongst the branches.

"Now where'd he go?"

"Spread out find him we can't let him report this to the magic counsel." A raider commanded. The three raiders spread out in search of the young saiyan. They searched for several minutes until they heard a scream from one of their comrades they instantly rushed to the source and found their friend being lifted into the air by an invisible force his screams of fear and pain struck fear to the other 2 raiders. The raiders watched as their friend was ripped in half his blood splatted on the ground and trees, the remaining raiders ran in fear unaware of what part of the forest they were in. Another scream from a raider the remaining raider just kept running until he could see the burning village he stopped just outside the forest out of breath he laid on one of the fallen structures. After taking a short breath he looked up and saw a spirit, it looked like a partially decomposed corpse but its eye were yellow with a red outline (Imagine the Sith eyes). The raider was fear struck by its eyes he couldn't even move, the spirit disappeared allowing the suspense the raider was feeling to subside but not his fear. But back to our young saiyan. Gohaku dropped from the tree and wandered through the forest though it was the infamous Tengu forest it would only attack those who are not members of the Minaki clan so in this case Gohaku had nothing to worry about but still everything he loved was gone, taken away from him in single night by raiders. He balled his hands into a fist so hard that it started to bleed he would have vengeance, he would make them suffer every last one of them and he would not stop until every last one of them was dead.

3 days later

Gohaku had wondered Fiore aimlessly for 3 days with no idea of where he was or where he was going eventually he passed out in a little known town called Magnolia where an old man named Makarov found him and brought him back to the guild known as Fairy Tail. There the members had all kinds of questions (Keep in mind this the time when team Natsu were still kids.) Natsu for one wanted to see how strong this kid was, Gray on the other hand didn't care, and Erza was quite curious. A few hours later Gohaku woke up to find himself in the guild infirmary.

"Where? Where am I?"

"You are in Fairy Tail." An old man's voice answered.

Gohaku looked around the room but found no one was in there, finally he looked down and saw Makarov.

"Fairy Tail, what's that?"

"Fairy Tail my boy is a wizard guild, one of the best wizard guilds in Fiore. So do you mind telling me your name young man?"

"My name… is Gohaku. Gohaku Miroyushi."

"Gohaku huh. Well my name is Makarov Dreyar I am the master of Fairy Tail. Tell me what happened to you, can't say this isn't the first time a child has wondered in Magnolia like this."

"I've been wondering the country for 3 days and nights searching for the people who destroyed my clan." Gohaku said with anger slowly rising.

"Hmmm it may not be my place to say. But you're a bit too young to go off finding bandits.

Tears began to form in Gohaku's eyes as he remembered that day, he could still hear the screams of his clan. "I'll never forgive them, I will avenge my clan and my brother." He said. Makarov could see the fire in his eyes they burned brighter than Natsu's fire and that was no overstatement.

"What clan are you from lad?"

"The Minaki clan."

Makarov's eyes bulged out their sockets with shock. The boy just told him he was from the legendary unconquerable Minaki clan but the news that they were all killed by a random group of bandits was unbelievable.

"That can't be true, I mean your clan was deemed unconquerable for centuries. How could a bunch of bandits do what armies of thousands could not?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself for 3 days." Gohaku clenched his fist in anger Makarov could sense a slight rise in his power.

"I swear by my life I will hunt them down and avenge my clan."

"I can sense great power from you Gohaku but you are blinded by vengeance. Following this path will only lead you to an inevitable demise."

"I know I can beat them I won't give up until I do."

"I cannot stop you but have you ever considered joining a guild?" Makarov inquired the young saiyan

" I talked about it with my brother before the bandits attacked. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you want to hunt these bandits down and bring them to justice, then I think you could use some help. In this guild we are all a family and family sticks together. We'll always be there to help you through thick and thin getting stronger every time. So lad what do you say will join Fairy Tail?

Gohaku was taken back by Makarov's offer he wanted to make those bandits suffer more than anything but he needed to get stronger and of joining this guild is the only way to get stronger then he would do it.

"I will join the guild Master Makarov sir." He said quickly earning a smile from Makarov who said. "Good now tell me where you want your guild mark."

"Guild mark?"

"When you take and complete jobs you'll want the contractor to know which guild you're from kid."

"Well in that case right eye."

"what color kid?"

"Black."

Makarov stamped Gohaku's right eye and appeared the fairy tail guild mark in black.

"Now I say it's about time you introduce yourself to the guild." Makarov said as he led Gohaku back down the drinking hall where everyone was drinking and talking having a good time until the saw Makarov and the young saiyan enter the hall.

"So is the kid okay?" Macao asked.

"More than okay. Everyone say hello to our newest guild member." The whole guild was a bit surprised but heck Gohaku was a part of the guild now so throw the surprise out the window. The whole guild introduced themselves to Gohaku save for three.

"So you're the new member of the guild well My name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." Natsu introduced

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said.

"Hey puts some clothes on!" Natsu shouted at Gray who jumped at the fact that he was in his underwear.

"Jeez lousy pervert.

Gray and Natsu instantly began to square off with insults.

"You taking to me flame brain?"

"Any other strippers in the Guild." In a mere second they're argument turned from throwing insults to throwing punches that would've had bets going until Erza kicked the two of them into a wall.

"I thought I told you two not to fight." She said in a stern voice scaring the eternal rivals

EEH yes ma'am." They said in sync. Erza then turned to Gohaku and smiled.

"And my name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. Gohaku smiled and said "My name's Gohaku Miroyushi." He then took her hand in a hand shake. This could be the start of a new life, a new chapter for him. Only time will tell and so begins Dragon Tail Z.

End

(Yes finally finished with this chapter. I didn't think it would take this long to do but you know me I digress. Ok on with the crappings next time in Dragon Tail Z: your time has come journey into fire. Don't miss it)


	3. Journey into fire

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

It had been 8 years since Gohaku joined the guild though he didn't have magic he was quite strong his skills with a sword and ability to quickly adapt to any situation has made him a force to be reckoned with his inhuman strength and speed along with his desire to fight has made him a very dangerous foe but good sparring partner and Nastu, Gray, and Erza have taken their fair share of matches. Getting stronger each time Gohaku strived for vengeance but his lack of a magic ability I what always held him back he believed if he wanted to defeat them he would need magic. But today he had to do something first.

Gohaku walked into the guild hall carry a sack filled with something that made the guild members wonder what was in that bag. As Gohaku set the sack down Natsu walked up along with a blue cat.

"Gohaku what's in the sack?"

"Something that is required. I'm going to gather the essentials for my journey."

"Where are you going?" the cat asked

"Nowhere right now but I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You idiot. Tomorrow is Gohaku's birthday he'll be turning 15 tomorrow. Gray chimed in. Natsu instantly got in his face.

"Was I talking to you ice princess?"

"It's called chiming in, you stupid fire breather."

The two began brawling again for ugh I lost count, but the two had broken three tables before Erza pummeled them.

"You two are complete idiots." She then glanced at Gohaku and asked. "So where are you going?"

As Gohaku placed the last of his dagger in his other bag he began to get nervous.

" _Ok today is the day. I'm going to ask her out."_ He thought to himself. He looked at Erza and said.

"Erza…. Would you like to go out on a… a d-d-d-date with me?" Gohaku was full of blush as the blue cat floated up between them.

"OOOOOOOH Gohaku loves Erza."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH QUITE YOU STUPID CAT." Gohaku yelled as he punched the cat's head and boy was he blushing worse than before. While Erza was blushing at the question.

" _He's asking me out on a date. What should I say?"_

"Y-yes." She replied her blush getting brighter.

Gray and Natsu began jumping around singing "Gohaku and Erza sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Erza sent them a devilish glare that made them sweat as they gave frightened looks.

"Of course, I would like to go on a date with you Gohaku." She told. Gohaku light up with excitement. The girl of his dreams just accepted to go on a date with him. He wasted no time in saying.

"I know the perfect place to go."

Gohaku grabbed Erza's hand and rushed out the guild. Nastu, Gray and the blue cat all got menacing smiles and thought they should check it out.

"We should check it. C'mon Happy." Natsu said as he took off after them.

"Aye sir." The cat said playfully and followed.

"Can't say this won't be fun." Gray said.

(with Gohaku and Erza)

Gohaku and Erza stopped outside of a restaurant called the " **Prancing Pony** "

"Well this is it. This restaurant serves the best food in the country and I'm saying that from a personal experience." Gohaku said as he opened the door for Erza.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." Erza said making Gohaku blush. The two took their seats, soon the waitress came.

"Well hello young ones. What can I get you two today?" the waitress asked politely.

"I'll have what I always have." Gohaku told her.

"I'll have a large strawberry cake, with water please."

"Ok." The waitress said as she wrote down their order. "Your food will be here shortly."

"So Gohaku what was your clan like?" Erza asked.

"My clan were proud warriors. Strong, unbeatable, and master tacticians. I had it all and then that day came when I lost everything I loved. Gohaku said as he balled his fist up in anger at the very memory of that day.

"But let's not look on the past. This is the present and everything we do will impact the future." He said with pride.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray were looking out the through of the windows of the Prancing Pony.

"Yep they're on a date." Happy said, hearing Natsu and Gray trying hard no to laugh.

"Oh man if Gohaku kisses her I'm going to laugh." Gray said while sniggering.

"I agree with ya ice queen."

"your food. Please enjoy." The waitress said as he put Gohaku and Erza's food on the table.

"Alright." Gohaku said and began digging into the steak, he got a few looks from other costumers.

"Well i guess this makes it 50th time Gohaku has beaten you in terms of food."

"Shut up Elsa."

"Stop making movie references. You dumb lizard." The two started fighting creating a dust cloud.

"Hey, you guys they're almost finished with their food." Happy said making the two stop fighting

"AAAAAAH that was good." Gohaku said smiling. A bit later Erza finished her food.

"That'll be 3000 jewel." Said the waitress, as Gohaku put the money on the table.

"We hope to see you again soon." Said the waitress, as Gohaku and Erza exited the Prancing pony. Natsu, Happy, and Gray hid before the two could notice them

"So Gohaku where to next?" Erza said, hugging Gohaku's arm and leaned her head on it.

"I think you'll be surprised. Follow me." Said Gohaku chuckling.

Gohaku led Erza to a park in Hargeon, they sat down on the park bench just watching the sunset.

"As soon the sun goes down something special is about to happen." Gohaku said.

The sun went down revealing a beautiful night sky instantly fireworks exploded into the sky creating a beautiful array of colors. Erza looked at the display right before her. This may not be the first time she seen fireworks but this felt romantic

Gohaku grabbed hold of Erza's hand, he looked deep into Erza's brown eyes and smiled. Erza stared into his blood red pupils, and returned the smile. Gohaku leaned forward, and Erza did the same.

Gohaku and Erza were about in engage in a kiss until they heard a thud and turned to see Natsu on the ground. He had fallen out of the tree he, Gray, and Happy were spying on them from. (What you thought I was gonna make that happen instantly, HECKS NAAAAAAAAH)

"Natsu, Gray…. Happy. Were you three spying on us?" Gohaku asked embarrassed.

"We were until Gray kicked me out the tree."

"You were blocking my view."

"Yep we were spying on you two. And things were just getting good." Happy said slyly, Gohaku and Erza blushed.

"Well furnace face you wanted to stalk them and we did."

"Yeah but thanks to you frosty we didn't get see the good part."

"You wanna go right now."

"Both of you stop bickering or else." Erza said in her infamous stern voice. The two stopped in fear of the consequences.

"Hehehe well we should probably head back to the guild. I'm gonna need the rest for tomorrow."

"Gohaku you never told where you're going tomorrow." Natsu pointed out.

Gohaku sighed and said. "I'm going home to fulfill one of my clan's ancient traditions."

"Why can't you just do it tomorrow?"

"Because when every Minaki boy turns 15 they must journey through "Fire"."

"What?!" everyone except Gohaku exclaimed.

"What do you mean you have to journey through fire?"

"It means I have to go and heal the mother. If I am too weak I will become Holt Kazed, if I am strong enough the mother will show me my fate. If both I will receive both rewards." Gohaku explained. (You may begin the foreshadowing)

"What is a Holt Kazed?" Natsu asked.

"It means ghost hand. Someone who possess a fake hand in place of his/her real hand." Gray explained the simple fact.

"How did you know what it meant?" Gohaku asked.

"My master Ur taught us about the Minaki clan." Gray said and Gohaku chuckled.

"Well c'mon let's head back to the guild." And with that the group returned to the fairy tail guild hall and went to their bungalows or rooms whatever you wanna call em.

They next day the entire guild members were gathered outside to see Gohaku off on his journey.

"Well guys I'm off hope to see you guys soon."

"We'll be waiting for ya my boy." Makarov told him.

"Try to bring us back a souvenir." Lisanna said.

"If the gods hate me enough I'll comeback with a ghost limb." Gohaku said hold up his right arm. Gohaku mounted his horse.

"Alright Yakone let's head home." Gohaku said before clicking his tongue signaling the horse to walk. Before Gohaku reached the town he through his index finger up for the guild to see, they saw this and did the same with their index fingers.

Yakone began galloping through the town and into the forest and soon into a desert never stopping for rest until Gohaku pulled the riggings, Gohaku rubbed Yakone's neck to show his gratitude to him for getting them this far.

3 days later, Gohaku and Yakone had reached the Tengu forest, feeling a bit agitated Gohaku took out a talisman and put around Yakone's neck.

"This will protect you Yakone, this forest is the only way into the village and the only way out." Yakone neighed in agreement and the two entered the forest. Gohaku instantly began hearing voices they were all voices of suffering…. Suffering that has haunted Gohaku for eight years. Exiting the forest Gohaku and Yakone now stood in front of what once was the Minaki village, but all there was left was burnt houses and corpses.

Gohaku walked through the village plagued by memories that night. It made him angry just thinking about it. Brushing off the memories Gohaku continued through the village until he came across his old house. The sound of his mother's scream as she was burned alive flooded his ears forcing a tear down his left cheek.

Wiping the tear away Gohaku continued through the town and into the temple, there he came across a satchel. Picking it up he looked inside and found what looked to be ancient healing tools, smiling at his discovery he whistled and Yakone came running in.

"Alright buddy it's about to get cold." Gohaku said taking off his shirt. He then proceeded to grab a hand full of what looked to be the result of a slug and a leech, throwing sleech on his bare chest they began slithering on his right-side draw swirls that seemed to represent veins going from his chest to his right arm front and back. (To help your imagination. Think back to Anakin from the clone wars 2003 volume 2).

"It kinda tickles." Gohaku said. Mounting Yakone the two continued into the mountains where they were met by harsh conditions. The mountains were unforgiving Gohaku and Yakone would've been popsicles if they didn't get into a nearby cave.

"Ugh I hate these mountains."

Yakone began curling up around Gohaku to keep him warm.

"Thanks buddy. We'll rest up here and in the morning, we'll continue you on." Gohaku said before falling asleep.

In Gohaku's dream.

 _Gohaku woke up back in Fairy tail though things were a bit different everyone was much older and there was a new member she had_ _brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair_ _a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose._ (Couldn't figure out how describe the close just go with the season 1 appearance)

 _He could see Natsu and Gray fighting as usual and Erza was more beautiful than ever. He then saw himself his hair was longer, and he had a scar on his right eye, He was wearing a cloak that covered his right side and he had a sword sheathed on his back. The dream went forward in time and revealed Gohaku in an epic struggle with a strange warrior surrounded by a green aura, the warrior had a devilish grin and green glowing eyes. The future Gohaku fought the warrior and struggled, getting up the Future Gohaku let out a roar and a blinding light appeared sending Gohaku further into the dream the whole town of Magnolia was destroyed. Gohaku saw so many dead including the fairy tail guild, a small tear ran down his eye as he walked through the destruction and saw the future him again in another struggle with a figure that appeared to be_ _wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wears blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants, he was also surrounded by dark majestic aura._

 _Gohaku tried to move but he couldn't all he could do was sit there and watch as the future him was being pummeled. The figure slammed the future Gohaku into the ground and threw him into a nearby house laughing at his handing work._

" _You put up a good fight, but this is where you die saiyan" the figure said a dark purple orb appeared in his hand._

" _Goodbye Gohaku." The figure fired the blast._

 _As the Blast got closer future Gohaku closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but suddenly he felt his body move. Opening his eyes, he saw that Natsu had pushed him out of the way._

" _No Natsu what are you doing?!" Gohaku yelled, Natsu didn't answer._

" _NATSU!" The two Gohakus shouted. Natsu was engulfed the blast, his scream of agony was so loud it shot Gohaku from the nightmare._

"*Huff* *huff* *huff*." Gohaku panted he had been sweating like an animal from the dream.

"Was that my… fate? If that's my fate, then I must be inside the sacred cave. I have no time to waste." He said, standing up and nudging Yakone awake they continued further into the cave he eventually came across some carvings curious he looked a bit closer and the carvings began to move.

The carving showed a village, women gathering the food, the children playing in the fields, and the men standing guard. Suddenly a black carving that looked exactly like the swirls on Gohaku attacked devouring the woman and children the men tried to defend them but to no avail they were slaughtered easily except one who used his spear to slay the demon and drive its soul into a tree. The warrior stood in triumph at his victory, but from the tree the demon's soul bit off the warrior's right arm, the warrior went to his knees as he began to put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding, a woman came to see if she could help the warrior but then a black hand stemmed from his wound. Looking at his new arm he tested it on an attacking Vulcan.

Crushing the apes skull with ease and then grabbed a flying demon who had his fellow warriors in it's grasp from the sky, he slammed it to the ground and began pummeling it with his ghostly hand. The village gathered around him and praised him and his ghost hand. Suddenly without warning the ghost hand grew into another black demon and devoured the villagers including the warrior's wife. Let out a scream of pain Gohaku began to hear Erza's voice shout his name.

"GOHAKU!" This caused Gohaku to fall to his knees.

"*huff* So that's how Holt Kazed was born. I must continue, Yakone stay hear." Gohaku commanded his steed who neighed and kneeled down for rest.

Gohaku went deeper and deeper into the cave until he came to the heart of the cave. He saw a glowing orb under a spike in the ceiling of the cave. Backing away a fair distance Gohaku ran with all his speed and jumped across. Pulling out his draggers, he jabbed them into the spike.

"UGH of all the things to do to heal the mother I have to do this." He muttered in anger as he slid down to the orb he flipped himself upside down hanging on to the spike with his legs he stared inside the orb and notice a red crystal inside it emitting a dark power.

"This must be what is poisoning the mother." Gohaku thought. Placing his hand on the orb he forced it through.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku screamed in pain as he felt the burning power of the orb, shrugging it off as best he could he continued to push his hand forward when his hand was close enough he grabbed the crimson crystal.

"NYNNNNNNNNNAAAGH." Gohaku groaned in pain he crushed the crystal causing it to blow his forearm off. Gohaku yelled in pain as blood began gushing out the wound, he jumped backed to the entrance of the heart. Rushing through the cave he eventually found Yakone.

Clicking his tongue Yakone instantly got up, Gohaku mounted up and they rode out the cave.

"NNNNGH! I never thought that would happen, life just loves to find me in the alps." Gohaku began to shiver Yakone galloped through the mountain pass, Gohaku couldn't tale he passed out and began to tumble down the hillside Yakone neighed in fright and began rushing to his rider.

Gohaku eventually stomped but was covered in snow and close to death.

"You mustn't die yet my child." A feminine voice called out. Gohaku looked up and saw a woman with long dark hair wearing a heavenly dress. Gohaku stared at the spirit in amazement.

"Your future is riddled with destruction. The fate of our world will soon be at stake and you will be chosen to prevent that." The spirit informed him.

"How? How can prevent the destruction that surrounds my future?"

"Your power will surpass that of any mage. You will battle many foes, you will struggle and fall, stay strong my child. For you are Toskenai the one who bears the future and the hand." And with that the spirit disappeared leaving Gohaku with questions that needed to be answered. Gohaku felt a sharp pain in his wounded arm, looking at it he saw the bones had formed and muscle was appearing and soon skin. The new hand had gray skin and black hair at the forearm and claws. Gohaku looked at his new hand in shock. He heard the voice again.

"You have destroyed the source my pain and thus healing me forever and so in return I give your new limb Holt Kazed."

"Well a "thanks" would've done but meh. Now to head back home." Gohaku said mounting Yakone again and setting out for Magnolia.

End

(MY GOD THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE IN THIS STORY JESUS HELP ME UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter there are more coming for now here's the end crap next time on Dragon Tail Z: Return the guild. Don't miss it)


	4. Return to the guild

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

Gohaku and Yakone were wondering Fiore for 4 days they had no Idea where they were eventually the two collapsed from exhaustion and were soon found by an old hermit who tended to them for 3 days.

"Nnnngh ugh…. Where am I?"

"You are in the Wu Kong academy young one. I am Akuma" A the hermit introduced.

"What's the Wu Kong academy?"

"In this academy we teach martial arts to help those learn to defend themselves or those who can't defend themselves." Akuma explained.

"I already know martial arts."

"That you do. But the martial arts you know is violent, meant for killing anyone who would stand against you. The martials arts we teach is a balance of both aggression and defensive styles.

"Tch. Defense if for the weak and undisciplined."

"It is that very philosophy that blocks your Ki flow."

"KI flow what's that?"

"Ki my dear boy is the energy that flows through all living things, the energy that flows through the world." Akuma explained. Akuma proceeded to form an orb of Ki in his hand Gohaku stared at it in awe.

"I sense that the Ki within you is very strong if you are willing I would train you." The hermit said dispersing the orb. Gohaku taking a moment to think should he learn how to use Ki, he had tried to learn using magic but to avail, but then again, the hermit said the "Ki flows through every living thing" so it might be possible to learn.

Gohaku looked back at the hermit and said. "Teach me." He then bowed in respect.

"Come you have much to learn."

And for the next 4 years Gohaku would train in the art of Ki manipulation growing stronger with each passing day and mastering Ki at a fast paste until the day of his final trial.

A now older more powerful Gohaku stood at the left end of a stage his opponent at the right end, Over the years Gohaku had learned to use Ki from Akuma he had become a protector of the villages within the academy's vicinity protecting the villages from bandits and monsters he learned to control his strength and power he had balanced himself between rage and compassion and now he was ready,

Gohaku got into his fighting pose as did his opponent the two charged at each other with Gohaku on the defensive blocking and dodging his opponents attacks throwing in small attacks to unbalance his opponent, Gohaku was like a needle thread while his opponent was attacking savagely and blindly.

"Hmmm Gohaku has become a lot stronger over the course of these 4 years, you really have trained him well Akuma." A hermit much older than Akuma said.

"Thank You master Di. I wonder how your apprentice will fair Master Koi?"

"Jin, will break through his defense eventually." Koi said with pride and faith in his student's ability.

Gohaku dodged one of Jin's attack's and struck Jin's leg forcing him to his knee.

"Ugh how are you so strong?"

"I'm fighting smart, your relying on Kojako the offensive form of Minaki fighting. That form relies on your raw strength while Totoguri is good for swift counters and an unshakeable defense it can't stake up to a user of Torutsaki." Gohaku explained. Jin got back up and charged at Gohaku with blinding speed unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks all of which Gohaku blocked with ease, he then unleashed his combo. Punching Jin in the air and unleashing a barrage of punches, he kicks Jin back to the ground and lands gracefully.

"You should give up now. You've wasted to much stamina in trying to break my defense."

"Like hell I will." Jin cupped his hands at his chest and chanted. "Domu!"

Gohaku cupped his hands at his side and chanted "KAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!" A black orb appeared in Gohaku's hands

"KAAAAAAAAAA!" Jin fired a red Ki blast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku fired his black Ki blast which instantly overpowered Jin's attack and engulfed him, when the smoke cleared Jin was lying unconscious outside the ring.

"Yame." A voice called out, Gohaku looked to the source and saw an old man wearing a white Kasaya (Shaolin master robes) standing next to the 3 masters.

"Gohaku you have grown strong and powerful you surpassed your master, there is nothing more we can teach you. You have a choice to stay and become a master or leave and let the world guide and teach you." The old monk told the young saiyan.

Gohaku had grown attached to the Wu Kong academy but his friends back at fairy tail were probably worried about him yet he didn't want to leave but he knew he couldn't stay there was something he had to do.

"Master Shao I am honored by your offer, but my path lies elsewhere I must decline wanting to become a master." Gohaku replied.

"Hmmmm very well if that is your decision than I will persist. Go and pack your things and leave whenever you're ready." And with that Gohaku bowed and left the stage and headed to his dorm.

While packing his things he was approached by Jin and Saya who looked a bit displeased.

"What the hell was that?" Jin said with disbelief.

"What was what?"

"You just rejected the offer of becoming a master."

"I know I hope you can understand that there is something I must do, and do you see this mark on my eye." He said pointing to the fairy tail guild mark on his eye.

"This is where I belong back with my friends in fairy tail."

"You can't be serious you want to leave the academy just to join a group of Mages." Said Jin now angrier. Why would Gohaku want to leave just to go back to that wizard's guild.

"Gohaku you should stay become a master there will never be another opportunity for this position again." Saya tried to persuade him to stay.

Gohaku sighed. "I can't, besides wanting to return to fairy tail I also have a goal, to avenge my clan and I know that I can't have vengeance as long as I'm tied to the academy."

"It seems I failed to teach you to let go." Akuma said walking in with a pair of folded clothes.

"Master. I am sorry." Gohaku apologized and bowed. "I wish I could stay."

"There is no need to be sorry young one, you are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you. I have trained ever since you came to this academy, and you have become a far better Ki user than I could ever hope to be. I only wish the best for you take these." Akuma says handing him the clothes.

"Where ever the wind takes wear these as a symbol of pride."

"Thank you master."

"Now, Saya, Jin let's go you two will be teaching the younglings to day."

"AWE But master Akuma why can't Saya teach the younglings?"

"You prefer to work in the stables today?" Jin grunted in defeat and followed Saya to the youngling teaching center.

"You Gohaku follow your destiny." And with that Akuma left Gohaku's room and several minutes later Gohaku came out wearing a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. (Yeah, he got the black Goku gi)

Gohaku walked over to the stables and settled up Yakone.

"I still think you should stay." Saya said from behind.

"I thought you were teaching the younglings."

"I was and still am I just came to give you this." She said handing a sheathed sword. "It's made of Etherion and fused with black steel and reinforced with Keto monk magic making it indestructible." She explained. (for the sword's appearance imagine Erza's heavenly wheel sword.)

"I can't take this."

"Go on take it it's yours now." Gohaku accepted the blade and strapped over his back and mounted Yakone.

"I probably may never see you again Saya. You were like an older sister to me. Wish Zeina were here to see me now."

"She's always here in our hearts and memories."

"Heh. Take care." Clicking his tongue Yakone began galloping at top speed.

"If we ever meet again Gohaku me and Jin will be much stronger." Saya whispered.

Yakone galloped through the forest his stamina had increased now he could run for a full day without stopping. Gohaku was kind of agitated about returning to fairy tail he had been gone for 4 years he wondered if anyone remembered him. Snapping out of his thoughts in time to dodge an upcoming tree branch.

"Het, you trying to get me killed?" Yakone neighed mockingly in response earning a growl from Gohaku.

The rode for hours until they reached the town of Magnolia, dismounting Gohaku began walking through the town noticing a couple changes there was a new food joint and a new magic shop.

" _Somethings have changed._ " He said looking at his right arm. " _And so, have I._ "

(In Fairy Tail)

At Fairy tail everything was the same as always. Conna was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Lucy was talking with Mirajane. Everyone was having a good time. While Gohaku was learning at the academy Lucy joined the guild and went on a few missions with Natsu and Happy already. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza got back from the Galuna island quest a few days ago. They were relaxing and getting some well-deserved rest.

"So Mirajane what was the strangest thing that ever happened here since you were a member?" Lucy asked.

Mira put a finger on her chin in thought. "Well it would have to be the time when Gohaku left 8 years ago and never came back, Natsu went on a crazy search for him week after he had been gone."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Gohaku? I never heard of him."

"He came to the guild when he was 7 years old. He, Natsu and Gray were little balls of hate fighting every time they ran into each other up until the time Gohaku turned 13. When he turned 15 he told us he to journey into 'Fire', he hasn't been back since."

"That is strange."

Erza who had been listening to the conversation came over. "That's not strange, the strange thing is that he had a tail and didn't know any magic."

Lucy's jaw drooped. "He didn't know any magic?"

"Yeah but he was able to beat Natsu on multiple accounts. The guys a real man." Elfman said.

"I can't wait for him to come back. I've gotten stronger since the last time we fought. And I won't lose this time." Natsu said as he paused his fight with Gray.

"Don't count your eventual fight with Gohaku to be easy he's beaten you without magic. Don't think he hasn't gotten stronger." Makarov said.

"I hope he brings fish back." Said a drooling Happy.

"How come I've never hear of him if he's so powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Well you'd probably know him by his alias "Blackthorn Berserker." Gray informed.

"I hope nothing happened to him over the years." Makarov said.

Natsu grinned. "When he gets back he's joining my team we'll be unstoppable."

Lucy cocked her head to the side again. "I wonder why his parents named him Gohaku. It's such a weird name."

"It means god of War." A voice from the door said.

Everyone turned to the door to see Gohaku walking in, Gohaku's hair had grown down to his neck (kid Gohan hair style and he is wearing the Black Goku Gi) and he was much taller than last time the saw him he also had a scar on his right eye. But what caught everyone's attention was his right hand.

"It feels good to be back. I see you're all looking at my new hand. So what's been going on while I was gone?"

"Welcome back Gohaku. I take it from your new hand you were deemed to week."

"No, I was deemed both. The mother has deemed me Toskenai."

"I see so you know your fate and you are now Holt Kazed?"

"Yes master."

Natsu ran up to Gohaku. "Hey Gohaku, how about a little spar. I got stronger since the last time we fought."

Gohaku grinned show that his canines had grown into fangs. "I thought you'd never ask." They both walked outside to spar.

"It has been a while since we squared off hasn't it."

"We were just kids back then. But now I'm much stronger."

"So am I."

"Lucy after see this you'll know how strong Gohaku is." Gray stated.

Lucy nodded and all the guild members went outside to watch the fight. Nastu and Gohaku got into a stance.

"Begin." Makarov said

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Natsu charged with a flaming fist swinging it at Gohaku who caught it. Gohaku kicked Natsu into a stone and flew straight at him and punched him in the gut.

"I'ma plant me a dumbass tree!" He said using his fist to lift Natsu and slam him into the ground.

Natsu got up a fair distance away from Gohaku.

"That all you got Natsu?"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shot a wave of fire from his mouth

"Oh, this is gonna to be great." Flying into the flames Gohaku came out right in front of Natsu. "Avon calling!" He said before punching Natsu few feet away.

"Man, Gohaku really has gotten stronger." Jet stated.

"Yeah he went through Natsu's flames like it was nothing and he came out unscathed." Droy added

Once Natsu got up he prepared for another attack. "I'm all fired up now. FIRE DRAGON WING SLASH!" Natsu's arms were engulfed in flames as he charged at Gohaku landing 3 direct hits sending him back.

The two began exchanging blows both were managing to land hits on each other. The guild was in awe they began making bets.

"Put me down for Gohaku." Gray said laying down some Benjamins in on cup.

"I'm rooting for Natsu on this one." Wakaba said

Natsu and Gohaku broke off both were covered in scratches and almost out of breath.

"I'm enjoying this, the thrill of fighting just keeps getting bigger." Gohaku said is grin getting wider he didn't even know his black aura had appeared.

"Yeah I'm enjoying it too shall we crank it up a notch?"

"The more the merrier." Gohaku said before raising his power

"Hey what gives I thought he didn't know how to use magic?" Lucy asked

"No, I think don't it's magic he's using the weight and the pressure of the power is much stronger than magics." Makarov said.

"What do you mean Gramps are you saying Gohaku is using something much more powerful than magic?" Erza asked.

"All we have to do is watch."

Gohaku's aura flared more violently as he charged at Natsu and began going on the offensive never giving Natsu a chance to counter he was a brick wall with a sledge hammer in response. Fazing behind Natsu he punched him into the air and flew up and smashed him back the ground.

"He's flying without wind magic how can he do that?" Gray asked surprised.

Gohaku landed and got into a runner position when Natsu stood up Gohaku dashed and elbowed him and began to unleash a combo of kicks, then he punched Natsu in the gut doubling him over then he jumped in the air and charged an attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired a black blast at Natsu, when the smoke cleared Natsu was unconscious.

"So, he learned the art of Ki." Makarov said.

Gohaku picked Natsu up over his shoulders. "Looks like I win buddy." He said walking over to the guild members.

"What's with the shock, Ya liked what saw?"

"Last time we saw you, you couldn't use magic and now you come back and now you're using magic." Said a surprised Macao.

"He's not using magic Macao, he's using something far more powerful and destructive than magic." Makarov said from behind.

"What could be more powerful than magic?" Gray asked.

"KI." Makarov simply replied

"How did you know it was Ki?" Gohaku asked.

"Did you really think I haven't been to the Wu Kong academy during my youth? I came upon the academy after completing a job."

"Heh, well now that this matter is over how about we head back into the guild hall and I can tell what happened during these last for years." And with that the guild members returned to the hall and Gohaku told them tales. From the time he first came to the academy to the time he left.

"Wow sounds you went through some pretty neat adventures in that little Ki academy." Gray said

A few minutes later Natsu woke and looked around for Gohaku, when he caught sight of him he rushed over to him.

"Gohaku I want a rematch I know I can beat!" Gohaku sighed and stood up and gave Natsu a light punch to gut knocking him out again.

"Good match buddy." He said giving the unconscious dragon slayer a pat on the back before setting him down.

"When will he ever learn?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Lucy walked up to Gohaku to introduce herself to the young saiyan.

"Hi, I'm new to the guild my name's Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy the name's Gohaku Miroyushi."

After his little match with Natsu, Gohaku ate and had an exciting time with his new family. He sensed something was off about Loke though but brushed it off and enjoyed the reunion with Fairy Tail.

End

(Oh boy this took a lot of time and effort to do eeeeeeeeeeeesh right the next chapter. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: Phantom's attack, Fairy tail has come calling.)


	5. Fairy tail has come calling

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

Natsu, Erza, Gray. Happy, Gohaku and Lucy were walking through Magnolia after they completed a mission together. They completed it easy and were happy with the reward. Though while walking through town of Magnolia they saw the people giving them empathetic glances and could hear a a bit of whispering.

"We're attracting an unusual amount of attention here. Gray said.

"Somehow I got a bad feeling about this." Happy added.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Frightened." She then looked up and saw the guild was looking odd.

"What's this? The guild seems strange." When they reached the hall, they saw it was torn apart by black metal rods, surging out of the center.

"This is…" Gray said.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Erza asked.

"W-What?" Lucy added.

Natsu had of look of rage on his face "Our… Our guild has been…"

Gohaku had a similar look "Who… Who did this?"

"What on earth happened?" Erza asked

"It was Phantom." A voice

They all turned around to see Mirajane standing there."

Gray was the first to speak. "What did you say?"

Natsu still had that look of rage. "Did you say Phantom?"

Mira nodded. "I hate to admit it, but they got us…" Mira led them down into the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall. She led them to Makarov who was drunk on MY VODKA GODDANG IT.

"Yo what's up kids." Makarov said with pint in his hand.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Erza said looking down.

"Gramps what are you doing, slacking off here?" Natsu yelled.

"We should be taking the fight to those Phantom Lord idiots." Gohaku added

Makarov seemed to be ignoring them. "How was it Lucy, did the job end smoothly?"

Lucy nodded timidly. "Uh yes sir."

Erza snapped her head up. "Master, have you no idea what kind of situation we are in?"

"The guild has been demolished!" Natsu added.

"Now, now… chill out. It's not something to make a fuss about. Makarov said while taking another sip of his stolen drink, you thieving little midget.

Gray cocked his head to the right. "What?"

"Phantom, huh? Is this all those witless losers are capable of? Attacking a guild when nobody is in there? Who would take pleasure from that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It seems like the attack took place at night." Mira stated.

"So, that's no one was wounded. I guess that's something to be thankful for." Erza said.

"If sneak attacks are all they can afford. We shouldn't feel so concerned about them. It's just a waste of time." Makarov said.

Gohaku punched a hole in the wall gaining everyone's attention. "TO HELL WITH THAT. I WON'T SETTLE DOWN UNTIL WE GO AND CRUSH THEM!"

"This discussion is over! Until the main floor is repaired, we'll be taking requests from here." Makarov said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE THEY STARTED IT, SO I SAY WE GET EVEN!"

"GOHAKU THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! Makarov said as he smacked Lucy's behind.

"And I get his because?" Lucy asked.

"Hands to yourself Master." Mira said sternly.

Makarov ran off saying he had to take a leak. That's what happens when you try to chug vodka.

"Why… Why are you at peace with this, Gramps?" Gohaku said as his shoulders slumped.

"Gohaku… This is also a hard time for Master. But open assaults between Guilds are prohibited by the Council."

"I don't care what those weaklings think. They started it."

"That's not the point here."

"If that's Master's bidding… then we have no choice." Erza said.

Gohaku growled and said. "I'll go remove the rods.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "How are you going to do that? Those rods must weigh a ton." Lucy said.

"Don't care." Gohaku then walked up stairs.

(Hours later)

Lucy was walking home at night by herself. She thought someone was following her but every time she turned around nobody was there. She turned around and no one was there turning forward she saw Gohaku standing right in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you should learn to trust your instincts a little more." Gohaku said while grinning.

"Gohaku what are you doing here? Wait? Were you following me home?" Lucy asked.

Gohaku chuckled. "Guilty as charged. I thought since Phantom attacked the guild it would be safe if we stuck together."

"Well since you're here why don't come up and have something to drink."

Gohaku nodded and followed Lucy to her home.

"You know Gohaku I actually had a big dilemma trying to decide between Phantom and Fairy tail. After Phantom's reputation is just as monstrous as Fairy Tail's. But now I actually feel glad that I joined this Guild. After all, Fairy Tail's…" She opened her door and found Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy in her home.

"Hi!"

"Nice place you have!

"Welcome home!"

"…THE BEST?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She shouted as she threw her suit case at Natsu.

"The Incident with Phantom means they have come to this town." Erza said.

"It's possible that they are aware of our living places." Gray added.

Lucy jumped up in worry that a Phantom mage might be close as they speak. Natsu was just sulking.

"So, it would be better if we all stay in groups. That's what Mira-chan said."

"Which means everyone is having sleepovers here and there from today onward." Happy chimed in.

"You are a mature girl already. And even I feel a bit uncomfortable staying with Natsu and Gray all the time. That's why I have decided to keep you all company." Erza said

"I am not here to play!" Natsu blurted out.

"So. Natsu and Gray staying with me was pre-determined from the start? And why at my house?" Lucy turned to see Happy digging into her laundry and Plue munching on something

"Hey cat, what are you doing? And Plue too, what are you eating?!"

"Oh Plue, what's that you're having?! Share some with me" Natsu said.

"Erza look! I found some seductive lingerie!"

Erza stared at the panties wide eye. "Wow… you actually wear this?"

"I am going to sleep, so could you could you keep the Noise down?" said Gray who was in his underwear.

"You are all making yourself comfortable in my home, aren't you?"

Erza snapped her at the others. "Anyway, you all… smell of sweat. We are all sleeping in the same room, at least take a bath."

"Don't wanna, it's a pain." Natsu said.

"I'm too lazy." Gohaku said

"But I'm sleepy…"

"It can't be helped. Should we all take a bath together just like old times." Erza said, making Gohaku blush, Gray and Natsu cringe.

"What kind of relationship do you all have?"

"We are the strongest team." Happy said.

"I'm not talking about strength!"

Gohaku decided to meditate that night but he slowly entered a dream state, In the dream he saw the Guild Hall in ruin feeling a deep anger he couldn't release Gohaku turned and saw a guild hall turn into some sort of giant, he began to hear fighting, looking up into the clouds he saw himself fighting a strange creature. It had red pupils and a body covered in white, keratinous exoskeleton. It also had a long lizard like tail and three talon-like toes, spikes, and horns. The future Gohaku was kicked into a wall and his opponent flew in a kicked him again causing Gohaku to gasp.

"Look at you wasted and gasping for air, but you don't get to go yet." The figure flew higher into the air. "when your planet is in ashes then you have my permission to die." The figure held his right hand into the air and an orange orb formed and began to get bigger and bigger until it was big enough the figure threw it. There was a bright shine and Gohaku woke up sweating, he looked around and saw he was still in Lucy's house and everyone was asleep.

" _It was just a dream._ " He thought and closed his eyes.

(meanwhile)

In the Phantom Lord guild hall, a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, eating metal.

"Hey Gajeel, I heard you attacked Fairy Tail! I bet all of them are in shock and awe right now. Serves them right, don't ya think?" Gajeel finished munching on some metal and punched his fellow guild member by extending his forearm and turning it into metal.

"I thought I told you not bother me while I'm eating. What about those Fairy craps? We are more powerful than them."

"What are you gonna do when you meet Blackthorn?" Asked Boze.

"That weakling doesn't even know how to use magic I'll beat him easily." Gajeel replied arrogantly.

"Hey what about you Jiora? What if you were to meet Blackthorn, we have yet to see the kind of magic you use."

"If and when I meet this Blackthorn I will test his strength against my own." The cloaked figure known as Jiora said.

"The stage has been set." A voice behind them said. The whole guild turned to see a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, he had a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to a sorcerer and a jester.

"Excellent work, Gajeel-san." The man said.

"Not so fast, master. That trash won't retaliate if we leave it at this. That is why… I have given them another present."

"Well, well. Anyway, just make sure 'that one' stays alive, yeah?"

"Gi Hi." Gajeel laughed.

(the next day)

The gang ere making their way through a crowd in Magnolia Southgate park after receiving an urgent call.

"Please let us through. We're from their Guild." Erza said. The gang stopped at a horrible sight. They saw Levy, Jet, and Droy, beaten and cuffed against a tree with Levy having the Phantom Lord guild mark painted on her chest. Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza were shocked while Natsu bore a face of rage ready to burst. Gohaku's hair began changing from black and gold as he felt his anger building up inside.

"Somebody get them down from there!" A civilian said

"But… Look at that mark… We better stay out of this."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said.

"Jet, Droy!" Gray said.

"It was Phantom, right?!"

Makarov walked up. "I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble… But no father can stand idly by when the blood of his children is spilled. He said while crushing his staff out of anger. "This means war!"

(Hours later)

Oak town in the north of the kingdom of Fiore. Standing in the center of this historical castle town is a division of the Phantom Lord Guild. The guild members were laughing about what Gajeel did 3 even got up from their seats and began making their way to the door.

"So, let's do some work."

"And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few of the fairy wings!" The door was blown off the hinges. And stood Fairy Tail and they were livid.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov yelled.

It was an all-out battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Multiple Phantom Lord members had surrounded Gohaku.

"It's the Blackthorn Berserker."

"Anyone can take him, he doesn't have any magic." Faster than the eye can blink 5 Phantom lord member's heads fell from their shoulders and Gohaku sheathed his sword and began fighting his way through.

"TELL ME WHERE CAN I FIND GAJEEL." He shouted as he obliterated his opponent.

Gajeel and Jiora stood in the ceiling of the guild hall just observing.

"So, this is the Blackthorn Berserker?" Jiora asked.

"He learned a little magic that's impressive for someone like him." Gajeel said.

"Eat this too!" said a phantom wizard as three others blasted fire magic at Natsu who ate it.

"Geh hehheheheh. Now that I've eaten, I'm fully recharged!" He said with a menacing smile.

"What's with this guy? Squeaked a Phantom wizard.

"He ate the fire.!"

"Don't tell me he's…

Natsu punched his fist together. "I'll blow you away. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shot fire from his mouth.

"Ice Make… Lance!" Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that sent thre Phantom mages flying.

Natsu and Gray were back to back surrounded by Phantom mages.

"Not too shabby, droopy eyes."

"Ha! You too, fire freak!"

Erza, Loke, Wakaba, Macao, and Conna were also surrounded.  
"We can do this all day long!" Wakaba said.

"Let's go!"

"Erza! I leave the rest to you." Makarov said knocking Phantom members away left and right.

"Master!" she called out.

"Jose is probably on the top floor… I'll end this once and for all…"

"Please be careful..." Erza whispered.

Makarov broke down the door and part of a wall that led to the first floor.

"Gi Hi. With the most troublesome one gone… maybe I'll join in the fray! Gi Hi-Hi-Hi!" Gajeel laughed as he jumped from the ceiling

Natsu and Gray had just sent some Phantom members flying Elfman let out a roar as his right arm turned into a bestial on.

"Man! Man! If you're a man, THEN YOU'RE A MAN!" He shouted as he beat a group of Phantom members.

"I have no clue what he just said." A Phantom mage said.

"What's with that arm?"

"It's Take Over!"

"He took over a beast's arm!"

"That's Elfman. The man who absorbs the power of creatures he defeated into his arm! That's… Beast Arm Elfman!"

Gajeel landed on the Phantom Lord sign in the hall catching everyone's attention.

"It's him… The Iron Dragon Slayer… Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza said

Nab jumped at Gajeel. "You hurt Levy!" he said.

Gajeel transformed his right arm into a metal rod which he extended to punch Nab into ground and continued to extend it taking out some of his guild mates.

"Nab!" Loke called out.

"That guy even took out his own comrades with that strike!" Gray said in shock.

"Listen here, trash. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama, will be your opponent now."

"MAN! Maybe I'm trash, but I'm a man!" Elman yelled as he turned his right arm into stone and attempted to punch Gajeel who blocked it.

"Elfman, huh?" Gajeel began throwing punches of his own Elfman dodged them so Gajeel threw a kick but Elfman caught it.

"Huh? Not bad at all." Gajeel said.

"A man is strong.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel shot metal rods from his right leg at his guild mates.

"Damn you… They're your comrades!"

"Exactly I knew it would distract you." Gajeel turned his left arm into a rod and punched Elfman. Natsu used Elfman to jump at Gajeel.

"GAJEEL!" He said before punching him into a wall.

"Gajeel was blown away!"

That's the first time I've seen such a thing!"

"I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel."

Gajeel got out of the rubble and smirked.

"Elfman, leave this guy to me."

"Damn you! Not only did you use me as a stepping stone, but now you want to interrupt our man-to-man showdown?"

"Steel Pillar!" Gajeel shot a steel rod at Natsu who caught it.

"This jerk demolished our Guild, in addition to harming Levy and the other…" Natsu's hands were engulfed in flames "TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he threw Gajeel to ceiling. Gajeel landed on his feet and jumped back, he threw a punch but Natsu blocked it and sent a punch of his own sending Gajeel into a wall.

"Oh, ho, they sure are having a blast there." Wakaba laughed.

"Must be nice being young." Macao said.

"Hmph." Elfman grunted

"As expected." Erza said.

"Natsu! I'll leave the man-to-man fight to you."] But in return…"

"Sure! I will beat him to a pulp."

(Meanwhile)

Makarov had walked into Joses's office and he was livid with anger.

"Jose!"

"Well, well…"

"What's the meaning on this? Huh?" Makarov's pupils vanished as he got angrier.

"It has been a while, Makarov-san. Not since the regular meeting six years ago. I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then. Alcohol got the better of me."

Makarov enlarged his right arm and punched Jose.

"I did not come here to talk about the past Jose." The smoke cleared and revealed the Makarov's fist had went through Jose.

"A thought projection?" Makarov's fist shrunk to its normal size aa he retracted it.

"Damn you! I knew you flee and hide like a coward."

"It's not cowardice if I'm preventing a catastrophic fight between two of the ten wizard saints. I prefer a simple, sensible triumph."

"Where are you? Come out and fight like a man!"

A magic projection of Lucy appeared at Jose's feet.

"Lucy! W-Why?"

"You want to know why? Even though she's a part of your Guild? You are saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia is?" Jose prepared a spell

"Stop!" Makarov yelled. Just then an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin behind Makarov.

" _Damn it! I couldn't sense this guy's presence_." Makarov thought.

"S-S-S-Sadness!" The man said. There was a bright light and Makarov fell all the way to the bottom floor with a hard thud gaining the attention of everyone.

"Something just fell down."

"The sadness is overflowing! Where does this sadness come from? Is this sadness due to the bereavement of a Grand Mage?"

Makarov was greenish pale. " _What the hell… My power… I have lost my power… My magic…_ "

"Gramps!" Natsu called out.

"Old Man!" Gray called out.

"Master!" Erza called out.

"Sorrowful…" the tall man said.

"Yes. This is the magic of one of the element 4, Aria-san of the heaven. He can deplete the magic of his opponent. In other words, his magic is to "Invalidate." This battle is already mine, don't you think?" Jose said deviously.

"My magic power…"

"Master, hang in there!" Erza said.

"What happened?" Conna asked.

"What on earth… I can't sense any magical power from him at all." Gray said.

"Hey, so he's just an old man now?" Elfman added.

"But, why? Happy said who was tearing up in one eye.

"Gramps, get a hold of yourself!"

"Tch, how boring. Just when things were getting exciting too." Said Gajeel who was standing upside down in the ceiling.

"Unbelievable… How did they beat Gramps?" Gray asked.

Elfman looked up to where Makarov fell from. "What the hell is up there?"

The Phantom wizards began whispering amongst themselves.

"Their master's been beaten?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey!"

"Did you hear that?"

"we can do this!"

"With this, their strength is halved!"

"And we have Gajeel and the element 4!"

" _This is bad…_ " Erza thought.

"Now's our chance! Crush them!"

The Phantom mages with renewed courage charged the Fairy Tail mages using they're numbers to overwhelm them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku blasted a line of Phantom wizards, his anger was on the verge of bursting his tail had unwrapped itself and his black aura had begun flaring more violently.

"Man, what's with this guy?"

"That's him the Blackthorn Berserker… Gohaku!"

"I thought he couldn't use magic?"

"Which one of you did this to the old man?!" Gohaku demanded.

" _Hmmm I never thought I'd find a saiyan this far out into the galaxy it seems a few monkeys managed to survive. Though judging from his age, he had to had been sent off world as an infant. But that still raises the question why didn't he exterminate the life forms of this planet, not that he'd be able to do it but still why didn't he at least try. I know there are warriors stronger than lord Frieza on this world but still? Hmmmmmm perhaps he has grown too attached to this inferior being."_ Jiora thought to himself

"Retreat! Everyone return to the Guild!" Erza yelled.

"No way! What are you saying?" Gray exclaimed.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman yelled.

"I can still fight…" Macao said

"I can go on as well, Erza!" Conna said

"No! Without Master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!" Erza commanded

The Fairy Tail mages began making their way out with Phantom wizards behind them.

"Oh my? Turning back already? You Fairies lack guts." Gajeel said.

"Retreats are sad. Simply too sad!" Aria said.

"Aria?" Gajeel said jumping up on top of the ceiling. You're eerie as usual. Anyway, great job taking down the geezer."

"It was all Master Jose's plan." Aria began to cry. "H-How magnificent!"

"Don't cry over every single thing! It's annoying." Gajeel smirk and said. "So, did they catch Lucy?"

Natsu who was still fighting turned his head at Gajeel and Aria.

"That's sad. That girl called Lucy is being confined in our headquarters."

"Giving her a warm welcome, huh?"

"What?" Natsu said.

"What's the matter Natsu?" Happy asked.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll end this someday, Salamander!" And with that Aria teleported them to Phantom lord headquarters.

"They caught Lucy…"

Happy jumped in shock.

"Retreat! Move out!"

"A true warrior never retreats. I won't stop until we've beaten them!" Erza grabbed Gohaku's hand which made him stop.

"Please…"

"Erza…"

"For now… We can only drawback… without the Master there's now we can defeat Jose." Erza pleaded. Gohaku growled and followed Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail, with Phantom close on they're tails.

The Fairy Tail mages had made it to the out of Oak town and into the forest where Natsu joined up with them.

"You rescued Lucy? Good saves us trip." Gohaku said.

"Yeah and it turns out Lucy's dad hired Phantom to bring back." Natsu explained.

"Oh, so it's a family matter isn't that nice."

"This isn't the time for your jokes Gohaku!" Gray snapped.

"You know the only reason you continue to breathe is because I allow it." Jiora said jumping in front of the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Jiora Phantoms strongest warrior and your worst nightmare." Jiora removed his cloak to reveal that his skin was a deep-purple he also sported several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head. The Guild looked at the creature in shock, what was he?

"What… What the hell are you?" Elfman asked.

"I am Jiora a frost demon of the mighty Frieza clan. But I have a question" Jiora turned his gaze to Gohaku and said. "You there, monkey, why have you not fulfilled your mission and destroyed this planet's inhabitants?"

Gohaku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Why would I destroy my people?"

Jiora laughed. "Do you really think you're one of them… No you are a Saiyan,"

"I don't even know what that is!"

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson, but I'll tell you what you are. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are space fighter a saiyan warrior." Jiora explained. Gohaku's eyes widened he was an alien.

"Gohaku isn't from this world?!" Gray exclaimed.

"No that can't be true!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, why should I believe a single word you say?"

"Yeah what the heck Gohaku doing on Earthland if he's from another world?" Lucy asked.

Jiora snickered "Because his parents, his real parents sent him here. Gohaku was given specific orders to clear this world of its entire inhabitant's, a mission which he has failed miserably."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell what you don't know." Jiora place a small ball that displayed a holo video of the saiyan people.

"You were born to low-class mother and father who placed you in an incubation for 3 after you were born. After those 3 years your Saiyan elders ordered that all lo-class saiyan babies be sent to random planets, your people were more than happy to send their newborns into the great unknown of the galaxy." The holo video showed saiyan parents placing their children into pods and were smirking.

"Your people knew that when those babies grew up that they would destroy any and all life forms on whatever planet they landed. Even if you couldn't beat a warrior as you are you would defeat said warrior through the power your people possessed. You see your people had the ability to during a full moon transform giant ape like creatures that would cause great destruction." The holo vid changed scene and showed a group of saiyans transforming into great apes and destroying everything.

"Due to your peoples violent and brutal nature, your desire to fight is what made my emperor enslave your race to do his bidding, by conquering worlds and selling them for a profit. You were sent here to destroy these primitive beings, yet you failed. I will give you time to think about your choices if you refuse to destroy these filthy imps then you will die with them." And with that Jiora vanished.

Gohaku growled at the fact that he was a sent to this world to destroy its people, his black aura appeared his anger began to cause some rocks to levitate.

"Gohaku don't listen to him you're not like those saiyan guys. Your Gohaku Miroyushi of the Minaki clan that's who you really are." Natsu said bringing Gohaku back to reality."

Gohaku calmed down, his aura disappeared. "You're right, I don't care where I came from. I am Gohaku Miroyushi." And with that our Fairy Tail continued their way back to their Guild.

End

(Never thought I was gonna type that, I need to stop typing unconsciously but anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter, there are more that I will keep posting and here is the title of the next chapter next time on Dragon Tail Z: 15 minutes. Don't miss it)


	6. 15 minutes

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

The Fairy Tail mages were sitting in their guild. They were beaten badly some were had barely recovered from the fighting and some were too wounded to fight. Lucy explained why she had been kidnapped. She said that her father put up a request to have her taken home, because she had run away to join Fairy Tail. Gohaku confronted her.

"Calm yourself Lucy… if your father wants you then he'll have to go through us to get to you. Cause you're one of us and we'd rather die than give you up."

"Yeah it's not your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame your dad." Natsu said."

"Quit feeling sorry. Instead think of how we can better the situation and no I don't mean give you back to your dad. Your stay at Fairy Tail where you belong." Gray said.

Gohaku smirked. "We're not gonna let them take. We're going to fight and we're going to win because we're the one and only… Gohaku paused waiting for everyone else.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone yelled throwing their fists into the air.

Mira was talking to Laxus begging him to come and help. Laxus just said it wasn't his problem and that he wasn't going to get involved. Mira crushed the crystal ball in anger.

"Unbelievable… Is that person really a member of Fairy Tail? She started crying. "I can't just sit here and watch, I have to join the others and fight."

Kana shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I feel totally useless being stuck here in the guild hall while everyone else is fighting. I want to help!"

"No, you'll just get in the way as you are right now. Even though you were once an S-class mage." Kana sid as gently as she could.

"Don't worry Mira. I swear that I will fight til my last breath if I have to just give us victory." Gohaku said confidently.

(with Erza)

Erza taking a shower to help take her mind off the fact they retreated. " _The Master is absent; Laxus and Mystogan as well… Many injured too. Is it even possible to win this war?"_ were the thoughts running through Erza's head as images of their battle with Phantom flashed in her mind _. "If only I had gone with him back then… How pathetic… It's my fault!_ "

Suddenly the guild hall started to shake and there was a loud thumping coming from outside.

"Hey what's going on!" Gray yelled out.

"OUTSIDE!" Alzack yelled out.

They all ran outside to see a Guild hall with legs slowly walking towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu's jaw touched the ground. "What the hell is that?"

"That Guild is walking!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke asked.

"How are going to fight that thing?" Elfman asked.

"This is beyond my expectations! I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us! Erza said frantically.

"The magic compacto cannon, Jupiter… Ready…" Jose commanded.

As the guild came to a halt, the Jupiter cannon came out of the guild and was charging up.

"Eradicate them." Jose calmly said.

"Yes sir!" His henchman responded.

The cannon was almost done charging.

"This is bad! EVERYONE. TAKE COVER!" Erza screamed at everyone.

Erza ran forward and requipped into her strongest defense armor

"ERZA!" Mira called out.

Erza kept running and stood right in front of the cannon to intercept its attack.

"Erza what are you doing?" Gohaku asked.

Erza kept a serious face on. "Protecting the Guild Hall. STAY BACK!"

"ERZAAAAAAA!" Natsu yelled trying to get to her, but Gray was holding him back.

The Jupiter cannon fired, Erza quickly threw up the shields of her armor. Gohaku began to measure the strength of Erza's Adamantine armor and the power of the Jupiter cannon, He widened his eyes at the realization that Erza's armor wasn't gonna hold.

"IT'S NOT GONNA HOLD!" Gohaku rushed at top speed and knocked Erza out of the way and looked at the incoming blast, he knew he didn't have enough time to charge a blast powerful enough to hold the blast back. He stretched both of his arms forward and caught the blast, but he began to struggle as the blast push him back a little.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He shouted.

"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza yelled.

"IS HE INSANE?!" Gray exclaimed

"GOHAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Natsu yelled.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Gohaku punched the Jupiter cannon's blast into the sky.

"*Huff* *huff* *huff*." Gohaku breathed heavily, he fell to his knees and soon past out.

"A-Amazing… He punched it back!" Macao sid.

"He saved us. Just how strong is he?" Elfman asked.

"However." Kana added.

"Makarov, and now Gohaku have been incapacitated. You have no chance of victory now. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now." Jose muttered in a threatening voice.

"You must be F*cking kidding! Alzack snapped.

"There isn't a Guild that would present a member to the enemy!" Bisca said.

"Lucy is our comrade!" Macao added

Fairy Tail began erupting in retorts saying they couldn't give Lucy to them without a fight.

"Hand her over." Jose commanded more seriously.

Lucy began to cry, her friends were putting their lives at risk for her, all because she ran away from home.

"I…"

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT OUR COMRADES!" Erza shouted.

"OUR ANSWER WILL NOT CHANGE, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! WE'RE TAKING ALL YOU JERKS DOWN!" Natsu added.

"If you cowards want her…. COME AND TAKE HER!" Gohaku roared as he stood up.

"If that's the case, I'll feed you an extra-large blast of Jupiter! Wallow in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to recharge!"

"What?" Elfman exclaimed.

"Jupiter…" Kana said.

"They're firing it again?" Loke asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice laughed manically.

Everyone looked up and saw Jiora floating down to them.

"You saiyans have always interested me. When faced with ultimatums your race always chooses death. It's a very gutless option your people favor."

"How is that gutless?" Gohaku asked.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out."

"We have to do something about Jupiter." Kana said.

"I'll smash it to bits! There's 15 minutes left, right? Let me try!" Natsu said.

Kana nodded and Natsu ran off. "Happy." Natsu called out.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, grabbing Natsu the two flew up to the Jupiter cannon.

Elfman and Gray followed.

"Elfman, we're boarding it too!"

"Alright!"

"We'll fortify the defenses here!" Kana said.

Jiora turned his gaze to Natsu and happy.

"Oh, I do love a moving target." He said as he shot a Ki blast from his finger, Gohaku teleported to Natsu and deflected the blast.

"Your fight is with me."

"So you've made your decision. Fine then if you want to meet your death then I'll help you to the afterlife." Jiora flew at Gohaku at top speed and the two began going blow for blow. Gohaku aimed a punch Jiora's face. Jiora grabbed it and kneed Gohaku's unprotected stomach. Gohaku recovered quickly and headbutted Jiora. The Frost demon growled and unleashed combo of kicks and grabbed the saiyans arm and flung him towards the ground. Gohaku landed on his feet and flew back up and elbowed Jiora in the stomach then kicked across a few feet. Jiora opened his palm and fired several Ki blasts, Gohaku blocked them only to be punched in the face. The two began trading blows again, they both wen for a punch to the face knocking each other back, Jiora smirked.

"Not bad for a monkey." He taunted.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not having fun." Gohaku smirked.

"Heh you really are a saiyan." Jiora laughed and the two began fighting with every contact they made with each other creating shockwaves that shook the earth. Jiora kicked Gohan in the gut and then the face and then backhanded him. Gohaku barely recovered before being punched into the ocean.

" _Crap this guy is way stronger than I thought, wait! He can't sense my energy which mean!"_ Gohaku formed two Ki orbs.

"C'mon now I've waited long enough, I know it's something new to you monkey but it's called a bath."

Gohaku threw the first ball.

"What that's just distracting!"

Gohaku threw the second ball.

"And that's just annoyingly distracting."

"Keep your eyes on the prize!" Gohaku yelled as he flew out the water and kneed Jiora in the stomach and punched him into the ground.

"Yeah that's our Gohaku show what a Fairy Tail mage can do!" Macao said.

Jiora stood up and cracked his neck. "You're a cheeky little monkey with your silly martial arts, but you know the difference between you and I is?"

"Yeah one of use isn't being Jose sex toy."

Jiora looked at Gohaku dumb struck.

"No monkey. I have something that's nice, fresh and ripe for abuse. Transformation. And spoiler warning- it's not getting old any time soon."

Gohaku along everyone had a look of shock.

Jiora's chest and muscle-mass expanded his white carapace also changed, with his breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists changed drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. The carapace he has on his head encased his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a visor, four spikes extended from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

Gohaku was in awe.

"Tonight I dine on monkey soup." Jiora said his voice now deeper than it was before.

" I think Ridley Scott's gonna sue somebody."

Gohaku charged Jiora throwing punches all of which Jiora dodged easily, Gohaku charged him again Jiora blasted him away.

"Poor little monkey can't touch me anymore! How about this: let's play a game! Every heard of paintball?"

"Yeah…"

"Just remove the "T"."

"I don't get-" He was cut of Jiora shooting him in the right knee. "ARUGH-HUH I GET IT!" He screamed.

"Now for your other glu-bock!" Jiora said before blasting Gohaku in the right knee.

"ARGH! You're not really familiar with the human anatomy, are you?"

"It doesn't matter I'll hit your glu-bock somewhere!" Jiora shot Gohaku repeatedly

Fairy Tail looked on in horror on of their strongest mages was being beaten easily and all they could do was watch. Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor and flew to Gohaku's aid. Erza attempted to slice Jiora's head but he disappeared and reappeared and kicked Erza to Gohaku.

"If I had a jewel for every time some has kicked you toward me I'd be the richest man Fiore." Gohaku said weakly.

"Now's not the time for jokes, we need to figure out a way to beat this guy."

"I know, you go high I'll go low." Gohaku charged Jiora again throwing his punches faster Jiora just dodged them easily Erza charged in and slashed at him missing her target. Jiora simply laughed at the two fools that thought they could hit him.

"We just have to delay him until Natsu can stop the Jupiter cannon." Erza said.

"No we have to beat him. Even if Natsu stops the cannon from firing Jiora will just keep fighting. I've got a plan."

"What is it?"

"I've noticed that he can't sense life energy like I can soooooooooooo."

"So what?"

"We surprise him." Gohaku shot a Ki barrage at Jiora who just took like it was nothing. When the smoke cleared Gohaku and Erza were out of sight.

"Come now monkey do really think running away will save you and your friends?"

Erza and Gohaku looked from under the water waiting for an opening. Jiora let his guard down and Gohaku shot up with blinding speed, Jiora barely blocked an incoming kick. Erza then shot up and kneed Jiora in the gut and Gohaku punched him back a few feet.

"ugh that happened."

Gohaku tried to throw a punch but he fainted it Jiora attempted to block the attack but was punched in the face by Erza. They went on the offensive with Gohaku throwing punches to keep him on the defensive and Erza throwing in attacks when she had an opening.

"Look at those two go." Macao said.

"Yeah, imagine if the rest of their team was up there fighting." Wakaba said

Jiora was getting frustrated how could be getting pushed by an earth worm and a stupid monkey, he is a part of the Frieza clan something like this should be child's play to him.

Charging at the two Jiora kneed Gohaku and punched Erza and grabbed both their head's and began flying down at top speed. There was a loud thud and Jiora laughed. Gohaku and Erza stood up, Gohaku wiped the blood from his lips and smirked.

" _Gohaku how can something like this make you smirk like that?"_ Erza thought, her eyes then widened.

(flashback)

" _Due to your peoples violent and brutal nature, your desire to fight is what made my emperor enslave your race to do his bidding, by conquering worlds and selling them for a profit."_

(end of flashback)

" _It's the nature of your people… the desire to fight is what's driving you no matter how strong your opponent."_

Gohaku charged Jiora and began trading blows, he attempted to kick him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind and smashed him in the ground. Jiora dashed downward in effort to punch Gohaku while he was down, Gohaku dodged and Erza jumped up and Slashed at Jiora who barely dodged the blade.

Jiora growled and wiped the blood from his cheek. "Very clever monkey, who would've thought a saiyan would've thought to surprise his opponent other than keep hitting him head on."

"Make your jokes while you can." Gohaku went at him head on again, Jiora dodging his attacks with ease he kneed Gohaku in the gut and wacked Erza with his tail. Gohaku disappeared and reappeared behind Jiora and tried kicking him but Jiora just disappeared and reappeared shooting a Ki blast through Gohaku.

"Ruar-harhg!" Gohaku coughed up blood.

The Jupiter cannon began charging up again.

"This is bad!" Loke said.

"What's taking Natsu so long?!" Wakaba asked.

" _Damn it Natsu, what's taking you so long?"_ Gohaku thought.

Gohaku and Jiora traded a few blows before Jiora kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach.

"*huff* *huff* Just a little longer." Gohaku said out of breath.

There was an explosion from the Jupiter cannon, the cannon was seen breaking down from the guild, Fairy Tail's moral started building back up.

"Hey, look the cannon!" Bisca said.

"He did it, he destroyed!" Alzack said.

"Not bad, Natsu." Macao said.

"With the Jupiter cannon gone, we have a chance now." Laki said.

"No is our chance to push them back! Annihilate the enemy1" Kana said. The Fairy Tail let out a battle cry and fought more fiercely.

End

(Yes done with that chapter and now onto one of the best let's go. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: rage unleashed Gohaku the super saiyan. See ya soon)


	7. the super saiyan

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

"Well done Natsu once again you continue to surprise me." Gohaku said. The sleeveless shirt was completely torn.

"Your friend is quite persistent." Jiora stated.

"You have no idea." Gohaku dashed at Jiora who punch Gohaku in the stomach and kicked him in the face, he then threw him to the ground.

"Face, it monkey you can't defeat me." The ground began to shake everyone turned to see that the Phantom Lord guild hall had turned in to a giant.

Gohaku struggled to stand up.

"So any last words monkey?"

"Yeah." Gohaku's black aura appeared as he chanted. "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN KOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohaku's aura turned red as he dashed at Jiora.

"Jin what?" Jiora was sent flying from a punch to the face. Gohaku reappeared at the predicted spot and kicked Jiora to the guild and reappeared there and unleashed a full combo of punches and kicks.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohaku shot his best attack. Jiora threw his right hand out and tried the deflect the blast but Gohaku threw all his power into it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jiora screamed as he was engulfed by the blast. The smoke cleared to reveal that Jiora was scratched up badly.

"no seriously. Jin what?"

"Jin crap."

"I thought so." Jiora blasted Gohaku.

"That attack drained all his magic energy I don't think Gohaku can keep fighting like this." Mira said.

Jiora walked up to him and grabbed him by his undershirt's collar. "So what do you have say for yourself now monkey?"

"The aristocrats."

Jiora held his hand to Gohaku's chest and fired a Ki blast sending Gohaku back.

"No I have to beat you. If I fail everyone I know will die."

"Attention mages of Fairy Tail. Please listen carefully to this voice." Jose said confidently.

"ERRRRRGH." Gohaku groaned. There was a loud scream.

"We have captured Lucy. So we have accomplished one of our objectives. We now have just one more objective to complete. That would be the annihilation of all of you!"

"You should've thought about that when you made the decision to fight me."

"I would never fight with someone as evil as you. I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Jiora said kicking Gohaku back a few feet.

"Shuriken cards!" Kana threw card projectiles at Jiora, the cards had no effect.

Gohaku felt Natsu's power increase dramatically.

" _Natsu, So, you've unleashed your full strength, you surpassed me. But don't think I'll let_

There was an explosion form the Phantom guild and Gohaku saw Natsu beaten and exhausted, he looked back to the guild and saw it was reduced to rubble and his eyes widened. He turned back to Jiora with a look of rage.

"Heh hen I'm finished with him I'll play with you." Gohaku speared Jiora into the and tried to punch him but Jiora dodged it and kneed Gohaku in the stomach and kicked him back to the ground. Gohaku landed on his back and received another kick from Jiora.

"GUAGH-agh! Ugh…! Ugh…" Gohaku grunted.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was beaten badly by Gajeel, one moment they were evenly matched and the next Gajeel was on a whole other level.

"Gi-Hi Have a look at all the things you tried to protect. And look at Blackthorn he seems to be having trouble with Jiora, let's watch him die." Gajeel laughed.

Natsu eyes widened at the sight before him, his friend was being beaten and their guild hall was destroyed.

(With Gohaku)

"Look at you… wasted and gasping for air… But you don't get to go yet." Jiora floated higher into the air. "When your planet is in ashes… then, you have my permission to die." Jiora said hubristically.

Gohaku stood up but fell to his knees. "No… I can't lose." Memories of Gohaku's past came flooding back from the time the bandits attack his villages to the time he came to the academy. He punched the ground in anger.

Gohaku felt Natsu's power increase dramatically.

Lightning struck the ground.

(Flashback)

" _Where? Where am I?"_

" _You are in Fairy Tail." An old man's voice answered._

 _Gohaku looked around the room but found no one was in there, finally he looked down and saw Makarov._

" _Fairy Tail, what's that?"_

" _Fairy Tail my boy is a wizard guild, one of the best wizard guilds in Fiore. So do you mind telling me your name young man?"_

" _My name… is Gohaku. Gohaku Miroyushi."_

" _Gohaku huh. Well my name is Makarov Dreyar I am the master of Fairy Tail. Tell me what happened to you, can't say this isn't the first time a child has wondered in Magnolia like this."_

 _(A few minutes later)_

" _So you're the new member of the guild well My name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." Natsu introduced_

" _And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said._

" _Hey, puts some clothes on!" Natsu shouted at Gray who jumped at the fact that he was in his underwear._

" _Jeez lousy pervert._

 _Gray and Natsu instantly began to square off with insults._

" _You taking to me flame brain?"_

" _Any other strippers in the Guild." In a mere second they're argument turned from throwing insults to throwing punches that would've had bets going until Erza kicked the two of them into a wall._

" _I thought I told you two not to fight." She said in a stern voice scaring the eternal rivals_

 _EEH yes ma'am." They said in sync. Erza then turned to Gohaku and smiled._

" _And my name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. Gohaku smiled and said. "My name's Gohaku Miroyushi."_

 _(a few years later)_

 _Gohaku led Erza to a park in Hargeon, they sat down on the park bench just watching the sunset._

" _As soon the sun goes down something special is about to happen." Gohaku said._

 _The sun went down revealing a beautiful night sky instantly fireworks exploded into the sky creating a beautiful array of colors._

 _(The next day)_

" _Well guys I'm off hope to see you guys soon."_

" _We'll be waiting for ya my boy." Makarov told him._

" _Try to bring us back a souvenir." Lisanna said._

" _If the gods hate me enough I'll comeback with a ghost limb." Gohaku said hold up his right arm. Gohaku mounted his horse._

" _Alright Yakone let's head home."_

 _(days later)_

" _Ki my dear boy is the energy that flows through all living things, the energy that flows through the world." Akuma explained. Akuma proceeded to form an orb of Ki in his hand Gohaku stared at it in awe._

" _I sense that the Ki within you is very strong if you are willing I would train you." The hermit said dispersing the orb. Gohaku taking a moment to think should he learn how to use Ki, he had tried to learn using magic but to avail, but then again, the hermit said the "Ki flows through every living thing" so it might be possible to learn._

 _Gohaku looked back at the hermit and said. "Teach me." He then bowed in respect._

" _Come you have much to learn."_

(end of flashback)

Gohaku's hair began to flash from yellow and black, at the same time his eyes red to teal, red to teal until they finally settled on teal.

Gohaku's red pupils vanished. "RRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" He roared his hair had turned gold and his eyes turned black and his pupil's reappeared white.

"What?!" Jiora exclaimed.

"What the hell is all this about?" What's up with your hair? What's up with your eyes? ANSWER ME!"

Fairy Tail looked on in awe.

"Hm!" Gohaku growled he had a monstrous gaze locked on Jiora who was in awe.

"I have to admit, this is new, monkey! This is definitely new! But a monkey is still a monkey, and I've killed plenty in my day. Millions, literally millions. So don't think that transformation will save-." He was cut off by Gohaku grabbing his hand.

"Not going anywhere for a while."

Jiora broke from his grasp and punched Gohaku in the abdomen but it had no effect.

"I… can't help but feel we're missing some context, here..."

Gohaku kneed him in the gut doubling him over.

"D'augh! M gas pocket!" Jiora clenched his stomach in pain.

"What are you?!"

Gohaku's aura pushed Jiora back and he flew in and punched him in the face and backflip kicked him into the air.

"What happened to Gohaku he's different, he's stronger and faster." Macao said.

"Yeah no kidding. He's got that Jiora guy on the ropes." Kana said

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gramps, My friends… and Fairy Tail..."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR FILTHY MONKEY." Jiora fired a powerful blast, Gohaku let the blast hit him. The smoke cleared and revealed Gohaku was un fazed by the attack but scratched his under shirt was completely obliterated.

Jiora threw a punch and Gohaku did the same.

" _H-How can this be? I am the strongest…"_

"It's over!" Gohaku aura flared violently. "MINAKI BURST!" Gohaku unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.

"FOR LEVY, JET, DROY, NAB, MACAO, GRAMPS, ERZA… AND LUCY!" He sent Jiora in to the air.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AND THIS IS FOR… DESTROYING OUR GULD HALL. SUPER KAMAHAMEHA.

Gohaku cupped his hands at his side and chanted. "KA…ME…HA…ME…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku fired his black Ki obliterating Jiora.

" _Now to deal with Jose."_

End

(Oy these chapters. I know this one as short but let's face it thanksgiving is tomorrow, so my work will be a bit delayed but well on with crappings. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: Fairy Law. See ya there.)


	8. Fairy Law

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

(with Erza)

Erza was the only one left standing against Jose. Gray and Elfman were taken down easily, Mira didn't stand a chance. Erza was all there was left and she as severely hurt.

"Such excessively violent dragons." Jose said.

"*Huff* *huff* *huff* Seems like you didn't account for Natsu's strength in battle. His powers equal or even exceed mine."

"Stop the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power is indeed magnificent. It's the first time a mage had met my expectations in a battle. If you had not wasted energy on fighting Jiora, this may have taken longer. For such a mighty mage… to be with Makarov or any other guild, is intolerable." Jose flick his index finger, Erza felt an invisible force knock her into the wall.

"Do you know why I didn't finish of Makarov?"

Erza jumped from the dust cloud that been created.

"Despair!" Jose said firing small magic projectiles from his fingers.

"It was to put him in despair! When he awakens and sees his beloved guild and children annihilated, how will he feel? He will be heartbroken. I will wreck that man with despair and grief. He will not have it easy. He will suffer and suffer… until he rots away!

"You filth!" Erza attempted to slash at him but Jose disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from her.

"Phantom Lord was always the best guild. We had the most powerful magic, the best talent, and the most wealth in the country. However in the past few years, Fairy Tail has grown radically strong. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan… Those names have reached our city, and rumors of Salamander and Blackthorn have spread throughout the country. And before we knew it, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had become the two exemplary guilds in this country. How unpleasant. Especially when it was originally a weak, trashy guild!"

"Silence!" Erza slashed at Jose again but his speed as too much she couldn't hit him.

"Are you saying this battle started because of some pointless jealousy?!"

"Jealousy? That's not it. I want to show our distinct superiority."

"For such a… such a worthless reason!" Erza swung her sword violently at Jose, he just dodged them easily. Jose used his shade entangle to grab and immobilize Erza.

"It has always been an intolerable guild, and only a slight catalyst was needed to start a war. Like a request to bring back the daughter of Heartfilia the plutocrat." He said increasing the power of his magic torturing Erza.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you people get before you're satisfied?!" He increased the power of his magic again. "If you get to use Heartfilia's money freely, there's no doubt you'll obtain powers greater than ours. That alone I cannot forgive! He increased the power of his Shades magic again.

Jose noticed Erza was smirking.

"Clamoring about being at the top is deplorable in itself. However, I'm shocked at your pitiful attempt at information gathering."

"What did you say?"

"Lucy ran away from home. Do you think she can still use her family's money? Living in a house rented for 70,000… And she works and fights right along with us. We laugh together… Cry together… We are all mages of the same guild. And catalyst for war, you say? Daughter of the Heartfilia family, you say? Just like a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot choose her parents. What would scum like you know of Lucy's tears?!"

Jose smile devilishly. "I will just learn from now onwards. Do you think that I'd just hand that brat over to her father? I'll keep her until I've drained her money dry… The entire Heartfilia fortune will be mine!"

Out of nowhere Gohaku flew in and brutally punched Jose in the stomach.

HAAAGH! Haa, houugh…!" Jose coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"Gonna whiz red…" He said weakly.

"Gohaku wha-what happened to you?" Erza asked.

"I don't know but for now rest up Erza, leave the rest to me."

Jose growled "Hrrrrr! impudent little!" Jose swung at Gohaku but only struck at air.

"Da-uh?! Where?" Jose turned and was facing Gohaku's bare chest.

"…Oh my God, you could grind meat on th—BAAH." Jose backed up.

"Pathetic, all this destruction, all this needless death. Your jealousy, your vanity it has caused it all!" Gohaku kicked Jose into a wall.

Erza was in awe at Gohaku's new found strength.

"Incredible… this change just made Gohaku stringer than Natsu. I don't know why, but I can feel it."

"What are you?! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Your worst nightmare…"

There was a faint light and suddenly Gohaku and Erza's injuries were healed.

Jose looked up and smirked. Gohaku and Erza looked back and saw Makarov.

"Much blood has been spilled. The children's blood. The fault of the parent has brought pain and tears upon the children. This is enough. We will reciprocate." Makarov wore a serious face the one that say "Ya done did it now."

"We must end this!"

"Master let me finish this." Gohaku said.

"No you, you have done enough!"

Jose closed his and when he opened them they had turned black and his pupils yellow and his power had increased tenfold.

"Are you saying you desire a catastrophe?"

"If it is for the sake of the guild."

Gohaku dropped from his super saiyan state and looked at the two Wizard Saints in awe.

" _How much do you have stored away master, even with my new power I'm no match for you."_ Gohaku thought

Gray began to regain consciousness.

"What is this warm, familiar magic power?" He looked up and saw Makarov

Jose sent shades at Makarov who used magic barriers to absorb the shades.

"Everyone move away from here!"

Gray and Elfman stood up.

"Master!" Gray called out.

"Why is he here?' Elfman asked.

"Do as he said!" Erza said She and Gohaku jumped to where they were.

"Let's go."

"But…"

"No time to argue Gray." Gohaku said.

Mira began to stand up.

"Can you stand, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked.

Jose grinned devilishly. "Since you're here I have no further need for the small fry. But I will finish them off later."

We will only get in the Master's way by being here. Leave everything to Master!" And with that the young warriors left Makarov to deal with Jose.

"It's been six years since we last faced each other. And Fairy Tail has grown into a large guild during that period. It's already been destroyed, though." Jose taunted.

"A guild is determined not by its visage, but by the harmony of the people within. Makarov replied.

"But I am elated. As Wizard Saints, we get to establish who is superior."

"I thank all my children! Well done! Take pride that you are Fairy Tail."

The confrontation between the two prompts the clouds to surround the area in a whirl, the waves to raise up high and thunders to appear, amazing the Fairy Tail members outside. As an earthquake seemingly shakes the area as well, the fight starts, with Makarov piercing Jose's left shoulder with a beam of light. Jose sneers, and Makarov's right shoulder receives a cut, too. Jose then uses his Dead Wave Spell on Makarov, but Makarov guards himself against it, performing several hand seals and releasing a halo of light which further shakes the surrounding area.

(With Natsu)

The shaking from Makarov's power caused Natsu's incapacitated body to fall onto a ledge. His fight with Gajeel really did a number on him he couldn't move at all.

"Natsu!" Happy called out.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"But what was that?" Happy asked.

Natsu chuckled. "Such magical power can only be Gramps!"

Gohaku dropped by.

"Natsu!" He called out.

"Oh, hey there Gohaku, you beat that Jiora guy."

"Yeah and You're incapacitated." Gohaku said picking Natsu up.

"C'mon Happy." Gohaku flew Natsu down to the guild and set him down.

(With Makarov)

"Impressive. Such magical power at such a young age. You do deserve the title of Wizard Saint. If you were to use that power righteously and become an exemplary model for the younger generation, you world have led the magical world into the future." Makarov said.

Was that… lecture?" Jose asked.

"According to Fairy Tail's custom for Judgment, I shall give you a deferment of 3 counts. Kneel!" Makarov said coldly.

"One!" he said activating his Giant Magic.

"I never expected you would say… Kneel?!"

"Two!" A sphere of light forms between his hands.

"Did you think the best guild in the country would yield to you?! Quit kidding! I can fight as your equal! No, compared with you, who had been domesticated, I'm much stronger!

"Three!"

"You're the one who will be kneeling! Begone! Vanish from the vestiges of history! FAIRY TAIL!" Jose roared.

"That is all!" Makarov said.

"Vanish Fairy Tail!"

"I invoke Fairy Law!" Makarov activates his Fairy Law, literally creating a hole in the sky and covering the area in pure light. Fairy Law succeeds, annihilating all of Jose's Shade Troopers and defeating Phantom Lord's Master himself. Makarov tells some parting words to Jose, who was left blank and in a withered state.

Fairy Tail erupted in cheers at their victory, they did it they won.

End

(well you know all in all not a bad chapter but as it stands there are a lot more soooooooooo stay tuned alright. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: A journey into the past)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's

A week later the Fairy Tail members were fixing the guild hall. They were hard at work, the magic sent the Rune Knights to investigate, and found Fairy Tail innocent. (Hypocritical council). While Phantom was found guilty and was disbanded. While Fairy Tail was rebuilding, Gohaku was training his super saiyan form, he was starting to get used to the power and of the form. While that was going on Lucy returned home only to tell her father that she wasn't coming back and to stop attacking Fairy Tail or they'll come after him. After (flip it) a while of rebuilding everyone was back to being their normal selves. Gohaku was staring at the water contemplating Jiora's words, was he human or was he a saiyan? He knew the only answers he would find would be at the place where it all started.

"Something seems to be troubling you my boy." Makarov said.

"I've been thinking about what Jiora said… about me not being human."

"I see you want to know who you are and where you came from. It is only natural

"Thank you master." Gohaku said.

Later that night Gohaku and Yakone were just outside of Magnolia. Gohaku was beginning to have second thoughts about going back to his village.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to that pit of a bad memory just to find out what I am, but I can't shake that there might be more to me then there is."

(Ok I know that probably didn't make sense, but I'm just knit picking)

Yakone neighed and nuzzled Gohaku. Yakone was more of a friend than a pet to Gohaku, Gohaku loved him dearly and do anything to keep him safe as Yakone would do the same, the two had formed an unbreakable bond. Gohaku rubbed Yakone's neck and said. "Well bud this will be the last time we ever go back to that place." Yakone nickered and nudged Gohaku.

"I love you too buddy. Now let's get a move on." Gohaku mounted Yakone and began riding off to the Minaki village.

It was a 2-day trip thanks to Yakone's stamina the stop just outside the Tengu forest. Gohaku dismounted Yakone and took out a talisman and put around his neck. As soon as they stepped into the forest Gohaku began to here the voices of the dead.

"This place is nothing but a bad memory the sooner I get the answers I came for the faster I can leave this God forsaken place."

They exited the forest and into the Minaki village. They wondered around for what seemed like an hour they couldn't find a single thing that could at least give them a clue. After searching for another hour Yakone heard something, it sounded like beeping he followed the beeping to its source and found a crater, inside the crater was some kind of rock. Yakone ran back to Gohaku and began pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

"Not now Yakone." Gohaku said.

Yakone ran in front of him and whined. "Ok then what's got your fur all tensed?" Yakone started running towards the crater with Gohaku following behind. They stopped at the crater and Gohaku looked down and saw the rock. Gohaku jumped into the crater get a closer look at the rock what could it be? Gohaku walked in front of the rock and saw something inside it looked like a winged head piece and red and black armor and black short sleeved jump suit with black gloves and boots (imagine Vegeta's armor from resurrection F and universe 6 saga but black and red). The pod opened and said. "Wake up Rakurai, it's time to destroy this planets inhabitants." It shined a bright light in his face causing him to instantly turn away and cover his eyes.

"Damn, if I've ever seen something that bright again I'd probably go blind… shit" He said wiping his eyes. The bright light shut off and Gohaku grabbed the armor and head piece hooked the armor to a strap on Yakone's saddle and placed the other items in a bag, He also spotted some sort of box he grabbed it and put it in the bag with the other items. The duo of horse and rider left the crater and instantly heard chattering coming from the village. Gesturing for Yakone to stay Gohaku ran back to the village and hid behind a pile of rubble a began listening to their conversation.

"Man, I can't believe we have to come back to this trash heap." A voice complained.

"The boss said there is something in this village that can resurrect the dead and he wants us to find it."

"Yeah I know. But I still can't believe it' been 18 years since we burnt this place to the ground I'm pretty sure that whatever the boss wants, is nothing but ash."

Gohaku who was listening felt his blood boil these were the bandits who burnt down his village and killed his clan. Why? Why would the come back and what is it they're boss wants?

"The faster you idiots find whatever we're supposed to find the faster we can leave." A stern but gruff voice said.

Gohaku's eyes widened at the voice he recognized the voice, it belonged to one of the men who kidnapped his brother. Quietly drawing his sword, he stepped out from the shadows and said. "You guys made a big mistake coming back here."

The bandits looked at Gohaku and the couldn't see his eyes, so they wondered who this was or who he thought he was to threaten them. "The only mistake is you threatening us." The bandits drew their weapons and began to circle around Gohaku who jus stood there not paying attention to any of them. One of the bandits from behind rushed Gohaku and thrusted his blade at his head, Gohaku ducked, turned and cut the bandit in half killing him instantly. The bandits were shocked that someone could react like that it wasn't natural, they shrugged of the shock and rushed Gohaku and swung their blades wildly at him, but he dodged them and vanished.

"Where did he go?!" a large bandit said in anger. Gohaku reappeared behind him and instantly stabbed him in through his mouth.

"I'm right here." He said coldly. The other bandits jumped in fear at this. How could a person just disappear like that? Another bandit rushed Gohaku from behind, thrusting his sword forward at Gohaku but he parried the blade into the air and catches it and uses it the decapitate him. Gohaku turned and looked angrily at one of the bandits revealing his cold red eyes, the bandit's eyes widened at the sight of those eyes he remembered those eyes it belonged to the kid who got away but why did he come back.

"I remember you!" He said. "You're that brat that escaped all those years ago."

Gohaku nodded.

"So, you've grown up and you joined that Fairy Tail guild… I hope you said good-bye because you're going back in a body bag!" And with that the bandit rushed Gohaku who with a swing of his wrist knocked him out. Gohaku then slowly walked to the remaining three bandits and cut one of them straight down the middle. The other two jumped in fear they were too aghast to even move, Gohaku didn't look at them he simply pointed his sword at one of them and said. "Go tell your masters what have witnessed here tonight… let them know that I am coming for them." Gohaku's dark aura appeared and he turned super saiyan, the bandits recovered from their shock and ran through the forest at top speed.

Gohaku looked at the unconscious bandit and then to the sky and dropped out his super saiyan from.

" _I am coming for them."_ He said mentally.

End

(AAAAAAAAAH bollocks I had righters block so this took a while but I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up soon but here is the preview or whatever. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: The Blood Eagle.)


	10. The Blood Eagle

The Blood Eagle

It was morning and all around Natsu was causing a ruckus looking for Gohaku but he couldn't find anywhere in Magnolia Gray tried to stop but just turned into an argument which Erza stopped by shoving their heads into the ground Happy literally laughed at that Lucy just had the typical surprised look her face and everyone in Fairy Tail just laughed.

"Ya know Gohaku has only been gone for 4 days it's not like he just vanished." Lucy stated.

"remember when Macao went to slay that Vulcan but never came back, what if something happened to Gohaku? What if he was possessed by a Vulcan?"

"Hey lizard-lips haven't you forgotten Gohaku's little hair trick. I'm pretty sure he's alright." Gray added getting on Natsu's nerves. The two got in each other's faces with an ice aura appearing around Gray and a fire aura appearing around Natsu.

"You wanna say that again Elsa I think I'm having trouble hearing." Natsu insulted.

Gray retaliated by saying. "I think you should get your hearing checked flame freak."

"Ya know Natsu Gohaku is literally stronger than you and Gray." Happy teased.

"What did you say?!" The two of them said.

"I don't care if Gohaku can turn his hair gold I'll just get stronger and stronger." Natsu proclaimed.

"Yeah whatever like Gohaku is gonna let you stay ahead of him."

"You wanna go pal?!"

"I'll take you on right here and- "

Gray was cut by the Guild hall door being busted open and a person being thrown through it. The person landed on a table with a hard 'thud'. The person sat up with fear in his eyes, the Fairy Tail members looked at the man and then the doors and saw Gohaku with pure hateful rage in his eyes that made some of them shake with a bit of fear they clearly felt pity for the man.

"SOMEONE YOU GOTTA HELP HE'S INSANSE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" The man screamed.

"You're wasting your time this is Fairy Tail no one can save you now." Gohaku said coldly his personality had changed it wasn't the 'ready for anything' kind this was something else.

"Hey, Gohaku what's up with you are you okay?" Macao asked Gohaku didn't answer he simply began walking towards the man.

"Gohaku are you alright?" Lucy asked Gohaku just walked past her this irritated Gray, Gohaku was acting strange and he didn't like one bit he grabbed Gohaku's arm and said. "Didn't you hear her?" When Gohaku didn't respond Gray started again. "Hey, she was talking to you… answer her!" Gohaku yanked his arm away, turned and punched Gray into the wall. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at him in surprise they've never seen Gohaku this angry before it made Natsu's anger look like a joke.

"JESUS SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" The man screamed again. Gohaku kept walking towards him his eyes had gone to their super saiyan look (in case you forgot the eyes turn black and his pupils white) but Gohaku hadn't go super saiyan. The man stood up but was punched to the ground by Gohaku who proceeded to grab him by the throat.

"My brother… My clan all gone because of bastards like you!" Gohaku began to tighten his grip force the man to gag hard.

"Gohaku… you know this man?" Erza asked.

"Know him… I detest him." He threw the man into the request board.

"This man and his bandits raided, pillaged and burned my village to the ground, killed my entire clan!"

"We didn't kill everyone we took the children as slaves." The man managed to get out, this only made Gohaku angrier he dashed and kicked the man through the guild's wall.

"Gohaku you need to calm down. You're gonna kill him if this continues."

"That's the point… I'll kill all of them. This one will endure suffering beyond suffering." Gohaku walked to the man and grabbed him by the shirt and continued. "Where are the rest of you bastards hiding?"

"I'll never tell. You can beat me til my bones are all but dust, but I'll never tell." The man sid confidently.

"Gohaku!" Makarov called out his voice was more serious than usual.

"I know that this man and his men put you through suffering but if you kill him you'll be no better than they are."

"This isn't a feud between Guilds, this is my vengeance… everything I knew was taken from me…. My mother… brother… everything gone because of men like him… I won't ask you to fight my battles for me."

The man coughed up blood and said. "When word gets back to our group they'll be coming after you… you can not hope to them all."

"No, but I want them to come so they can see what lies in store for them."

"Gohaku what doe you plan to do to him?" Natsu asked.

"Balaad lithu sooli, Siithaan hiir Hiirid thithu da sei ared daafu." Gohaku said in the Minaki tongue. (how the little pigs will grunt, when the hear how th old boar suffered.)

"NO! My group will pay you in gold and silver for my ransom anything… anything." The man begged.

"Taoluseist… Mi clada aftu naowae taanu gold and silver... Lathishei aopathu shei aokeita." (You are mistaken… My clan was worth more than gold and silver… That is not the price you must pay.)

That night Gohaku had taken a knife and axe and the man into the forest where Gohaku nailed the man's hands to a fall tree face down with his back exposed. Gohaku grabbed the knife and heated it up and began cutting the man's back open, the man let out a wale of pain that reached the ears of everyone in Fairy Tail. Gohaku stopped at the end of the rib cage and jabbed the knife into the tree. The man who was free ridden had never experienced pain like this before it was beyond excruciating it was Hell. Gohaku grabbed the cut skin and opened it wider exposing the ribs. He grabbed the axe and began hacking the man's ribs away from his spine when that was done He reached in and pulled his lungs out the huge bleeding wound and layed them upon his shoulder's, and the man stayed like that until he died.

The next morning everyone in Fairy Tail were still worried about Gohaku it was no overstatement that they've never known that side of Gohaku it was more evil and sinister, it sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Man, remind me not to get on that kid's bad side." Macao said.

"Yeah no kidding, I've seen a lot of scary things in my life but when I say that Kid in the state he's in now makes Erza look like a push over." Wakaba added. Erza glared at him murderously. "What was that?" She said making Wakaba's hair stand straight up.

"nothing." He squeaked. he just learnt a new lesson, never compare Erza's wrath with someone else's. The doors flew open and the sight everyone saw was Gohaku's hands and face covered in blood. Everyone looked at Gohaku with shock and a bit of horror, just what did he do last night. Gohaku began walking towards the shower room when Natsu asked. "Gohaku, what did you do last night? We heard screaming."

"I put that bandit through one of the worst forms of Minaki execution there is… the blood eagle." Gohaku replied.

"Blood eagle? What the heck is a blood eagle?"

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound good." Gray said. Gohaku stopped and smiled there was a moment of silence until Gohaku said. "The offender get's down on his knees and his back is open with knives… And then with axes his ribs are chopped away from his spine." Gohaku made a hand gesture ribs splitting from the spine. "And then his lungs are pulled out of this huge bleeding wound and laid upon his shoulders, so they look like the folded wings of a great eagle… And he must stay like that suffering…. Until he dies." Gohaku turned to team Natsu and continued. "If he suffers in silence, he may enter Valhalla… But if he screams he can never enter its portals." Everyone was shocked at what they just heard, Gohaku told them he inflicted the most brutal torture method, Gohaku just smirked and kept walking until he collapsed unconscious.

"Gohaku!" Natsu yelled as he and the other members ran over to him to help him.

"Quickly get him to the infirmary room!" Erza yelled. "I'll get master Makarov."

(Meanwhile)

The two bandits that survived their confrontation with Gohaku made it back to their camp well I guess you can call it fort. The entrance was heavily guarded by mounted ballistae and archers standing still ready for anything, their eyes locked on the road they could probably shoot anyone who looked the slighted bit hostile. The two bandits dropped to their knees at the gate where two gate guards held them at sword point.

"State your name and your business!" One gate guard demanded

"Oh, shut you idiot you know who we are. We need to inform the boss someone's hunting us." The two were led through the fortress's citadel and up its tower to the throne room where their leader resided. The guards at the door each grabbed a knob and opened the door allowing the other two in once they were on they closed the door.

The two bandits walked toward the center of the room and kneeled before their leader. He was average height with a muscular and toned body. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders. Below this cape, he wore a red, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees.

'Why have you lugs disturb me?" Their leader inquired annoyed.

"Boss we were in your old village looking for what you told us to find."

"And did you find it?"

The two hesitated for a moment. "No boss we didn't."

"Then why have you comeback."

"Before we could even get a clue to where whatever we were looking for this kid came out of nowhere and started killing us."

"A kid? A kid killed your men."

"Not necessarily a kid he looked to be roughly the same age as you but taller. He said he was from a Guild called Fairy Tail."

"Anything else? Or are you done."

"Well he did have red eyes." At that point their leader turned and grabbed one of them by the leather he was wearing.

"How red were they?!" He demanded the bandit flinched at the sound of his leaser's voice it was deep and gruffy like a giant's.

"T-th-they were as red as blood sir." He stuttered the leader their him back to the center.

"Go leave me, go partake of drink and rest." The two bandits stood up and left the room. There was a long silence in the throne room, the bandit leader removed his helmet to reveal he had blonde hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face.

"So, after so long you finally make it known that you still alive… Gohaku." The bandit leader punched the wall in anger. "I pray that I don't find you cause if I do I will kill you."

(With Fairy Tail)

Two days had gone by and Gohaku had woken up, it was revealed that Gohaku was sick from a disease not even Porlyusica could cure. But through the hazing, moaning, groaning, and throwing up blood Gohaku pulled through and was stronger than he was after his fight with Jiora. He was currently drinking ale at the bar while everyone else was doing their usual shenanigans.

" _I guess things don't change do they."_ He said mentally as he watched the horseplay going on. He looked at every and smiled, they were his family now and he's not gonna lose them like he lost his clan… No, he's gonna fight and fight until he's dead. That's a promise, a promise he intends to keep.

End

(Finally finished I had writers block so this took longer than expected. Why did Gohaku collapse? I was short on ideas, so I type the first thing that came in my head, at this point I'm just nit-picking but all in all it's down so on with the next crap. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: The tower of heaven. Don't miss it.)


	11. The tower of heaven

The Tower of Heaven

After a few run ins with Loki, Lucy discovered that he was the Celestial Spirit Leo the lion. She also uncovered that his key once belonged to a famous Celestial mage by the name of Karen Lilica during his time with her she was abusive of her spirits, so abusive that Loki opened his own key and refused to return to the Celestial world until Karen broke her contract with him and another Celestial spirit named Ares. After Karen's death Loki was banished from the Celestial world until his death. Lucy offers to save him, but Loki informs her that she can't because he himself ended Karen's life and broke the fundamental rule between man and spirit. Loki tells Lucy his past with Karen and why he was Banished from the Celestial world. But as Loki starts to fade away, Lucy argues for his innocence whish makes the Celestial Spirit King appear before them. The King calls Loki "Old friend" and speaks his crimes. He says it doesn't matter if his crime was direct or indirect, he cannot return to their kingdom. Lucy testifies saying that the punishment is going to far. She says that Loki has been suffering for three long years. The king replies saying that he is pained by his friend's fate, Lucy replies with Loki isn't that "Old he is right here in front of him before his very sockets. She also calls him "Stache face." And says Loki did nothing wrong and that she won't accept anything but his innocence. Loki shouts saying he needs to pay for his crime, but Lucy yells that he can't since his death will only bring more grief, not Karen. Using all her strength she summons all her spirits at once, an action that should've killed a Celestial wizard.

However, she is unable to hold it for long and says that her friends want him here. Loki tells her not to do this as he doesn't want her to die for him as well, at this moment the Celestial King is moved by Lucy's determination to save Loki. The King does not wish to see his friend fade away, so he makes an exception for this time. He Exonerates Loki of his crime and allows him to return to the Celestial world, he also tells him if he wants to repent, he should live on in service to Lucy, as he believes her to be a friend of such worth. Time restarts and a vision of a forgiving and apologetic Karen appears to Loki. He then picks himself up, and gives Lucy his key and then after three long painful years he finally returned home.

Back at Fairy Tail, the guild learns of Loki's identity. They learn that he is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, and that he also the Lion a spirit a 'grown up cat' which makes Happy literally drool all over him. Before going home, Loki gives Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Gohaku tickets to a resort, and he promises Lucy that he will show up every time she needs him. And with that he leaves, and Lucy tells her friends that whenever they're in trouble, they must stick together. They then leave or the resort, and Lucy foreshadows a dark event, one which would bring Erza to tears for the first time in years.

Natsu and friends are enjoying a well-earned vacation at the Akane resort with the tickets Loki gave them. Later Erza was relaxing in her room, she thinks the day was fun, before falling asleep. In Her dream well more like a flashback, she sees the place of her childhood. All the pain she went through there played like a nightmare. She wakes up agitated, and Requips into her basic armor, saying that she feels more comfortable in armor, Lucy then comes and calls her down to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing some of the games. She changes into a dress that was a little on the glitzy side but otherwise okay.

In the casino Natsu was playing and losing at this well I guess jackpot related game, and Gray met with Juvia, Natsu is shouting in frustration at the game he lost a man who had a body that consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. The man talked to Natsu, restrained him, and points his finger which turns into a gun at Natsu. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray talk about Phantom Lord being disbanded, and Juvia wanting to join Fairy Tail. They were attacked from behind by a massive, tall and muscular young man, who blows up the club. In the meantime, Erza, Gohaku and Lucy were playing cards and Erza was winning. The dealer changed and a young man, with blond hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his left ear. He leaves our hero and heroines a message with his cards saying, "DEATH". After being attacked Juvia and Gray get ready to fight the tall man. The man telepathically learns that they have found their target he uses Dark moment, allowing him, his block headed pal, and blonding to attack Natsu, Gray, and Erza unseen. The darkness faded and there was light revealing the blonde has trapped every civilian in the room inside cards.

Irritated Gohaku says. "Alright start squawking pip-squeak, or I'll introduce you to the ground."

A woman of average height with a curvaceous figure and cat-like eyes, nose, an mouth appeared and used binding magic to bind Lucy and Gohaku.

"Let them go!" Erza demanded.

"Well aren't you all rosy." The cat lady said.

"Millianna? You can use magic too?"

"It's been a while Erzy-werzy."

"Please, you have to let them go. Their okay, their friends of mine."

"Meow. A friend, huh?"

"We used to be friends of yours too. Remember?" Good friend." The blonding said.

" _These creeps we her friends?"_ Lucy mentally said while struggling the binds.

"uh, I do"

"We were very close. At least we were until you decided to betray us."

Erza exhaled from all the pressure she was feeling.

'Why don't you cut the dame a little slack, pal?" The block head said as he appeared next to the blonde. "Keep those emotions in check and Everything will be real dandy."

"What? A blockhead!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Very nice. Life on the outside's been good to ya, huh doll?"

"Wait a minute Wally." Erza recognized the blockheaded.

"I've gone through some changes myself, old mad dog Wally you grew up has seen a lot since the old days. Ya see… I'm much smoother now."

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeergh." Gohaku groaned in annoyance.

"You practice magic as well?"

"Why are you so surprised?" A voice from behind said. "It's not so hard once you get the hang of it. Of course, you already knew that didn't you?" The man who beat Gray appeared behind Erza.

Erza turned. "Simon." She called him. Millianna push Lucy and Gohaku to the floor and walked over to the others.

"UUUUGH SOMEONE START TALKING BECAUSE I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT!" Gohaku yelled his patience breaking. Erza sighed and said that she knew these guys when they were kids before she joined the guild.

"Why did you find me What do you want?"

"Really wanna know."

"We're here to take you back with us." Wally said.

"Please I'm begging you release Lucy and Gohaku."

"Who cares about those losers. We want you sister" Sho the blond one said.

"And My patience has run out." Gohaku ripped the threads that binded him and jumped up.

"Now… who's first." He said cracking knuckles

"Hey what's this?" Millianna was behind him and she had noticed his tail and pulled it, he yelped in pain and soon fell unconscious.

"Gohaku!" Lucy and Erza screamed.

"Listen bim don't make this get ugly." Wally said as he pointed his gun hand at Lucy with the red dot indicator.

"No don't hurt her. No! Please Wally." While she wasn't looking Wally secretly teleported his gun-hand behind Erza and shot her knocking her unconscious Lucy screamed for help, but no one came, she threatened them saying that Natsu and Gray would find them and make them pay but the retorted with "those tow were nothing but talk". They then took Erza and Happy as prisoners.

Lucy tries summoning up her celestial spirits, but her magic wouldn't work as long as those binds were on her. She feels a sharp pain in her back she rolls to her side to see that on of the civilians Sho had trapped in his cards had a knife and it seemed that objects in the cards still had some effect in the real world. She asks the man to cut the rope in efforts to get free and it worked she was free. Gohaku soon woke up more pissed than usual more at the fact that a woman took him down easily.

"RAAAAAAGH!" He growled in frustration which caused him to go supper saiyan.

"Gohaku."

"WHERE IS THAT SKANK?!"

"Gohaku calm down save it for the jerks who kidnapped Erza and Happy, but right now we to find Natsu and Gray." Gohaku nodded and the two went to find Natsu and Gray. They found Gray unconscious against a destroyed counter. Lucy shook him a bit to wake him up but he turned into an ice statue and fell apart, Lucy freaked out and started to resemble him while Gohaku laughed in the background. Juvia appeared telling them there is no need to panic. Lucy got ready to fight but Gray called out saying that she wasn't their enemy anymore. Gray explains what happened and then inquires if Lucy knew where everyone else was Lucy tells him the attackers took Erza and Happy.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu roared in anger.

"Is that? Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"*cough*The nerve of that guy." Natsu coughed out while smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu." Gray and Lucy called out as they and the other ran towards him.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked.

"Hey?! What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth? Huh? I mean someone can get really hurt. Natsu said rubbing his jaw.

"Uh I think that would kill anyone that wasn't a weirdo like you." Lucy said.

"I would have to agree." Juvia nodded.

"I SHOW THAT BLOCKHEAD! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Natsu yelled as he ran off.

"Follow him." Gray said about ready to start running.

Lucy skeptically said. "Uhh are we sure he knows where he's going?"

"Gray and Gohaku just smiled. "Natsus' gotta a nose for prey that puts wild animals to shame." Natsu busted through the doors of the casino and was now running down the beach. "I'M COMING FOR YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

(Meanwhile)

In a strangely large Tower in the R system a hooded man wearing a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood. Sat on his thrown smiling his servant appeared from the floor. "Master Jellal. I've received word that the mission to capture Erza has been completed. They are returning as we speak."

The man known as Jellal smirked.

"I must ask what we are to gain from capturing that traitor. Disposing of her would have been easy work for someone f your power."

"Hehehe. A rather pedestrian approach to solving the problem in my opinion. With the Tower of Heaven now completed. Allowing her to live would prove to be a thorny issue indeed. So, the time has come. Erza Scarlet is the perfect sacrifice to insure my dreams are made flesh. Jellal stated.

(With Erza)

Erza was tied to a pole below deck. She starts to wake up and looks around the room she's in. "This place where are we."

Inside the hold of a ship at sea. Sho said walking towards her.

"A ship?"

"That's right and our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

(With Gohaku and buds)

"I'm worried about those people stuck in the cards. Do you think they're okay?" Lucy asked.

"We let the military know about them before we left so I'm sure they'll be fine." Gray answered.

"Who cares about those weaklings. I'm more worried about Erza." Gohaku said.

"Wait a minute. Where the heck are we?" Gray said.

"I don't know, we've been following Salamanders lead." Juvia answered

Lucy look towards Natsu. "Natsu are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

They found Natsu who had his head hanging out of the boat about ready to hurl.

Gray scowls at the dragon slayer "Hey man pull yourself together. We're relying on your sense of smell!"

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish actions." Juvia yelled.

"Heh don't worry we're going in the right direction. I can sense Erza's energy in that direction." Gohaku said and the team calmed down after that news.

"Geez I can't believe how easily they were able to knock us out and kidnap Happy and Erza. We're pathetic."

In our defense they must've been powerful wizards to beat someone as powerful as Erza." Juvia stated.

"What? They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her cause you don't." Gray said getting angry.

Juvia gasped. "I'm sorry."

Lucy turned her gaze towards Gray. "Calm down. What's your problem? Those guys that attack us said they were old friends of her. Which makes me wonder if we know her any better than Juvia does."

Gohaku gritted his teeth. "I can't believe a cat lady just simply pulled my tail and I lost consciousness."

It got quiet for a while until Natsu stood up.

"What the? I just got a weird feeling.

"I know I feel it too." Gohaku said.

Suddenly the birds started falling out of the sky.

Lucy gasped. "The birds."

"What's happening to em?" Gray said.

The looked down and saw lots of dead fish along with ship wreckage floating a top the water. "Not the fish too."

Gohaku cupped some water in his hands and sniffed it. "Blood… The water smells like blood. The fish need clean water to survive, this water was tainted by blood."

"The wreckage. That's wreckage from a Fiore naval ship." Gray said.

Lucy face wore one of fear. "Okay I'm creeped out."

Gohaku looked up and saw the tower of heaven. "Hey, what's that?"

Lucy gasped. It must be the Tower of Heaven."

"I'll protect us." Juvia created a water dome around the boat masking they're presence. "My water dome will keep us from being seen."

(Within the Tower)

Sho had taken Erza to her cell and tells her she has been chosen by Jellal to be a living sacrifice to get them into Heaven. Erza shivers as she remembers the cell she is in is the same one she was in as a child when she was captured and punished after a failed escape. She has a flashback of that day. She took the blame for an escape plan and was punished even though it was Sho that came up with it. Sho brings her back to reality to apologize for that day. She tells him it's in the past and then tells him that she's worried they don't know what would happen after activating the "R system". Sho was a bit surprised that she knew what it's purpose was, but he brushed it off. He goes on saying that they are using the Tower to get into Heaven, with them as the worlds new gods they strip the world of its freedom. Erza frees herself while Sho is being me after smoking weed and drinking Vodka for 30 minutes and then knocks him out, but not without remembering how he was as a child. She requipped into her armor and said her new mission was beating Jellal.

(With blue haired asshole)

Jellal stars laughing after being told Erza escaped. "Little Erzas turned into an amazing woman. I must say I'm impressed. I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Will I prevail, or will it be her? We'll have a game that interweaves past and future, life and death."

The Magic Council was arguing over how to stop Jellal before he can activate the Tower of Heaven, Seigrain opts to use Etherion, an extremely powerful Magic, the council reacts in horror, mentioning the consequences of using an Etherion blast, but Ultear another member agreed with the use of Etherion. Seigrain sticks to his idea, even though it would mean his twin brother Jellal would die. Seigrain tells them it's a sacrifice that must be made.

(With the others)

Gohaku and the others made it to the tower unnoticed. Juvia tells them she found a way into tower that would be a 10-minute swim, just in case they couldn't hold their breath for long she makes them water barriers for them to breathe under water though Gohaku refused saying he could hold his breath longer than 10 minutes. After the short swim they were under the tower.

"So, we're under the tower now huh?" Gray stated

"Let's move." Gohaku said.

"INTRUDERS!" a voice from above yelled. They all look up and see a person riding a resident evil looking creature.

"Son of bitch." Gohaku cursed.

"Identify yourselves!" A soldier demanded.

"I guess we got no choice but to fight them." Gray said.

"Yes!" Juvia agreed.

"You losers wanna know who we are? We're the wizards who are gonna pound your faces in." Natsu said as he punched the ground, his fire fists creating a heap of smoke. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Gohaku, and Juvia jumped from the smoke surprising the guards. "WE'RE FROM FAIRY AIL!" Gohaku shouted.

They all fought the guards and made short work of them in a mere two minutes.

"Heh pathetic I didn't even get a good workout." Gohaku said.

"Good work team." Gray said.

"I hope we're causing attention to- oooooh who am I kidding" Lucy said.

"I'm afraid so miss." Said Virgo another one of Lucy's celestial spirits said.

"So, where's the block head buddy?" Natsu said.

A door opened leading them into the tower. "what's that?" Natsu asked.

"I think that's their way of saying come on in." Gray stated.

Gohaku cracked his neck and knuckles. "Well then let's not keep our host waiting."

(With Jellal)

"Master why are you inviting them into the tower?" His servant asked.

Jellal kept calm. "As I said before. This is all one big game. They were lucky enough to clear the first stage, but they still have ways to go. I'm just trying to make things interesting.

"But shouldn't we concentrate on the ceremony? Its only a matter of time before the council catches on to you plan."

"Now Vidaldis how many times have I told you not to worry about that? The magic council only wishes they had the power to stop me."

(With the heroes)

"HEY BLOCK HEAD!" Natsu yelled.

"Geez would you keep down." Lucy said firmly.

"I don't see the point in sneaking around anymore. Not after all that ruckus that went on downstairs." Gray said.

"What the heck are you guys eating." Lucy yelled when she saw everyone else siting at a table eating.

'I suggest you join them before there's nothing left." Virgo suggested to Lucy.

Lucy's sweat dropped. "No thanks."

"The door that welcomed us in was controlled by a magic user." Juvia stated.

"Then they are well aware of our presence." Virgo added.

"Why'd they let us in?" Lucy asked confused.

"You think they're trying to provoke us?" Gray asked.

"No, they're challenging us. They're being arrogant, they think that no matter what we do we can't stop them. Well I beg to differ." Gohaku's eyes had turned to their super saiyan color.

"Do you always meet everything head on?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Not to be rude but your bikini leaves little to the imagination." Virgo pointed out.

Gohaku was in his head more than what was going on. Virgo changed Lucy into a dress she brought from the celestial world. Virgo then wished Lucy and the others good luck and returned to the celestial world. Just then many guards were coming down the hall, Gohaku turned his attention towards them and prepared to fight. Before the guards could get close, Erza attacked them from behind taking them all don with a single swoop.

"Erza!" Everyone screamed happily.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Lucy said.

Erza looked up surprised to them there. "Its you! What are you doing inside the tower."

"Looking for the nearest mall what the hell do you think." Gohaku said sarcastically.

"We haven't met my name is Juvia and…"

She couldn't finish because Erza cut her off. "Go home! This place is far too dangerous."

Upon hearing that Gohaku smirked and said. "Consider my interest peaked."

Natsu punched his fire fist into his palm. You're not gonna scare me into leaving. I ain't going anywhere until that block head get's a good taste of my fist. I'm gonna make him pay for shooting me in the mouth."

"You all have to go!"

"No way, your friends kidnapped Happy! I can't leave here without him." Natsu said.

Erza gasped. "They got him too? It must have been Millianna."

"Where can I find him?"

Erza shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Natsu scowled and stomped his foot. "This means war."

Gray kinda smiled. "Who are you declaring war against."

"The Jerks who kidnapped my little buddy." Natsu said as he ran through the hall.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza called but Gohaku grabbed her arm gently.

"Let him go. He can handle himself."

"What a moron." Gray said.

"Even if he's that." Gohaku added.

"Quick let's go and help him." Lucy said.

Erza put on of her swords in front of them and yelled "No!" Shocking all except Gohaku. You don't need to worry about Happy. Millianna is a cat lover, she would never do anything to hurt him. I promise I'll bring them both back to the guild with me. You four need to leave immediately."

"Don't be ridiculous we can help you!" Lucy said trying to reason with her.

"I don't want you help. This is my problem this doesn't involve you."

'Gray had a stunned look on his face. "How can you say that?" You saw Natsu. I'd say we're plenty involved."

"Involved or not Erza the moment you joined Fairy Tail you became family. Everyone in Fairy Tail is your family and in a family, you pick a fight with one of us, you pick a fight this with all of us. I don't care if you wanna face this alone I'll stand beside you until the gods decide to claim me."

Gray nodded. "Gohakus right your problem is now our problem."

Erza still acting stubborn said. "Leave!"

"You're freaking us out. This isn't like you at all. What happened to the woman who told us to shut up and come along whether we wanted to or not? We wanna stay here and help you out. Master taught us that even the Strongest warriors need a little back every now and again." Gray told her

Erza turned around with tears forming in her eye surprising them even Gohaku. They never seen her cry or act this way before.

"I'm sorry but you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or lose this battle I'm starring death in the face."

"And we're not. Just y being here we're risking our lives to save you but now we're risking them for everyone in Fiore."

"Erza smiled sadly. "There's no point in fighting the inevitable. I can't but, what I can do is share my story with you. While I'm still here." Erza told them everything about the Tower and why she and many others were kidnapped and forced to build it. She then recalls being held in a after receiving punishment for plotting a failed escape attempt. Though she was chained to a stone pole and guarded, a kid Jellal fought his way through the guards and came to get her out of there. However, one of the punishments Erza received was the loss of her right eye. Jellal carried her from her cell, stating that they should no longer suffer this kind of treatment and that should fight. As they were making their escape Magic soldiers appeared and halted them. The guards took Erza back to her original cell, where her friends were glad to see her alive, but sad as they knew Jellal had been taken in her place.

Erza then remembers leading a revolt against their captors, she claims that while Jellal was being tortured, he turned into a whole other person, the only words that could describe him a "Pure unadulterated evil."

End

(La f*ck this took a while because I kept passing out but I'm good I'll start working on part two right no so don't fret I try to get as many chapters as I can finished in a day. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: part t


	12. Tower of Heaven 2

Tower of Heaven 2

Erza finished narrating her past and she says that she will fight Jellal, while the Magic Council is cast in favor of using the Etherion. Only one more vote would be needed. The council also agrees that after the Etherion is fired, the council will cease to exist. Meanwhile Erza counts the many times they've encountered Zeref's creations before, remembering Lullaby and Deliora. Everyone agrees that resurrecting Zeref will only bring chaos.

Gohaku doesn't understand why anyone would be willing to revive someone so evil it makes him angry just thinking about it or trying to understanding it's reasoning. Everyone else wonders how Jellal convinced everyone to cooperate. Erza concludes he must have proselytize them, and Sho walks in telling the story Jellal told them. He told them Erza blew up the boats and abandoned them. Simon appears revealing that he intentionally missed Gray when he attacked him at Akane resort, and saying that he knew that Jellal was lying all along and That Erza's story was the truth. Sh struggles to cope he doesn't know who to believe while Erza comforts him and apologizes for leaving them. Simon informs that he allowed Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia to follow them in order to gather up strong mages to fight.

Meanwhile Natsu breaks into Millianna in hopes of finding Happy but instead he finds a cat helmet or mask or eeeeeeh f*ck it you call it whatever and he puts it on and then finds he is unable to remove it. Wally is behind him with his gun-hand. The two morons duke it out Millianna interferes thinking Natsu is actually cat Wally explains while fighting Natsu that he isn't a real cat. Now faced with two strong foes Natsu has trouble fighting, them he would've lost if Happy didn't come in but even with his blue companion they still have trouble so Natsu pulls a trick that surprisingly works, he puts on a sad kitty face literally making the cat mask make a sad face, this moves Millianna to release him from her Magic binds. One free Natsu beats the both of them.

(With blue haired asshole)

He was playing a game of chest with pieces that looked exactly like the players. "Sho and Simon have chosen to betray me… And it appears that Wally and Millianna have fallen at the hands of Salamander. This is how the game should be played. One sided matches are always dreadfully boring."

"Master, Erza must be captured at once so we can begin the ceremony. I'm afraid the time for games is over."

"Huuuuh Prudent as always Vidaldus. Very well. Fetch her."

"You'll allow me?"

"It is our turn after all." Jellal set three chess pieces down. One being a guitar another resembling a woman and another resembling an owl. Vidaldus crossed his arms and turned into a wilder version of himself a heavy metal fan is what he looked like now. Two other were next to him one was a woman with long pink hair, she wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress. Next to her was a man with the head of an owl but the body of a man wearing an over-sized jet pack.

"Assassins from the Death's Head Order. Vidaldus Taka, Fukuro, and their leader Ikaruga. It's time you entered the fray… Now go!

(Natsu and Happy)

Happy got the cat helmet off Natsu. They were about to leave the room, but Wally got up and started going on about how Jellal is gonna get them into Heaven. Just then Jellal's voice was heard throughout the entire tower.

"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal and I am the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged."

"Say what?" Gray exclaimed

"Aton quoi?!" Gohaku said (wait what).

Simon seemed unfazed. "So he knows we're here. He could be lurking anywhere in the tower waiting for us."

Gohaku scowled. "You bastard! Does he think this is a game? He better pray I don't find or else it'll be hell he's getting into."

"Don't be foolish. You can't beat Jellal. We'll need our combined strength." Simon said not knowing Gohaku's true power.

"Don't underestimate me I'm a lot stronger than Natsu is."

"If you weren't listening when Natsu awakens the dragon's power…" He didn't finish because Gohaku cut him off saying. "I don't care if Natsu awakens a new power, I'll just get stronger and stronger."

Before any responses could be made Jellal's voice was heard again as he continued his speech. "I'm delighted you came all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of heavens game? The rules are quiet simple. I wish ton use Erza as a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect lord Zeref, If I succeed, the gates of heaven will open crowning my victory. However, if you can manage to find a way to stop me, then you will be winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting I've enlisted three knights to battle on my behalf."

Gohaku looked confused. "The hell… three knights then where the hell are they?"

"The only way you will be able to get to me is if you defeat them. In other words a three on nine battle royal. And there is one more surprise. The magic council has the satellite square focused directly on this tower and it's highly likely they will attack. At this very moment they are in the midst of voting whether to fire the Etherion blast.

Vidaldus turned to Jellal. "Hey that wasn't in the deal you hooded freak. If that thing hits us we'll all be going to Hell."

Ikaruga smirked. "Now, now Vidaldus. You wouldn't be having second thoughts"

The insane metal fan smirked back and threw the "rock on" sign up. "not on your life boss. Finally! This is the rush I've been looking for! A real dangerous thrill ride to get my blood pumping.

"There is no telling how much time is left. Should the Etherion strike. Complete annihilation is inevitable. There will be not players left to win. Game over! Jellal finished.

"What kind of messed up game is this?" Lucy exclaimed.

"But that doesn't make sense to me. Why would the magic council resort to something that drastic."

"I'M ABOUT TO DECIDE WHETHER I SHOULD BLOW YOU ALL TO HELL MY SELF!" Gohaku said his yellow and black aura appearing. _"Damn things just turned from bad to worse should I help defeat these three knights? Or intercept the Etherion like I did with the Jupiter cannon?"_

"What happens when that thing fires and we're still here?" Lucy asked.

Gohaku smiled. "Then I will intercept the blast like I did with the Jupiter cannon."

"What don't try to be a hero you're not strong enough even with that little hair trick you're not strong enough. You'll die" Gray stated.

"Then I will except that fate."

Erza turned to Gohaku. "This thing is a hundred times stronger than the Jupiter cannon. You can't stop it."

"Then I'll hold long enough for you guys to escape." And with that Gohaku ran off.

"Man, he's either really brave or really stupid." Gray said.

"Yes, he put's the lives of others before his without a single care of the consequence and he'll his decision through to the end." Erza added. Only to be trapped in a card by the blond pain in the ass.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed with a scowl towards Sho.

Simon turned to him with a similar glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Sho had completely lost it. "I won't let him lay a finger on her! I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to. Sho turned around and started running with Simon chasing after him. "No Sho. You can't do it alone."

While Gohaku was running through the tower he enter a room with huge bridge and a few sakura trees he also finds Ikaruga waiting for him, He wants to get past her quickly and beat Jellal, so he can stop the Etherion from firing. He attacks her by sending multiple Ki blast s her way, but she slices at of them into pieces that dissipate quickly.

"So you are the Blackthorn Berserker… I've heard a lot about you and I must say I'm impressed your mastery of the sword is legendary. They say when you were 3 years younger you defeated the best swordsmen on the east coast, I'm here to put your skills to the test." Ikaruga drawing her sword Mugetsu-Ryu.

"Well then I won't disappoint." Gohaku said drawing his own sword the two clash swords with Gohaku on the offensive. He slashes downward with tremendous power it creates it creates a projectile slash, Ikaruga dodges and sends a flurry of slashes at Gohaku who blocks them all. Gohaku shouts and a white outline appeared around his body.

"I'm not a fool… I know that sword the Mugetsu-Ryu and its abilities."

"I'd expect nothing less from a master swordsman but there is one thing you failed to see." Gohaku's Ki barrier shattered like it was forcefully broken.

"W-what the hell? What happened to my barrier?"

"As you re more worried about ending this fight quickly, you failed to notice the flurry of slashes engulfing you."

Gohaku formed another Ki barrier. "Don't think I'll let the same thing happen twice." Gohaku charged her again he clashes swords with her again before jump into the air and sending a volley of Ki blasts t her, Ikaruga performs Yasha's Empty Flash and slices all the orbs and Gohaku's barrier, causing him to scream in pain. Ikaruga then uses Garuda Flame, and Gohaku protects himself by crossing his arms, which earns Ikaruga's praise. Gohaku stands up a little scratched.

"The only person who could match me with a sword was Erza. But still this fight is pushing my skill to new heights." His aura appears flaring like wild fire. "I will defeat you!"

(Meanwhile)

While in the middle of their battle, Natsu gets eaten whole by Fukuro using his Capture, with Fukuro stating that he can digest the Magic of those he has eaten. Happy attempts to fly in and save Natsu, but he is knocked out by Fukuro's Fire Ho Ho Hou, which is derived from Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. This surprises both Happy and Simon as they realize that Fukuro is absorbing Natsu's powers.

Fukuro is about to deliver a finishing blow to Happy when Gray comes in and saves him from the bird man. Gray yells at Simon, stating that he should have gone after Shô and Erza, though Simon retorts that they were doing just that when they got held up by Fukuro. Gray states that he doesn't think anyone could beat Erza when she's serious, but that she's defenseless inside Shô's card and needs to be helped. Simon replies that they were wrong to let Shô know everything about the Tower of Heaven and Jellal all at once, and that he didn't think the Card Mage would be so reckless; Happy interrupts the two and pleads for Gray to save Natsu, as he is still being digested by Fukuro. Gray calls Natsu a flaming idiot as Fukuro tells him that within ten minutes, Salamander's body will be reduced to nothing, and, when that happens, Natsu's powers will be his.

Storming forward, Gray attacks Fukuro with Ice-Make: Lance and Fukuro counters with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. This catches Gray off-guard, as his ice is melted and he is engulfed in flames. Fukuro comments that if Gray is Salamander's friend, then he should know how strong Salamander's flames are, and not underestimate them. While surrounded by flames, Gray has another flashback.

He recalls the day in the guild when Cana expressed her worry about the young Erza, who always seemed to be alone and constantly in armor. Concerned, Cana questioned if Gray knew anything about the girl, though Gray, unimpressed with Erza, ignored Cana's worries, instead deciding he would confront Erza face-to-face and demand her attention. Stomping to Erza's table in the guild hall, the young Gray called out to her, though a silent Erza merely ignored him, irking Gray and causing him to kick her table over, commenting that a Mage guild was no place for people wearing armor. Angered herself, the young Erza ferociously retorted that Mage Guilds are also not places for people with no clothes, and asked if Gray was a member of a perverts guild. Blushing deeply as the guild burst into laughter at his expense, Gray angrily stormed off.

Gray's flashback ends and he unleashes a large amount of Magic Power that—much to Fukuro's shock—freeze the flames surrounding him. Gray taunts Fukuro, saying that he can't call such weak flames Natsu's, and that he's just a poser. Fukuro is impressed by Gray's Magic Power and tries his Capture on him by snatching Gray up in his huge mouth; however, Gray quickly freezes the bird's beak solid and slips out, yelling that he doesn't have time to be messing around, as they have to catch up to Erza.

Fukuro's fire and Gray's ice clash as they embed their elements into their assaults. Fukuro tosses Gray away in their exchange of punches but Gray regains his balance, casting Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance to form sharp blades of ice on his arms and quickly launching himself at Fukuro to rapidly slashes him seven times. Watching as Fukuro falls to the ground and spits Natsu up, Gray comments aloud that Erza was always alone, and that she has to be with Fairy Tail so that she doesn't cry anymore.

(With Gohaku)

During their fight Gohaku was knocked unconscious by Ikaruga but later woke up to seeing Erza in a hakama; Ikaruga asks if she thought so little of her and Shô asks Erza if she had an armor stronger than her Purgatory Armor, adding that he thought she was stronger than this. Erza responds that she is not strong, and remembers all the troubles she had in the past, and what little the armor did for her outside of blocking pain and love from others.

"Erza. Go… I'll finish this." Gohaku said.

Erza turned her head to see Gohaku standing up. "Gohaku, you're too weak you can barely stand let alone fight."

"I know but this is my fight and I intend to finish it." He grabbed his sword. "Go and find that Jellal guy, I'll handle things here."

"Gohaku I have one question? Why didn't you transform like you did against Jiora."

Gohaku closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Ikaruga like me and you are master swordsmen I wanted to beat her without relying on that power, to prove that my skill did exceed hers." Gohaku explained. Knowing that Gohaku's pride always got the best of him she didn't press the matter, but she did however want to finish this fight. Gohaku stood next to her.

"Erza I know how you feel but this… This is my fight and winning it will bring honor to my clan." An aura appeared round the blade of Gohaku's sword, Erza knowing Gohaku would never stop relented and went after Jellal.

"Hmmmm I don't think I'll be able to understand how you can still stand, but I've met warriors like you they continue to fight even though the have already been beaten… Those warriors fell to my blade and like them so shall you.

Gohaku closed his eyes. "Ever since I lost my clan I've know nothing but hate… But when I joined to Fairy Tail that hate began to vanish but not my anger and when I came to the Wu Kong academy I learned to balance my self between compassion and hate… My anger does not make me strong and my hate doesn't keep me going, its my friends in Fairy Tail… I'll keep fighting for as long as I have to." Gohaku opened his eyes. "I'll keep fighting for them."

"I see well then lets unveil this fight's verdict." The two get into their stances after a while the rush each Ikaruga unsheathes her blade and slashes and Gohaku does the same. There was no reaction from either of them for a while until some cracking was heard.

"Our battle is over…" Ikaruga's sword shattered and she collapsed saying. "Most impressive."

A slash mark appears on Gohaku's left cheek as he stands up and sheathes his Etherion blade. Ikaruga, on the ground, says that this was the first time she has ever lost since she entered Death's Head Caucus, as well as that Gohaku and friend will die and that in fifteen minutes, Etherion will fire. Gohaku walks away and says. "Not if I can stop it."

End

(Oy finally finished ok I used some things from the Fandom well because I was feeling lazy and plus it 4:00 in the morning! I need some sleep, my sockets are literally bleeding but I will do the next chapter immediately after I wake up. See ya)


	13. The Tower of Heaven 3

Tower of Heaven 3

After being eaten and then thrown up by Fukuro, Natsu woke being carried by Simon up the tower. He says he remembers being grabbed by Fukuro's jet pack and gets motion sick at the thought which causes Simon to worry about being puked on, he tells him not to do it. After that he tells him what happened after being eaten and Natsu gets mad that he lost and Gray won, he tries to go back and challenge Fukuro but Simon just grabs him and drags him up the steps before stopping and telling him that all Trinity Raven members have been beaten and that Erza plans to fight Jellal alone, but Jellal is stronger than she knows, He begs Natsu to save Erza, Natsu replies "Not gonna happen." Simon yells "wha…?!"

(With Erza)

Erza reaches Jellal in his room, the man seated in his throne playing with the chess pieces on his Heaven's Game board.

Jellal sighs "Don't tell me that the games over all ready."

"You find that much pleasure in toying with the lives of others?" Erza asks.

"Between the moment of our birth to the time of our death, there is only that game of emotions we call life. What could be more dreary than simply existing day after day? It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has. Sho and the other are no longer under your influence."

"That's fine with me now that the tower of Heaven has been completed, I no need for them."

"You don't seem too concerned it'll soon be destroyed."

"You mean by the Etherion? Hehehe."

"You're so carefree, I can only assume you were bluffing."

Jellal removed his hood. "Not so. The Etherion will rain down on us."

"I'm relieved to hear it. That means I only need to keep you occupied for the next 10 minutes and this nightmare will be over at last." Erza slips into her fighting stance.

"No. When the beam strikes, your life will be sacrificed to Zeref. This has always been certain. You cannot avoid fate Erza… This is your destiny."

Meanwhile, on the way to Jellal's throne room, Natsu and Simon start arguing. Natsu states that Erza needs to defeat her own opponent and doesn't want to interfere, though Simon then reveals that Erza can't beat Jellal. Natsu accuses Simon of bringing Erza down, however, he explains that Erza is still trying to save Jellal and that the man is clever and will take advantage of her emotions. He also tells Natsu about the plan of the Magic Council to fire Etherion upon the Tower of Heaven and that it'll occur in ten minutes. Simon adds that Erza headed to face Jellal alone after getting everyone to evacuate, display his concern that Erza may be planning to use Etherion to kill herself along with Jellal. Given this information, Natsu reaches his boiling point and heads off to look for Erza.

Meanwhile Gohaku also on his way to Jellal's throne room gets an unsettling feeling like something was off.

"I don't get it. Jellal knows that the magic council intends to fire an Etherion blast, but if it does it could destroy the whole tower and us along with it, it's like he wants the blast to strike the tower, but why? Could it be?" Gohaku's eyes widen in realization. "It's part of his plan! He's just using the blast but for what? Damn you Jellal! I've gotta get to Erza." Gohaku began running like a desperate wolf.

Meanwhile, Jellal mentions that there are seven minutes left until Etherion fires and they should enjoy those seven minutes. Erza replies that there is nothing to fear, for even if Etherion falls upon her, she will be glad to take Jellal down with her. Jellal then assaults her with ghost-like tendrils from his Darkness Magic; Erza slashes them with her sword, but is hit by a light Jellal casts. She bursts through the walls of the room and almost plummets down from the tower, but utilizes the falling rocks as a medium to spring back in. Erza swings her sword at Jellal, yelling at him for smashing up the tower that her friends, and she, spent so long building. Jellal dodges Erza's sword with ease and calmly explains to her that it's just a pillar or two, nothing more than decorations. Erza retorts that her old friends spent eight long and hard years building those "decorations". A light appears on Jellal's palm as he replies that what's important is the R-System, moreover the fact that it is finally complete. He throws this light at Erza and it transforms once more into ghost-like tendrils that start to envelop her.

While trapped in Jellal's Darkness Magic, Erza remembers her friends and allies in Fairy Tail who swore to help her and never leave her: Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gohaku and Lucy. She also recalls her old friends from when she was a slave: Wally, Simon, Shô, Millianna and Grandpa Rob. Their smiling faces and inspiring words snap Erza back to reality, and she smiles with her confidence renewed.

Erza slashes through the dark tendrils with her blades, and swiftly approaches Jellal and slashes him as well. He is surprised, and questions if she really is the same Erza he knew. Erza pins him down on the ground, preparing to kill him, and asks him what he really is after here, stating that the R-System isn't complete, and she does not understand his motives. Claiming she has done her research over the past eight years, Erza states that whilst Jellal has the tower constructed in perfect accordance with the blueprints, he lacks one basic thing: Magic. To activate a Magic of that scale, two billion, seven hundred million Edeas of sheer Magic Power is required, something that cannot be achieved even if all of the Mages in a continent are gathered together. She imparts that it is utterly impossible for a single human being to be able to accumulate all that Magic Power and store it in the tower, adding that he knows full well of the Magic Council's plan to fire Etherion, yet he does not seem to be making any moves to run. Once more, she asks him what he really is planning.

Jellal merely replies. "Only three more minutes until the Etherion fires.

This makes Erza angry and she cries out. "Answer me! You know your dream will never come true, so why are you willing to risk your life? Do you want to die? If that's the case, then we'll go together. I'll stay here to hold you down, and I won't let go till the bitter end."

"To be honest, that doesn't sound so bad." Jellal mutters which surprises Erza

"I no longer have control over my own body and soul, cause I've been possessed by Zeref. I'm merely a puppet he's manipulating in order to become flesh again."

"You were possessed by him?"

"I wasn't able to save myself, and not even my closest friends were there to come to my rescue. That's when I realized there is no Heaven, nor does true freedom really exist… All of creation was finished before it even began."

The final firing phase of the Etherion was completed and everything was in order they Magic council begin to pray.

"Deep down I knew the R system couldn't but be completed, but Zeref pushing me. He forced me to continue the tower's construction… I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. It's like I as a freight train with no brakes." He tells Erza that she wins and pleads for her to kill him, because that's what she came there for after all. Erza does not kill him with her sword, rather drops it and states that it's over for both of them. Clambering off of Jellal and sitting beside him, Erza notes that he must have been another sacrifice for Zeref as well. He replies that that is punishment for his sin of giving in to his weakness and that his heart couldn't keep up with the gigantic gap between dreams and reality. She proclaims that burying your weaknesses and the things you lock away are what friends are for; she has to atone for her sin as well of not being able to save Jellal. Jellal tells her that she's wrong because she did save him, and the two embrace.

Overhead, Etherion is fired and a bright light shines down on the whole tower. However, after the blast clears, everyone in the tower remains conscious and alive. As Erza looks around and questions what occurred, Jellal smirks and laughs. The outer walls of the tower crumble to reveal a large structure of crystal Lacrima. Jellal declares that this pillar of Lacrima is the true form of the tower and Etherion's blast provided the tower with the required 2.7 billion Edeas, which the Lacrima absorbed. Due to Etherion's blast, the R-System is finally complete.

Erza looks at Jellal in defiance for deceiving her, when suddenly, from behind her, Siegrain of the Magic Council appears and tells her that she was very cute in their "last moments" together. He states that Jellal was unable to use his full store of Magic Power, and it was truly troubling to have to resort to fooling her to pass the time needed for Etherion to fire. Siegrain tells her to look back to when they first met; it was when she and Makarov came to present a written apology to the Magic Council and she mistook Siegrain for Jellal and attacked him. Siegrain calmed her down when he told her they were twins, yet she never lost hostility towards him. Erza exclaims that it's because Siegrain is Jellal's older brother yet he didn't try to stop what he was doing, and worse, Siegrain spied on her for Jellal. Siegrain acknowledges that he made a mistake there and should have said something like, "I will find Jellal and kill him without fail". His greatest miscalculation was meeting Erza at all after he managed to have a spot on the Council, as making up an excuse on the spot wasn't easy. When Erza says that the two of them must be in this together, Siegrain tells her that she's still not getting it. Jellal states that the two of them are one and the same, and Siegrain then fades out and seems to fuse back in together with Jellal. This shocks Erza as she realizes that Siegrain was only a Thought Projection made by Jellal. With an evil look on his face, Jellal tells her that he hopes she enjoyed her fleeting freedom, for all of this is part of his plan to resurrect the black wizard "Zeref". She angrily asks him how many people he intends to delude, but Jellal only says that with Siegrain's return, his full Magic Power has returned to him.

Gohaku stops as he felt a large amount of power at the top of the tower, it was Jellal's he grits his teeth and punches the Lacrima walls causing them to crack. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" He cursed in frustration. "We played right into your hands… this is why you needed the Etherion to fire. I've gotta stop him before he completes the last stage of his plan. Gohaku continued to run, faster this time he had no time to waste He needed to stop Jellal.

Before Erza can react, she is blown away by a quick attack from Jellal. He asks her where all her bluster from before has gone and if she has already used it all up in her battle against Ikaruga. Erza responds by Requipping a large sword and approaching Jellal, her blade in hand. She repeatedly slashes at him, but he seems to be able to dodge each attack, so she Requips a second large sword and attacks Jellal with both weapons repeatedly, which he just evades. Jellal tells her that right now, the Council's headquarters has been reduced to ruble thanks to Ultear another magic council member. He adds that Ultear said that if everyone in paradise is of one mind, then she will no longer fear death, continuing that he is grateful for the blessing of stupid women. Erza cautions that he'll get what's coming to him from the curses of all those he manipulated. Suddenly, snake tattoos slither around Erza's body as Jellal reveals to have used a Bind Snake spell on her, claiming to have placed it on her when Erza hugged him earlier. The Bind Snake traps Erza as it tightens around her and she becomes unable to move. Jellal informs her that he already has the Magic needed by the R-System and now that he has Erza as the sacrifice, "Zeref" can be revived. He adds that he has no more time to play with her and that he will fuse all of the Magic he has collected into her body, so she can be used to reconstitute Zeref's new body.

Jellal pushes Erza in the Lacrima and it begins to absorb her. As Erza is slowly being taken by the Lacrima, Jellal tells her that he loved her, and then shouts to the "Great Zeref" that he is offering this woman's body as his sacrifice. Erza continuously shouts Jellal's name in anger when all of a sudden, someone grabs her hand and pulls her out of the absorbent Lacrima. It is Natsu, who's come to save her from being Zeref's sacrifice.

Erza's an important part of our Fairy Tail family. I won't let you touch her."

"Nor will I." Gohaku came in ready to fight though the uwagi was ripped to shreds by his fight with Ikaruga.

"Natsu, Gohaku."

"Geez what are you doing hanging round this loser? If we don't hurry and get back to work, Lucy's not gonna be able to pay her rent. Trust me you don't wanna make her mad."

"OF ALL THINGS YOU THINK ABOUT LUCY'S RENT!" Gohaku shouted anime style.

"I'm sorry, but I can't move."

"Don't tell him that! Gohaku warned but it was too late.

"No way. Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Natsu takes his advantage tickles Erza. "Time for some serious payback. This is what you get for always tickling me."

"Hey if a you don't mind we have a blue haired asshole to take care of here."

Natsu stopped tickling Erza. "Natsu, you and Gohaku gotta get out of here as fast as you can."

"Like hell I will Erza, I'm not going anywhere, if you can't do the fighting then I'll do it for you." Gohaku said.

"You can't. He's too powerful. Besides you don't know anything about him."

"Who said I gave shit about who he is?"

"Please." Erza said a tear was streaming down her right eye. "Just this once do as I ask you." Natsu helped Erza up and said. "Honestly, I don't really know you all that well either, but I can still take you down. He punches her in the gut, knocking her unconscious.

"You two are even foolhardier than the rumors make you out to be. What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend?"

"Why'd you do it Natsu?"

"I had to do it. Cause she was crying." Natsu clenches his fists and was engulfed by flames. "She looked so weak and fragile. Her voice was trembling with fear. I don't wanna see Erza like that." Gohaku could sense Natsu's power rising. "I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior and when she wakes up from this nightmare I want her to feel like her old self again… If you wanna get to her you gotta go through me!" Natsu declared.

"Is that a challenge? Consider my interest peaked I'd love to witness the power of a dragon slayer."

"Natsu… you beat this guy to a pulp for Erza. You got that?" Gohaku said.

"Yeah."

Natsu runs toward Jellal with his fists on fire and swings a punch. Jellal dodges Natsu's first punch but is hit with Natsu's follow-up kick, and Natsu manages to land a few consecutive blows by bombarding Jellal with his fists and feet. He casts Fire Dragon's Wing Attack followed up with Fire Dragon's Claw and they both make a direct hit; Jellal slams into one of the crystal walls and Natsu assaults him with Fire Dragon's Roar. Jellal remains standing in the midst of all the flames, takes off his jacket and asks Natsu if that's the extent of his abilities. He adds that he wanted to see Natsu's destructive power before destroying him, but in truth, it was really nothing special. As Natsu runs toward him again, Jellal tells him he'll crush him with his Heavenly Body Magic, and activates Meteor.

Jellal is suddenly engulfed in bright yellow light and speedily flies around, making Natsu miss his mark. He then appears behind Natsu and overwhelms him.

" _His speed is increasing Natsu might actually have trouble with this guy."_

Natsu tries to retaliate with a punch of his own, Jellal suddenly disappears and then kicks him from another side. Natsu realizes that he can't follow Jellal with his eyes and decides to predict his movements using his other senses: smell, touch and sound. He focuses and concentrates with all his might, trying to read Jellal's movements, and after a short while swings his fist where he thinks the Dark Mage is. The attack attempt fails though, as Jellal speeds up even more. Jellal mercilessly throws a sequence of punches and kicks at Natsu and says that he won't let any more of Natsu's attacks touch him. He then flies up high into the sky and tells Natsu that he'll have a glimpse of _real_ destructive power.

Seven Magic Seals appear in the sky and begin to connect to each other through a string of light: Jellal's Grand Chariot. Their lights come together and shoot down onto Natsu, who takes on the full force of the blow. Jellal, back on the ground.

"That spell pacts as much of a punch as being hit by a falling meteor, I'm surprised his body is still in one piece after being hit with it. Perhaps that was a little "much", The R system can't afford to suffer anymore damage and be rendered useless. I can already feel the magic energy leaking out." He turns his attention to Erza who was still knocked out. "I'll have to hurry… It's time Erza."

Gohaku steps between them. "You may have beaten Natsu, but you still have to go through me."

"Heh-heh-heh I just beat the legendary Natsu Dragneel do you honestly thi-" He was cut of by Gohaku punching him the gut doubling him over and them kicking him into a wall. He states that he's completely different from Natsu.

"I'm not gonna let some impudent ape stand in my way."

"You say causing further damage would mess up your plans. Well guess what, us Fairy Tail wizards are the best at destroying stuff." Gohaku's aura appears. "I'm gonna bring this whole tower to the ground."

This act angers Jellal. "You won't get in my way!"

"Try to stop me!" Gohaku and Jellal exchange blows.

"I've dreamed of this day and I won't let a fool like you spoil it for me!"

"Ha sorry pal but I've gotta friend I need to protect and I won't let you use her for your own selfish gain." Gohaku punches Jellal and knees him in the gut and kicks him a few feet away. Jellal unleashes beams of light that Gohaku dodges, only to hit by a large ball of Jellal's magic that is launched next. As this happens, Erza awakes.

"GOHAKU!" She called out Gohaku deflects the Jellal's attack and rushes him.

"Are you so afraid of wrecking your tower that you won't fight with all your strength? Because that attack was pathetic."

Jellal blows him away and yells "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Gohaku retaliates with "MINAKI'S VENGEANCE!" Gohaku shoots a red and black blast at the tower instead of Jellal causing more magic to leak out.

Gohaku smirks devilishly the blast may not have been powerful but is certainly did some damage. Jellal clenches his fist in anger. "Now I'm angry. I didn't spend years building this tower just have some punk tear it down and I won't let you!"

"Heh-heh can't say I didn't warn you."

 _"_ _Be careful Gohaku, you're weak, you barely have the strength to stand."_ Erza thought.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Taking a new stance, Jellal's hands assume an "X" position above his head and he begins to unleash a great deal of Magic Power as a ball of swirling black mass starts to form above him.

"Damn his power just increased."

Erza notices that their shadows are extending towards the light that Jellal is giving off. She recognizes the Magic and stands up to defend Gohaku.

"Don't do it! Unless you wanna kill me too!"

Natsu begins to wake up. "Erza…"

"You don't wanna lose your sacrifice to Zeref do you?"

"That would be a problem the Ceremony requires the body of a wizard conferrable in to that of the ten wizard saints. However, I can find a suitable replacement you're not the only one who fits that bill… I'll worry about that after I kill both of you!"

"Erza what are you doing?" Gohaku exclaimed.

"It's my fault you guys are involved in this mess the least I can do is protect you."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu yells.

"Heavenly body magic: Altairis!" Jellal throws a large ball of darkness not Erza and Gohaku but towards Natsu who could barely muster enough strength to move. Instinctively Gohaku dashed towards Natsu and took the full brunt of the attack. The undershirt of Gohaku's gi was half torn and Gohaku was scratched up worse than before.

"…...Fffffff*ck... you..." Gohaku collapses.

"HAHAHAHA That fool, I knew he couldn't resist wanting to protect those closest to him even at the cost of his own life. One down two to go. Jellal prepared another Altairis attack.

"I want you to take one last look Salamander, cause this is the last time you'll see Erza alive. Heavenly body magic: Altairis!" Jellal sent the attack to Erza however, Erza remained for Simon appears and takes the blow for her, collapsing as Erza quickly runs to his body.

"I had no idea you were still crawling around the tower, you despicable pest." Jellal said with disgust

"What the hell were you thinking why didn't you escape with the others? Talk to me." Erza sid her voice was breaking with sadness.

"Please... don't cry... it's okay I'm happy to... give my... life for you." Simon coughed as he spoke.

"Save your energy don't talk anymore just try to stay with me."

"You were t-the only person who... made me smile."

"Don't die on me." Simon tears up and mutters that Erza has always been so gentle. Before he falls into eternal sleep, he sees a vision of a younger Erza and he confesses his love for her. Erza cries out in anguish as Simon closes his eyes, but is interrupted in her sorrow by Jellal laughing. "What a foolish thing to do they both tried to play the valiant hero, but their deaths won't change a thing. They gave their own lives to save yours, but they should've known I'm not letting either of leave this tower alive."

"SHUT UP." Natsu yells as he punches Jellal sending him hard into a Lacrima. Picking up a Lacrima chunk himself Natsu starts to eat it.

"I can't believe this... He's eating the Ether Nano from the Etherion blast." Natsu roars and surges with power as he slams into the floor, causing cracks and fissures to appear. He picks up more crystals and starts eating them as well, but suddenly chokes when Erza reminds him that Etherion is composed of other elements than just fire. Jellal remarks that he will be destroyed by his own simplicity. However, Natsu roars once more and the image of a Dragon appears behind him, showing his successful absorption of Etherion. The skin on Natsu's face begins to resemble that of a Dragon's as Natsu reaches the final and ultimate stage a Dragon Slayer can take: Dragon Force. Fueled by fury, Natsu shouts. "YOU KILLED GOHAKU!" He charges at Jellal and knees him in the face. "AND YOU MADE ERZA CRY!" Natsu comes back around and punches Jellal in the face, the force of Natsu's punch causes them to burst through the floors as Natsu yells "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT GONNA BREAK IT! He has a flashback of Simon telling to promise that he'll take care of Erza. "HURT HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Your threats don't scare me. METEOR!" Jellal activates Meteor once more to return to the top of the Tower. Jellal disappears from underneath Natsu and flies up. Natsu, unrelenting, uses a falling Lacrima as a medium to spring back up, match Jellal's speed and land a punch in his gut; they are both shot back up to the top floor.

"I won't lose! Not to you!" Jellal yelled as he kicked Natsu. "I'm destined to create a land of freedom. I know cause in my darkest hour I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me. He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believed him, there's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence it's because I am the chosen one!"

"Oh, not that bullshit." Gohaku moaned.

"Once he's been resurrected we'll work together to create a land that's truly free!"

"Abd you're gonna do that by taking away the rights of everyone else in the world?!" Natsu prepared to go berserk but Gohaku chopped him in the neck which knocks him out.

"Sorry buddy but at this rate you'll end up hurting us and yourself more than Jellal. But I'll admit that little power made you stronger than me in my little gold form." He turns his gaze to Jellal.

"You think you can beat me.. I think you should've kept Salamander awake for that."

"Before Natsu knocked your shit he said something I won't forget... You made Erza cry." After hearing this Erza began to cry even more. "That's something I'll never forget... nor FORGIVE!" Gohaku turned super saiyan his power causing the tower to shake.

"His power just increased several times and all he did was change his hair. What is he?" He snapped out his shock and prepared to use the Abyss Break, Erza asks Jellal if he plans to take down the whole Tower and he replies that in as little as five years he'll be able to rebuild the Tower again and "Zeref" will just have to wait a little longer. However, his Magic is cancelled when he feels the aftershock of the injuries that Erza's blade inflicted earlier. Gohaku flies up toward Jellal in the form of a raging and yells. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE NOT ASS LONG AS YOU'RE POSSED BY THAT DEMON1 WHY ARE YOU LET HIM MANIPULATE YOU?! YOU CAN DO IT JELLA FIGHT IT! FREE YOURSELF! Gohaku punches him as hard. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared. Jellal hit the ground hard, the pillar of Lacrima starts to crumble and crystals fly everywhere. As the debris clears, Jellal lies unconscious on the ground.

Gohaku dropped out of his super saiyan state and fell to his knees. Erza decided to carry Natsu out with Gohaku following, but Gohaku picks Natsu up and throws him out the tower and into the water the tower shakes even more cutting off their escape. As the Tower rumbles Erza and Gohaku attempt to escape but Erza trips when the energy given off by Etherion becomes too much. She realizes that the Magic Power is deforming the very Lacrima containing it and that even if they escape, they'll be caught up in the inevitable explosion. She punches the ground in frustration, thinking that it's the end, but after glancing once more at Gohaku and remembering his will to fight on no matter what resolves her will to get them both out, stating that it's her turn to save him. Looking at the Lacrima walls around her, Erza recalls Jellal's statement about fusing with Etherion and this gives her an idea to fuse with Etherion herself and suppress the energy to prevent the explosion. She places her hand on a Lacrima and it starts to absorb her.

"Erza what are you doing... don't tell me you're trying to go back inside that thing."

"I don't have a choice it's the only way I'll be able to stop it."

"What the hell are you talking about, stop what?" The tower rumbles even harder.

"Now you see.. It's the Ether Nano if it continues to gain power the Lacrima won't be able to contain it and the whole place will explode. But if I fuse my body with the magic energy I can prevent that from happening." Erza stated.

"I'm not gonna let you do that there's gotta be another way to stop it!" Erza yelps in pain at the Lacrima resisting her. "Don't do it." Gohaku begs. Erza continues to submerge herself as Gohaku tries to get up and prevent her from doing so. She places her free hand on his cheek and tells him. "I have to... I can't even imagine what my life would've been like without Fairy Tail... If it weren't for you and the others I probably wouldn't be here today... I hope you know how important you all are to me, I care for you so much... That's why I'm willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if it means my loved ones would be spared I'll gladly give my life." Erza fully submerges herself in the Lacrima. "So that you may live." Gohaku begins to pound on the Lacrima. "No way come out of there right now."

While Gohaku is pounding the Lacrima Erza mentally tells him. _"Gohaku please watch over everyone for me... I promise you I'll always be by your side."_ Erza vanishes from Gohaku's sight and he starts to cry. "ERZAAAAAAAAAA!" When the tower is about to explode, the Magic Energy of Etherion shoots up in the sky and vanishes into thin air. Erza awakes in a white dress and wonders where she is. Looking below, she sees all of the members of Fairy Tail gathered around a statue of a knight on a horse, mourning. Makarov then begins to deliver a speech about her, and Erza realizes that the statue of the knight is her grave, and that she is observing her own funeral. The Magic Council then arrives, awarding Erza an eternal spot on the Ten Wizard Saints. However, the funeral is cut short by an angry Natsu, who barges through the crowd and denies Erza's death. She even see's Gohaku mounting Yakone and leaving Fairy Tail. After seeing Gray, Happy, Lucy and all of Fairy Tail's sadness over her death and mostly Natsu's anger and denial, Erza becomes shaken. She tells herself that she did what she did to make everyone happy and to see their smiles; she never wanted to see any of that sorrow and sadness that the Fairy Tail Mages are currently expressing. Regretting her actions, the vision slowly fades away.

Later, Erza wakes up and wonders where she is again. Glancing around, she notices all her friends, from both Fairy Tail and the Tower of Heaven, running towards her, relieved that she is fine. Regaining herself, Erza realizes that she is on the beach in Gohaku's arms, he had pulled her from the Tower and saved her. Erza is amazed that Gohaku was able to find and take her out of the Magical Vortex alive. While letting her down Gohaku remembers what Erza in the Tower about not being able to live without her friends and states that they all feel the same way. Gohaku, in tears, tells her to never do something like that ever again. Touched by his words, Erza agrees and promises him not to throw her life away again. She thanks Gohaku and comes to the realization that she doesn't need to die for her friends, rather live for them, as that's the only way to bring a happy future. For the first time in eight years, Erza cries tears of joy out of both eyes.

End

( finally finished I tried to make this short but bullshit happened so FUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAK IT but yeah can't come up with a chapter name so I might be awhile but other than that I hope you enjoyed this arc and chapter 14 will be up in whenever put it up.)


	14. Battle of Fairy Tail

Battle of Fairy Tail

3 days had gone by everybody healed up and got bandaged, and Natsu was out cold

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Gray asked

"I can't believe he's been sleeping for the last 3 days." Lucy said.

"Yeah well that's what he gets for eating all that Ether Nano." Gohaku stated.

Natsu jumped and said. "Say that again and I'll smack ya!"

"You're awake." Happy said but Natsu quickly fell back asleep.

"That idiot woke up just to pick a fight with me?!" Gohaku yelled anime style and Lucy laughed and Gray smirked.

"I know I've already said this but I'm sorry for causing such trouble." Erza apologized.

"Awe you don't have to keep apologizing to us." Lucy reassured her.

Erza turned to Gray. "Where's your friend I wanted to thank her?" She asked.

"Ya talking about Juvia? She left a while ago... She wanted to go to Fairy Tail and talk to Gramps about signing up with the Guild."

"I see."

A few days later everyone was having fun, they talked, ate, and played and enjoyed each other's company save for Gohaku who trained half the time. Erza's old friends decided to go off on their own into the "outside world" as they call out. They were given a Fairy Tail goodbye and boy was it sad, so sad Gohaku nearly puked. After that they decided to go back home to Fairy Tail and found that the Guild hall was fully repaired with a couple improvements. It was larger and made of stone, a cafe, gift shop. They went inside and saw it was better than before though Natsu didn't like the change that much.

It's so good to have you back Lu." Levy greeted

"Oh hi Levy."

"Isn't this awesome, guess what now we've gotta a swimming pool behind the bar."

"That's kinda weird."

"It's just not the same." Natsu said.

"And we've even got a game room down in the basement."

"Does it need to be this big?"

"I don't like it."

"But the biggest change is up stairs. Cause now everyone's allowed to go up to the 2'nd floor."

"Yo." Elfman greeted from the second floor.

"Master actually let's more of us go on S-class quests, but only if an S-class wizard agrees to go along." Levy informed. Master Makarov walked in and introduced their newest member.

"Well I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely. I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member Juvia isn't she a cutie."

Juvia smiled. "I can't wait to work with you."

Gray chuckled. "So you actually made it in huh."

"Thanks so much for helping us in Akane." Erza thanked.

Juvia smiled even bigger. "No I should be thanking you. Because now I've found a new guild."

"We've also added another new member to the guild, someone you might recognize." Makarov added.

They all turned to see Gajeel sitting down at a table.

Gray had a face of shock. "Wat him?! Are you kidding me?!"

Gohaku and Natsu took a stance. "Gajeel!" they yelled in unison.

"Why'd you let him in here Gramps? Gray added taking a stance as well.

"Calm down I asked him to come along with me." Juvia said trying to ease the three before something stupid happened.

Erza scowled. "I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall."

"Now, now remember what I've taught you. Yesterday's enemy can become today's friend right." the master added

"Yeah... if I'm okay with him here then you should be too." Levy said from behind a table.

Natsu slammed his hand on the table Gajeel was sitting at. There ain't no way! I can't work with somebody I can't trust."

Gajeel turned and faced Natsu. "What's the big deal? It's not like I wanna be your buddy."

Man, that's cold!"

"The only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid Guild and everyone it, but times are tough, so I had no choice but to join."

"Shut up loser!" Natsu yelled.

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild it's my duty to help those who've gone astray find the right path. Give him a shot you might find he's a nice guy. I hope so."

Gohaku scowled and said. "I may not like it but the past is the past its time to prepare for the future."

"While I may not agree with you I will respect your decision, but I'll warn I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him." Erza stated.

"Fine." The master agreed.

A few minutes later Mira started singing in honor of team Natsu and every loved it, it made them feel at peace save for Gohaku. After Mira finished Gajeel started singing despite everyone's objections Gajeel wasn't half bad.

"Man, this is gotta be the worst song I've ever heard!" Natsu said and Gajeel threw his guitar at him and started playing Harmonica to add insult to injury.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!"

The two threw kicks at each other. "Shooby doo ba!" Gajeel said.

"I've had enough shoobooby da!" Natsu said as the two-started fighting.

"It's Shooby doo ba you moron."

Gohaku barely dodged an incoming fist. "Hey, watch it you idiots!" He said only to be punched in the face. "THAT'S IT!" he ended up joining the fight which starts an even bigger fight. Later on the South Gate Park, Jet and Droy want to get even with Gajeel. He lets them hit him, but Levy continuously proclaims that she has no problem with him. Gohaku just watches from the steps as they pummel Gajeel.

Jet looked down on him "You had enough yet?"

"What happen to the tough guy act?" Droy added.

"You guys aren't giving the new guy a hard time are you?" Laxus said as came up to them. "But seeing as this is the punk that tore down our guild hall I understand how you feel." He walked up to Gajeel and continued. "I bet the only reason the old geezer let you join the guild was because he was afraid of you wrecking the place again. We've become the laughing stock of the magic community because of you... On my way back from my last job I stopped at a few pubs and I heard somethings that really pissed me off! Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild is now. No one dared to say that about us before you came along!" He attacks him out of anger. Levy, Jet, and Droy then figure out that Gajeel wasn't fighting back to gain their trust, and so they'd see him as their comrade. Jet and Droy then yell that Laxus is going too far. Enraged, Laxus turns around and blasts a shot of lightning at Levy, but Gajeel blocks the attack. He then walks away and says, "Just leave me alone".

"I'm not done with you!" Laxus blasts another shot of lightening at Gajeel but Gohaku had appeared and stopped it with his ghost hand. (Not a literal ghost hand. If you play skyrim imagine the forearm of the werewolf transformation.)

"That's enough Laxus... You've let your anger out now go about your business."

Laxus scowls and then walks away and comments to himself, stating that the Fairy Tail he envisioned was not like this.

The next day Gohaku had been training to be stronger than Natsu. Natsu may have surpassed him in the fight against Jellal but he wasn't gonna let him stay at the top for long he would surpass Natsu. Elsewhere the Festival finally begins, and the first event is the Miss Fairy Tail contest, with Lucy hurrying towards it and Juvia being revealed as a participant too. Max Alors acts as the announcer, and presents the contestants one after another: Cana Alberona first appears and uses her Magic Card to infatuate the crowd. Juvia then uses her Water Magic to charm the crowd Gohaku walks in later to enjoy the festival of but he was rather impatient this time, He wanted the tournament to start as soon as possible. Mirajane then ruins the mood by doing a few weird transformations but when Erza uses her re-quip magic, the crowd gets back in the mood. Levy then appeals to the crowd and then Bisca Mulan as well. Then, when Lucy finally begins her act, Evergreen suddenly appears, claiming to be the rightful winner, and turns Lucy to stone through the use of her **Stone Eyes** , revealing to have done the same to all the other contestants, much to everyone's dismay.

Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion appear as well before the shocked eyes of the other guild members.

"Well looks like all your fans decided to head home... Pity cause the party's about to start." Laxus says manically. He states that they'll be playing a game to decide the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and that the petrified girls will be kept as hostages to prevent their guildmates from breaking the rules of the game. Natsu, pumped and by no means shocked or afraid, seems to approve of the contest, gets ready for battle.

In a heap pf rage Gohaku powered up to his super saiyan form and charges toward Laxus. "Turn them back you bastard!" He demanded but is struck by Laxus's lightening he screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal you're going to have to defeat us first." Evergreen states.

"But those odds aren't bad there's four of us and like a hundred of you guys." Bickslow taunted.

"You three hours and not a second more, after that these pretty statues of yours will be reduced to dust." Evergreen added.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battle field. That fight will begin if and when you can find us."

"If you lay a hand on any of them I'll reduce you all to nothing but A PILE OF ASH!" Gohaku charged them again with a Ki blast charging in his hand.

"Now, now simmer down hot shot it's all part of the festival right, HAHAHA IT'LL BE FUN. LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!" Having announced these things, the four opponents disappear, and their guildmates start leaving the place, Gohaku takes a one last look at Erza. "Erza... Hold on I'll use all my power to save." And With that Gohaku joined everyone in the search for the Thunder Legion. rushing around to search for them in town. Makarov tries to leave as well, but finds that he is incapable of doing so, with the area having been previously surrounded by one of Freed's enchantments, preventing stone statues and those older than 80 years from leaving the enchantment. Makarov is then forced to remain behind while his "children" search for the opponents. The Master asks Reedus Jonah, who remained behind since he was afraid of Laxus, to find Porlyusica in the East Forest, since she may have a cure to release the girls from petrification.

In that very moment, Natsu wakes up, and, spurred by Makarov to go and defeat Laxus rushes towards the enchantment and finds it impossible for him to leave due to Freed's barrier, despite it blocking the exit only to those older than 80 years and to stone statues, with Natsu not belonging to either of the two categories.

(Meanwhile)

Gohaku was running through Magnolia, he hadn't run into any enchantments due to being able to sense them. He sense Gray and Bickslow's energy he quickly went to the source but found Gray beaten.

"Damn it I didn't get here in time." Suddenly a green blast in shape of the blade almost hits Gohaku but he dodges only getting a few hairs cut off. He turned to see Bickslow standing in the entrance of the alley way he beat Gray in.

"Bickslow." He scowled. "Why are you guys doing this? What's the point of this?!"

"Awe c'mon we're just playing a little game with you guys. If you win we'll turn the girls back, if you lose we'll reduce them to dust."

"That didn't answer my question, you and I both know Laxus wouldn't do something like this unless he wanted something that bad... So what it is it what does he want?!" Gohaku demanded as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"You really wanna know that bad huh. Sometimes your persistence can be annoying. Laxus wants the old geezer to give him the guild, and when that happens this will all end and no one else has to get hurt."

Gohaku clenched his fist in anger as his aura slowly appeared. "You know damn well the master won't hand over the guild especially to someone like Laxus!" He charged Bickslow and punched him in the face and then kneed him gut. He went in for another punch but Bickslow dodged he tried kicking him but he dodged again, Bickslow began laughing and taunting Gohaku. Annoyed by this Gohaku charged him but Bickslow just kept jumping back as Gohaku attacked keeping that arrogant smile on his face Gohaku decided he had enough and turned super saiyan.

Bickslow's smile got wider. "So that's the little gold form everyone's been talking about."

"You should give up, I'm stronger like this you have no chance of winning."

"Heh-heh so you think." Just then three mannequins came to Bickslow's aid.

"You expect to beat me with those atoma tons of fun? You're either confident or stupid."

"Let the real fight begin, now go my babies." The mannequins attacked Gohaku throwing punches and kicks which he all blocked a fourth mannequin came out of nowhere and tried to punch Gohaku in the face but he blocked the attack and kicked the mannequin into a wall and charged the other three kicking one in the gut and upper cutting another he blasted another right into Bickslow breaking it into pieces.

"You really think your soul magic is enough to beat me. It doesn't even come close, I've surpassed you and Evergreen by leagues so just give up."

"Oh no monkey boy I've got another trick up my sleeve, but I reserve it for strong people not weaklings like you."

"HRRRRRRGH." Gohaku growled and charged Bickslow at full speed. Bickslow just smirked and took of his helmet revealing glowing green eyes.

"Figure eyes." He says, Gohaku stops in his track's as he feels he's not in control of his body.

"Wh-what happened, why can't I move?"

"You've been captured in my figure eyes and now you're under my control. You see that form may be stronger but it seems it makes you overconfident and prone to anger in it so I took advantage of that and now you're one of my puppets."

"Damn you Bickslow relying on someone stronger to do your dirty work."

"Nah I'm just play smart now sleep." Gohaku falls unconscious and Bickslow's puppets carry him towards their next challenge...

(With Lucy)

Lucy walks around town deciding how to evacuate the townspeople. Happy argues that telling the people the truth about the lacrima would cause chaos and panic. While Lucy tries to figure out what she's supposed to do, she is ambushed by wooden dolls. They explode and Lucy is almost caught up in them if it weren't for Happy. Happy flies Lucy to a rooftop and they see Bickslow standing on the rooftop of an adjacent building. Bickslow acknowledges her as the "newbie he's heard of" and calls her the "Cosplay Maniac Queen."

Bickslow's dolls shoot Lucy and Happy and they both dodge. He apologizes to her for going too hard on her and justifies that it's because they're in the middle of the game. Lucy asks him if he seriously thinks he'll be forgiven by the Master after this and Bickslow replies that that's not necessary because after the game, Laxus will be the Master. The dolls shoot at Lucy again and she narrowly dodges. She realizes she needs to do something about Bickslow's dolls and summons the Archer Spirit, Sagittarius, and orders him to shoot down the dolls. Sagittarius successfully shoots all of them down. Bickslow cries out in agony for his destroyed "babies."

However Bickslow reveals that his anguish had been a bluff and summons new dolls to bring in Gohaku.

"Gohaku? What did you do to him?!" Lucy demanded.

Bickslow laughed. "I'd worry less about what I did to him and worry more about what he's going to do to you. Now go my puppet." Gohaku awoke and attacked Lucy but Sagittarius stepped in and shot three arrows at him, Gohaku dodged them and blasted Sagittarius. Sagittarius is damaged badly and returns to the celestial world.

"Bickslow must've got him with his Figure Eyes." Happy stated

"His what?" Lucy asked.

"Each of the Thunder Legion has special abilities in their eyes. Evergreen's can turn you into stone, and Bickslow can take over your soul." Happy explained

"Excellent now finish her of!" Bickslow laughed, Gohaku fired a Ki blast at Lucy. It would have made a direct hit if it weren't for Loke, who passed through the gate without her summoning him and carried her out of the way. Loki flirts with her a bit and says that it seems that the barrier between human and spirit crumbles to nothing before "their love" as he's the only one who can pass through the gate without her consent. Bickslow is stunned by Loke's sudden appearance as Loki states that it's time for him to fulfill his promise

"You really think you can beat HA with this puppet I'm invincible. Now go show them your power." Gohaku goes super saiyan and charges Loki, landing multiple punches and kicks He grabs Loki by the face and slams him the roof and jumps back into his stance Loki stands up and prepares for another attack, Lucy sees an opportunity and jumps toward Bickslow. He is taken by surprise but manages to dodge Lucy's whip. Loki yells that she should send Bickslow back and that he himself doesn't have that much power. Lucy then manages to land a hit of her whip right on Bickslow's face. Annoyed, Bickslow mutters that there's no choice and takes off his visor, exposing his face. He activates his Figure Eyes. Happy warns Loki and Lucy to not look in his eyes and they all quickly respond by turning away and closing their eyes. With their eyes closed, Gohaku bombards them with multiple Ki blasts and they are unable to dodge. Bickslow laughed manically he had this fight in the bag or so he thought... Loke tells Lucy that he'll fall back for a minute, so she should summon Horologium and harden her defenses. She reminds him that her keys were taken and firmly tells him that she trusts him to be able to do something about it. This encourages Loke and he smiles. He tells her that when he gives the signal, she should open her eyes and go for an attack. She almost argues with this but Loke reminds her that she said she trusted him and so she agrees. Loke activates Lion Brilliance as light starts to surround him. Bickslow notices this, tells his dolls to not let Loke try to do anything funny and has them assume the Baryon Formation again. At that moment, Loke unleashes his Magic and a large amount of bright light covers a wide radius, temporarily blinding Bickslow and making him close his eyes. Loke signals Lucy to open her eyes and she does so. Lucy throws her whip, captures Bickslow and signals Loke to attack. Bickslow struggles under Lucy's whip as he vows that there's no way Loke can defeat him. However, Loke dashes towards him and gathers light around his fist. He declares that since meeting Lucy, he recovered his original powers as a Celestial Spirit, or rather, meeting Lucy itself has made him stronger; he's not like the ridiculous dolls that he controls, and that _love_ gives a Celestial Spirit power. Loke punches him with his spell Regulus Impact and the face of a lion made of light appears and makes contact with Bickslow, defeating him. Gohaku vision clears up as he begins to feel that he is in control of his body again, He shook his arm and legs and even punched himself to confirm that he wasn't under Bickslow's control.

"Heh-heh Lucy you beat Bickslow."

"Are we sure you're not under his control?" Lucy skeptically asked.

"I'm in control if Bickslow were still controlling me you'd be 6 ft. under right."

"Fair enough."

"Wait if you're not a stone any more than that means the rest of the girls are okay right?"

"Yes."

"So Erza must have beaten Evergreen but how, she was stone at the time? I probably should press that matter. So right now, the only ones left to face are Freed and Laxus, and if I were a betting man my guess on where Laxus would be is the Kardia Cathedral."

"How did you know."

"I could sense where he was the whole time. During my time at the Wu Kong academy I learned how to sense energy."

"So why did you fight Bickslow instead of go after him."

"I couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm going after Laxus." And with that Gohaku jumped into the streets and began running to Kardia Cathedral. A few minutes of funning and Gohaku sensed a large and noticed a bright light in the same direction.

"That power it must be Mira... Something must've happened to make her lose her temper. Glad I'm not the poor sod who pissed her off." Enchantment runes appeared right in front of saying "Freed vs Mirajane: both wizards forfeit"

"So it was Freed who pissed her of. tch I feel sorry for ya pretty boy, but not time for that I have to beat Laxus." Gohaku continued to run through the streets until he got to Kardia, there he saw Erza leaving the cathedral and quickly requip into her heavenly wheel armor and summon up multiple blades.

"Erza where's Natsu?"

"He's battling Laxus. I could use your help with stopping the Thunder palace."

"But those Lacrima have body link magic on them, destroying even one could be severe."

"If that's what it takes to save the town then so be it."

"Heh well then let's do it. I've been wanting to try this new attack I came up with." Gohaku clapped his hands together and began to slowly gather energy while Erza summoned up more and more blades after a while she began to tire.

"*huff* *huff* *huff* 100 *huff* *huff* It's not enough." Erza kept summoning up more blades.

"Erza!" Gohaku stopped charging his attack.

"It's fine, I'm alright."

"No you're not I can sense your magic energy depleting, if you keep at this you'll exhaust yourself."

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Thunder Palace." Suddenly Erza felt her energy rising, she looked back and Gohaku's hand on her back.

"Your stubbornness is going to be the death of you one day."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my energy so, keeping poofing up blades." Erza smiled and summoned even more blades. After a while Gohaku began to feel tired. Erza finished summoning up 200 blades but it wasn't nearly enough to destroy them all.

"*huff* *huff* Erza I don't have enough energy to help reach 300 I gotta draw the line here." Gohaku placed both his hands above his head with his palms facing on of the Lacrima. Suddenly they hear a voice in their heads calling every member of the guild. Warren Rocko's Telepathy is making this kind of communication possible. He tells everyone about the Thunder Palace, and wants everyone that is still conscious to destroy them. It turns out that he has been instructed by Gray, who knows everything about the Palace. The others also learn that the girls are safe, and are relieved by this. However, their harmony is cut short by the bickering of the Mages over the previous battles. They start to lose control. Time is running out, and so Lucy speaks. She tells everyone about the things she learned as a Fairy Tail member, their strengths and how she has grown to love the guild. She tells them, or rather, pleads to them to unite their forces, to overcome their differences in order to protect their Guild and their city. She also goes as far as saying that if it comes to it, she will destroy the Lacrima herself. Lucy's words have a massive impact on everyone. After they are inspired by Lucy's spirit, forgetting about their arguments, they aim for the sky.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohaku fired a yellow beam and everyone else unleash their strongest attacks and ultimately destroy the Thunder Palace but are struck back due to the Body Link Magic. Lying exhausted and motionless, they telepathically ask one another if they are alright.

"Heh-heh. We really are a craziest guild." Gohaku laughed.

"Hm and you the craziest Gohaku." Erza replied.

"Maybe but that's just how I roll heheheheheheheheheh." Suddenly Gohaku felt a jolt of power coming from the cathedral, it was Laxus.

"Man, Laxus's power just jumped leagues ahead of me... wait the pressure of his power it can't be... Dragon slaying magic." Struggling to get up Gohaku ran to the cathedral. " _I had no idea you were a dragon slayer too, you were hiding all that power and I couldn't even sense it. Tch you clever bastard."_ He thought to himself. Upon reaching the cathedral he saw a bright light he could sense the power that was emitted, Fairy Law had been invoked.

Gohaku stared wide eyed. "No Laxus what have you done." Gohaku walked into the cathedral and saw Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy all unharmed.

"What the, no way impossible how are you all still alive?!" Laxus said.

"Levy are you alright?" Gajeel asked and Levy nodded.

"But what about Natsu is he ok?"

"Heh looks just fine to me."

"I hit with so much magic energy."

"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed." Laxus looked to the entrance and saw Freed.

"Looks like your spell didn't work, not a single person was killed."

"But that's impossible I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly." Laxus said his frustration building up.

"Maybe so but your true feelings betrayed you. You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather, deep down you also have the master's heart. Whether you'd admit it or not it's evident that you care for your comrades, the Fairy Law spell only affects those the caster see's as their enemy. Since no one was hurt we know how truly feel."

"His magic could see into his heart and that's why we're still here." Levy said to herself.

"You can try to hide your feelings Laxus, but your magic will always reveal the truth within your heart"

"No that's ridiculous the truth is anyone who would ever dare stand in my way is my enemy!"

"This has gone on long enough you need to go see the master before he's gone."

"Let the old man die for all I care he's nothing to me. He may be family, BUT I'M STRONGER!" Laxus activates his dragon slayer magic.

Freed looks on in awe. "Such power."

"Who do you think you are? You're not stronger than the coot, you couldn't pull off Fairy Law. You may his grandson but you're no better than the rest of us! Don't you know blood ties don't matter cause everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!" Gohaku yelled.

"That's just a lie blood ties do matter."

"You've been in Fairy Tail long enough to know better than that. If you think that makes above everyone else in the guild." Gohaku at this point had turned ssj. "HRRRGH YOU'RE WRONG!"

"AND YOU'RE DEAD." Charging at each other the two fighters burst through the roof of the cathedral, taking their battle to the sky.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME?!" Laxus said punching Gohaku.

Gohaku threw a kick but Laxus blocked. "I'M GOING TO STOP YOU LAXUS! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE FAIRY TAIL IT'S OUR HOME AND I'LL FIGHT TO THE END TO DEFEND IT!" The traded blows and Laxus quickly gained the upper hand. Laxus punches him sending Gohaku reeling backwards into one of the cathedral towers, though regains composure Laxus slams his fist into his stomach driving him down the tower.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" He yells throwing Gohaku up and kicking him across th floor.

"Face it already it's over." Laxus claims.

"Why won't you just give up the fight... The guild doesn't belong to you. It never will."

"Oh yeah." Laxus's fist is engulfed in lightning. "LIGHTNING DRAGON: DEMOLITION FIST!" He thrusts his fist forward and lightning version of it shoot from it creating a big explosion.

"Didn't the old man ever teach to respect your elders boy." The smoke cleared reveling Gohaku in base form barely able to stand.

Natsu, Levy, Gajeel and Freed who had been watching the fight were shocked to see he could still fight.

"No way he can still fight." Freed exclaimed.

"Gohaku please... Be careful." Levy said.

"C'mon buddy you can do it beat him!" Natsu yelled.

"That was your last mistake kid, now I'm going to obliterate you!" Laxus had reached his boiling point, accumulates lightning in his hands.

"That spell don't do it that much magic energy could kill him!" Freed protested.

Laxus laughed. "LIGHTNING DRAGON: HEAVWARD HALBERD!" He let's loose a lightning rod in the shape of a halberd at Gohaku who thrusts his arms forward and stop it but struggles, thoughts of his friends in Fairy Tail pass through his head and life would be for them if he failed.

 _"I can't fail but if I fail...If I fail."_ He overwhelmed by Laxus's attack. He screams in pain.

"Gohaku!" Freed called out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted Levy only looked away.

Gohaku's scream came to a stop as the halberd flew into the sky, everyone looked and saw Gohaku standing there, his Gi was torn and his hair was spiked up with two bangs hanging on the right side of his face, his eyes were black, and his pupils were white, his tail had turned gold and red sparks danced around him and his aura was black and purple. Gohaku had ascended beyond his ssj state.

"Damn he's still alive."

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku charged Laxus and pummels him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"He really is amazing. His magic is so powerful it's almost like it can break through a dragon's scales and shatter its spirit."

"I've heard tales of a Ki-users abilities, but never expected them to be true."

"HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Gohaku punches Laxus into the air and hits him with a volley of energy blasts before dropping out of his ascended state. Laxus hits the ground and is unconscious.

"He did it, he beat Laxus."

"That's Gohaku for ya he may be beat up, but it takes a lot more to put him in the grave." Natsu said.

(hours later)

With the Battle of Fairy Tail over, the town continues to go on with the Harvest Festival celebrations as if nothing had occurred. As the goings on proceed, the townspeople discuss the postponement of the Fantasia Parade, which was announced due to the problems of the previous day, as well as the possible retirement of Makarov due to his poor health. Makarov, however, is revealed to be fine thanks to Porlyusica's timely intervention. The Fairy Tail Mages discuss how they will perform the parade because of all the injuries, however, it is eventually decided those who can still move are going to participate, surprising Juvia and Lucy. Gray, at this point, motions towards the heavily bandage Natsu and Gajeel; Natsu attempts to speak but his voice is muffled by the thickness of the bandages, however Gajeel can understand his every word, which disturbs Lucy. The happy atmosphere suddenly tenses when Laxus enters the guild, prompting most of Fairy Tail to throw slurs at him and demand his immediate leave, though Erza silences them and points him towards Makarov's room. His path is, to his surprise, blocked by Natsu, who tries to speak; his words are translated by Gajeel: Natsu desires to fight Laxus again, but only as a one-on-one battle. Laxus walks past Natsu, irritating him, but then gives him a wave of his hand, signaling his agreement to Natsu's terms. When Laxus steps into the inner clinic, Fairy Tail returns to discussing the Fantasia Parade and arguing.

Elsewhere Gohaku was meditating even though he was beat up badly he ignored the pain.

"So this is where you went." Voice called.

Gohaku looked behind him and saw Laxus walking up. "The master banished you didn't he."

"Yeah."

"So how'd you take it, being banished by your grandfather?"

"Eh it kinda hurts but I'll get over it. But I gotta question for you, what's with that little hair thing you do every time you do that your hair turns gold and you get stronger, I mean the first time your hair only changed color and when you and I were fighting it spiked up what's with that?"

"Honestly I don't know, the first time is when I fought this guy named Jiora, I was so mad that I couldn't defend our friends and the guild and all that anger broke free and I felt stronger than ever and this time it felt different it was much stronger than the other time but all I can say is that it only makes me stronger." Gohaku explained as best his could.

Laxus sighed and said. "Well you take care, do a few tricks during the parade and someone might give you a banana." He teased while ruffling Gohaku's hair. And before walking off he said. "Cut your hair I liked it better when it was short." Gohaku smiled and returned to the guild hall.

(the next night)

The Fantasia Parade begins. Lavish floats with Fairy Tail Mages using their Magic onboard parade throughout the city that swarms with countless spectators, including old friends of some Fairy Tail Mages. Behind the scenes, Gajeel gives Makarov a letter detailing the location of his son, Ivan Dreyar. Gajeel had acted as a double agent for Makarov because he feared Ivan's actions. Makarov thanks him, and returns to the parade. Laxus is also watching the parade, and moments after Makarov enters the scene, Laxus is reminded of the first Fantasia parade he participated in while his grandfather watched. Young Laxus made up a sign to use during the parade so Makarov would know that even if Laxus couldn't see him, he was looking for him. He is amazed to see that Makarov and the whole guild are using that sign in the current parade, telling Laxus that even though he is not part of the guild, he is one of them and the Fairy Tail Guild will always look after him. He leaves, ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool he was. Gohaku walked up to Natsu and noticed a young boy who looked just like him, the child notice Gohaku looking at him and hid behind his mother's leg. Gohaku smiled at him a and walked over to them, he kneeled down to the child's height.

"They really are amazing, aren't they?"

"Y-yes sir." The child squeaked.

"Heh how old are you?"

The kid held up four fingers and said. "I'm this many."

Gohaku smiled, the kid almost reminded him of himself. "Here let me show you my magic." He held out his hand and a white orb appeared in his hand, the kid was in awe. "What kind of magic is that?"

"It's a little magic anyone can do, it's called Ki."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"When you're older come and find me." Gohaku stood up to see the smiling face that was the kid's mother.

"Your son has some big dreams."

"He does, he just like his father always wanting adventure."

"Well I'd be a fool to hold him back." Gohaku walked back to Natsu. "Hey kid what's you're name?"

"Yuma Takahashi."

"Well Yuma in Fairy Tail every guild member is considered family and in a family you stick together. So you listen to your mother and grow up strong and I guaranteed you, that you'll turn out to be a great wizard." And With that Gohaku flew up into the air and spelled the words "FAIRY TAIL" in caps before going ssj and shoot the biggest Kamehameha he could.

"We're the best guild in Fiore and we'll always be the best because we're?"

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone yelled.

End

(Boy this chapter took a full-on week to finish but that was do to writers block. Well I hpe you enjoyed and I'll start working on chapter 15 right now well if you're already reading this then I already have began working chapter 15. Well till next on Dragon Tail Z see ya)


	15. Brother to Brother 1

Brother to Brother 1

Disclaimer I own nothing but OC's

 **Warning: New Saiyan is being introduced in the upcoming arc.**

A week after the Fantasia Parade, everyone is still shocked about Laxus' excommunication, with Natsu having quite a radical reaction: screaming at Makarov. When Happy mentions that Laxus is a Dragon Slayer, Makarov explains to everyone that he is not a Dragon Slayer, instead, he was implanted with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima when he was young, because he was frail. After this, Makarov packs his items to take his leave, even though everyone is against it. However, Freed convinces him to stay.

The Thunder God Tribe's attitude has changed too. The three are friendlier to the guild. Meanwhile, Erza has been staying alone, thinking about the situation with Mystogan. She asks the Master for information, which unfortunately he doesn't have. But that still leaves Lucy with a problem of her own: Erza is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, so the money goes to her. She gets into a conversation with Cana, who learns and tells the whole guild that Lucy has never gone out with a guy before. Not all is bad though; Cana has seen in her cards that at that day, she would have a "fateful encounter". What that means, exactly, she doesn't know. Meanwhile Gohaku was training in his ssj2 state he didn't know much about the forms, but he much didn't care he just trained and trained after a while of that he went back to guild and found the reporter for sorcerer weekly magazine going around interviewing the guild members.

"Ok what the f*ck is this fever dream?"

"Oh, Gohaku you're just in time you remember Jason the reporter for sorcerer weekly." Mira explained.

"The crazy fanatic yeah I remember him."

The crazed reporter noticed Gohaku and jumped up with joy. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH IT'S THE LEGENDARY BLACTHORN BERSERKER, THE GOLDEN FIGHTER GOHAKU OH THIS IS JUST TOO COOL!" The reporter ran to Gohaku.

"Ok when I woke up this morning thinking this would our average day at the Guild this was not how I expected it to happen."

"Blackthorn recently our readers have been wondering where did you learn your magic and what is that amazing golden transformation you do?"

"I learnt my magic at the Wu Kong academy as for my golden transformation I don't know about them."

"Ok well what about your past what can you tell us."

"How about this question. How are still in front of me."

"Huh?" As if on cue Jason was sent flying across the guild hall while he was saying "awesome".

Lucy who was annoyed by the reporter not interviewing her changes into a bunny costume, she claims that she is going to sing but Gajeel saying "Shooby boo ba" Kicks her off the stage.

He plays a tune on his harmonica. "Doing the right ain't always that smart, but lucky for you just ain't that smart you dig me man that means you always do right. Now listen close to me brother cuz it's coming for the soul."

"Oh you I can totally dig it."

"Would you SHUT UP!" Natsu yells punching Gajeel across the guild hall.

"You little!" Gajeel growled.

"I was mad enough at this jerk here but that song of yours sent me over the edge." Natsu said only to be punched in the gut.

"I got song heart Salamander and you ain't stopping it from coming out."  
"Oh YEAH!" The two began trading blows.

"Hey I swear if you hit me I'm gonna-" He was cut off by both Natsu and Gajeel punching him in the face.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Gohaku joined the fight.

"Cut it out you guys the press is still here." Mira called out.

"Whoo hoo-hoo Fairy Tail's two dragon slayers and Blackthorn are brutally socking it right before my very eyes this going to be the most awesome photo spread in sorcerer weekly history!" Jason began capturing picture of the three duking it out one with Natsu punching Gajeel in the face, another with Gajeel punching Gohaku in the face, and another with Gohaku punching Natsu in the face. He continued to take pictures of them trading blows and eventually he ended getting caught in the crossfire.

Lucy leaves the guild, encountering the young writer from before: she agrees to take him on a tour of the city. The two apparently click, and in the evening, Lucy turns down an offer from Happy and Natsu for a job because she has a date with him. This apparently depresses them. Mirajane tells Lucy that they wanted her to come along because they thought that the job was perfect for her. Lucy seems sad. The guy waits for Lucy at the restaurant, and Natsu, and Happy are on the train. She is shown walking, minutes before her date, into an unknown direction. Then it is revealed that Lucy got on the train with Natsu and Happy, much to their surprise and the trio set off on the job.

The next day Gohku was sitting at a table examining the box he picked up from his third trip to his village along with the armor and jumpsuit.

"Hey, Gohaku what's up with ya, you've been staring at that box for hours?" Gray asked.

"I found this when I went to my village to find out who I was, but this box and armor was all I found." He looked over and saw Nastu, Happy and Plue dancing Plue dance Gray and Erza try to make him stop, but he keeps dancing, Gohaku let's out a light chuckle, the following day, Lucy relaxes at a table when Natsu comes and puts a hand over her shoulder. She is bothered by this and leaves, feeling very raw. Gray then comes, and orders him to stop acting like an idiot, but the two get into a fight Gohaku laughs so hard he almost passes out but the next day Gohaku had gotten tired of just looking at the box, he determined it was useless and threw on the floor and it opened up. Gohaku stopped and gazed at the opened box and out popped a holo projection that looked like him but with a beard and Black eyes. Everyone in the guild looked at the projection in curiosity.

"What is this some kind of weird thought projection." Wakaba ran his hand through it and saw the it worked just like a thought projection.

Natsu laughed. "Hey Gohaku, it kinda looks like you but with a beard HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" Gray clonked him on the head.

"Who could he be?" Lucy asked.

"Probably Gohaku in the next few years." Happy teased.

"Not on your life cat." Gohaku retorted. After a while of staring at the projection it started to walk over to Gohaku. "To see you standing there, having grown in a young adult and with a power level even higher than mine. If Jia could witness this."

"Who are you?"

"I am your father Rakurai..." Everyone was taken back by this this man was Gohaku's father.

"Or at least a shadow of him, his consciousness. My name is Ku Ni Numar, but most of our people called me Kumar."

"I'm Rakurai... that's my name."

Kumar nodded. "Rakurai Ni Numar. It is."

"I have so many questions. Where do I come from? Why did you send my here?"

A projection of Planet Vegeta appeared behind Kumar. "You came from Planet Vegeta, a world with a much harsher environment than Earth's. Long ago before we came to Vegeta we lived on a Planet called Sadala, during a 100 years of civil war the planet became unstable and could no longer support life so our people left the planet and came to the one we called Vegeta, when we got there it was already inhabited by a race of people called the Tuffles for a time we lived in peace with them but eventually a Saiyan named Vegeta convinced our people to go to war with the Tuffles and soon we wiped them out and took the planet as our own. We named Vegeta after my brother King Vegeta. For years our people flourished until a tyrant named Frieza came to our world and forced us under his boot heel, for years he had us conquer planets for him our elite were sent to worlds with strong warriors but for weak Planets like this one we sent infiltration babies like your brother to them."

The guild members scowled at the claim that they were weak. But Gohaku was wide eyed that he had another brother. A projection of a birth chamber appeared and in it laid many babies but there were to that cried and cried (and I mean damn those lungs must be better than ours) The two infants looked exactly a like aside from their eyes.

"Hey Kumar, did you hear? Your son Rakurai was born with a power level of 20,000. 20,000 and only an infant. It makes his twin look like a joke what is he at like two?" A saiyan doctor sid in amazement.

"Leave the child be Busko." Another doctor picked up the twin and placed him in a pod. "Let's see here your name is Tamato. Remember that name."

"What is a power level?" Gohaku asked the projection.

"It's how we measured how powerful our opponents were. Using scouters, we could find a distant power level across an entire world."

"Why... Why didn't you come with us?"

The projection looked down and continued. "We couldn't, no matter how much we wanted to, no matter how much we loved the two of you."

"Why?"

"The tyrant Frieza had grown scared of our race. He was afraid a supper saiyan would be born and challenge him, so he decided before that saiyan could achieve such power he destroyed our planet. But hours before a saiyan named Bardock had foresaw the event a took certain measures to save his son Kakarot. Most us didn't believe him but I was known for Being Skeptical, so your mother and I grabbed you and your brother and sent you to this world in hopes that you would survive. You even have your mother's eyes."

Gohaku blushed a bit. "But I have another question. What is this golden form?" Gohaku transformed ssj.

Kumar gasped. "The legend... You did it you actually did it you became a super saiyan. Who would've thought that my son would become a super saiyan."

"So that's wha it's called well then I'll just this form." He turned ssj2. "Super saiyan 2."

"Really that's all you could come up with man you suck a naming stuff if it were me I would've called ultra-saiyan." Happy said.

"Well you're not me so shut your trap cat!"

"You've gone above and beyond Rakurai. But I wonder where is your brother?"

"I've never met him. If you and mom sent us here then it's possible we were separated."

"Hmmm no matter you will meet him someday."

"I hope so but I also have another question. What is this head piece?" Gohaku asked holding the winged head piece.

"That belongs to the crown prince. You were born to the royal family of planet Vegeta but you belong to the house of Mar, the house of war." Kumar placed his hand over a symbol on the chest of his armor.

"So, I was destined to become king or at least the head of the family."

"That you were now that I've explained to you your past I think I shall impart this final message. Never stop training, always the meet the world head on, and fight with Honor." The projection walked back to the box and disappears.

"I will father."

"Hey Gohaku, we're going on a job. you coming?" Natsu called out.

"No, you guys go on a head I think I'll stay and train a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure but I think you should head because Lucy is already ahead of you."

"WHAT?!" Natsu rushed out of the guild hall to catch up to Lucy.

Gohaku let out a chuckle and left the guild hall. He went to south park and meditated for a while and then went on to training in ssj2 until his bones cracked. He looked down at his tattered clothes and decided that he needed a change.

"Heh I think I could go for a change of clothes." He left south park (and not that south park) and went back to the guild took a shower, cut his pony tail and came out with a black long-sleeved jump suit and black and blue battle armor. (to help your imagination imagine the armor Vegeta wore during resurrection F and the universe 6 arc).

(the next day)

A new restaurant has opened in Hargeon, 8-Island, and Team Natsu is currently working there as waiters. Lucy complains about working there, but Natsu and Happy explain that since the chef cooks with Magic, he requested the waiters be Mages too. Gray reminds Lucy that they are doing the job to pay _her_ rent and mentions that she should be more like Erza, who has taken a liking in her job, and is using her _charms_ to make customers order more Gohaku glares at the 3 men staring at her and says in a threatening manner "Watch it guys.". At the end of the work day, Yajima, once a member of the Magic Council, thanks them for their hard work. The conversation turns to the council and Yajima states that Jellal 's and Ultear's betrayal made the council disband and that a new Council is being formed. Yajima warns them that he will not be there to protect Fairy Tail anymore, so they should be careful from now on.

Back at the Guild, everyone is getting a lecture on Dark Guilds by Mirajane. She introduces the Balam Alliance.

"Son of a bitch." Gohaku cursed.

The alliance was comprised of Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis and Tartaros. They also learn that Eisenwald was once a Guild under the Oración Seis, and Juvia reveals that, during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel destroyed quite a few of the minor dark Guilds which were also under Oración Seis. The whole conversation gives Lucy the creeps, but Macao and Wakaba tell her that Oración Seis is made of only 6 people and they therefore have nothing to worry about, but Mirajane interferes and tells him that even with such low numbers, Oración Seis is very dangerous.

Makarov then appears, and announces that they would attack Oración Seis. He states that their actions cannot be tolerated any longer, so they will attack. He reveals that in order to do so, an alliance has been created, composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together, they will seize the new threat.

The Fairy Tail delegation, made up of Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy is on their way to the rendezvous point while they discuss their new task.

"I know I've said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission... And why am I here, I'm not all that strong it's not like I'm be able to help you guys any way. Lucy complained.

"Look this ain't no picnic for me either, so quit pouting would ya." Gray said.

"We're here for one reason. Because master put his faith in us, so let's not disappoint him." Erza said.

"I know your right but Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters."

"They can't go because master sent them on another mission." Happy said while munching on a fish.

"guaaaagh I don't care I just... wanna... get... there." Natsu groaned due to his motion sickness.

"It just seems like we're always picked for this stuff."

"you should consider it an honor. And today will be first joined operation involving the other allied guilds. It's important we all focus our efforts on starting to build a positive repour."

"There it is. The rendezvous spot." Happy informed.

They walk into freaky mansion well meh.

"Great another creepy old mansion." Lucy said with an interested tone

"It's the second home of Blue Pegasus's master Bob." Erza said.

"Wait the queer." Gohaku said.

"Yeah him." Gray instantly got flash backs of master Bob and cringed. "He makes me feel funny."

"Gray, Gohaku be nice master Bob may be a little eccentric, but he does deserve our utmost respect."

"Yeah eccentric." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Natsu groaned. "Just tell me when we're there, guys."

"Okay we're there." Happy said.

"Yes, they're here at last." A voice said with two other voices repeating the last two.

"hey, hey, hey, hey. Hello."

"Hello."

"Fairy."

"Fairy."

"Tail."

"Tail."

"Wizards!" greeted three well I'ma say play boys

We're so glad you came." They all said in unison.

"We are."

"The Blue Pegasus."

"Elite crew."

"The Trimens."

"Hundreds knight Hibiki."

"Holy knight Eve."

"Silent knight Ren."

Lucy looked on in awe. "the Trimens from Blue Pegasus wow that is so cool, those guys are like the hottest wizards around. Hibiki Lates is always year the top of sorcerer weekly's most eligible wizard bachelors list, he's been in the top 3 for the last few months."

"Oh, neat Jackson 5 rejects." Gohaku said

"Would you look at those guys, I feel totally under dressed.

Lucy sighed. "And they are not."

The three boys began shamelessly flirting with Erza and Lucy and Gohaku didn't take to kindly to that.

"Well, you ladies must be exhausted feel free to spend the night." Hibiki said he was joined by his comrades.

"We don't mind."

Erza and Lucy looked at these idiots dumbstruck until a voice said. "Calm down men, give these ladies some breathing room."

"Son of bitch." Gohku cursed in annoyance.

"Yes, Ichiya sir." Ren said.

"Him oh dear." Erza said.

"It's been far too long miss Scarlet."

"A long time yes, I never expected to see you here." Erza was shaking.

"Oh, how I've missed you my sweet honey, but don't cry I'm here oooooh."

"MY SWEET HONEY?!" Lucy and Happy shouted anime style.

"I'MA KILL HIM!" Gohaku yelled.

Ichiya made his dramatic entrance by sliding down the banister saying. "A surprise, a reunion, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes."

The Trimens deduce that Erza is Ichiya's girlfriend, but Erza denies it with all her might.

"It seems that destiny has brought us together miss Erza, miss Lucy, you three not so much. Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff sweet perfume."

Lucy began to shake. "He's creeping me out."

"Yeah me too... I'd never choose to be in his company. However, he is a gifted wizard."

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus shit stains. You'd be wise to keep your hands of these ladies, we clear?" Gohaku said sternly giving into his saiyan pride.

"Clear as crystal, now take your leave." Ichiya commanded.

"thanks for dropping by." The Trimens said.

"We're here on serious business you dumbasses. Can you pretty boys even fight."

"You wanna find out."

"Yeah we're real tough pal."

Gohku smirked devilishly and got into a fighting stance. "Well then let's have at it."

"Everybody need to calm down this instant." Erza suddenly felt a perverted presence groping her legs and sniffing her.

"Oooh your sweet perfume drives me insane."

Erza responded with a right hook. "You stay far away from me!"

Ichiya would've flown out the mansion if Lyon didn't catch. freezing his head in the process.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon. Lamia Scale deserves more respect, we insist on it."

"What's with Mr. Freeze?"

"Hey so you went and joined a guild after all." Natsu said

Lyon squinted and threw Ichiya back to his comrades.

"What is wrong with you!?" Gray asked.

"He was the one who attacked me Gray."

"Watch it that's our leader you're messing with pal." Ren said in a stern tone.

"How dare you." Eve said.

"You and you're men should just turn around and go home." Hibiki said.

"I suppose that means women can stay and fight."

"Ok what the f*ck is this fever dream?"

"Marionette attack: Perfect doll." The carpet moved out from under Lucy's feet.

"What did I do? Hold on I recognize that magic... Sherry no way you joined the guild too."

"Oh so you guys know these morons." The meeting soon degrades as the men start bickering amongst each other. There was a tap at the entrance. "Enough, we're here to work together as a group ti destroy the Oración Seis, this is not the time for us to fight among ourselves." A tall man said.

"Yes Jura." Lyon agreed.

"That's Jura?" Erza said.

"So that's really him Lamia Scale's top man. Iron rock Jura." Hibiki added.

"What up you guys." A voice from behind Jura called out. The source stepped out and to both Lamia Scale's and Fairy Tail's shock the person Looked exactly like Gohaku but slightly shorter and with ocean blue eyes both guild representatives except Jura jumped in surprise.

"They look exactly alike."

 _"_ _He looks just like me."_ They thought in unison.

Gohaku instantly had a flashback of what Kumar told him. _"You have a twin Brother named Tamato, but he must go by a different name here. You were both born on the same day, but you are older by 2 minutes."_

 _"_ _So, he's my little brother... Tamato. I can sense he's just as strong as me as I am now, but can he go super saiyan."_ Gohaku snapped out of his thoughts and said. "So, you're Tamato, but you must go by a different name."

"Yeah and you must be my older brother Rakurai, but I guess I should just call you Gohaku I've heard so much about you. My names Rishio." The boy introduced. Everyone jumped back "They're brothers?!"

Natsu walked up to Rishio. "So, you're Gohaku's brother well I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya." Natsu held out his hand and Rishio accepted it.

"You knew they were brothers?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah you remember that thought projection the other day it said Gohaku had a twin brother. Weren't you listening?"

"I'm surprised he even remembered that."

"This has been a nice little reunion for our little Rishio. But it seems we only have representatives from 3 guilds, the members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive." Jura said.

"Yes, and about that guild I hear they're only sending one." Ichiya said he while hanging from Erza's spear.

"Just one member?"

"That's insane we're supposed up against a powerful group here." Gray exclaimed

"One if that's true how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy said.

Just then, a little girl comes running in and falls, gets up, apologizes for being late, and introduces herself. "I'm Wendy."

"She's a kid." Lucy exclaims.

"A little girl?"

"They send a child/kid?" Gohaku and Rishio said.

End

(And that just about wraps up chapter 15 I really hope you guys enjoyed oh and Isaiah you asked me if I could make Gohaku go great ape. If I can find a way to make it happen I will do it, I'm writing this fanfiction while watching Fairy Tail episodes and my source is the wiki so I'll say again if I can find a way to fit it into one of the arcs I'll do it.)


	16. Brother to Brother 2

Brother to Brother 2

Wendy Marvell enters the room, and everyone is shocked at the sight of her. They are distrustful of her young age, and, as they voice their concerns, Carla enters the room. Happy immediately falls in love with her, and tries to find a way to approach her. Lucy then takes note of this, mocking Happy. Wendy apologizes for not being strong at fighting, instead she will help the team with her supportive Magic. The Trimens try to persuade her, while Jura and Ichiya comment on her Magic Power feeling different, with Jura stating that Erza has also noticed this. Gohaku jus scowls at the fact that Cait Shelter would send a kid to do their dirty work he was about to tell the kid to go home but Rishio stopped him.

"Hey big bro don't let appearances fool you she may be a kid but she's stronger than she looks."

"You're right I sense Dragon slayer magic. Yeah definitely dragon slayer magic it's obvious she wasn't taught how to mask her powers presence."

All the ruckus is cut short by Ichiya, who begins to explain the plan to everyone. However, he suddenly leaves to go to the bathroom, and two mysterious figures appear. Once he returns, he explains that the Worth Woodland, which is north from their current site, is where the Nirvana lies. The Trimens explain that Nirvana is said to be a destructive Magic, one which was sealed away by the elders many years ago. They plan to attack the Oración Seis, who are looking for Nirvana, and they are introduced through Hibiki's Archive. Hibiki explains that it consists of Cobra, the Mage that uses poisonous snakes, Racer, believed to use Speed Magic, Hoteye, the Mage that will kill anyone for money, Angel, the Mage who peers into your heart, Midnight and Brain, their master. Their power is said to be so immense, each one of them can take down a single guild by themselves. Therefore, the Alliance decided to use their numbers to their advantage. The plan also consists in finding their base, and destroying it using the Magic Bomber: Christina. This Guild is so dangerous, the alliance is not even opposed to murder, all for the sake of peace.

Gohaku pounds his fist together. "Oh yes finally a fight I wanna take on this racer let's who's the fastest."

"I can tell you get into a lot of fights already." Rishio said.

"Enough gawking, move!" Erza said and team Natsu started off.

"They're energy's as infectious as I remember, ready Sherry?" Lyon said.

"Yeah." The two started off behind with Rishio following and Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter with the exception of Ichiya and Jura. Ichiya uses this opportunity to inquire about Jura's power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn't come even close to Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which saps one's fighting spirit, and another that sends pain to Jura's body. Then, Ichiya separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. The two familiars explain that they know everything the people they've copied know and Angel says that now they know their whole plan.

Elsewhere, the rest of the alliance are running, trying to find the Oración Seis' base.

"Wait up numbskull." Gray said

"Yeah in your dream." Natsu retorted.

"That's an order, you can't rush into this one alone." Erza said.

"What's a matter afraid I might actually show you up this time."

"Say what? STOP MOVING YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!" Erza demanded

Natsu got so scared that he didn't even notice he ran off a cliff and began to fall.

"Well he stopped moving his feet."

"If he's not dead I'll kill him."

"Should someone go get him?" Rishio asked.

"No, he's fine." Gohaku answered

"I see he hasn't changed at all." Sherry stated.

"To think I once crossed fists with that fool, it's kind of embarrassing now." Lyon said

The strongest members enter into a creepy forest where the met up with Natsu.

"You finally caught up."

"You're one sturdy freak you know that." Gray said.

Natsu is distracted by the Christina flying above them and Gray bumps into him.

"So we're pulling cheap shots now are we?!"

"If I wanted a piece of you I'd take you head on."

Erza broke them up. "Focus!"

"Someone wanna tell me what that is?" Gohaku said.

"That's the magic bomber Christina." Erza informed.

"I want one." Natsu said.

"It definitely lives up to the height." Gray said.

"Alright let's split up and start searching for their temporary base."

"I'm flying the bomber thing."

"Not happening."

Christina, following them in the sky, is then attacked by several explosions until it falls out of the sky. "That can't be good." Rishio said.

Natsu sniffed the air and prepared for a fight. "Gray."

"I know... Everybody stay frosty."

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

Gohaku sensed six presences in the wreckage and raised his power. "Rishio do feel that?"

"Yeah. There are six of em and they're very strong.

The smoke cleared, revealing the Oración Seis.

"Lowly maggots swarming together." Brain said in a disgusted tone.

"I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party." Angel said teasingly

"And neither is that big bald wizard saint/ we took them down." Gemini added.

"They're defeated?" Lyon said in shock.

"Impossible." Hibiki added.

Cobra smirked. "There's terror in their voices, I can hear it."

"The quicker we wrap this up the better, I'll run you over so fast it'll make your head spin." Racer said.

"Money determines strength in this world oh yeah if you save but a penny today it shall become vast fortune in the future and furthermore-" He was cut off by Gohaku saying. "Shut it ya priest wannabe, my god you're more annoying than the play boys."

Midnight just snored which in way terrified Lucy "Is it sad that I'm terrified of the snoring guy."

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to show yourselves."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Ready?"

"You bet." Gray said.

"Hell yeah." Gohaku added.

"Heh want a invitation?" Cobra laughed.

"You being her is enough for us." The tree said as the dashed toward the Oración Seis.

Brain was uninterested. "Take them."

"Yes sir." Racer ran towards them at blinding speed. He was above and threw a kick but Gohku blocked. "I wanna which among us is the fastest."

"That would be me." He ran past Gohaku and attack the Trimen taking them down easily.

Erza requips into her heavenly wheel armor and attacked Cobra but he dodges her attacks easily, Racer come in and attacks her she requips into her flight armor and went on the offensive, striking rapidly at Racer who dodged them long enough for Cobra to come in and kick her in the side. He tells her that it's futile to fight because he can hear their every move.

Midnight who was still sleeping which annoyed Natsu. "Wakey, Wakey." He uses his Fire Dragon's roar, but the spell goes around him without even making contact.

"What? You gotta kidding me, he should be barbecue right." Racer appeared behind him and started pummeling him.

Gohaku appeared in front of Racer and began pummeling him with flurry of punches and kicks. "Your fight is with me, you rip off Sonic." He kicks Racer back at the rest of the Oración Seis who look a bit surprised.

"So, one of them is still standing impressive." Cobra said.

"That was pretty fast I'll give you that." Racer said.

"But we've already beaten your friends." Angel said.

"And so, you shall taste oblivion's embrace." Brain said as he prepared to cast Dark Rondo but stopped when he caught glimpse of Wendy hiding behind a rock. "Wendy." He says silently.

"You're wide open." Gohaku said as rushed towards Brain and prepared to sending a Ki blast through him but he was bitten in the neck by Cobra's snake, Cubellios, he yells in pain.

"Heh-heh, you let you're guard down enjoy wreathing in agony as Cubellios's venom slowly kills you."

Gohaku lies on the ground clenching his throat as he coughed up blood. The Allied Forces is defeated by Oración Seis. Brain, the Master of Oración Seis, is delighted to see Wendy Marvell in such an unlikely place, so he uses his Magic to capture her. Gohaku struggles to get up but quickly falls down as he feels the effects of the poison getting worse. With Wendy and Happy, who tried to save her, as his prisoners, he unleashes an attack on the rest of the Allied Forces, but Jura arrives and intercepts it with his Earth Magic. The Allied Forces is safe as well as the previously knocked out Ichiya and Jura, but the Dark Guild has disappeared, and their bomber ship Christina has been destroyed.

Their morals are down, but Ichiya, using his Perfume Magic, refreshes everyone. Natsu runs off to find Happy, but he is stopped by Carla who directs everyone's attention to Erza and Gohaku. Gohaku coughs up blood and his nails sharpen, and his canines become fangs, his jaw extends a little, his pupils vanish, and his eyes turn red. Erza's bite mark is a different story hers was spreading slightly faster. Feeling helpless, she asks for someone to amputate her arm. Lyon comes forward without any hesitation, and is about to cut off her arm, but is stopped by Gohaku who broke the sword and punched Lyon into a tree.

"Whoa Gohaku calm down I admit cutting of her arm is a little too extreme but let's not kill someone." Gray says as he walks over to Gohaku. Gohaku jumped at Gray and tried to punch him but Gray jumped back.

Hibiki and Ren grab Gohaku and try to bring him down but he throws them off and begins to strangle Hibiki.

"Gohaku calm down!" Natsu uses his Fire Dragon iron fist to try and stop Gohaku but the punch had no affect. Natsu is shocked and jumps back.

"What the hell my punch had no effect, someone wanna tell me what's wrong with him."

"Natsu looked at his neck the bite mark." Gray said. Everyone looked at Gohaku's neck and noticed the bite mark had disappeared.

"His bite mark, it's gone." Lucy said.

Rishio comes in and kicks Gohaku into a tree and helps Hibiki up.

"Are you alright Hibiki?"

"Yeah thanks."

"What do you mean his bite mark is gone you mean it healed?" Rishio asked.

"It is a possibility, but it doesn't explain why he's acting like this." Jura said.

Gohaku let out a yell which came out as a roar which sends shivers up everyone's spine.

"Big bro you have to stop c'mon you'll end up hurting us and yourself." Rishio pleaded but Gohaku attacked him, he tried scratching him but Rishio dodged and backflip kicked him, Gohaku growled and fired a purple beam from his mouth. Rishio was engulfed by the blast the smoke cleared and revealed that Rishio had blocked the attacked.

"What is it gonna take to stop him?"

"Sorry Gohaku but you need to chill out." Lucy said as she yanked on Gohaku's tail causing him to lose consciousness. Gohaku layed on the ground unconscious next to Erza.

"Man, that guy sure is strong." Gray stated.

"I knew you were strong bro, but I didn't expect you to be this strong. By the way how did you know that was his weakness."

"It was when we were in Akane resort when some old friends of Erza attacked us and one of em pulled Gohaku's tail. That's how I know." Lucy explained.

"Well now I know to be careful around you." Rishio says as he wraps his tail around his waist.

"Wait you're saying if I wanna beat Gohaku in a fight then all I have to do is pull tail." Natsu said as he smirked devilishly and went go pull on Gohaku's tail but was quickly stopped by Gray. Gray wishes for way to solve the problem and so Carla answers his prayer. Wendy is a healer who uses the Lost Magic of Healing: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, much to the shock of everyone. With the new information available, the team regroups and decides on their new mission.

Natsu and Gray defeat the last members of Naked Mummy. At that time, Erigor, former ace of Eisenwald Guild, returns. Natsu greets him as if he would greet an old friend, but Erigor has come for revenge. The two start their rematch. At the same time, Ren and Eve are using their elements to defeat Dark Unicorn. Elsewhere, the Red Hood Guild members summon some cute goblins who disarm (psychologically) Rishio, Sherry and Lyon. They retreat, but in the meantime, the guild has summoned a gigantic Wyvern. The Lamia Scale delegates defeat without much ado. Natsu and Erigor's rematch continues. While Erigor has obviously improved, Natsu has improved more. He berates Erigor for his petty reasons for fighting him, and the two get into their final brawl, which sees Natsu as the undisputed winner.

Everyone has concluded their fights, except for Ichiya. He has been captured and rants to his abductors about his abilities and strength. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Carla approach Brain's hideout. Racer is sent after them, Carla and Natsu leave Gray to fight Racer. The two find Happy and Wendy, and, to their shock, Jellal too. Even though it made her feel guilty, Wendy had revived him. Jellal suddenly attacks Natsu, and surprisingly, Brain too. After they are incapacitated, he leaves. Natsu tries to go after him, but Carla reminds him of Erza's and Gohaku's condition. So Natsu leaves, with Wendy, Happy and Carla in tow. Meanwhile, Gray's and Racer's battle perseveres. Racer makes Natsu's escaping team precipitate and goes after them, but Gray shields everyone with a gigantic ice formation known as Ice-Make: Rampart. This leaves him visibly fatigued, but Gray tells him that however fast he might be, he will always eat Fairy Tail's dust. Inside the Worth Woodsea, Natsu carries Wendy, Happy and Carla to Erza's and Gohaku's location, when suddenly he hears Hibiki's voice inside his head through his Archive Magic. Hibiki directs Natsu to him through a Magic app in order to get Erza and Gohaku healed.

Elsewhere, Gray confronts Racer of the Oración Seis. He taunts him with his speed and Gray is unable to keep up. Racer summons numerous Magic Motorcycles, the **Dead Grand Prix**. Gray soon mounts one and races with his opponent. Racer is impressed, but he still has the upper hand, as Gray is unable to aim properly because he can't focus on both Racer and the motorcycle at the same time. Racer, on the other hand, is perfectly able to. While racing, Gray meets Lyon and Sherry, taking Lyon with him on the Dead Grand Prix. The two plan to split the work, Gray will drive, Lyon will shoot. The both of them are undoubtedly fast, but still not on Racer's level. Gray loses his cool, but Lyon encourages him, and the two concurrently strip. They hit and hit, but Racer speeds up and overpowers them. While falling, Lyon notices the speed of the birds in the sky and thinks of a plan. Meanwhile, Jura and Rishio find one of the Oración Seis, Hoteye. Their battle commences where Rishio is no match for Hoteye, but Jura seems to be evenly matched, for Jura's Magic hardens the earth while Hoteye's softens it.

Elsewhere, Natsu finds Erza, Lucy, Gohaku, and Hibiki with Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Wendy is woken up by Natsu and she apologizes suddenly for resurrecting Jellal. However, Natsu doesn't care about that yet and asks her to heal Erza and Gohaku, to which she quickly complies.

At the same time, Cobra follows Jellal because he can't read his thoughts. Jellal stops in front of a huge tree that Cobra has never seen before. Jellal touches the tree and then a black light bursts out of it. Cobra discovers that this is Nirvana.

At Erza's group, Wendy finishes healing Erza, so everyone is happy about it when Wendy goes to heal Gohaku she feels that Gohaku is fine.

"There's something strange about Gohaku. Was he really bitten by the same snake that bit Erza?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah and after the Oración Seis left he suddenly went on a rampage and his bite mark disappeared." Hibiki said.

"Why do you ask Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's just that his blood flow seems to be calming down as if it was acting up. His body was probably fighting the poison and he seems to have won."

"You mean-" Lucy was cut off by a black light that erupted from the ground and Hibiki realizes that it is Nirvana. Everyone who saw the black light became surprised. Natsu, thinking it was Jellal, ran towards it while Wendy blames herself for its appearance. At Ren's and Eve's location, they see something coming out of a tree flowing toward the light. They also discover that it is Nirvana and try to contact Hibiki, but fail. The two-split up, one heading towards the light while the other should continue looking for Wendy.

Hibiki and Lucy realize that Erza and Gohaku are suddenly gone and must have left when she heard Jellal's name. Wendy struggles with her feelings of guilt and so Hibiki suddenly knocks her out with his Magic. As Natsu runs towards Nirvana, he is confronted by Harpuia, Racer's personal guild, but he quickly knocks them out anyway.

Hibiki explains the nature of Nirvana to Lucy, Happy and Carla. In its final stage, it switches light for darkness and vice-versa. However, in its first stage, it switches the personalities only of the people who are in the rift between light and darkness and those feeling negative emotions like Wendy. The reason he knocked her out was to protect her. Meanwhile, Sherry falls into the darkness and attacks Gray with a tree and defeats him. Then she plans her next attack on the other Fairy Tail members. Hoteye also switches personality. Instead of talking about money, he talks about love and joins Jura and Rishio to teach this to his allies too.

Elsewhere, Eve runs away from Midnight because his Magic doesn't affect him, but he catches up fast and defeats Eve.

"One down and seven to go." Midnight says.

"Man, he's so much stronger than me. My magic is useless against him."

"Hey, you still alive down there?" Midnight says s he causes more pain to Eve.

"I love watching my prey suffer."

"Heh playing with the weak how pathetic and you're a part of the Oración Seis." A voice says. Midnight looks up and sees Gohaku walking towards him.

Midnight scowls and says. "Perhaps I should show why I'm part of the Oración Seis."

"That or disappointment, but go ahead flip that coin." Gohaku arrogantly taunts.

End

(I'm no even going to saying anything this time. My source is the Fandom and I hope you enjoyed. Bye)


	17. Brother to Brother 3

Brother to Brother 3

"Hey, you still alive down there?" Midnight says as he causes more pain to Eve.

"I love watching my prey suffer."

"Heh playing with the weak how pathetic and you're a part of the Oración Seis." A voice says. Midnight looks up and sees Gohaku walking towards him.

Midnight scowls and says. "Perhaps I should show why I'm part of the Oración Seis."

"That or disappointment, but go ahead flip that coin." Gohaku arrogantly taunts. The two-clash going blow for blow with each other, Gohaku gains the upper hand and kicks Midnight back and rushes him. Forming a Ki orb in his right hand he slams it into Midnight and lets go and watches as the orb sends Midnight through six trees.

Elsewhere Natsu is heading towards Nirvana with the hope of finding Jellal, but on the way, he finds Gray unconscious in the water. Natsu heads towards Gray to wake him up, however Gray looks up and pulls a rope to reveal a trap. Instantaneously, a raft springs from under them, causing Natsu's motion sickness to take effect. Gray uses Ice-Make to create a spear and attempts to attack Natsu, but he is stopped by Lucy and Sagittarius.

Happy flies towards Natsu, but Gray freezes him in a block of ice. Hibiki reveals that the being before them isn't the real Gray, and the being then transforms into Lucy. In an attempt to find Hibiki's weakness, the being lifts up her top revealing Lucy's breasts, which shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius in a perverted manner. The being then manipulates Sagittarius into attacking Hibiki, and Lucy closes his gate in order to stop the being from manipulating him. However, Sagittarius is called back by the imitation of Lucy, who commands him to attack Carla, who was flying away to safety with Wendy.

Angel appears and dismisses the command, revealing that the fake Gray and the fake Lucy was the Celestial Spirit Gemini. Lucy and Angel begin their battle, Lucy summons Aquarius and Angel summons Scorpio. As soon as Aquarius sees Scorpio, her boyfriend, she loses the will to fight and leaves with Scorpio on a date. Angel states that a girl who doesn't know the relationship between spirits can't beat her. Seeing this, Lucy then summons Loke, but Angel summons Aries. Because of Leo's history with Aries, Lucy tries to close Loke's gate, but because of their pride as Celestial Spirits, Leo and Aries begin their fight. Seeing Aries being outmatched by Leo, Angel summons Caelum, who attacks both of them, hitting them in the stomach, dealing enough damage for them to be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World. Angry, because of what Angel had done, Lucy summons Taurus, who easily falls prey to Gemini, who distracted him by transforming into Lucy's body and then attacks him with Caelum in its sword form. Lucy falls on the ground with exhaustion because of the number of Celestial Spirits she has summoned. On her knees, she pleads Angel to release Aries from their contract. Angel, asking Lucy for her life as the price, commands Gemini to finish Lucy off. Halfway, Gemini looks into Lucy's heart and memories, she is moved by Lucy's care and love for Celestial Spirits, and disobeys Angel's order. Angel becomes angry, and closes Gemini's gate. Hibiki approaches Lucy from behind, and puts his hands on her. Angel laughs, thinking that Hibiki had fallen to the darkness because of Nirvana, but instead he transfers information of a high-leveled spell he had found in his archive to Lucy. Lucy casts the super spell Urano Metria and uses it against Angel, and Lucy, without being aware of what she had just done, is surprised and confused when she sees Angel falling before her eyes.

Meanwhile Gohaku and Midnight continue to trade blows, Gohaku had been forced to go ssj after Midnight had stopped holding back, Midnight kicks Gohaku sending reeling back into a tree, he goes to try and finish him of but Gohaku vanishes and reappear next to him and kick him in the side sending him across the ground.

Midnight stood up and smirked. "I'll admit you're pretty strong, but you'll never defeat us."

"Heh I sense that two of your comrades were defeated. Do really think you stood a chance against me."

"Whatever do you mean you and have been on equal terms this entire time what makes you think there's a power gap between us."

Gohaku smirks and goes ssj2. "This is my full power, this is the power gap between you and me. My power was beyond yours from the start even before I ran into you and the rest of the Oración Seis."

"If you were hiding had such power why didn't you use this from the start?"

"The dumbass author applying the plot and shit." Go to hell Gohaku

"Heh even if you are stronger than me you still won't win."

"Don't be so sure." Gohaku smiled and held out his palm and fired a white orb which engulfed Midnight but did not destroy him, Midnight felt his magic energy replenish. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you some of my energy, you have company and I have some BS to deal with. See ya." Gohaku floats up and flies to through the air.

"Come back here and fight me!"

"No, I'm bored…. You're boring me." With that said and Midnight's pride a bit shot Gohaku continued to fly.

(time skip through the BS of Ep 58 and 59)

Erza and Jellal have finally reunited deep inside of the Worth Woodsea. But Jellal has lost his memories. Jellal tries to free Erza of her hatred by using a Square of Self-Destruction to destroy Nirvana and himself. Erza scolds Jellal for resorting to such methods and tells him that he can't possibly be at peace and that he still has sins to repent for. She cries as she tells him to live, but it seems Jellal will not budge. However, his Square of Self-Destruction is stopped by Brain, who turns out to have been the one who taught Jellal that type of Magic. Nirvana's true form is revealed as an old city of the ancients. Erza and Jellal manage to survive as the city uproots out of the ground, and together decide to travel forward with Jellal having newfound hope and encouragement due to Erza's words. Natsu, Lucy and Gray are caught up in the awakening of Nirvana. They head up but are separated when Natsu falls off and is rescued by Gohaku.

"Good work pal." Natsu said.

"No problem bud."

"Great timing, awesome catch." Lucy said.

Gray sighed. "Stupid hot head nearly gave me a heart attack."

Gohaku noticed Happy flying up to them. "Hey Happy, do me a favor and carry Natsu."

"Aye sir." Happy grabbed Natsu. "Feels pretty amazing to ride the wind like this don't ya think?" Happy said as he began to do some tricks.

Natsu smirked. "Yeah, way better."

"Take all the way to the top guys we're gonna head through there and check what thing are like on the inside." Gray shouted and pointed to a passage way.

"Right."

"Aye sir."

"I'll race ya."

"Heh You're on." The two flew all the way to the top pf Nirvana and find that It's an old city.

"Wow weird." Natsu said.

"Yeah, it looks like some creepy old city."

"Something isn't right. Why would they want to find an old city?"

Gohaku, Natsu and Happy head for the King's Summit. Once there, Natsu immediately attacks the ground which cancels Brain's Magic Circle. Natsu then uses a Fire Dragon's Roar on Brain who shields himself and orders Cobra to get rid of the "pests".

"Natsu watch out, that guy's snake has some deadly venom." Gohaku warned.

"What the hell how are you still alive?" Cobra exclaimed surprised that Gohaku was still alive. He saw that Erza was still alive but never thought Gohaku survived.

Gohaku smirked. "Heh-heh-heh it takes more than some raggedy ass snake venom to kill me."

"Them we'll just give you an extra dosage." Cubellios, under Cobra's orders, attacks Natsu and Happy sending them a short distance away from Brain. Natsu tries to counter with another Roar but Cobra, jumping off Cubellios, attacks him. After recovering from the attack, Natsu and Happy are surprised to see that Cubellios is able to sprout wings of its own.

"Hold on this is some grade A bullshit." Gohaku cursed.

"Yeah everyone knows that snakes aren't supposed to fly." Happy added.

"What's the deal I though vehicles made you motion sick, so you should be puking your guts out right now."

"Happy's not a vehicle he's my friend!"

"You tell him Natsu."

"I get it, so you gotta stay up here in the air cuz being on Nirvana while it's moving is gonna make you throw up. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Yeah well it makes sense to me, and besides I'm gonna stop this over sized piece of junk." Natsu proclaims.

"You're gonna need the Devil's luck to do that cuz there's no you're gonna get near Brain."

"Brain?" Natsu looks down at Brain watching them. "Is that guy the one driving this thing?"

Natsu and Happy conclude that Brain is the one controlling Nirvana and try to use a feint attack. However, Cobra is able to see through is and attacks Natsu with Cubellios' tail. After multiple failed attempts to attack Brain, Natsu and Happy begin to wonder what kind of Magic Cobra uses. Gohaku jumps between Natsu and Cobra.

"Hey Gohaku, what are you doing I'm the one who's fighting this guy, so you can sit this one out!"

"Not a chance in Hell Natsu, from what I've seen you'll just keep attacking him head on so let me handle this."

"If you think I'm gonna let steal my Thunder then you've got another thing coming you overgrown monkey!"

"Thanks buddy I'll repay when this is over." Gohaku charges Cobra and throws a punch but Cobra dodges and Cubellios attempts to bite Gohaku but he too dodges and lands a Kick in Cobra's face.

"What the hell, I should've been able to dodge that easily no matter how close it was."

"Just because you can hear my movements before I make doesn't mean you can dodge them easily, it all depends on how fast you can react. For me it depends on how fast I can hit you but thanks to being unpredictable missing the first strike doesn't matter." Gohaku appears in front of Cobra and punches him in the gut doubling him over and then kicks him off Cubellios. Cubellios quickly rushes to Cobra and catches him just in time.

"Ya see Cobra it all depends on speed." Gohaku rushes Cobra and tires to kick off Cubellios but the snake whacks him with its tail, Gohaku stops himself and goes at it again avoiding another attack from Cubellios and stopping it from biting him he shoots a Ki blast at Cobra from his foot and kicked Cubellios with his other foot and goes after Cobra again. Cobra dodges an incoming punch and retaliates with a punch of his own, Gohaku blocks and attempts to kick him but he dodges and punches Gohaku in the gut.

Natsu and Happy notice that Brain managed to restore the Magic Circle on top of the King's Area.

"Whoa, look over there." Happy says.

"What's up?"

"I thought that magic circle disappeared after the last attack, either we missed it or somebody put a new one in its place."

"What's it matter, I bet if we take down that big guy with the tats it'll vanish for good."

"Heh-heh you make it sound so easy but you're dead wrong." Cobra said.

"Oh yeah, don't underestimate us." Natsu said.

"When we work as a team there's nothing in the world that can stop us." Happy added.

"Don't jump gun yet cat." Gohaku said.

"Cobra handle those fools for me." Brain ordered.

"With pleasure, Cubellios could use a snack right now."

"Swallow me, you'll get a nasty hair ball."

"And a wicked case of heart burn."

"If you're hungry there's a Denny's in Hell."

"Go Cubellios!" the snake attacks but Gohaku, Natsu and Happy are able to dodge. Natsu then counters with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but misses and is attacked by Cubellios' tail. Natsu tries to attack again by sending multiple Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but Cobra and Cubellios easily dodge his attacks. Natsu becomes exhausted due to using too much Magic Power and Cubellios attacks him with its tail again, sending him flying across the sky. Cobra reminds him that he can hear his thoughts but Natsu and Happy ignore him and charge at him. However, Cubellios sends the duo to the ground. Happy is able to stop them from crashing and begins to fly to the sky again.

"Good job little buddy that was close."

"I don't see him where'd he go?" Cobra and Cubellios suddenly appear and attack the two. The duo dodges the attack and Happy flies into one of the buildings. Natsu devises a plan to attack Cobra by hiding in the corner. The wall begins to crack and Natsu moves in front of it, ready to attack. However, Cobra attacks him from the side and reminds him that he can _hear_ him. Gohaku suddenly comes out of nowhere and punches Cobra in the face.

"Big f*cking whoop I've been landing hits on ya, your super sonic hearing may come in handy but it's completely useless if you can't react in time."

While they battle, Gray and Lucy enter the city of Nirvana and meet Rishio, Hoteye and Jura. They later encounter Midnight. Hoteye, after revealing his true name to the four members of Allied Forces with him, decides to battle Midnight himself while the four head on over to the King's Summit.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy continue to face off against the Oración Seis member Cobra and his snake Cubellios. They experience difficulties with him due to the fact that Cobra can "hear" their thoughts and their movements and can anticipate every attack they make and counter it. Cobra proves to Happy and Natsu that he can indeed hear their thoughts by saying it out loud while they're thinking. Using this knowledge, Natsu thinks of a way to defeat Cobra. While he did that Gohaku rushed Cobra, landing a punch and then a kick and then another punch.

 _"_ _I'm surprised that he was able to hit me this many times I can hear his every thought but not his attacks."_

"Heh flooding your mind with thoughts huh, it doesn't matter I'll find your attacks eventually."

"Not quite, being unpredictable is fighting without thinking, you may be able to hear my thoughts but not my plan of attack. And so we're on equal ground." Gohaku throws a punch but Cobra grabs it and burns it with poison revealing that he is the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"Am I seeing things?"

"No, I see it too."

"This guy's a Dragon Slayer!" Happy and Natsu exclaim in unison.

"Son of a bitch."

Cobra immediately attacks Gohaku with his claws. Gohaku narrowly dodges the attack but Cobra lands a punch in his gut, Gohaku retaliates with a punch of his own but Cobra grabs it, Gohaku yells in pain.

Cobra laughed. "Your pain is like music to my ears, one hit from a poison Dragon Slayer and you'll start to decompose into mush." Gohaku's eyes turn red and pupil-less and he punches Cobra in the face.

"What the hell?"

Gohaku growled like an animal before regaining sense. "What just happened."

Cobra growled. "Did he just power through my poison? Ugh I can't tell if you're an idiot, or a suicidal loser."

"HEY WHO YA, CALLING A LOSER TRYING SO HARD TO BE CHARLES XAVIER FROM X-MEN WITH YO RETARDED MIND POWERS!" Gohaku yelled

WAIT WHAT THE HECK? Aw screw it.

"You're going down." Gohaku charges him and throws multiple punches and kicks but Cobra dodges easily.

"Whoa hit a nerve huh it must be so hard for you. Thinking about life with Titania Erza and a lame disposition to boot." Cobra taunted.

"You keep Erza out of this." He tries a kick but Cubellios whacks him.

Gohaku growls and goes full power base form and rushes Cobra.

"MASENKO HA!"

"POISON DRAGON'S SPIRAL JAW!" The two attacks collide and Gohaku is overwhelmed and falls to the ground. His fall causes a ball of fire to fall on top of him causing an explosion.

Rishio, Gray, Jura and Lucy who were heading to the King's Summit noticed the Explosion.

"Whoa what was that?" Gray exclaimed.

"Maybe on of our allies needs help." Jura answers.

"And over the top explosion." Lucy adds.

"Bet ya I know who caused it."

"Natsu makes it easy for us to find him."

"No kidding."

"It's not Salamander, it's Gohaku."

"How would you know Rishio?"

"I can sense his energy, but I can also sense it rising."

"A technique like that comes in handy." Gray added.

(Back with Gohaku)

Cobra searches for his opponent from the sky.

"There's no way he survived that blast." All of the sudden small white orbs began rushing to inside the fire and soon a bright light appeared, and the fire cleared revealing Gohaku in his ssj state.

"Finally I perfected the technique. I didn't have enough energy to super saiyan, so I tried my Ki absorbing technique and it worked. Oh yeah!" Gohaku begins to charge at Cobra. Annoyed Cobra attacks with his Poison Dragon's Scales but Gohaku dodges and knees Cobra in the gut. He tries a feint attack but Cobra see's through it and stops Gohaku.

"You're never gonna learn are ya, no matter how hard you try you won't beat me, I know your every move before you make."

"It's point less if you can't react in time." Gohaku goes for a kick but Cobra grabs him by the face and throws him aside. Gohaku is able to stop himself when Cobra reveals his ability to eat Cubellios' Poison Mist.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly too tasty."

"THAT'S MY LINE COPY CAT!" Natsu shouts from behind Gohaku.

'I've got a gift for you monkey boy. POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra shoot poison mist from his mouth which hits Gohaku and he begins to feel weak due to the effects of Cobra's attack.

"Heh-heh how do you like my poison dragon breath, right now it's flooding your body with virus's each passing second brings you closer to your death."

"M-my body feels weird."

"Your fate was sealed when my breath attack hit you, continuing the fight would be point less."

"Would you shut up." Gohaku's aura flares violently as he enters partial Ozaru.

"If I'm gonna die then you're coming with me.

Cobra is surprised to see that is still determined to fight. "This brat must have one heck of a death wish."

Gohaku attacks with his hand engulfed in Ki but Cobra dodges and kicks him in the back.

"Didn't I tell I can hear your movements."

"To hell with your hearing! Gohaku attempts another punch but Cobra dodges only to be kicked in the face.

"Even if you can hear my thoughts and movements you need to react fast enough and that's gonna be hard because I'm unpredictable." Gohaku kicks Cobra in the face and punches him the stomach doubling him over, Cobra punches Gohaku in the face[D1] and Cubellios whacks him away.

Gohaku grunts. "My body, I can barely move."

"I can hear it; the poison has circulated through out your body. Soon you'll rot away and then your pretty girlfriend Erza is next.

Gohaku rushes Cobra in heap of rage, Cobra jumps off Cubellios and grabs Gohaku from behind, planning to crush his skull by slamming him into the ground. Gohaku drops out of ssj due to a lack of energy, enraged that he failed Gohaku let out deafening scream that soon turns into a great ape roar. The scream affects Cobra differently due to his enhanced hearing and he falls to the ground. Gohaku lands on his back on hard with a smile on his face.

Natsu and Happy flew down to him. "Wow Gohaku you got some powerful pipes."

"Man, that awesome."

"Heh Well that's how I roll I may be down but 'm not out"

Brain who had watched the whole fight from the King's Summit marvels at Gohaku. "Interesting he defeated Cobra by using his greatest strength against him, it appears I underestimated our foes…. Greatly

End

(Oy this took me a while but alls well and ends well I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one with be up soon. Merry Christmas)


	18. Brother to Brother 4

Brother to Brother 4

Due to the effects of the poison Gohaku can barely move a muscle Suddenly, Cobra stands and prepares to kill Gohaku for the pride of the Oración Seis. Happy and Natsu rush in but Happy's Aera fails causing him and Natsu to fall to the ground. Being on Nirvana triggers Natsu's motion sickness. Just as Cobra's attack is about to connect, Cobra is shot by Brain. Surprised by this betrayal, Cobra listens into Brain's heart finding out the Oración Seis leader thinks Cobra and the rest of the members weak for being defeated by a "common guild". Cobra then collapses from the injury, thinking of his prayer to listen to the voice of his one friend, Cubellios. Enraged Gohaku stands up.

"How could you do that to him, he was you friend."

"With the power I now have at my disposal I will have no problem gathering friends that will much better serve me. Nirvana will make so."

"You don't make true friends by using fear tactics, all you get are puppets."

"You shouldn't make such a fuss after all your power is what I admire about you the most. It would do me good to have a friend like you, or to use your terminology to have you as my puppet."

Elsewhere, the Nirvana-affected Hoteye appears to be winning against Midnight, who attempts to run. Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, Rishio and Jura run into Brain who is dragging Gohaku by his armor.

"Hey guys how are you doing."

"Big bro" Rishio calls out

"What the heck. Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

Said Dragon Slayer was immobilized by his motion sickness. "It's moving I just can't handle it.

"Hey guys, please help." Happy faintly says

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Sir Cat is still alive." Jura said.

"Are you talking about Happy?" Lucy and Gray asked

"You guys gotta save Natsu Brains taking him away."

"I'm the one who's getting dragged away you stupid cat." Gohaku tries to shout.

"The six demons have been cut down to a megger three. We've been chopped in half, so in order to stop the bleeding in our once healthy ranks I will fortify them with this one." Brain proclaims.

"I always this gonna happen someday one of these dark guilds were gonna try to pull Natsu or Gohaku over to their side."

"You must out of your mind I you think you're ever gonna get someone as righteous as Gohaku to cooperate."

"That won't be a problem, his heart is already torn with Rage and Hate, once Nirvana darkens his heart he will gladly do my bidding. His goals and my own will be intertwined."

Refusing to let his friend turn evil Natsu bites Brain. "in your dreams."

"You still have the strength to fight." Brain slams Natsu to the ground.

"Bu'rugh I am so sick bleurgh."

"The spirit is strong, but the stomach weak." Jura states

"Yeah you can say that again kinda gets in the way." Gray adds.

"Help me please help me beat this guy and stop this thing."

"Oh we're gonna stop it but not just for your sake."

"Yeah."

"Is that so, you'll stop Nirvana. Try your best, but you mustn't waste any time we're quickly approaching our first target: the Cait Shelter guild hall."

"That's the one Carla and Wendy belong to. Why them?"

Brain laughs.

"What is your objective, what could possibly hoped to gain from their lost?" Jura inquired.

"The world on its head in the blink of an eye this guild of light will be consumed in darkness. Oh the tings we shall see, what splendid horrors await us."

"We won't let you do that to them."

"You're not gonna get away with this scum-bag!"

Jura confronts Brain with his power rising. "You still have told me. What do you hope to gain."

Brain laughs manically. "I don't have to answer to you I hold the reins of Light and Darkness, kneel before me and ask for one thing only for Mercy!"

"What a bothersome fool."

"Pops what are ya doing?"

"he's for too delusional to hold a conversation."

"You hear I asked you to kneel."

Jura points his fingers to Brain and the ground around him crumbles and Brain is blown away. Brain is surprised by Jura's Magic Power as Jura orders him to stand for there will be no rest until he is told of their motives of targeting Cait Shelter. Everyone else is amazed by Jura's power. Brain stands up, states he was a little taken aback and that it seems Jura's title as a Wizard Saint is not merely for show. Jura tells him that there are many guilds closer to Nirvana than Cait Shelter but since he chose that certain guild, there is no doubt that there is a hidden motive. Brain states that he has no need to explain such things to those that are about to die. He raises his staff and casts Dark Rondo, sending thick tendrils of Darkness Magic towards Jura. Jura uses Iron Rock Wall to defend himself against that attack. He asks for their motive again but Brain refuses to enlighten them and casts Dark Rondo once more. Jura defends himself with Iron Rock Wall like before and tells him that their battle is futile. Brain suddenly appears behind him, saying he fell for it and casts Dark Capriccio from his staff. Jura bends the rocks from his Iron Rock Wall to defend against Dark Capriccio. However, since Brain's spell is a penetrating Magic, it smashes straight through Jura's defensive rock. Jura quickly dodges. Brain tells him that he should take back what he said because the battle is not futile. He casts Dark Capriccio once more and Jura defends with Iron Rock Wall. Brain's spell pierces through most of his rocks easily. Jura, thinking fast, manipulates his defensive rocks to bend and redirect Brain's Magic. An irritated Brain declares that he'll finish this and casts Dark Capriccio: Scream. Jura counters with Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation, creating multiple walls of rocks forming one after the other. Brain's spell pierces through the walls. Jura, very quick with his Magic, moves the flying pieces of rocks to smash into the surprised Brain, redirecting Dark Capriccio: Scream at the last minute, missing Jura. Large fragments of rocks gather around Brain. Jura casts Supreme King Rock Crush and the rocks indeed crush against Brain inside. Brain falls, defeated.

"That was awesome, he took all the blasted rock from Brain's attack and made a whole new weapon with it." Happy states.

 _"_ _Now I see why Lyon respects him so much."_ Gray thinks. "He did it Jura just took down the leader of the Oración Seis."

"It's over, we won."

Jura demands to know his motives once more. Brain, on the ground, pleads for Midnight to not fall, no matter what, for if he does, "that" person will appear. He passes out without explaining their motives. Gray notices that one of the marks on his face disappear but it didn't seem important. Wendy and Carla come running to them, Wendy exclaiming that they might be targeting her guild. Gray tells her it's all right now, but she needs to heal Gohaku who objects saying he's alright. She is surprised to see Brain defeated and Cobra as well. The others are relieved as they think it's all over. They decide to head to the King's Summit, where Brain claimed he controlled Nirvana from. Wendy proceeds to heal Natsu's motion-sickness with Troia. The newly-healed Natsu promises to Wendy that they will save her guild.

In Cait Shelter, a member of the guild rushes in screaming that Nirvana is heading their way. At first, the Guild Master, Roubaul doesn't take him seriously. However, he soon realizes that the man isn't joking. Another member of the guild asks if Nirvana attacking them is fate or coincidence and suggests that they evacuate, however Roubaul tells them that even as they speak, there are people out there fighting to stop Nirvana, and to believe in them. He ends his discourse by deciding that Nirvana attacking the guild isn't fate, and that, maybe it is time for them to "pay for their crimes".

Meanwhile, atop the King's Summit on Nirvana, Jura, Rishio, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Natsu, Gohaku, Lucy and Gray are still despairing over their inability to stop Nirvana, when Wendy, thinking that Jellal might know something, runs off to find him (along with Carla). Suddenly the rest of the group are contacted by Hoteye via mass telepathy. He informs them that he has been injured and defeated by Midnight. He tells them that defeating Midnight will stop Nirvana and that Midnight is waiting for them just below the King's Summit. However, this turns out to be a trap set by a defeated and severely weakened Brain who is masquerading as Hot Eye (the real Hoteye being unconscious after his battle with Midnight). When Natsu and the group run downstairs they are faced with a door. Natsu pries it open and the group is engulfed in a massive explosion. Brain smiles with contentment, thinking he has killed Natsu and the group, and drifts off in to unconsciousness. Natsu and the others wake up buried in rubble (or so they think), but they soon see that Jura cast a massive version of his Iron Rock Wall to protect them, letting himself take the brunt of the blow.

"No!" Gray calls out.

Lucy gasped "He risked his life to protect us."

Jura's Iron Rock Wall crumbles to dust. "Jura hang in there we'll get help." Rishio pleads not wanting his friend to die.

"Rishio and Fairy Tail, the strength and courage you possess, Lamia Scale is lucky to have a wizard like you and your guild especially is lucky to have members like you Fairy Tail it brings me great relief to know your still alive." Jura collapses and Rishio rushes toward him with tears in his eyes.

"Pops no!"

"It can't end like this."

"Please don't die."

"JURA!"

Rishio catches him and begs him not to die he tries to sense Jura's life force but it s too faint for him to sense it. Believing Jura to be dead Rishio's sadness soon turns into rage, his hair began to flash from gold to black until it stop at black and his eyes from teal to black until they stop at a black.

"Natsu look, Rishio's doing the same thing Gohaku did during the battle with phantom.

"Yeah It looks it his first time doing it too."

Gohaku looked on at his younger brother seeing him achieve ssj made him proud to fight beside him but heartbroken to see his brother in a state of sadness.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rishio roared as a bright flash erupted from him and cleared revealing him in ssj but unlike Gohaku it was different, his eyes were teal and his aura was gold unlike Gohaku's darker from.

"He's done it. Rishio has achieved super saiyan."

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy looked at him in confusion. "What do ya mean?" Natsu

"I mean he's finally gone super saiyan for the first time."

"Is that what that little golden form is called?" Gray asked.

"From thought projection of my father yes." Gohaku looked on at his brother but quickly turned as he felt three power levels clashing.

"I sense three power levels clashing, one of them is Erza the other is Midnight and the third one is." His eyes widen when his identifies the third one. "Jellal." He quickly rushes to where the fight is to see Erza attack Midnight, She swings her sword at Midnight's head, but the slash mysteriously misses.

"If Erza Scarlet is that eager to meet her term who am to keep her waiting." Midnight taunts.

Ignoring Jellal's plea for her to get away from Midnight, Erza requips a much bigger sword and slashes at Midnight once more, however, the result is the same as before, causing her to be pushed back. Just then, to her surprise, Erza's own Heart Kreuz Armor suddenly twists around her body, trapping her; utilizing her Magic, she escapes by requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and realizes the true properties of Midnight's Magic. After confirming its effects himself, deflect incoming attacks and even create illusions by bending light.

In response to this, Erza requips a great number of swords and sends them flying towards Midnight, though he deflects them regardless and asks her if she thought that sheer numbers would make a difference against him. The deflected swords then make their way back to Erza and the woman, utilizing a sword in each of her hand, manages to successfully defend herself; her armor twists once more around her body, leaving her trapped. Midnight tells her that he wants to see more agony on her face. Even though she's trapped, Erza manages to throw her sword towards Midnight but he dodges it and comments that she's impressive, all before he casts Spiral Pain, resulting in Erza collapsing, heavily injured.

Midnight asks Erza to not die quite yet, as he needs her to entertain him until they reach Cait Shelter, Gohaku decided that he'd had enough and quickly rushed in and kicked Midnight sending him into one of the buildings.

"It's over Midnight it's time we finish our battle."

"Oh so you're back huh guess you couldn't let your girlfriend have all the fun."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"oh whatever." Jellal asks Midnight why they're targeting Cait Shelter, to which Midnight replies that the Mages belonging to Cait Shelter are the descendants of the Nirvit, the creators of Nirvana, and are, as such, the only people capable of sealing it away. It is then that Midnight declares that they'll use the power of Nirvana to start a great war in which everyone slaughters each other, earning him a remark from a disgusted Gohaku. Midnight retorts "Do me a solid and cut the righteous hero act already it's kind of a drag. After all your heart so black mine's shines next to yours one could say that you're the very embodiment of darkness."

Gohaku scowled. "That's a lie!"

"Be proud of yourself. You devoted your life to revenge for the slaughter of your clan, and when lost your closest friend you track down the tribal people who murdered her and when you found them you slaughtered every man, woman and child and you didn't stop at them you went on to slaughter other tribes without mercy, regret or hesitation all in the name of vengeance. Do you have any idea how many innocent people you've killed? Many fear you, tremble at the mention of Your Name Blackthorn Berserker. An entire ocean of blood follows you wherever you go."

Gohaku refused to remember that time he lost control of his anger, he mentally tells himself that it's all in the past.

"You inspire me."

"I what." Gohaku looked to see Midnight stretching out his hand. "So why don't you join us. You are destined to become the newest member of the Oración Seis."

At this moment, Erza stands up "Don't listen to him." she requips into the Robe of Yūen. "The Light inside you is brighter than before."

"Wow I'm surprised you can stand."

Gohaku remembers all the times she scolded him for making rash decisions that could end up killing him and to promise her he'd never do it again. He sighed "Erza I leave this fight to you then." And with that Gohaku flew back to Natsu and the gang to see them fighting a stick  
"Ok what the f*ck is this fever dream?"

(With Erza)

Erza quickly runs up to Midnight and slashes him with her spear, though it is deflected, earning her a statement that speed is irrelevant when his Magic is involved. Undeterred, Erza swings her spear once more, though the same outcome is reached: her spear misses. Midnight's superiority doesn't last, however, as Erza immediately follows up her swing with a swift punch to Midnight's chest, sending the Dark Mage flying. While Midnight is on the ground, Erza announces that she has discovered the two great weaknesses of Midnight's Magic: he cannot distort human bodies the same way he can distort objects and Magic, adding that if he could distort human bodies, he would have targeted her body instead of her armor. Midnight gets up and states that even if she knows that, it does not prevent him from strangling her with her own clothing, twisting Erza Robe of Yūen around her as he does so. At this moment, a myriad of swords appears above Midnight and rains down upon him, successfully hitting their target; Erza notes that a while ago, while he was twisting her armor, he dodged her sword normally instead of deflecting it. The second weakness of **Reflector** is that it can only target one thing at a time, as Midnight dodged Erza's sword normally while she was under the influence of his Magic, leaving him unable to use Reflector on himself as well. Suddenly, Midnight's hold around Erza is loosened; she breaks free of his Reflector, stating that her armor is made of an elastic material that renders his Magic useless against her. Making another jab, Erza tells Midnight that against her, his Magic has three weaknesses. Maliciously looking at Erza, Midnight tells the Fairy Tail Mage that if he had been quicker, then she wouldn't have to face the terror that is to come. Struggling to get up, Midnight tells Erza that when the clock strikes midnight, his distortive powers reach their peak; Midnight begins to transform into a grotesque monster. The monstrous Midnight tells Erza not to blame him for anything that follows and attacks her with a black of Darkness Magic, blowing her away. Following up this assault, several of Midnight's tentacles go forth and stab Jellal and Erza, severely wounded. Ignoring their cries for pain, Midnight tells them not to die to quickly, as the fun is only just beginning.

With Jellal in his sights, Midnight tells the man that after the slave revolt, his only wish was to find somewhere safe to sleep, all before swallowing Jellal whole. Listening in, Erza realizes that Midnight too was a slave from the Tower of Heaven. The monstrous Dark Mage then turns to her and tells her that she too is at fault for having ignored the sufferings of her fellows for years; figures of Rob and Simon appear before her. In anger, Erza slashes her spear at Midnight but, suddenly appearing as her younger self, she comes to see that she has slashed Rob and Simon. When Midnight comments on how cruel she had been, Erza attempts to slash him once more, but sees that she has missed her target and slashed through Jellal. Now overwhelmed by Midnight's power, Erza finds herself locked in the clutches of the monster.

However, Midnight's illusory hold on Erza breaks and she slashes through his real body with her spear, leading a confused Jellal to question as to the reason that they are fine; Erza explains that what they experience was a mere illusion. Shocked, Midnight wonders how Erza was able to break free of his ultimate illusion, to which she states that as she has an artificial eye, illusions don't affect her. Falling, Midnight rejects his loss, stating that as he is the greatest, undefeatable, and most powerful of the six, his defeat is impossible. Hearing this, Erza scolds Midnight, telling him that those who laugh at the misfortunes of others can never hope to achieve the heights of victory. Now completely defeated, Midnight falls and releases his prayer of wishing to sleep peacefully in a quiet place. With the battle now officially over, Erza tells Midnight that if he does not wish to be defeated in the future, then he must learn to be aware of his own weaknesses and be kind.

Meanwhile, A raging Natsu attempts to hit Klodoa with his flaming fists but Klodoa, levitating, is able to easily dodge and then knocks Natsu down with the end of its stick. Natsu tumbles away as Gray prepares to launch an ice attack but Klodoa tackles him in the gut. This gives Natsu the opportunity to grab the end of Klodoa and Gray tells him to beat the crap out of it. But Klodoa, quite flexible, manages to use its skull head to hit both Natsu and Gray on the head even if it's in Natsu's grip. This causes Gray and Natsu to argue. While Gray and Natsu fight each other, Klodoa notices Lucy by the sidelines. After intently staring at her, Lucy gets self-conscious and pegs it a pervert. However, it waves her off as a "kid" and she is offended.

The twins Gohaku and Rishio look at this dumbstruck. "So is your guild always like this?" Rishio asked.

"Sadly yes." Gohaku answered.

With Klodoa slightly distracted, Natsu and Gray charge at it, but it manages to evade their attacks and tackle them instead. Klodoa zaps them with lightning using the orb in the mouth of its skull. It taunts them and asks if that's all they got in their youth. It adds that their youth isn't enough to beat it and that youngsters like them are always showing themselves off. Lucy and Happy note that the staff is actually quite insecure about its age.

Suddenly, Klodoa looks alert. It panics when it realizes that Oración Seis has fallen. Outside, another mark disappears from Brain's face. In horror, Klodoa drops its orb and exclaims that _he_ will arrive. From outside, Brain opens his eyes but they have become red and menacing. Klodoa explains that Brain has an alter ego: Zero, a hidden face that loves destruction. The immensity of Zero's power is sealed away by the Organic Link Magic on the lines on his face, unlocked only by the defeat of the Six Keys. The defeat of Oración Seis will cause that personality, Zero, to awake once more. At this moment, a figure comes walking into the room and Klodoa bows, stuttering, "W-Welcome back, Master Zero!"

"Son of a bitch." Gohaku cursed.

"Oh Crapbaskets.

Klodoa apologizes to Zero for the fall of Oración Seis. Zero comments that having a body, a voice and power again is all so refreshing and nostalgic. He tells Klodoa to stand back because he'll handle the group. Natsu, Gohaku, Rishio and Gray are quite eager to engage in a battle with Zero who is rather upset about them messing up his guild. Zero smirks and states that the man who injured Brain's body should be eliminated first and aims his Magic at the unconscious Jura. Outraged, Gray asks if he's going to attack someone who can't even move. Zero replies that he'll destroy anything that has form. Gray uses his **Ice-Make: Shield** to generate a shield to defend Jura. However, Gray's shield easily crumbles, much to his surprise, and blows him and Jura away.

Natsu charges towards him with his fists aflame, but Zero manages to defend against his attack. He touches Natsu with his index finger and Natsu is blown away towards the ceiling. Zero turns to Happy and Lucy who are both tearing up, trembling and frozen their by fear and attacks them as well. In a flash, they are all on the ground, unconscious. Enraged Gohaku goes ssj and charges Zero, he lands a punch, but it had no effect, he quickly jumps back only to barely dodge an incoming fist. Rishio rushes in and unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks but they had no effect on Zero who smirked and placed his index finger on Rishio and blows him away.

Gohaku scowled. _"I can't believe it he's so strong, he made short work of us in seconds."_ Gohaku is snapped out of his thoughts by Zero placing his finger on him and blowing him away.

Intimidated, Klodoa praises Zero's quick work of the team. Zero adds that they are not dead yet because they still have form. He then begins ranting about how fun destroying anything with form is. However, he decides not to finish them right now and goes back to King's Summit. Klodoa then informs him that they are approaching Cait Shelter in a while and that, following it's destruction, there will be no one left to seal Nirvana ever again. This is scoffed at by Zero and called a waste of time. He then states that his only wish is to destroy and that his reign of destruction will begin from Cait Shelter.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla are attempting to find Jellal, hoping that he will know how to stop Nirvana. Carla then runs out of Magic Power and is forced to switch back into terrestrial mode. Wendy then breaks down, despairing over her guild. Carla then convinces her to find a way to stop Nirvana herself.

Wendy finally finds Jellal and Erza, who have just emerged victorious from their battle against Midnight, the final Oración Seis General. Wendy runs up to Jellal, only to find that he doesn't remember who she is. Initially saddened, she later cheers up after Erza explains to her that Jellal's memories are still jumbled and that he can't remember anyone. Wendy then asks Jellal if he knows how to stop Nirvana, but Jellal tells her that a Square of Self-Destruction will no longer work, and that he doesn't know of any other method to stop it.

Just then, Nirvana, which has arrived in front of Cait Shelter, begins charging up to fire at Wendy's Guild. However, just as Cait Shelter and its inhabitants are about to be obliterated, a blast of Magic hits one of Nirvana's legs, throwing it off balance and causing it to miss the Guild.

The blast is revealed to have been from the Blue Pegasus Magic Bomber: Christina, which was formerly shot down by the Oración Seis. Aboard is Lyon, Ren, Eve, Sherry and Hibiki. Hibiki then uses his Telepathy to tell Erza and co. that Christina is up and running thanks to a combined effort of all on board. Hibiki goes on to explain that after searching through Archive, he has finally managed to figure out how to stop Nirvana: The group must simultaneously destroy six Lacrimas located at the base of Nirvana's main body, which channel the Magic Power that its six legs absorb from the Earth and convert into energy. He also cautions that unless all six Lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, the other Lacrima will regenerate any one that is destroyed.

Zero then uses his Magic to jack Hibiki's telepathy, initially complementing the Allied Forces on coming so far and then taunting them saying that he (Zero) is in front of one of the six Lacrimas, therefore making simultaneously destroying them impossible as he insinuates that none of the Allied Forces can defeat him. He then brags that he has already taken down 6 of their comrades, Natsu, Gohaku, Rishio, Gray, Lucy and Happy. Soon after, Zero terminates his connection.

Hibiki then downloads an application to coordinate their timings in destroying the Lacrima. Erza and co. are shocked to learn that they only have 20 minutes to do so before Nirvana fires again. Soon after that, Lyon, Ren and Sherry run out of Magic Power and Christina begins losing altitude. Using the last of Hibiki's Telepathy, Lyon, Sherry, Erza, Carla and Wendy plead with and inspire Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to get up. Natsu, Gohaku, Gray, Lucy and Happy slowly begin to rise despite their injuries.

"We've gotta stop Zero." Gohaku says still struggling to stand up half his armor is destroyed, an entire half of the top of his jumpsuit is completely torn.

"Yeah." Natsu says.

"Destroy all six Lacrima at one time." Gray says.

"So who's fighting Zero cause we'd like another crack at him, right boys." Lucy adds.

"18 minutes left, we've gotta hurry. We owe it to Carla and Wendy to protect their Guild." Happy says.

"18 minutes huh. That's more than enough time." Rishio says standing up and going ssj.

Erza and Hibiki then bring them up to speed quickly. The remaining fight-capable members of the Allied Forces onboard Nirvana (Natsu, Gohaku, Rishio Gray, Happy, Lucy, Ichiya and now Jellal) take Lacrimas to destroy. Natsu and Gohaku choose the first, Rishio and Gray the second, Lucy the third, Ichiya fourth, Erza the fifth. Jellal is about to say that he will be heading to the sixth Lacrima, but Erza cuts him short, stating that he shouldn't speak because Natsu still considers him as an enemy because he does not knows about his circumstances yet. Hibiki's power finally runs out and the Telepathy cuts off. Christina then crashes as Sherry and Ren's powers completely give out as well. Each member of the team begins making their way towards their chosen Lacrima Before leaving, Erza tells Jellal and Wendy that Zero is most likely at Lacrima One, as Natsu has a very good sense of smell and Gohaku could sense energy and probably chose that number for that very reason. Wendy wants to go back the two up in their fight, but Erza tells her that Natsu and Gohaku will be able to handle Zero on their own. Upon hearing the name "Natsu" uttered by Erza, Jellal's memories begin to return.

Sure enough, Natsu and Gohaku are greeted by Zero as they approaches the first Lacrima.

"I wonder which of us will make out here alive Us or you?"

They engage Zero in battle. Natsu charges towards Zero with his fists aflame, but misses as the Dark Mage casually dodges to one side and dodges Gohaku's kick. Gohaku follows up with a punch, which is avoided and Natsu uses a Fire Dragon's Roar. As the smoke subsides, however, Zero is revealed to have taken on the breath attack with his bare hands and is completely unaffected by it.

"Impressive. Your much more agile Dragon slayer, and you Ki-user you're much stronger than the last time we met." He counters with a Dark Capriccio. Gohaku and Natsu dodge the attack and it hits the wall behind them. However, Zero warns them not underestimate his magic, saying that he is twice as strong as Brain. His words ring true as his last attack suddenly bursts through the ground, catching The two of guard and directly hitting both of them numerous times. Laughing, Zero watches the spectacle, reiterating Natsu's previous words of which them will be destroyed first, and declares that it's pretty obvious which one of them will share this distinction now. Ignoring the man's taunts, Gohaku stretches out his hands and catches Dark Capriccio, managing to stop the penetrating magic which leaves him panting heavily afterwards.

"Hmm I must say I'm surprised you were able to stop a piercing spell." Zero's admiration soon turns to surprise as something else suddenly shoots Natsu.

"Who's there?" Zero demands.

The shooter is revealed to be Jellal, smiling maliciously, who went to Natsu's site instead of Lacrima Six. Zero inquires if his memories have returned. Jellal confirms the return of his memories. In anger, Natsu charges toward Jellal to attack him, but the man blasts him with fire, stopping him in his tracks. Natsu reminds him that fire won't work against him, with Jellal replying that he remembers this fact, and that he also remembers that the other is Natsu, "the ray of hope". This statement surprises Zero and confuses Natsu.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but as a fire Dragon Slayer doesn't the power of fire amplify your power. And to you Gohaku didn't you have some power that made you stronger, what was it called."

"It's called super saiyan and I've gone beyond." Gohaku goes ssj2

"Liar, judging by your actions your memories have not returned." Zero says

"I didn't lie to you only my memories of Natsu and Gohaku have returned." Jellal concurs and continued. "I'm determined to stop Nirvana whether or not the rest of memories return will not affect my goal."

"I don't get it what happened to ya?" Natsu asked confused.

"When I awoke it's as though my memory had been wiped clean, all though I have no recollection of behaving like a vile cretan it seems that was the case, I brought harm upon not only you and Erza but all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends I wanna help you protect Wendy's guild, I want to stop Nirvana, I know we can do it as long a we work together."

Enraged, Natsu rushes forward and punches Jellal, accusing him of attempting to deceive him. Jellal begs Natsu to accept the flame he's offering, but Natsu refuses to hear any of this, stating that he'll never forget the tears Erza shed because of Jellal's actions. Zero, displeased, tells them to take their argument somewhere else, sending a tendril of Darkness Magic their way. Before either of them can get hit, however, Jellal blocks the way, taking the blow for himself to protect Natsu, an action which momentarily reminds the Dragon Slayer of how Simon did the same thing back in the Tower of Heaven to protect Erza from Jellal's Altairis. Jellal collapses to the ground, informing Natsu that if he wishes to kill him, he can do it anytime, but as of that moment, he can give him the power to defeat Zero. Golden flames start to dance on Jellal's hand.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy are barely walking toward Lacrima 03. Although both incredibly worn down, they force themselves onwards, while Ichiya, Rishio, Gray and Erza do the same towards their respective Lacrima. Wendy and Carla make their way towards Lacrima No. 06. Flashbacks reveal that Jellal met up with Wendy after everyone was assigned Lacrimas and entrusted her with the task of destroying Lacrima 06 in his stead. He also tells her that she has great power as the power of the sky rests within her. Jellal reveals that the golden flame is called the Flame of Rebuke. He adds that he does not wish for Natsu's forgiveness, but only to give him strength because he believes in them as Erza does. Face solemn, Natsu takes Jellal's hand, accepting the golden flames. He then devours them, while Jellal and Zero watch on. As he finishes his fiery meal, Jellal leaves everything up to him, and the Fire Dragon Slayer thanks him for his assistance. With a new confidence, Natsu declares that he'll use the strength Jellal offered him. Unfazed, Zero informs Natsu that by consuming those flames, he bears Jellal's sins. Natsu replies that Mages of Fairy Tail are used to bearing sins, and that the real sin is turning your back people who just help. Engulfed in both flames and Ki Natsu and Gohaku both punch Zero, finally managing to both hit and damage their opponent. Natsu then grabs the Dark Guild Master by his shirt and throws him over his head, straight into the floor of the chamber. Quickly recovering, Zero shoots another Dark Capriccio towards Natsu but Gohaku jumps in front of the of the attack and deflects it with a flick of his hand, greatly shocking the Dark Mage. Gohaku quickly dashes towards Zero and physically hits him multiple time. When Zero retaliates with a kick, Gohaku makes a comeback with a kick of his own. Face split with an insane smile, Zero uses the back of his hand to land a heavy blow to Gohaku's skull, Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to stop Zero's next attack sending him into the ceiling. As he falls Gohaku flies up and knees him in the stomach and kicks him into the wall. Upon impact Zero recognizes the Magic emanating from Natsu as Dragon Force, but he soon turns his gaze to Gohaku.

 _"_ _Such power he's the second Ki-user I've faced that could damage me this much."_

As Zero looks on in pure shock, Natsu marvels at the Magic he obtained, commenting that it's the same as the feeling he got when he consumed Etherion before. Zero stands up and ponders the new magic power. "I never thought you'd have it, Dragon Force is the final form of Dragon Slayer Magic from what I understand it gives the Slayer destructive power confirmable to that of the most formidable dragon. And you Ki-user your power is unlike anything I have faced before all you did was change your hair, but your power skyrocketed, from my research on Ki-users there are some who break the limits of their power and achieve power that rivals the power of the gods themselves. I'm intrigued so show me."

"You sure you want us to do that?"

"Yes, let's see the combined strength of the Dragon and KI."

"Alright but I warned ya." The two then charge Zero. Zero blocks the attack and casts Dark Gravity, causing the floor beneath Nastu and Gohaku to crumble. Falling to the lower levels of Nirvana.

"Don't tell me I've already defeated the mighty Dragon Slayer and Ki-user."

Gohaku using his ability to fly caught Natsu, they have no time to rest however, as Zero charges down at them, launching an attack, which Gohaku still holding Natsu dodges and places Natsu on the ground. Engulfing both his hands with Darkness Magic, Zero creates whip-like extensions, and strikes at the two who both manage to evade the quick attacks, Gohaku counter with a Ki blast and Natsu with a Fire Dragon's Roar. However, Zero emerges from the combined attacks unscathed, managing to overwhelm the two with a vicious attack, and following up with a small burst of Darkness Magic, which sends them both flying backwards. Not willing to give his opponents anytime to rest, Zero launches multiple discs of magic at Natsu and Gohaku, who manage to dodge all of them. However, they are both hit by Zero's follow up attack launching them into the nearest wall. Clasping his hands together, Zero subsequently casts more discs of Magic towards them. Emerging from the smoke, Gohaku lunges towards Zero, their fists and magics clashing. A gleeful smile on his face, Zero draws back one hand, stating that Gohaku is stronger than the first Ki-user he faced but not as strong as him, sends him crashing into a wall. He then kicks Natsu's prostrate form, demanding to know if that's all the power a Dragon entails. As the Dragon Slayer struggles to rise, Zero brags about his level as the master of the Oración Seis, and how mere mages like Natsu and Gohaku from an ordinary guild could nerve compete with him. Struggling to his knees Gohaku states. "We're not alone. Everyone's reaching out to us, We can hear them loud and clear, we hear everyone's voices and they're telling us that no matter what we can't give up the fight. They're what keeps me going, they're the only reason I'm still standing right now." His mind flashes to everything that they've endured from the time they fought Phantom to this very moment, Gohaku's aura flared, "They're so strong, I can feel my friends determination and strength pulsating through me!"

Smirking at the determined Mage, Zero tells him. "If there were some way, if I could harness the power of both his Dragon Force and your golden form for myself, unfortunately that's not possible. Since I have no use for either of you I shall unleash my ultimate spell and return you to the nothingness from whence you came."

"Dragon Slayer secret art:"

"Minaki sacred form:"

"FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE/ TENSHO KOJEIO/ Genesis Zero." The yell out the names of their attacks as the Dragon Slayer and Super Saiyan charged the Dark Mage.

"NOW TO THE DEPTH OF NOTHINESS WITH YOU!"

With the combined Strength of Natsu and Gohaku bearing down on him, Zero declares that it's the end of history before him, but the beginning of a new world of nothing. He then casts Genesis Zero, opening the Gate of Wraithwail and allowing the denizens of the Land of Nil to come forth, who he orders to consume Gohaku's and Natsu's existence. These dark travelers surges forward, overriding Gohaku and Natsu.

In the Land of Nil, Gohaku curses himself as he realizes he can't see anything and that he has no strength left. A spark of light suddenly appears and Akuma's voice comes from it, demanding to know how he could be defeated by something like that so easily, a questioning his status as one of his students in this pathetic state. His words cause Gohaku to have a flashback.

(flashback)

 _"_ _Aw c'mon master you don't expect me to shatter that boulder with one little Ki orb do ya?" complained a younger Gohaku._

 _"_ _I'm not asking the impossible of you my boy, I know you have the power to do it stop doubting yourself. Never forget you are a student of the Wu Kong academy, a Ki-user and you should take pride in that accomplishment. Know that no matter what happens I Akuma Senjishi will always be proud of you."_

 _"_ _Okay, I'll try again master, but I still don't know what to do."_

(end of the flashback)

Gohaku's saiyan fury breaks through Genesis Zero, freeing both him and Natsu from the Land of Nil.

"No, it can't be! How did they come back from the void?!" Zero exclaims his eyes bulging in fear as he sees Gohaku and Natsu walking through the dark spirits surrounding them, Gohaku's hair was spiked up with one bang hanging over the right side of his forehead but instead his hair was black instead of gold.

"Such power my magic is being burnt away." He watches as Gohaku let's out a Great Ape Roar and Natsu a Draconic bellow. _"They're lost magic gives them the power of the gods and dragons and in turn the power to defeat them. These two are true practitioners of their respected magics"_ Receiving punch form Natsu and a kick from Gohaku. Natsu the releases all his magic power into one last spell, Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, and Gohaku forms one small Ki orb in his hand and says. "Ancient Technique: DAOFY'S FURY!" Gohaku slams the orb in Zero's chest and headbutts him through multiple floors and back into Lacrima#1's room. Following this course Gohaku, Nastu and Zero smash into the Lacrima, destroying it and defeating the Dark Guild Master at the same time. With the five other Lacrima being taken care of by their allies at the precise time needed, Nirvana is stopped, and Cait Shelter is saved.

Grinning, Natsu stands over the unconscious body of Zero while Gohaku lies down and his hair go back to it's palm tree style. Jellal smiles as well, thinking to himself how Natsu had exceeded his expectations. However, the celebration is short-lived, as Nirvana begins to crumble all around them. Nastu and Jellal are saved from falling by Gohaku, while Wendy is saved by a now-conscious Jura. Everyone else manages to escape through their own methods and meet up outside Nirvana. They wonder where Natsu, Gohaku, and Jellal are, for they are not present. Their fears a soon dismissed as Hoteye springs up from the ground, revealing he had saved the missing Mages. Wendy, overjoyed, tackles and Hugs Natsu with tears in her eyes and sincere gratitude for saving her guild. Gohaku tries to walk but stumbles and is caught by Erza.

"You've used too much of your magic energy, try to take it easy until you recover." She tells him.

"Heh that was a good fight." He turns to Hoteye. "Thank you Hoteye I'd be six feet under if it weren't for you."

"Love drives us to save our friend. Oh Yeah."

"Heh-heh Don't let that ideology drive you too much."

Everyone is relieved, as their mission is accomplished. Lucy and Gray are shocked when informed that Jellal is the other Mage that helped them out, but Erza and Wendy convince them that he's not the same Jellal from before. Erza thanks him for all his help, but Jellal tells her that he shouldn't be thanked, admitting that he's afraid of getting his memories back. Thoughtfully, Erza looks at him and tells him that she's with him, and even if they end up hating each other again, her feelings for him won't change.

Their conversation is interrupted by Ichiya who, while trying to leave to relieve himself, suddenly smacked into an invisible wall. Wendy notes that there are runes on the ground, trapping them all inside. As they all attempt to figure out who caused this, Lahar of the Magic Council and a group of Rune Knights appear.

"There's no need to panic we mean you no harm. Sorry about this but we were forced to do something to restrain you." Lahar reassures.

"Who the heck are you?" Happy demanded.

"I am the captain of the new Magic Council's fourth custody enforcement unit, Lahar and this is my army."

"What?" Natsu exclaims.

"There's a new Magic Council?" Gray also exclaims.

"Sure didn't take em long enough." Lucy adds.

"Goddamnit!" Gohaku cursed.

"It is my duty to uphold the law and preserve justice throughout the land, so all evil doers must be arrested." Lahar states

"Son of a bitch."

"We're not evil doers." Carla argued.

"I don't get why we're in trouble when we didn't do anything wrong."

Natsu who was shaking with fear added. "At least not that we know of."

"That's not gonna sell him on our innocence Natsu."

"I'm not here to arrest you, I have been ordered to take the Oración Seis into custody. I ask that you please cooperate and hand over the member codenamed Hoteye." Jura almost objects, but the former Dark Mage stops him, accepting his fate, with plans to start his life anew. Accepting his decision, Jura volunteers to look for Hoteye's brother in his place, asking what his name is so he can identify him. Hoteye then reveals his younger brother to be none other than Wally Buchanan, shocking Natsu and Happy. When Erza tells Hoteye of his brother's current state, of how he's traveling around the continent and is doing quite well, he has a flashback of his and his younger brother's youthful moments, during the time when they shared a lone potato they cultivated themselves among the rest of the dead crops. Hoteye sobs, calling it a miracle, slightly disbelieving that something this good would happen to him so soon after returning to the light. He then thanks them all with all of his gratitude.

Ichiya, wishing to respond to the call of nature, asks if they can be released now that Hoteye has been taken away. However, Lahar states that they are not just here to arrest the Oración Seis, claiming that there is an evil even greater than that Dark Guild among them, and points to Jellal, much to the objection of everyone present.

Jellal is then put under arrest for the crime of federal treason. Wendy argues that he has lost his memory and Lahar retorts that it is not a reasonable excuse. Jellal admits he has no intention of resisting and apologizes to Wendy for not remembering her. However, he is thankful to know that he had saved someone at some point in his life. Erza, thinking about everything Jellal has been through to break out of his darkness, starts to shake, and vows that she can't just let him go.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gohaku yells as he kicks down two rune knights.

"Gohaku!" Gray calls out.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." Lucy adds.

Lahar demands that they "Stop this!" As Rune Knights to grab Gohaku trying to bring him down.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled throwing Rune Knights off of him. "HE'S OME OF US! AND THAT MEANS HE COMES WITH US!" Gohaku manages to throw the group of Rune Knights of him.

"No don't do this." Jellal begs.

"Subdue that man!" Lahar commands and Rune Knights charge at Gohaku who does the same as the Knights close the distance Natsu and Gray jump in and clear a path for Gohaku.

"Keep going Gohaku!" The both say.

"Don't stop." Happy adds.

Gray and Natsu hold off as many Rune Knights. "Give up there's no way you guys can stop him." Said Gray

"Once Gohaku gets going he never stops." Natsu added.

"This is wrong any way, Jellal took down Nirvana. He just saved a whole lot of people and this the thanks you give him?!"

"You would punish this man for his sins yet still not choose to reward him for his good deeds." Jura adds.

"This guy deserves a pardon from his crimes he just saved a whole lot of people, good people, people who would've died if it weren't for him." Rishio states.

"If you take him away it would hurt Erza more. I can't stand to see Erza in pain." Gohaku keeps going he kicks two rune knights before several others grab him but it does nothing but slow him down. "C'mon let him go! Listen you owe Erza big time she needs you to stay by her side, she did it for you! You've gotta stay because whether you like it or not you're one of us now!"

Annoyed Lahar demands that they "Arrest them all for adding a fugitive and obstructing the law!" the Rune Knights begin to over power the Allied Forces though the fight valiantly for both Jellal's and Erza's sakes, Erza stops all of them in their act. She shoulders the full responsibility of her allies' actions, apologizes, and tells them that they may take Jellal away. Before Jellal leaves, he remembers her last name, Scarlet, and how it was made because of the color of her hair. They then bid each other farewell.

Alone, Erza remembers the day that Jellal gave her a last name. When asked by a young Jellal and Wally of her name, she replied, "Erza, just Erza". Jellal commented that this is kind of sad and then notices her hair, noting that they can call her "Erza Scarlet" after its color. He claimed that this way, he'll never forget it. Overwhelmed by everything that has occurred, Erza sheds tears for the loss of Jellal. Gohaku was watching he couldn't stand to see Erza like this, he walks down to her and comforts her, telling her that she shouldn't cry for Jellal because he wouldn't want her to cry, he would want her to be strong and to live her life. Erza feels her happiness return due to Gohaku's words and mentally tells herself that she'll stay strong for Jellal and Fairy Tail.

The Allied Forces later rest and recover in the Cait Shelter Guild. Roubaul, Cait Shelter's Guild Master, offers them his thanks. However, he later reveals to them the real truth behind Cait Shelter: they are not descendants of the Nirvit, but in fact the Nirvit themselves. Roubaul goes on to say that he is responsible for constructing Nirvana four centuries ago. Nirvana had been their home and a symbol of peace of the nation for many years. But as time grew, Nirvana took more Darkness upon itself, eventually balancing itself out by distributing this evil onto the Nirvit themselves, causing them to start slaughtering each other. This genocide left Roubaul the lone survivor of the Nirvit. However, in this present time, he was nothing but a spirit, as his body had perished long ago. In order to atone for his sins, he watched over Nirvana, and waited for somebody powerful enough to destroy it, which, thanks to the combined efforts of the Allied Forces, is finally accomplished. It is then revealed that all the Mages of Cait Shelter are in reality all high-level Illusions made by Roubaul in order to keep Wendy company, ever since she was first brought there seven years ago by a young boy. Roubaul had originally intended to lead a solitary life, but he couldn't ignore that boy's request, and took Wendy in. When she tearfully mentioned that Jellal had told her that this was a Guild, Roubaul hastily agrees with this statement, and tells her to go outside, where everyone will be waiting for her. Thus, the Cait Shelter Guild was born, all for Wendy's sake. Roubaul smiles as he tells Wendy and Carla that they have no need for illusory companions anymore, because they have real ones right there with them. He bids her farewell, and as he disappears, he thanks everyone once more, asking them to take good care of the both of them. As Wendy mourns for his passing, Erza comes to her, lays her hand on Wendy's shoulder, and invites her to come with them back to Fairy Tail.

End

(Well that was chapter 18 I hope you enjoyed and if you are currently reading this then I am currently working on chapter 19 til then Next time on Dragon Tail Z: A log awaited battle between rivals. See ya there and again Merry Christmas)


	19. Gohaku vs Rishio

Sibling Rivalry: Gohaku vs Rishio

On a ship in the middle of the ocean, the Allied Forces delegates of Fairy Tail travel back to their Guild. After realizing the truth behind Cait Shelter, Wendy and Carla decide to join Fairy Tail, so they tag along with Team Natsu.

Natsu sighs in pleasure. "So this is what it's like to sail the sea's without puking your brains out."

"Aye matey welcome to the good life."

Natsu began running around the ship with excitement. "HAHA look out vehicles Natsu's gonna ride you hard." (PAAAAAAAAAAAUS)

"Careful the Troia spell doesn't last forever." Wendy warned.

Natsu quickly falls due to his motion sickness. "Bu'rugh No cast that spell again hurry." He begs

"I'm sorry I can't it only works a couple of times."

"Guess it's back to barf bags." Gray taunts and Lucy laughs.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gohaku laughed. (TFS Vegeta style).

"When you and Wendy join Fairy Tail I'll show all the snuggling spots perfect for Kitties."

"Happy you ain't getting any of that Plus Puss." Gohaku laughed.

"We're joining Fairy Tail, this is so exciting."

Natsu put his head over the ship and puke. With the long hard-fought battle now behind them it's finally time for them to return home. Lucy recalls the time they had to part ways with the other Allied Forces though it did involve Gohaku strangling Ichiya for call Erza his "Sweet Honey". Lucy also recalls how she obtained three new Zodiac Celestial Spirits: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. After Angel's arrest, their contracts with her have been broken and so they decided to join Lucy, to which Lucy was delighted as she had new Spirit friends with her. This surprised the Spirits as they were used to being treated as "tools" and not "friends", but they were glad nonetheless. Gohaku and friends return to Fairy Tail where a welcome party is thrown for Wendy and Carla, the new recruits of Fairy Tail. They are both warmly welcomed by the current members. Wendy is even made more welcome when they find out that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, impressing the rest of the Guild. Gajeel who was watching from the 2nd floor noticed that Natsu and Happy where partners and Wendy and Carla were partners as well and this made him jealous. _"It's not fair! Seriously I mean I'm a Dragon Slayer too when do I get my flying Kitty cat huh?!"_

"Alright everyone listen up let's welcome our new members the way only Fairy Tail can!" Makarov announces and the whole guild erupts in excitement.

"Now eat, drink and make marry!"

"Yeah, who wants to brawl?!" Natsu yells out.

"Let's go at it Natsu!" Gohaku answered.

Mystogan is also seen on the second floor, overlooking the festivities of the Guild. A week later, Wendy goes to the request board to look for a job and a companion, as per Mirajane's suggestion. While Lucy and Levy try to figure out whether Wendy will temporarily join with Team Natsu or Shadow Gear, Gray approaches Natsu and tells him of a rumor where someone in town, a girl named Daphne, has claimed to have seen a Dragon. This excites both Natsu and Wendy, hoping that the Dragon might have been either Igneel or Grandeena. The two leave the Guild with Happy and Carla to search for Daphne in an inn on the outskirts of town. In the meantime, Gohaku had been training non-stop for the past week but todays session is cut short as he senses someone behind him, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his sword, he quickly unsheathed it and pointed it at the person behind only to find his younger brother Rishio.

"Whoa same team here big bro."

"Rishio what are you doing in Magnolia, aren't you needed for a job or something?"

"Not really besides I wanted to come and see you and to also ask you to have a spar with me."

"A spar like a match, heh sure I'll spar with you I wanna see how strong you've become since the events with the Oración Seis."

"Oh trust me big bro I'm much stronger than the last we met." Rishio says and goes ssj.

"Well then." Gohaku stops and goes ssj. "Let's begin."

"Hold on not here there's too many people I suggest we go to somewhere more private." Rishio said and flew north with Gohaku following close behind, they arrive in a desert plane.

"So a desert biome huh a place where I can go all out, smart."

"I chose this terrain because of the lack of people so now I can fight without the risk of hurting someone minus you of course."

Gohaku smirked. "Well then let's get the party started." Gohaku rushes at Rishio and starts trading blows and finally lands a punch. He knees Rishio then kicks him to the ground. Gohaku chases after him. But Rishio goes the other direction, then they both kick at the same time and electricity flies. Gohaku headbutts Rishio, and repeatedly punches Rishio in the stomach. The Rishio catches both of Gohaku's fists and knees him twice in the head and kicks him into a mountain side.

"That's more'll like it." He rushes from the mountain side and the two saiyans hover next to each other about an inch away from each other's faces. They power up, and then the battle continues, with the twins trading blows before they land a punch in each other's faces at the exact same time, but Gohaku starts punching his brother repeatedly in the stomach. Then he continues burying his fists in Rishio's stomach as he powers up. Rishio is powerless and Gohaku knees him in the stomach.

Rishio starting to get some punches in and Gohaku getting some too. Rishio tries to punch Gohaku, but he Gohaku appears behind him and throws an energy blast into Rishio's stomach sending him into a rock.

"C'mon now I know that isn't the best you got." Gohaku taunts.

"Oh no I'm just getting." Rishio sys rushing out the rock and knee Gohaku in the stomach and punching him into the sky and throws an energy beam at Gohaku who throws an energy beam of his own the two struggles for a while but soon Gohaku's beam overwhelms Rishio's.

(with the guild)

Erza is wondering why Natsu is late.

"They're late what could possibly holding them up? it doesn't take this long to follow a simple lead."

"He was asking someone about the dragon sighting you think he found what he was looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe Natsu's playing catch up with Igneel right now." Macao said.

"Or he got tired of chasing rumors, got fed up and called it a night." Wakaba added.

"No, normally I'd agree but Natsu had Wendy with him he would've brought her back first." Mira stated.

"Salamander might be reckless, but he wouldn't keep a kid out this late out at night that's just not the kind of man he is." Elfman added.

"What's more we still don't know what became of my attacker from earlier this afternoon, he could've ambushed them too."

"I'm afraid that Gray is out there needing my help we should form a search party immediately, if somethings happen to him I'll never forgive myself for not being there." Juvia chimed in.

"Gray's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Seriously you worry too much it's bad for your health."

"You'd be wise not underestimate the intuition of a woman madly in love."

"She's definitely got the "mad" part down to a T."

"At least we're not drowning in her tears."

"I'm going to look for them, Lucy your with me."

"Just lead the way."

"I will accompany you as well."

"You're gonna need a man with you."

"No we can't divide our forces so thinly, remain on standby and guard the hall."

"We'll do our part careful out other you two." And with that Erza and Lucy leave in search of Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Gray.

(Back with the twins)

Rishio's Gi is torn and he is hanging off a cliff remarking the fact of how strong his brother is. Gohaku then picks up Rishio by the arm, and throws Rishio into a mountain. He then creates energy rings that are placed on Rishio's arms, legs, and neck, which are then embedded into the mountain, immobilizing him. Gohaku goes on to use Rishio as a punching bag this goes on for a while but Rishio suddenly breaks free from the wall, and hit Gohaku with the boulders attached to his arms. Then he rushes Gohaku and punches him in the stomach repeatedly and throws him into a cave.

" _Man Gohaku is stronger than I thought, his fighting style is completely unread able. This battle might turn out to be fun."_ Rishio flies into the cave only to find Gohaku is nowhere to be found he closes his eyes and searches for his energy. _"Focus I know you're here Gohaku I can sense where you're hiding."_ Suddenly a red energy ball comes out of the darkness, Rishio throw his hands up and stops the ball, he then pushes the ball into the sky and a voice was heard saying. "I'm here fool." Gohaku appears behind Rishio and puts him in a strangle hold, Rishio breaks free and kicks Gohaku a way from him. He brings his arms to his shoulders and to energy balls appear in his hands.

"SPIRIT…."

Gohaku stops himself from hitting the wall and cups his hands at his side. "KA….ME….HA…ME…."

"FLASH/HAAAAAAAA!" the two saiyan twins thrust their hand forward and enter into a beam struggle. They destroyed the cave and hovered above the crater they created.

Gohaku smirks. "My heart is pounding so hard right now, I'll be honest with you I love fighting. It makes you feel alive, to fight is to live, it brings out the inner sides of your instincts."

"Well I don't have that passion for fighting as you do, I fight to become stronger, so I can protect the innocent, so I joined Lamia Scale took jobs and made a name for myself anyone who heard of my called me The Wings of Light. And honestly, I didn't like it because it made me out to be this divine savior, I'm just an ordinary man or in this case and ordinary saiyan heh-heh-heh well what I'm trying to say is that I fight for all that is good."

"You're not gonna start crying, are you? Because if you do I'm gonna straight up sock you."

"Now you're just being a dick."

"AW I'm hurt."

The two charge at each other trading blows, for a while they there fight is at a stalemate. Just when one of the two fighters seems to get the upper hand the other pulls an unexpected trick. They break off and trade blows again with Gohaku gaining the upper hand via by punching Rishio heavily in the gut causing him to cough up blood. Rishio retaliated with a knee to the gut followed by a punch to the face. Gohaku and Rishio proceed to throw quick jabs and punches at each other. Rishio tries to kick Gohaku in the face, but Gohaku quickly dodges. When Gohaku tries to kick Rishio, Rishio disappears and reappears behind Gohaku and kicks him in the back sending him through a couple mountains. Rishio rushes Gohaku, Gohaku quickly kicks Rishio into the air, and flies overhead behind him and smashes him down onto the ground. Gohaku flies down very quickly and when the two meet, they began throwing powerful jabs, punches, and kicks at each other. Gohaku tries to punch Rishio, Rishio blocks it, leading Gohaku to use his other hand to try and punch him. The force from when Gohaku tries to punch him the second time vibrates the area around them. Rishio then continuously punches Gohaku and then kicks him into the air. Gohaku stops himself just in time to dodge an incoming punch, only to be kicked into a mountain. Gohaku rushes and unleashes a barrage of kicks he finishes the combo by punching Rishio in the gut doubling him over, Gohaku then flies over Rishio and fires a Kamehameha wave. The smoke cleared and Rishio's entire top Gi was torn exposing his bare chest.

Gohaku sighed in relief. "I thought I over did it a bit."

"You call this not "over doing it, look at my shirt!"

"I'm sure there's not much to look at."

"You asshole!" Rishio rushes Gohaku and punches him in the gut and kicks him into a mountain, he then brings his right arm to his side and a light green orb appears in his hand. "GALICK FLASH!" He thrusts his hand forward and sends a green blast that destroys the mountain Gohaku was creating a crater. Rishio looked into the crater with a worried look on his face.

"Oh crapbaskets I think I over did it.

"HOSCOTCH YA TRICLOPS BITCH!" Gohaku flies out of the crater, his battle armor was completely destroyed only the jumpsuit was left. Gohaku elbows Rishio the face then punches him in the gut and kicks him higher into the air, he flies up to Rishio and backhands him and punches him in the gut and kicks him farther and flies overhead behind him and backhands Rishio to the ground. Gohaku claps his hands together and separates them by an inch and point his right hand at Rishio and fires a white blast, Rishio jumps into the air only to be hit the blast in Gohaku's left hand.

Rishio is heavily damaged the right pants leg of his Gi was torn up to his knee and one of his wrist bands was gone.

"Man we've really done a number on each other haven't we bro."

"Well I suppose we should finish it then." Gohaku powered up.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Rishio powered up

"But I warn you Gohaku don't be mad when I beat you."

"What makes you think you'll beat me?"

"I've been hiding a special technique." Rishio breathed in and out and powered up even more. "KAIOKEN!" A red aura engulfed over Rishio's ssj aura and he charged a Gohaku, punching him in the gut and kicking him in the face. Gohaku was sent through a mountain, Rishio flew overhead in front of him and placed his hands on Gohaku's chest and fired a energy blast sending Gohaku into the ground. Gohaku manages to get up just in time to dodge a kick he tries to punch Rishio but he dodges and kicks Gohaku in the gut and then into the air, Gohaku throws a energy ball, Rishio deflects it and punches Gohaku in the gut and kicks him into another mountain. (A lot of mountains here)

There was a bright flash and the mountain soon exploded revealing Gohaku in his ssj2 form the right side of the top half of his jumpsuit was torn and the right pants leg was torn up to the knee, he had blood running down from the right side of his for head.

"Let's end this, no more holding back!" Gohaku rushed Rishio, punching him the gut and kicking him in the air.

"ALRIGHT KAIOKEN X5! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rishio rushes Gohaku and Gohaku does the same. Gohaku's right fist was engulfed in a black and red aura. "THIS IS ALL POWER!" Rishio's left fist is engulfed in a blue and white aura. "I'M NOT HOLDING ANYTHING BACK HUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the two twins thrust their fists at each other, for a while they stood perfectly still, motionless but Rishio soon falls out of ssj ad soon falls to the ground.

Gohaku smirked. "Heh-heh looks like I win little bro." Gohaku falls out of ssj2 and also falls to the ground landing right next to Rishio and falling unconscious.

End

(Man I was up all night last working on this chapter ran into writers block and got distracted a couple of times note to self: fix your distraction problem. But all in all I hope you enjoyed this fight, I'm going to go to bed my freaking sockets are bleeding literally and Zack don't bullshit me, Corde when you tell us you have a girlfriend please make sure she's real)


	20. Rage

Rage

 **Yeah you can already tell I'm giving Gohaku his 3** **rd** **form if ya don't like it stop ready right now. My plan was to get Gohaku going SSB before the Grand Magic Games**

Gohaku and Rishio had been out cold for almost 3 days, Gohaku woke and instantly felt his stomach growling.

"Oh geez, how long was I out cuz my stomach feels like it hasn't eaten in centuries." He looks over and sees Rishio laughing at him.

"You can't be that hungry it's only been like a few minutes."

"You idiot we were unconscious so of course it feels like a few minutes, but we must've been out longer than that."

"Heh-heh-heh." Rishio laughed.

"Oh shut up we need to get back to town." Gohaku said standing up.

"Heh about that I- I can't move."

"Oh well I guess I'll jus carry ya then." Gohaku pick Rishio over his shoulders. And began flying back to Fairy Tail. When they got there Gohaku was instantly bombarded with questions like. "Where were you?" And "Are you okay who did this to you?" And finally someone asked the question. "Who is that on your back?"

Gohaku smirked and said. "Everyone meet my brother Rishio."

Rishio looked up at everyone staring at him. "Hi." He greeted.

Everyone jumped and said "THERE'S TWO OF EM?!"

"Well can't say I didn't see this coming." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you look like someone slapped your shit." Macao said.

A completely incapacitated Rishio told the guild of their epic battle and boy was everyone in awe. "Man I thought one Gohaku was bad but two, now that's over kill." Wakaba said.

"No kidding if he joins the guild then we'll really be unstoppable." Kana added.

Gohaku who was munching on a feast sized meal stated. "He's already apart of Lamia Scale, and plus where's Natsu and the others" He asked.

"They went on a job to Mt. Hakobe a while ago." Nab informed.

"WHAT WITHOUT ME OH THOSE BASTARDS!" Gohaku instantly began shoving food down his throat and instantly flew to Mt. Hakobe.

(With Team Natsu)

Team Natsu is walking down Mt. Hakobe, looking for an herb that can supposedly magnify the Magic Power of a Mage when eaten or drank as it is their job to collect a number of those. As they travel, Lucy and Wendy talk about the upcoming Hanami inside Horologium while the other three, Natsu, Gray and Erza, beat up the Vulcans that ambush them. While exploring, Natsu picks up the scent of the herbs and runs toward them.

"Wait for us jerk." Lucy said annoyed.

"So, who else saw that one coming?" Gray asked.

"Stop gawking and start following him, his wits may be dull, but his nose is sharp." Erza stated.

"Am I the only one who feels a sense of impending calamity?" Carla asked.

"Nope I sense BS too." Gohaku said landing in front of everyone.

"Gohaku you're back and what happened to you?" Lucy asked pointing at his damaged jumpsuit.

"Oh yeah my brother came for a visit and we had a little spar and well he's incapacitated at the guild and I'm here trying to help you guys out with this job."

"We went looking for you after a while everyone was worried something had happened to you." Gray said.

"Heh well I was unconscious for wait I don't even know how long I was unconscious."

"we went looking for after 2 days, but we found no trace, so the master called off the search and told us to have faith that you would be okay. Thankfully you are despite the results of your training." Erza explained.

Everybody laughed. "Well we better catch up with Natsu before he does something stupid." Gray said

Gohaku nodded and placed his hands on his chest. "CLOTHESBEAM." Gohaku's body from his chest all the way down shines and new clothes appear, Gohaku was now wearing a green sleeveless uwagi with a dark red sash, and black pants it he was also wearing white gloves and boots. (Yep Great saiyaman uwagi only without the cape, watch, and retarded helmet)

"Man, I'm really digging the new look."

"So, your magic allows you to make clothes too man, you got some weird magic." Gray said.

"At least I wear clothes." Gohaku retorted.

Gray squinted his eyes. "Yeah let's just catch up with the fire ferret."

Natsu and Happy had found the herbs and began dancing with excitement.

"Yeah." Lucy said in an unsurprised tone.

"He starts bragging we burry him in snow." Gray suggested.

"Donzo." Gohaku added.

"Well I'm impressed." Erza said.

"So your hunch was wrong." Wendy said.

"That remains to be seen." Carla retorted.

"Kay, let's pick these things and get back home."

"Aye sir." Suddenly a Blizzardvern/White wyvern swoops down and blows Natsu and Happy away from the herbs.

"You're kidding."

"I don't think it wants to share."

"It looks like we'll get to finish the job and take home a juicy bonus in one fell swoop. Whit wyvern scales go for a lot of money, and this guys got plenty to go around." Gray informed

"Sure does, ya hear that stingy we're gonna take your food and strip ya for good measure!" Gohaku shouted, the wyvern looked at him confused.

"I suggest the four of you stand back let us take care of this." Erza said.

"What?"

"We want in on the action too."

Erza requips into her lightning empress armor. "Very well then, you must listen closly once we got the beast distracted grab as many as the herbs as you can."

"Yes ma'am."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey, why are giving us the most dangerous part of the job?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh no ma'am we're all over it."

And with that Erza, Gohaku, Natsu and Gray charged at the wyvern.

"FIRE DRAGON'S: BRILIANT FLAME!" Natsu threw a large fire ball at the wyvern but it deflected it at Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, but they get out of the way.

"ICE MAKE: SAUCER!" Gray launches an ice saucer, but the wyvern also deflects that to Lucy who is almost hit by it.

"Try deflecting this." Erza fires a lightning blast from her spear, the wyvern flies up and the blast hits Natsu and Gray.

"Idiots don't you know how to dodge?"

"Yeah of course."

"But it came at us so fast."

"YOLO DRAGO." Gohaku punches the beast in the stomach and quickly flies over it and kicks it in the back. The wyvern retaliated by smacking Gohaku with its tail. It tries to stomp Gray, but he catches its foot and freezes it. "Natsu, Erza, Gohaku little help."

"Right."

"Consider it done."

"Donzo."

Erza fired another lightning blast, Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, and Gohaku fires a Kamehameha. Lucy manages to get her hands on some herbs when an avalanche suddenly starts. The avalanche sweeps them away, but Lucy is successfully able to hold on to the herbs.

The next day is the day of the Hanami Rishio left and went back to Lamia Scale after Wendy healed him. Lucy caught a cold from being buried in the avalanche and, so she isn't able to attend. Natsu and Happy leaves Lucy's house to let her rest. They feel bad for Lucy since she was really looking forward to the festival. Later, the festival starts. Everyone is having fun, drinking, eating, and laughing. Natsu explains Lucy's condition to the others. Happy suggests that Wendy should cast a healing spell on her, but it turns out Wendy already did, and Lucy should be fine by tomorrow. After a while, the traditional Hanami Bingo tournament begins. Everyone except Gohaku and Natsu is participating and attempting to win. Happy tries to persuade Natsu to play Bingo, but he refuses, Gohaku just meditates. During this time, Lucy lies in her bed at home, thinking about all the experiences she had since the day she met Natsu back at Hargeon Town. She wishes that she attended the Hanami. Before she falls asleep, she thanks Natsu and the entire guild for being there for her and concludes that she joined a really great guild. Later that night, Lucy wakes up due to a commotion outside. Lucy opens the window to check what is going on and is surprised to see a Rainbow Sakura tree floating on a boat at the river right in front of her house. The next day, Natsu and Happy are happy to hear that Lucy's cold is cured. A pissed off Makarov is asking who was responsible for digging up the Rainbow Sakura tree, saying that the Mayor is really mad about it. Lucy realizes that it was Natsu and Happy who were responsible and thanks and hugs them. Meanwhile, the people of Magnolia look in wonder at the Rainbow Sakura tree that seemed to have been replanted.

The next day Wendy and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board. Natsu and Gray arrive and suggest to Wendy to take bigger jobs or requests from distant towns. Mirajane suggests a job in Onibus Town to Wendy. The reward is mediocre but she thinks that it is a perfect job for Wendy. Wendy reads the request out loud; it's from Rabian, the head of a drama troupe that Team Natsu helped stage the play "Frederick and Yanderica", and he requests for someone to heal his body and soul. Wendy accepts it despite the others' warnings. Makarov, who is against Wendy being alone in this job, asks Gohaku but he refuses saying that he has something important to do. Natsu asks what it is he has to do. Gohaku tells him. "A few hours ago a rumor reached Magnolia, the rumor is that a man with blond spike hair and eyes as purple a Gitodrone's scales was last seen traveling the wilds with a group of men heavily armored."

"Oh, so you're going to take on some bandits ok let me come with ya we'll show those bandits some real power."

"No I must go alone."

"What aw c'mon buddy."

"No Natsu I have reason to believe that this man is my brother Ivar."

The whole guild except Makarov erupted with the question. "WHAT!"

"You seriously have another brother man if he joins the guild then we'll definitely be unstoppable and if he has one of those super whatever then oh man we'll be invincible." Natsu said with excitement in his voice.

"Don't be so sure he's not a saiyan like me, he's my adopted brother. When we were kids we were baptized in the fires of combat, taught how to fight, how to kill, we were inseparable until the day those bandits attacked and destroyed everything dear to me." He finished slamming his fist on the table startling a few people.

"I'm sorry Wendy but I can't accompany you on your job I have one of my own."

"It's ok I understand, I hope you find your brother."

"And so we do Gohaku." Erza added. Gohaku smiled and headed out and flew over all of Foire for several days, asking several people if they hand seen a man with purple eyes and blonde hair wondering the wilds and every time he got the same answer "No" he eventually gave up his search for Ivar and decided to head to back to the guild, but it started to rain luckily, he was near the Wu Kong academy, so he decided to land near one of the towns. He landed just outside of Sachigumo village he half expected for his old friend Mr. Taromuchi, but what he saw was well to say surprising would be an understatement. He found a destroyed town and the corpses of men, women, and children some burnt, some crushed, and some torn apart. Gohaku wondered who or what did this, he ran through all the other towns and found only destroyed buildings and corpses.

 _"_ _Wha-what the hell happened here who? Who could've done this?"_ He thought to himself, he instantly realized that if all these towns had been burned then the academy must have been burnt as well. He rushed to the academy at top speed hoping, wishing that the everyone in the academy was at least ok, he thought of Jin, Saya, Akuma, everyone. He came across a horse carcass and instantly recognized it as his horse Yakone, he ran towards the horse and kneeled down and hugged him, his horse, his friend. He placed his face to Yakone's to show that he loved him dearly, standing up he continued to the academy where found that it was demolished he ran inside and found many corpses of the students including the younglings. Eventually he found the corpses of the masters including his own master tears began to stream down his face.

"Master." He whispered and continued through the academy he was now determined to find his friends Saya and Jin.

 _"_ _Please be okay, please be alive."_ He begged mentally, he didn't want to believe what he has seen was real, he didn't want any of this to be real. He looked all over the academy and found no trace of Saya or Jin, Gohaku got a small feeling of hope, hope that his friends were still alive he flew up a hole in the ceiling and called out for his friends but got no response, he flew all over the region again and again and again calling out to them eventually he gave up and decided to head back to Fairy Tail but he soon came across a cliff and saw two bodies. He couldn't identify them from the air, so he decided to land near them as he got close he could tell that one was male, and the other was female. The male had on a white head band, a damaged orange uwagi, a blue short sleeved under shirt and secured by a blue obi tied knot, and dark kung fu boots with a yellow boarder outfitted with white laces. The female wore the same attire but white and black, Gohaku got close enough and saw their faces they were Saya's and Jin's.

Gohaku gasped. "No, no, no, no Jin, Saya." He whispered as lightning struck the ground.

 _"_ _Jin, Saya. Who did this to you?... You guys were my best friends' you guys were everything to me…. Everything. This just isn't fair."_ He hugged Saya's dead body tight. _"Saya, Saya, SAYA!"_ He shouted mentally while physically screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His cry of pain and suffering was loud, his power began to rise and cause the entire world to shake, a black aura surrounded Gohaku, his hair spiked up except for one bang, his blood red pupils vanished, and his eyes turned red, his tail turned pitch black and black fur began grow on his arms and his canines grew into fangs and his ear extended to a point. His transformation was complete he ended the scream by smashing the ground.

(2 days earlier)

Saya and Jin had just had a spar with Saya as the undisputed winner. Over the past year they had grown reasonably stronger after Gohaku left, they had even grown attached one could say they were lovers. Jin had trained harder every day in hopes that he would one day surpass Gohaku, but after his little defeat at the hands of Saya, he realized he has a long way to go.

Jin stood up and kissed Saya passionately. "A well fought match Saya but I'll get you next time."

"I'd like to see that happen… Do you still think you'll be able to surpass him?"

"I don't know, his power has increased beyond the grand master's power I don't think I'll be able to keep up with him."

"Don't say that Jin' I know you'll be able to at least match him, you two have always been rivals since Gohaku came to the academy, and you've grown stronger than Master Tolma I know that you will surpass him."

Jin smiled at her encouraging words. "Thanks, Saya you always know what to say to cheer me up." Suddenly a green explosion was seen over Sachigumo village.

"Oh, no the villages." Saya gasped.

"I can't sense any life forms they're all dead. Everybody from every village including the academy"

Tears began to stream down Saya's eyes. "Why? Why would anybody attack the villages?"

"Isn't obvious, to crush the weak and enforce the strong." A voice from behind said. Saya and Jin turned around to see a white male with silver hair and 2 black spikes in his hair. He also has two black spikes protruding from his chin. He sported a green gi and black shoes. He also wears green wristbands and has a red outline under his eyelids.

The man laughed at his handy work. Saya and Jin stared at him wide eyed. "G- Gohaku is that you?" Saya asked.

The man smiled devilishly. "Gohaku did, did you do all of this?" Jin asked in a disgusted

The man just laughed making Jin mad. "Answer me damn it! Did you do all off this.?!" He said in a now demanding tone.

"Come and find out for yourself."

Jin rushed the man and began throwing punches and kicks all that were being dodged. Jin tried a different way of attack, he disappeared and reappeared throwing a punch or a kick each time but they had no effect. Jin stopped attacking the man. "What the hell why aren't any my attacks working."

"That's because…." The man was now behind Jin. "You're too weak." Jin jumped in pure shock at how fast this man was. "What the how, I-I didn't even see you move." Man punched Jin in the stomach and kicked him the face sending him through the forest and onto the edge of a cliff. Saya landed near and picked him up by the arms.

"He's so strong I couldn't even sense his energy much less his movements. This guy isn't Gohaku he's something else."

"Yea I know everything about him is different, for instance his fighting style it's readable, Gohaku constantly switches between fighting styles with every punch."

"He was always known for being unpredictable, but this guy."

The man appeared in front of them causing them to jump. "HAHAHAHAHAHA what's the matter mortals I thought you'd be a challenge, but I see that you're nothing but a waste of time." The man said with such malice in his voice it made the devil cringe.

"Don't underestimate us HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jin and Saya powered up and rushed the man who hovered backwards into the air and stopped, Saya and Jin were right in front of him, he laughed and rushed him throwing punches and kicks which blocked while saying. "Chickity China the Chinese Chicken." Before kicking Jin in the face and punching Saya in the stomach, Jin quickly recovered and landed a kick in the man's face but it didn't even faze him. The man went on the offense and began punching Jin repeatedly in the face, and stomach he eventually kicked Jin higher into the air and reappeared overhead and brutally elbowed him the back. Saya looked on in horror before rushing the man and failing at land a single blow. The man laughed at these so called "mortals" for thinking they could beat him much less even scratch him, the man punched Saya in the stomach and kicked to the ground, Saya landed hard on the ground next to Jin.

"Witness you foolish mortals the power of a Saiyan God. Allow me to introduce myself before you die, I am Xicor, heir to my father Son Goku." (Only a true Dbz fan would know who that is if you don't then get the fuck off my fanfic and go find who that it) And with that said Xicor formed a white energy ball in his right hand.

Jin coughed up blood. "I… didn't think it….. would… end… this way."

"He's far stronger than anything we've every face."

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you Saya and now because of my weakness we're both gonna die." He said tears forming in his eyes, Saya placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Please don't say that, you fought hard, he's just too powerful. I'm just glad that I get to die beside you."

"Yes, that's it mortals enjoy your last moments on this world." Xicor laughed.

"You won't win, Gohaku will stop you."

"Gohaku huh well when I'm finished with him I'll destroy this pitiful world." Xicor throws the energy ball and it engulfs Saya and Jin, they scream in pain as their final moment was fast approaching. Xicor laughed with utter and complete malice in his voice. _"I wonder who this Gohaku is and if he's a strong fighter, I'll find out soon enough."_

(Back to the present)

Xicor watched from the air as he saw Gohaku let loose his rage and sorrow. "Heh-heh-heh so that's Gohaku huh. He's a saiyan as well. His rage is unlike anything I've felt before his suffering shall be my instrument I'll force him to watch as I slaughter everyone close to him and when his rage is unleashed I'll split his skull." Xicor watched in amusement at Gohaku's anguish, his pain almost made Xicor laugh out loud. "Yes, little saiyan let out all your rage and remember the feeling of it so when the time comes for us to finally fight I will kill you." Xicor watched as Gohaku smashed the ground and let out a small chuckle before flying off.

A new threat has been introduced his power is that of the gods themselves. Who is this Xicor, where did he come from and will Gohaku be able to defeat him. Find out on Dragon Tail Z.

End

(alright guys I know what some of you are thinking why is his hair black and why is he not ssj3. Well because I'm not a fan of the ssj3 hair style honestly not my kind of ssj hair style as for why his hair is black in the Japanese culture black represents death, destruction, doom, fear and sorrow, mourning and misfortune. So, I chose black to symbolize Gohaku's sorrow, his pain and sadness. As for a name I'll ssj black or partial oozaru you know ssj black it is. I hope you enjoyed as you now know my plan is to make Gohaku SSB before the grand magic games next chapter will be up in three days or two depending on how much I got going on okay cue the thing. Next time on Dragon Tail Z: Edolas, don't miss it)


	21. Edolas 1

Edolas 1

Gohaku had let loose his rage and ascended beyond ssj2, but his newly found form was born through rage and sorrow. He has buried everyone the villagers of everyone village, the students and masters at the academy, and finally his friends Saya and Jin. He took Jin's white headband in his right hand to remember them.

He looked their graves a small tear escaped from his eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you guys, but I promise I will avenge you, I'll find the bastard who did this to you and I'll make him suffer. I won't fail to save my friends…. I won't fail again." Gohaku clenched his fists so hard they began to bleed, the blood in his right hand covered Jin's white headband turning it blood red, he turned ssj black and wrapped the headband around his forehead and flew back to Magnolia.

Back at Fairy Tail Wendy, Lucy and Carla talk about Dragons and the day of their disappearance, which happens to be the same. Happy arrives with a wrapped fish for Carla. Carla angrily declines, rejects Happy and then leaves, thinking that he is clueless. Happy runs after her, asking if he has done something to make her mad at him. Carla replies that he can't protect Natsu but she can protect Wendy. Happy says that he can protect Natsu because he is his partner, but Carla answers that he can't and leaves saying that he doesn't even know what he is.

Gohaku walks in while still in ssj black surprising and scaring some of his guild mates Lucy included. Some of them didn't recognize him and were quick to defense until they saw his tail.

"Whoa Gohaku you okay buddy you seem little mad." Macao said.

Gohaku simply walked to the request board and punched right through it.

"Hey we know all you're a little mad but don't take it out on the request board c'mon we need that so we can take on jobs." Nab said.

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" He snarled in a slightly deeper voice. (Okay Gohaku's voice was never classified but for his English voice: Goku Japanese voice: Trunks.) Gohaku reverted back to his normal state still angry. "You've never lost someone close or someone you consider to be your sibling, but I have…" tears began to stream down his eyes. "They're dead they're all dead…They were everything to me, they needed me, and I wasn't there to save them…"

"Gohaku tell us what has happened." Erza said.

"In my search for my brother I found no trace of him, so I gave up on the search. I returned to the academy that taught me my magic and found only dead bodies. Bodies of the younglings, the students and the masters. My friends Jin and Saya among them….." He stopped as the memory of his friends ran through his mind. "Why'd they have to die?... Why couldn't I save them I know I could have."

"Sometimes there are things that are out of our control. You're not all powerful Gohaku."

"Well I should be…. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Ki-user ever, I promise you I will even learn to stop people from dying." Gohaku proclaimed.

"Gohaku." Erza said in surprise.

"It's all master Koi's fault he was jealous, HE HELD ME BACK!" He shouted in rage, turning ssj black in the process. (to refresh your memory Master Koi was one of the masters at the Wu Kong academy)

"Gohaku what did you do?" Makarov asked calmly.

"I… I killed them…. I killed them all… They're dead every single one of them." Turned and faced Makarov. "And not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals… I HATE THEM!" he sat down clenched his face in sadness. Erza sat next to him and hugged him. "To be angry is to be human." She said.

Gohaku reverted back to normal. "I'm a saiyan I'm prone to these emotions, I don't know what to do should I lose control?'

"That is something for you to figure out my boy." Makarov said.

"How can I figure out something like that didn't you hear me say that I slaughtered an entire tribe of people out of RAGE! How can I prevent that?"

"Gohaku a powerful mage you are, yet unpredictable and dangerous you can be to both your friends and enemies." Makarov said before turning to face Gohaku. "Go outside and calm down."

"Yes master." Gohaku walked outside in the rain, sat down and started meditating.

"Geez that kid's anger makes Natsu's look more like a temper tantrum." Wakaba said.

"He said he killed "Them" what did he mean by that gramps?" Kana asked.

"Hmmmm there are many tribes in the Saicho region and all of them are possess an animalistic nature but none more savage than the Horoken tribe. They would raid the towns protected by the Wu Kong academy, but each time they were pushed back but each time they came back… I guess Gohaku grew to hate these tribes over the years and that Hatred must have broken free when he saw the bodies of his friends he flew into a rage." Makarov explained.

"Man that kid's history is dark." Wakaba said.

"He's been through a lot in life Wakaba, he's never forgotten the bandits who attacked his clan nor is he willing to forgive people that would harm those close to him." Macao stated.

"His anger may be his greatest weapon but his most dangerous weakness. He must learn to let go, something he should've learnt in the academy… huuuuuuuh this saiyan nature of his is hard to understand." Makarov said with a hint of pity in his voice,

Meanwhile Gohaku meditated to try and take his mind off the pain he was feeling. His friends the people who were like brother and sister to him were gone and there was nothing he could do that would bring them back.

(flashback)

 _Gohaku's transformed into ssj black out of pure rage and sorrow, tears flowing from his eyes, he heard a deep voice calling out to him "_ _ **Gohaku of the Minaki clan you have great rage in your heart, you belong to me the god of war Xias, given to your anger and set it free."**_ _Gohaku over taken by his anger replied. "SOMEONE MUST PAY!" Gohaku stood up and let out a roar of terrifying rage._ _ **"Yes, yes, I know your pain, go to the hidden tribe in the black mountains the Horoken. Take my power and use it to slaughter these vile beasts and soon you will have your revenge this your new master Xias promises."**_ _Gohaku's now red pupil-less eyes glowed red with hellish rage as a black energy entered him, he felt a surge of power fueled by nothing but hate._

 _Hours later Gohaku came across a tribe of Horoken people who had captured, tortured and killed a woman, her husband and child. Seeing this it brought back the memory of how Gohaku failed to save his closest friend_ Zeina _and began to feel his rage build within him, he was obsessed be able to control events and people around him the death of his friends was something he had no power over causing him to go mad for all kinds of reason's… He looked about wondering how he was going to get the woman out of there for he certainly wasn't going to leave her to the Horoken, he could hardly move there seem to be a profound pointlessness to it all a series of motions without meaning at that time the only meaning, the only purpose that Gohaku could fathom was that of the rage building within him. The anger at losing his friends, an anger at losing someone that he did not wish to give up. Some small part of him warned him to not give in to that anger warned that such emotions only bring suffering, then an image of Saya's dead body appeared before him, so still seemingly at peace but covered with the clear evidence of all the pain that had been inflicted upon her body these past days. The young saiyan climbed to his feet and unsheathed his sword, engulfed it in Ki and boldly strolled into village. The two Horoken guards gave a yelp and lifted their axes rushing for him but the red glowing blade ignited and in a flash of killing light Gohaku cut them down left and right. The rage was not sated._

 _Gohaku began to hear his master Akuma imploring him to restrain himself, to deny the rage he hadn't recognized it though for he was too full of pain and anger. He spotted a Horoken woman to the side in front of one of the tents carrying a pale of dirty water and saw a Horoken child in the shadows of another nearby hut staring at him with an incredulous expression then he was moving though he was hardly aware of his actions his blade flashed and he ran on. The Horoken woman screamed and was impaled, now the entire village was in motion Horoken rushed out of every hut many with weapons in hand but Gohaku had entered the Minaki dance of death, his pupils appeared in the but they were not his blood red pupils these pupils were yellow will a darker red rim. he leaped far and long clearing one hut and coming down before another his blade flashing even before he landed even before the two Horoken recognized that he had jumped between them. A third came at him thrusting forth a spear but Gohaku stood there and left the spear hit him dead on in the chest, breaking upon impact, then he thrusted his sword through Horoken's mouth and kicked him through the wall of another hut. Gohaku was off and running, off and leaping his blade spinning left and right in a blur every stab taking a Horoken down, every slash putting a piece of Horoken on the ground soon he as covered in blood and none were standing against him all trying to flee, but Gohaku would have none of that he saw one group rush into a hut and sheathe his sword and grabbed a large boulder and threw on the hut of Horoken crushing them all, then he was running his strides enhanced by his anger overcoming the fleeing creatures, slaughtering every one. He didn't feel mercy or remorse nor regret he only felt a surge of energy strength beyond anything he had ever known, felt full of hate, full saiyan fury, full of power, full of life and then it was over. Suddenly it seemed and Gohaku stood among the ruins of the village dozens and dozens of dead Horoken people all around him and only a single a hut still standing. He sheathed his sword and walked to that hut where he found the dead body of the woman but the remains of her husband and child, he gently a reverently scooped the woman's body into his arms and soon buries her in Sachigumo village._

(End of the flashback)

Meanwhile Wendy finds Carla and talks to her about her actions. Suddenly, Mystogan arrives and reveals to the two of them that he was the "Jellal" that Wendy knew seven years ago. Wendy, out of happiness, cries and tells him that she's missed him but Mystogan tells her that it's not the time for a happy reunion and that she should get out of town immediately. Mystogan explains that the Anima has grown and that he cannot suppress it anymore. Above the city, the thunder clouds are beginning to form a circle. Mystogan continues to say that Magnolia is going to be destroyed and that all the people in Magnolia and Fairy Tail are going to die. Wendy, followed by Carla, tries to run towards the guild, wanting to save everyone. Mystogan tries to stop her, saying that he is willing to save her alone, but Wendy won't hear any of it.

Everyone in Fairy Tail proceeds with their activities, completely unaware of the impending danger. Wendy is still running towards Fairy Tail but she trips. She then sees that the thunder clouds are forming a circle in the sky and lightning starts flashing and striking out upon Magnolia. The buildings in Magnolia begin to disintegrate into tiny pieces and are sucked up into the sky in the form of a tornado. Wendy reaches the front of the Guild and tries to warn everyone, but the guild bends upwards and disintegrates as well, like all the other buildings. The entire town is sucked up into the clouds. Seeing that the guild and the town are both gone, Wendy wonders why she is still there, when suddenly Natsu and Gohaku appears.

Natsu asks Wendy where they are, saying that he was asleep. Wendy explains what happened but Natsu doesn't believe her. Wendy then continues to say that maybe only Dragon Slayers were left behind Gohaku objects saying that he's not a Dragon Slayer so why was he left behind. (This will be explained)

Carla then arrives and says that Wendy is right. She continues to explain that the hole in the sky was actually called Anima. Suddenly, Happy arrives and asks Natsu what has happened. Carla ignores him and continues to say that she and Happy come from Edolas, the world on the other side of Anima, and that they are the reason as to why the town disappeared.

Carla explains to Natsu, Wendy, Gohaku and Happy about Edolas. Edolas is another world that is beginning to lose its Magic. The Magic there is limited so the King decided to construct the hyper-space Magic, Anima, that is able to absorb Magic from other worlds. It started six years ago where it opened at various parts of the world, but it wasn't giving the results that the Kingdom of Edolas was expecting, as someone from this world was closing the Anima. However, the Anima that just appeared above Magnolia was simply too big for anyone to stop, causing the Guild and the town of Magnolia to be absorbed. Carla also explains that she and Happy are indirectly the cause of what happened. Six years ago, they were sent to Earth Land with a mission of their own. Even though she hasn't set foot in Edolas before, the knowledge of Edolas and their mission was inserted into their bodies and she is angry at Happy because he doesn't know a thing about it. Wendy and Happy ask what the mission is, but Carla refuses to say it and tells Happy to remember it for himself.

Natsu tells them that they are going to rescue their friends in Edolas. Carla agrees to take them under some conditions. First, since returning to Edolas is a violation to her orders, Carla tells them that they can't be seen by the kingdom and that they should wear disguises. She also makes Happy promise to not ask her about their mission. Thirdly, she can't act as a guide since she doesn't know anything about Edolas. The fourth is, if she or Happy tries to betray them, Natsu, Gohaku and Wendy are to kill them without hesitation. Gohaku grunts in agreement, Carla then sprouts her wings and tells Happy to do the same, since their wings are a way to return to Edolas. They grab hold of Natsu and Wendy Gohaku floats up and they fly up at top speed without holding any of their power back save for Gohaku, and they break through the remaining traces of Anima.

They then arrive at the bizarre world of Edolas, with floating islands, strange animals and plants, and rivers flowing in the sky. Suddenly, Happy and Carla's wings vanish -since Magic can't be used freely in Edolas- causing the team to fall, Gohaku grabs Natsu and Wendy while Happy and Carla land on his shoulders. Gohaku safely lands them to the ground and they decide to just walk around and explore, as they don't know anything about Edolas. They create disguises out of plants and attempt to talk to the humans they find, only to fail as the humans run away at the sight of Gohaku, two even calling Happy and Carla "Exceeds" and several calling Gohaku "Lord" and begging him to spare their lives. Confused, the team decides to continue exploring. They accidentally step on a bouncing mushroom that causes them to end up in a storehouse where they manage to find some decent clothes to use as disguises. Gohaku finds a purple Sleeveless Uwagi with a long backside secured by a blue obi tied sash over his waist, white pants, blue armbands, and black Kung Fu shoes.

When they have all changed their clothes, Natsu looks out the window and sees the guild symbol of Fairy Tail hanging from a bizarre building in the shape of a tree. They enter the building and find Juvia in a revealing outfit; Gray under tons of layers of garments who is in love with Juvia; Jet and Droy bullying Elfman; a workaholic Nab; a ladylike Cana who doesn't drink alcohol; Alzack and Bisca totally in love with each other; and Lucy wearing goth-like clothes, who manages to find the team hiding under a table, drawing the attention of the whole guild to them.

"Son of Bitch!" Gohaku cursed in annoyance.

End

(Hecks yeah finally finished I do hope you enjoyed that flashback of what Gohaku did if you were wondering why things suddenly changed from his friends to him saying he killed a tribe of people. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will begin working on chapter 21 next time on Dragon tail Z: Dark Gohaku. Meh kinda of an evil Gohaku or black Gohaku aaaaaaaaaaaaaah flip it, peace off and HAPPY NEW YEARS)


	22. Edolas 2

Edolas 2

The Edo-Fairy Tail members find Natsu, Wendy, Gohaku, Carla and Happy. Lucy Ashley seems to recognize Natsu and Gohaku and welcomes them back with one of her 48 Torture Techniques, Screwdrive Crush, she tells them she was worried and not to ever make worry again. Happy then notices the other members that seem to have inverted personalities. The guild members then notice Wendy, Carla and Happy. The members are surprised to see Happy and Carla and calls them Exceeds. The matter is settled when Mirajane and Elfman examines Happy and comments on them only looking like Exceeds. Meanwhile, a man dressed in pink armor is seen walking through the forest and Gohaku senses it. As the team observes the Fairy Tail members, Wendy notices that Erza is missing. While the team, thinking that Erza's personality is probably altered by Edolas too, voices out their own opinions about what she would be like, a girl holding a spear is seen riding one of Edolas' creatures. Back at the guild, Natsu gets into a fight with Lucy. While the other members are surprised that Natsu talked back to Lucy, Lisanna arrives and tells Lucy to stop bullying Natsu. Upon seeing Lisanna, Gohaku's eyes widen with disbelief and Natsu's and Happy's eyes begins to fill with tears. Natsu then remembers the moments he shared with Lisanna before her "death".

(Flashback)

 _A younger Gohaku was in the forest alone on a rainy day, he was punching a tree violently without stopping each time he punched the tree traces of bloody knuckles were present as this Gohaku 3 years after the slaughter of his clan. Lisanna who had been watching walked over to him and asked him if he was alright he replies. "Yeah I'm fine." He punched the tree one last time causing it to fall making a hard thump. "You're Mira's and Elfman's little sister right."_

 _Lisanna gave nod. "Yeah-huh… so Gohaku is it true you come from a legendary clan?"_

 _Gohaku smiled. "Yeah my clan was the strongest there every was and I'm proud to be a part of it." He answered with pride._

 _A week later. Gohaku, Natsu and a little Happy were on a hill watching Lisanna leave flowers on a grave stone._

 _"_ _Hey Lisanna, what're you doing?" Natsu asked._

 _"_ _Just leaving some flowers for big brother Elfman's parakeet."_

 _"_ _Did your brother make that grave stone all by himself?"_

 _"_ _He loved his parakeet so much."_

 _"_ _He's better at crafting thing than magic." Gohaku chimed in._

 _"_ _Hey Natsu, if anything happens to me will you make my grave stone?"_

 _"_ _Huh, what're you even talking about?"_

 _Happy asked in a little squeaking voice that still makes me puke. "Are you gonna go where the parakeet went?"_

 _"_ _Cut it out, it's bad luck talk like that and creepy."_

 _"_ _Ya know someday everyone needs a grave stone of their own."_

 _"_ _Well in my clan you won't get a grave but you'll get a pyre."_

 _"_ _What's a pyre?"_

 _A few years later we are at the scene of Gohaku leaving to endure the journey to heal the mother._

 _"_ _Well guys I'm off hope to see you guys soon."_

 _"_ _We'll be waiting for ya my boy." Makarov told him._

 _"_ _Try to bring us back a souvenir." Lisanna said._

 _"_ _If the gods hate me enough I'll comeback with a ghost limb." Gohaku said hold up his right arm. Gohaku mounted his horse._

 _"_ _Alright Yakone let's head home." Gohaku said before clicking his tongue signaling the horse to walk. Before Gohaku reached the town he through his index finger up for the guild to see, they saw this and did the same with their index fingers._

(end of the flashback)

Gohaku hid his excitement by turning his back and telling himself that this was not Lisanna this was an Edolas copy of her despite the saying this he still couldn't hold back the tears. Natsu and Happy then try to hug Lisanna, but Lucy stops them. As Wendy and Happy express their confusion, Carla points out someone who looks like Wendy and tells the team that they are not the friends that they know, but different people who belong to Edolas which seems to be a parallel world.

The team tries to leave and when Nab enters the guild and announces in a panicked tone that "They're here!", causing everyone in the guild to panic. Gohaku asks who is "They" Edo-Jet tells him that the Fairy Hunter and Oozaru have arrives, Levy is seen trying to relocate the guild when the Fairy Hunter and Oozaru arrives. The team voices out their confusion, but Edo-Wendy explains to them that Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild since Mage Guilds have been abolished by the kingdom. As the Fairy Hunter and Oozaru closes in, Edo-Levy successfully manages to relocate the guild. The Fairy Hunter and Oozaru then arrives, but misses the guild.

"Filthy cowards." The Fairy Hunter mutters.

"And so, the hunt continues… I'm growing more anxious I can't wait to get my hands on those Fairies. I want to add their skulls to my collection." A deep voice said with utter and unmistakable delight belonging to a figure with an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eye's not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, he then removes the mask revealing a Gohaku with red rimmed yellow eyes and devilish smile that showed his fang-like canines he sported the traditional royal saiyan armor. (Kylo Ren voice with the helmet on, Black Goku English voice with the helmet off)

"Your brutal nature is what drives them away."

One of their colleagues, Sugarboy, arrives.

Sugarboy hums. "Teleportation magic, to think they'd stoop to employ a spell that uses an enormous amount of power in one shot. My oh my dark Guilds sure are waist full." Sugarboy says.

"I didn't realize you were here Sugarboy."

"Hmmm this is truly concerning those Fairies are quite a resourceful bunch."

"You shouldn't praise insects you should squash them, quickly."

"You squash them, I'll make them scream and when they beg for me to kill them I'll give them a slow and painful death." Gohaku spoke his voice was not as deep as it was with the helmet on.

Sugarboy then informs her that the Earth Land Fairy Tail has been transformed into a giant Lacrima and that all commanders are to return to the kingdom.

Elsewhere, the Edo-Fairy Tail guild suddenly appears with its members inside. The team is surprised that they were able to move the entire guild. It is then revealed by the Edo-Fairy Tail Mages that the Fairy Hunter is one of the commanders of the Royal City's army, Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet, much to the team's surprise, and Oozaru is unknown but rumored to be Gohaku but that is brushed aside as the Edo-Fairy Tail members assume Gohaku is they're.

Natsu, Gohaku, Wendy, Carla and Happy tell the members of Edolas Fairy Tail their story of how they came from Earth Land. The members of Edolas Fairy Tail warn them about the Royal City but Natsu insists that the members of Edolas Fairy Tail tell them where the Royal City is so they can save their friends. The Edolas Mages voice their disapproval, as they fear that going against the kingdom means forfeiting their lives. Gohaku tells them. "I ain't afraid of your king or this Oozaru." The whole guild looks at him in shock. "And I ain't leaving without my friends I promise you that." They now look at him dumbstruck.

Meanwhile in the Royal City of Edolas, Hughes, Oozaru, Knightwalker, Sugarboy, Byro and Panther Lily gather to look over the gigantic Lacrima and discuss the military buildup. Elsewhere in the Royal City, Coco informs Faust that the Magic in the Lacrima is enough to sustain Edolas for ten years. Faust is not happy with this and mutters that he wants Edolas to have no limits.

(Back with Edo-Fairy Tail)

Natsu and the group head for the Royal City. Later, Natsu tries to capture a strange-looking frog-like creature. He keeps trying to catch the frog but ends up bumping into it as it had transformed into a giant frog and chases them. Just as the frog was about to get Natsu, Lucy Ashley comes in with a Magic Whip and defeats the huge frog. Edo-Lucy leads them to an underground Magic black market.

At the same time, another Earth Land Mage is seen entering the city of Louen. It is revealed to be Gajeel, who finds out that his counterpart is a freelance writer with a terrible reputation, only writing articles criticizing the kingdom.

In the black market, Natsu receives the Sealed Flame Blade and while Wendy gets the Air Shatter Cannon thanks to the shop owner owing a debt to Edo-Lucy. They later dine in a cafe where Royal Army soldiers attempt to arrest them. They are saved by Gohaku displaying his superior fighting styles and unhindered ability to use Ki. They hide in a house while the Royal Army pursues them. commotion outside leads them to look and they see Earth Land Lucy surrounded by the Royal Army. Lucy summons Scorpio and defeats the Royal Army. The two parties are shocked to see each other.

Lucy Heartfilia meets her Edolas counterpart, Lucy Ashley. They are both surprised at meeting each other when more knights from the Edolas Royal Army show up and attempt to capture them. At first, Lucy tells Natsu to take care of them but is quickly informed that she is the only one who can use Magic among them. In response, Lucy summons Aries to battle the guards who she quickly distracts with Wool Magic. With the guards occupied, the group escapes.

Out in the woods, the group discusses how Lucy managed to get to Edolas. She states that it was Horologium and Mystogan who saved her. It turns out Horologium protected her when he sensed the fluctuation in time-space. Mystogan himself briefly explained Edolas to her, gave her a strange pill and then sent her to Edolas. Edolas Lucy expresses her doubt in their abilities and how they would go against the kingdom, but some part of her believes that they can change the world.

In a hotel in Sycca City, the group looks at a map Wendy borrowed and look at how long it would take for them to reach the Royal City. Suddenly, the two Lucies show up. They goof around for a while, expressing their amazement at how their bodies are identical and how they act in sync. Lucy summons Gemini who takes on Lucy's form, creating three Lucies in perfect sync. Gohaku meditates to clear his head of any stress, this causes himself, his hair to defy gravity and any inanimate object around to float.

"Man I wonder what he see's while he's doing that." Natsu said.

"I bet he doesn't see anything at all." Happy said.

"I gotta agree with the cat on this, I don't he can see anything it's not like thing just appear in your mind without you thinking it up." Edo-Lucy agreed.

(In his head)

A faceless figure with two sides, the right with blue and white, and the left with black and red, sitting in a crisscross position floating in the air. The scenery was also the same two sides, the right with clear sunny skies and the left black clouds and red lightning striking the ground. The right had small black bats flying around the faceless figure and the left had blue glowing butterflies flying around him. The figure opened its eyes revealing the right to have pure white eyes and blue pupils, while the left corrupted black eyes and red pupils. The left side grew dark tendrils and began swatting at the butterflies, the right had an angel like glowing repelling the black bats.

With the Edo-Gohaku it was different, the figure in his head was completely black and red with tendrils grabbing, squeezing and crushing the glowing butterflies in a back ground with dark clouds but in stead of red lightning it was completely black.

(back with the team)

Later, Edolas Lucy asks Lucy for a Celestial Spirit that can cut hair, so Lucy summons Cancer and chops off some of Edolas Lucy's hair so they may be differentiated. The next day, Lucy is outraged by the note left by Edo-Lucy, stating that it would take them three days to walk to the Royal City if they head east and that she wishes them luck because she would be returning to the guild, Gohaku who had been meditating the whole time finally awoke. Edo-Lucy is later seen running, thinking to herself that if she really wants to change the world, she should do it herself. That's why she's going back to the guild, to encourage Edolas Fairy Tail to fight.

Later, Lucy is in high spirits after buying a book about Edolas History. While discussing the book, they see an airship and a bunch of knights from the Edolas Royal Army. They overhear that the Lacrima extraction would occur in two days and that if they don't head there now they could miss it. Natsu's group realize that they won't make it in time if they travel by foot so Gohaku plots to steal the airship. Lucy supports this, however, and proposes to take out the knights. She summons Loke, but instead Virgo appears in his place.

Lucy's appearance to the knights causes them to go after her, and she panics because she figured Loke could beat them all, but Loke didn't appear. Gohaku jumps in the way, draws his sword and engages in combat. Gohaku parries a spear then a sword, he then slashes a guard chest in a vertical motion. Another guard thrusts his sword at Gohaku's head but it breaks instead, Gohaku cuts the guard in two along with two other guards. Five other guard strike wildly at Gohaku who parries all they're attacks, he decapitates one guard, horizontally slashes two other and finally obliterates the last to with a Ki blast. Faster than they knew it more guards surrounded them. Just as they thought they were going to be captured for good, a Magic Four-Wheeler with Fairy Tail's mark comes storming in and takes out the knights. Their Pink headed savior tells them to hop in and they drive away with the four wheels on fire and Gohaku sitting on top of the Magic Four-Wheeler.

The pink headed man introduces himself as Fairy Tail's fastest man, Fireball Natsu, surprising the Earth Land Mages. He states that his four-wheeler will take them to the Royal City faster than the airship could. After a while, Edolas Natsu stops the four-wheeler and tells them that's as far as they go. If they take them any further, he won't make it back to the guild and tells them to get out. He adds that if they plan to fight the kingdom, they should just go ahead and do it as long as they don't get them involved. Natsu then drags Edolas Natsu out of his vehicle and asks him how he could handle transportation. To their surprise, Edolas Natsu suddenly acts like a wimp, starts tearing up and states that he doesn't know.

Gohaku jumps off the vehicle and is somehow wearing a cloak, Edolas Natsu trembles in fear in front of Earth Land Natsu. This makes Natsu ask if he is really the Natsu from before and Edolas-Natsu replies that he is and that people tell him his personality changes when he is behind the wheel of a vehicle. Edolas-Natsu repeatedly apologizes for what he did and says that he will not go any further because that is where the Edolas Lucy told him to take them.

They all realize that they have already arrived in the Royal City. The Earth Land Team starts to move out and head for the city. Gohaku before putting on the cloaks hood thanks the Edolas Natsu for his help and Lucy tells him to give her regards to her counterpart.

The group is surprised upon entering the Royal City. The atmosphere is merry, lights shine everywhere and people laugh and smile, much different from the previous cities they have been to. Wendy notices a crowd by the side and so squeezes through to see what holds the crowd's attention. It is a gigantic Lacrima guarded by the Edolas Royal Army, most likely the one that holds all of the citizens of Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail. Carla notices that a chunk of the Lacrima has been cut off, meaning the Lacrima is incomplete.

From a balcony in front of the Lacrima, the King appears. The King announces that the kingdom has created ten years' worth of Magic Power and they should celebrate. Adding that he will soon be able to obtain a source of Magic so potent, that would make the Giant Lacrima pale in comparison, proceeding to hit a part of the Lacrima with his staff, breaking off a small chunk. Gohaku, infuriated by this act, walks forward, most likely to intervene, when Lucy prevents him and tells him to keep his cool, adding that everyone feels the same way.

The group stays in a hotel with their moods down and Gohaku's mood his temper at his breaking point, he had tried meditating to calm down but it did him no good his anger was more powerful than ever it demanded it justice it demanded payment for what the king had done to his friends. Carla sits on a table and starts writing something on a piece of paper. Gohaku ops to storm the castle and Natsu agrees to follow him, Carla tells them that they should wait a little longer and that they need a plan. Since they do not know how to revert their friends to their original form from the Lacrima, she proposes a plan that would let them approach the king. She shows them an illustration, informs them of a secret tunnel that the King uses to exit the city and suggests they use that tunnel to reach the castle's basement from the outside. Wendy asks her where she had the information from and Carla claims that bits and fragments of information pop in her head since they stepped onto the land of Edolas.

The group heads out later that night and arrive at the mouth of the tunnel. Lucy manages to find and light some torches so they can explore the tunnel. They walk through the caves and come to what seems like a dead end. A stone wall is covered by planks of wood and a code "KY-2c" is engraved on one of them. They realize the wall is quite thick and that it's coated with Magic. Gohaku simply and easily breaks through the wall. The wall collapses and reveals a path, just like Carla said.

The group navigates the twists and turns of the tunnel through Carla's assistance and they soon arrive in a bright clearing which Carla claims is connected to the castle's basement. Lucy tells Carla she does not know how she did it, but she saved the day. Carla replies that she does not know either, information just keeps popping up in her head. Suddenly, Lucy is wrapped around by a strange gel. Soon, Wendy and Natsu are trapped as well. A strand of gel shoots at Gohaku, Gohaku slices it away with a Ki engulfed hand, suddenly footsteps are heard and soon the group is surrounded by royal troops.

"Son of bitch." Gohaku cursed while unsheathing his sword.

"Royal troops." Happy exclaimed.

"Why are there so many of them down here?" Lucy said in surprise.

"How in the heck did they find us?" Happy asked.

"So these are the magic users from Earthland?" A familiar voice asked. The group's eyes widen at the source of the voice to see Erza Knightwalker.

"What I tell ya Erza, they wouldn't be able to resist trying to save their friends." Another familiar voice said the group turned to see a masked Oozaru walking next to Erza. "

"It's amazing how much they resemble the outlaws Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashly… Take them away." Erza commands the soldiers who oblige by dragging Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy away. Gohaku tries to save them but is knocked by Oozaru via by neck chop and two soldiers drag the unconscious Gohaku a way.

Happy and Carla were not caught and they attempt to go after their captured friends when Knightwalker steps in their way.

"Great Exceeds." Erza and the royal troops bow except for Oozaru.

"I'm honored to welcome you home. We're most grateful for your help in capturing the intruder."

Carla looks shocked as she realizes what she has done. Natsu, Gohaku and Wendy are thrown in a prison cell by Hughes and a few soldiers from the Royal Army. Hughes tells them that since they have no use for Lucy, she'll probably be executed.

Enraged by that Gohaku bent the bars of their cell. "If you bastards so much as lay a finger on her I swear, you're gonna pay. I'll reduce your world to nothing but ash." Gohaku threatened.

Hughes chuckled. "Well aren't you a scary one, so tell me something are all Earthland wizards just as ferocious as you are?" Gohaku grabbed Hughes by the throat. "Why don't you find out." Gohaku throw him at the wall, Hughes rubbed his throat and stood up. "Ya know I never liked you especially the one I work with." Hughes prepares to leave the prison, but Wendy asks. "Wait what'll happen to Carla and Happy.

"No need to worry about the exceeds."

"His name is Happy get it straight!" Natsu corrected.

"The Exceeds accomplished their mission so we took em back to their homeland, in fact I bet the little guys have claimed they're reward and are having a feast as we speak."

"WHAT!?" Gohaku and Natsu shout.

"What'd you mean what mission." Wendy then recalls Carla telling her by returning to Edolas she'll be abandoning her mission. "No way that's not possible I don't what kind of mission you guys sent her on but I know Carla abandoned it."

Hughes chuckled again. "Oh yeah she actually completed it like a pro."

"That can't be what are making them do for you."

Hughes smirks. "You mean you still haven't figured it out yet."

(minutes later)

Gohaku decided to meditate while Natsu raged like a child and Wendy began sulking. Gohaku's meditation soon takes him into his mind where he if greeted by his master Akuma.

"Master?... Is… is this a dream?"

"I can assure you my young Soujin this is no dream."

"Then how are you here?"

"I am here because you are here."

"I don't understand."

"The world of Edolas is like ours and yet completely different and it will test your resolve, as will many other challenges."

"My resolve? Resolve to what."

"That is for you find out." Akuma was about to disappear but Gohaku stopped him. "Master wait there is something that has been bothering me."

"You are unbalanced your dark and light sides are constantly battling each other for supremacy over your overall feelings of what must be done."

"Yes, how can I stop them from fighting each other."

"I cannot tell how to do that young one, that is something you must learn on your own."

"How?"

"Remember your training Gohaku, trust your instincts you'll find a way." And with that Akuma disappeared like graceful winds leaving Gohaku with unanswered questions. Throughout his life Gohaku has fought many battles but he has yet to decide which side will win the battle with in his heart. Will it be his dark side or his light side, the answer to that question has yet to be answered.

(With Dark Gohaku.)

Oozaru had been meditating for the last minutes after the capture of the Earthland wizards he began to feel a disturbance in the energy around him and for all he cared he knew his counter part could feel it too. Oozaru awoke form his meditation and made his way to this stone altar on the right side of his room and kneeled in front of it.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Oozaru asked.

"Lord Oozaru I trust the Fairy Tail mages have been dealt with." An old raspy voice said.

"No my master." The voice hummed and said. "The Fairy Tail mages are the least of our concerns."

"Master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the flow of energy."

"I have felt it."

"We have a new enemy, the young warrior you encountered in the tunnels, I have no dout that this boy is your Earthland counterpart."

"I know."

"He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy, Akuma cannot help him from here."

"His Ki is strong this boy is a great threat to my plans."

"Perhaps if he could be turned he could become a powerful ally."

"Yes, he would be a great asset… Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die master."  
"Go forth with your plan Oozaru bring the boy to the dark and should he refuse kill him."

"Yes my master." And with that Oozaru left his chambers and preceded to the dungeon.

(Flashback)

 _Gohaku stood as he watched Master Koi corner an old man and had an energy ball ready to fire._

 _"_ _You are under arrest my lord." Master Koi said sternly._

 _"_ _Gohaku I told you it would come to this. I was right the Masters are taking over."_

 _"_ _The oppression of the Kyouji will never return you have lost."_

 _"_ _No, No, NO! You will die." The old man shot forth lightning from the palms of his hands but Koi dissipated the energy ball in order to block the lightning. "He is a traitor!" the old man yelled._

 _"_ _He is the traitor!"_

 _"_ _I have the power to save the on you love. You must choose."_

 _"_ _Don't listen to him Gohaku nnyaagh." Koi grunted._

 _"_ _Don't let him kill me." The old man begged. "I can't hold it any longer I-I-I-I-I-I-I weak, I'm too weak. Gohaku." The lightning stopped, and the old man left out a gasp for air as he had used too much power. "I-I-I-I-I-I can't hold on any longer."_

 _"_ _I'm going to end this once and for all."_

 _"_ _You can't… He must stand trial." Gohaku finally spoke._

 _"_ _He has control of the courts, he's too dangerous to be left alive."_

 _"_ _I'm too weak no, don't kill me."_

 _"_ _It's not our way master. He must live."_

 _Koi looked on at the man begging him not to kill him._

 _"_ _I need him."_

 _Koi formed another energy ball and prepared to fire it_

 _"_ _Please don't."_

 _"_ _NO!" Gohaku unsheathed his sword and in a swift motion cut off Koi's hand, Koi howled in pain as blood gushed out his wrist. "POWER!" The old man sent forth another more stringer wave of lightning. "UNLIMITED POWER!" the wave of lightning was so powerful it burnt master Koi until he was nothing but ash. The scene flashes and is revealed the old man sitting in at a window monitoring Sachigumo village, he heard footsteps and a voice call out. "Supreme chief, we've just received report from master Dung Ma. He has engaged Atatsun de Kamal."_

 _The old man turned his seat to see Gohaku. "We can only hope master Dung Ma is up to the challenge."_

 _Gohaku had a look of worry. "I should be there with him."_

 _"_ _It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Master?"_

 _Gohaku paced back and forth. "I wish I knew, more and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council." Gohaku finally stopped. "I know there are thing about Ki that they aren't telling."_

 _"_ _They don't trust you Gohaku." The old man stood up and he and Gohaku preceded to walk into a hall. "They see your future they know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the tribunal have created around you. Let me help you understand the subtleties of Ki."_

 _"_ _How do you know the ways of Ki."_

 _"_ _My mentor taught me everything about Ki including the nature of dark Ki."_

 _"_ _Dark Ki?"_

 _"_ _Gohaku if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all it's aspects not just the dogmatic ways of the tribunal, if you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a much larger view of Ki… Be careful of the tribunal only through me can achieve a power greater than any other Ki-user. Learn the ways of Dark Ki and you will be able to save Saya from certain death." The old man said and it hit Gohaku's curiosity in the right spot. "What did you say?"_

 _"_ _Use my knowledge I beg you."_

 _At this point Gohaku quickly drew his sword and engulfed it in blue Ki. "You're the Kyouji."_

 _"_ _I know what's been troubling you, listen to me don't continue to be a pawn of the tribunal. Ever since I've known you've been searching for a life greater than that of any ordinary Ki-user, a life of significance, of conscience." The old man turned his back and Gohaku held his blade a position to strike him down. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _"_ _I would certainly like too."_

 _"_ _I know you would… I can feel your anger it gives you focus, makes you stronger." The old man turned and Gohaku sheathed his sword, the old man could tell that Gohaku was uncertain of what he should do. "I'm going to turn you over to the tribunal."_

 _"_ _Of course you should, but you're sure of their intentions are you?"_

 _"_ _I will quickly discover the truth of all this."_

 _"_ _You have great wisdom Gohaku, know the power of dark Ki, the power to save Saya."_

 _The scene flashes to Gohaku watching maser Koi get burnt to a pile of ash. "What've I done." Gohaku asked himself in a shocked tone stepping back he sat on a stump and dropped his sword._

 _The old man stood up. "You're fulfilling your destiny Gohaku. Become my apprentice learn to use dark Ki."_

 _"_ _I will do whatever you ask."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Just help me save Saya's life., I can't live without her."_

 _"_ _To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together I know we can discover the secret."_

 _Gohaku got into a kneeling position. "I pledge myself to your teachings." Gohaku bowed his head_

 _"_ _Good, good." The old man took a deep breath. "Your Ki is strong. A powerful Kyouji you will become, hence forth you shall be known as Lord…. Oozaru."_

 _"_ _Thank you, my master."_

 _"_ _Rise." The old man walked to his chair and grabbed a cloak. "Because the tribunal and the council do not trust you my young apprentice I believe you are the Soujin with new knowledge of this plot… When the Tribunal learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with the people."_

 _"_ _I agree… the Tribunal's next move will be against the people."_

 _"_ _Every Soujin including your master Akuma is now an enemy of Saicho."_

 _"_ _I understand master."_

 _"_ _We must move quickly the Soujin are relentless if they re not all destroyed it will be civil war without end. The old man now wearing the cloak turned to Gohaku. "I cannot help you, the time is upon me I must enter the Hyouden sleep for another millennium. I want to the academy, we will catch Soujin off balance and on their own ground. Do what must be done Lord Oozaru do not hesitate show no mercy, only then will your dark Ki be strong enough for you to save Saya."_

 _"_ _What about the other Soujin spread across the region?"_

 _"_ _They're betrayal will be dealt with, after you have killed every Soujin in the academy go to Calinia wipe out the Tolmato council, then return Magnolia and join the royal army. Once more the Kyouji shall rule Saicho and we shall have peace."_

End

(Man I don't know how many pages this took up but I don't care, hope you guys enjoyed. And I wanted to show that flashback to show that Edo-Gohaku wasn't always like this but you can call Star Wars reference or say I just pulled some Anakin Skywalker BS well because F*ck it. Meh next chapter will be up soon. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you, peace off BOOP)


	23. Edolas 3

Edolas 3

Carla and Happy lie on a large pink bed. The door opens and a large cat with a strange face shape, Nichiya, enters and asks if they're the ones from Earth Land who have completed their mission. A black cat that waves his paw continuously, Nadi, enters the room, tells Nichiya that it's Carla's and Happy's first time in Edolas and they've probably never seen other Exceeds before. He adds that they did a good job completing their duty. This sours Carla's mood a bit more. Nichiya informs them that the Queen is waiting for them and they should follow him.

Happy and Carla follow Nichiya and Nadi outside. Happy is a little surprised when he sees the guards are cats as well. However, he is more surprised later as he spots a whole large town filled with cats like himself and Carla. The Exceeds later spot Carla and Happy walking with them and realize that they must be the rumored heroes that completed their duty on Earth Land and they greet them both as well. Nadi clarifies that they're not cats, they're Exceeds. Exceeds stand over the humans and guide them and that this is their kingdom, Extalia.

Happy's group walks through the palace. Nadi states that the humans are such foolish and inferior creatures that they have to watch over them, including the ones on Earth Land. The queen can decide who dies and who lives in order to rectify the Magic in Edolas. Carla stops in her tracks and asks what her duty is. She adds that ever since she was born, the "duty" has been planted inside her: to exterminate the Dragon Slayer, Wendy. Happy then realizes what his "mission" really is. Disbelievingly, Happy exclaims that his mission was to exterminate Natsu

Carla faces Nichiya and Nadi and declares that they did not accomplish their mission nor did they have the intention to and so she asks them why their mission is considered accomplished. Nadi volunteers to explain. Six years ago, a hundred Exceed eggs from Extalia were sent to Earth Land by the Queen's human control project. Each Exceed was given "information" beforehand and once hatched, they would use that "information" to hunt a Dragon Slayer and exterminate them. The situation changed when the Anima that the humans made created new possibilities and so instead of killing the humans of Earth Land, their Magic Power would be used and among all that Magic, the Dragon Slayer's would be an exceptionally large part. For that reason, their "duty" was changed by emergency order and is now "to bring the Dragon Slayers here".

In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun. In the crowd, Edo-Gajeel creates fireworks that form the word "NORTH". Edo-Gajeel mutters that he'll leave the rest to his counterpart. Gajeel understands the signal and yells that there's something written there and that a suspicious fellow after the Lacrima is at the north of the plaza. This alerts the guards and some of them leave to go to the northern section. The people quickly move back, clearing the way. He removes his cloak and attacks the guards. Gajeel hits the Lacrima twice. The Lacrima brightly shines. When Gajeel lands on the ground, he looks at the glowing Lacrima with surprise.

Gohaku senses Gajeel's power and instantly stops his meditation. _"Gajeel… What're you up to damn it I can't break out of here with put up with some bullsh*t. If I break out they'll use Wendy, Natsu and Lucy to get to me, I couldn't live with myself if I got them killed. All I can do now is be patient and make my move at the right moment._

"Hey Gohaku, bust us out of here." Natsu said snapping Gohaku out of his thoughts. "Ya hear me, use your alien strength to break the bars."

"I can't."

"What?! What'd ya mean "You can't"?"

"I mean breaking out of here will result in an ass-kicking I don't want. If you had any brain cells in that head you'd figure out why I prefer to wait rather than do something rash."

"What did you say."

"You heard me I'm not breaking the bars."

"Yeah more like you're too weak to break em."

"Watch it Fire ferret only one of us is completely powerless."

"I know you're not calling me a ferret ya dumb monkey."

"That's it." Gohaku and Natsu start fighting.

Back in Extalia, Carla almost breaks down from the information she heard. She argues that she brought Wendy and the others to Edolas by her own free will. However, Nadi contradicts all of this and Nichiya tells her that everything she's done was according to their orders. Happy recalls the memories he had with Natsu and their other friends. He steps in front of Carla and proclaims that they're not puppets and that they're Fairy Tail Mages. Nichiya and Nadi look surprised by Happy's declaration.

Happy and Carla escape Extalia, where they happen upon an old Exceed couple. The old Exceed yells at them to get off his fields and to come to his house. (Go watch the episode for this because I'm not writing it down here time skip through this BS and on with the BS of ep 85. Ya ready here we go)

In her cell, Lucy Heartfilia recalls to herself the knowledge of Exceeds. After recalling, she criticizes the law. At this moment, Erza Knightwalker and Oozaru stand in front of the cell and seems impressed with Lucy's research. Lucy tries to compare Erza Scarlet with Knightwalker and Gohaku with Oozaru. However, Knightwalker drags her out to the hall by her hair, tells her that she's not the "Erza" Lucy knew and Oozaru holds her over the balcony by her throat.

"I hope you've made your peace." Erza said.

"Why Gohaku, why are you doing this. How could you do this to someone who wasn't even fighting back? The Gohaku I know may have been violent, but he would harm a defenseless person." Lucy choked out.

Gohaku laughed. "That name no longer has any meaning for me. I'm not that Gohaku anymore, I enjoy making thousands suffer whether they fight back or not. I earned my title as Oozaru as did Erza earn her title as the Fairy Hunter, no one has slain more warriors than I have."

"No you can't say that not Gohaku's voice, not with Gohaku's face."

Oozaru smiled like the devil. "Then I'll simply say good bye Lucy." Oozaru released Lucy from his grip. As Lucy falls, Happy and Carla suddenly fly towards her and save her. "Oh goddamn it those Exceeds."

"What're they doing."

"Ruining my kill."

They bring her back up to Knightwalker who is surprised. "But why the Queen she gave the order this Earthland girl was to be executed immediately."

"The order has been rescinded." Carla informed.

"I'm sorry, although you may be an Exceed you don't have the power to terminate a directive handed down by the Queen herself. I respectfully ask that you hand over the girl at once."

"I demand that you allow me to add to the body count."

"Do you not know your place, bow down… you are in the presence of greatness here, of royalty. I am the eldest daughter of Queen Shagotte, but you may call me divine princess Carla of Extalia." Happy, Knightwalker and Lucy are surprised while Oozaru is mentally shouting _"OH SON OF A BITCH"_

Knightwalker and Oozaru instantly kneel. "I beg your forgiveness your grace."

"I give no fucks about that." Gohaku says begrudgingly.

"Where is Wen- I mean where are the two Dragon Slayers?"

"In the basement of the west tower." Erza answered.

"I command you to release them at once."

"I'm afraid that we can't we don't have the authority. We are truly sorry."

"Speak for yourself."

"I won't accept your excuses!"  
"Yes. It's unacceptable but."

Carla's moment of authority is ruined by Panther Lily, who tells Knightwalker and Oozaru that "Those two are fallen Exceeds. They've been officially banished from the Kingdom of Extalia!" Happy, Carla and Lucy make like Chris Farley's Jacket and split.

Gohaku clenches his fist so hard it bleeds. He punches the ground cracking it. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Gohaku stands up.

"Where are you going we're supposed to be going after the fallen." Erza stated.

"I my master has giving me my orders, to hell with the Exceeds."

"Watch your tongue Oozaru such words will get you executed."

"If they can beat me." And with that Oozaru proceeds to head to the west tower.

While en route to the Dragon Slayers' prison in the west tower, Carla claims that what she said to Knightwalker was a bluff. Suddenly, Extalia's Royal Guards are flying on their tails. Carla suggests they land but Edolas Royal Army Guards are on the ground. Faust looks at the scene from a balcony. When informed by Coco that the guards are chasing after two of the Fallen, he orders the activation of Code ETD. Carla, Happy and Lucy fly into a building just as Code ETD is activated. The cannons fired towards the sky and hit the Exceed troops, turning them into a giant cat Lacrima. Carla, Happy and Lucy use the confusion as cover-up as they head for the west tower while Faust reveals the essence of Code ETD: Exceed Total Destruction.

Wendy, and Natsu are chained to rocks in an unknown place with Byro laughing in front of them. Natsu screams in agony as his Magic is being extracted from him. Byro is impressed with the considerable amount of Magic Power they possessed. He proceeds to extract more Magic from Natsu. Later, he turns to Wendy and says that her turn is next. Natsu exclaims that he'll give his Magic Power in Wendy's place. Meanwhile, Carla, Happy and Lucy are running through the tower when suddenly, a spear stops them. It is Knightwalker along with some Royal Army soldiers. The confrontation sends the trio bursting through the floor.

Elsewhere in another room Oozaru watches as Gohaku's power is being tortured. "Ya know this could end at my command. Join the with me and my master will show you the true power of Ki."

"And become a Kyouji, never you can just kill me because my answer won't change!"

"I suggest you reconsider your answer and join me."

"I said no tell your master to suck a cock!"

"Well then, I guess there is no need to persist. Torture master proceed."

"As you wish."

After formulating a rescue plan while hiding in a supply room, Happy comes bursting through the corridor in order to create a diversion. Lucy and Carla head down the hall while the guards are distracted. However, their path is blocked once more by Knightwalker and eventually, Happy is captured. Carla hears the screams of Wendy, Natsu and Gohaku. "And with that your devils luck has completely run out." Knightwalker taunts.

"Please you have to let Wendy go." Carla begs.

"Don't worry you'll be reunited with them soon." Oozaru draws his sword and prepares to strike but stops when he see's Happy step between them.

"No I won't. I won't let you hurt Carla, not while I'm here. You'll have to kill me first."

Oozaru's devilish smile appears. "Very well then your wish is my command." Oozaru proceeds to mercilessly pummel Happy until he is within an inch of his life. "Hey cat why don't you give us a little scream it makes this a whole lot more fun." Happy refused to even let out a squeak. "No? Well then I'll just kill ya with out the fun." He kicks Happy next to Carla and raises his sword. "Say hello to Makarov for me." He brings the sword down, but something bursts from the wall.

"You got some nerve pal." A male voice said. "You know they're with us and decided to mess with them anyway."

"Anyone who would lay a hand on our fellow guild members will be dealt with accordingly." A female voice said.

"But how, I thought you were gone." Carla exclaimed.

"You've made a big mistake and now you're on Fairy Tail's bad side, you should've known better than to mess with us."

The smoke began to clear and Lucy instantly recognized the voices belonging to Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.

Gohaku in breaks the chains that held him to the rock and proceeds knock the torturer out cold. He makes his way to Natsu and Wendy and soon meets up with the Lucy, Carla and Happy, and is surprised to see Erza and Gray. The guards are surprised by the uncanny resemblances between Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster to their Erza and Gray but more so to Gohaku's uncanny resemblance to Oozaru. Gray attacks the guards with Ice-make, but Knightwalker dodges and is about to strike him, Erza intervenes. Oozaru prepares to strike Erza but Gohaku blocks the attack and proceeds to grab his sword and draw it.

"It's time we figure out which among us is stronger." Gohaku said as he and Oozaru's swords lock.

"We already know the answer to that." Oozaru pushes Gohaku back and proceeds to go on the offensive. His mastery of form V Konji surprises Gohaku, but he quickly turns the tide by striking savagely at Oozaru's head, torso and legs. He keeps this up until finally Oozaru's defense falters, Gohaku quickly kicks Oozaru in the face and then punches him in the stomach doubling him over. Oozaru quickly recovers and tries to decapitate Gohaku, but he dodges and kicks Oozaru's sword out of his hand. Oozaru does the same and kicks Gohaku's sword out of his hand. The two no unarmed begin to trade blows with each other, Oozaru's skin darkens a little and his nails become sharp. This little change gives Oozaru the upper hand and he begins to pummel Gohaku.

 _"_ _Damn it he's gotten stronger, in that case."_ Gohaku goes ssj and manages to topple Oozaru.

 _"_ _He changed his hair and all of the sudden his power just increased 50x."_ Gohaku goes in for a punch but Oozaru dodges and his hair spikes up and his jaw extends a bit. He punches Gohaku in the gut and kicks him into a wall.

"Super saiyan no it looks as though he's altering his body."

Oozaru throws a powerful energy ball, but Gohaku quickly defense himself by turning ssj2.

Oozaru looks in surprise. "How does he keep changing his hair like that?"

"Your power allows you to change your hair and there for increase your power 50x that of its original state."

"It seems unfair considering that your transformation alters your body and increases your power 10x so you have to keep transforming until you're strong enough to match your opponent."

"It may appear that way to you but unlike you I've learn to tame the raging oozaru within me so I could turn use its power without the full moon."

"Super Saiyan's concepts are different I've learned to sustain the form without any loss in stamina."

Elsewhere, Gray reveals to Lucy that he and Erza were the Lacrima that was in the city and that Gajeel was the one who returned them to normal. When they did, Gray and Erza realized that they could not use Magic, until Edo Gajeel arrived, explained the situation and gave them the X-Balls.

After hearing Gray's story, the group concludes that Gajeel wasn't affected by the Anima and was sent to Edolas by Mystogan, similar to Lucy. Gray then reveals that Dragon Slayer Magic, in Edolas, can be used to turn the Lacrima back into their friends. Hearing this, Happy tells Gray that he and Carla know the location of the giant Lacrima and Gray asks him to find Gajeel and take him there. Happy immediately leaves and the group continues their search for Natsu and Wendy. They find Natsu and Wendy unconscious in a room ahead and make them eat the X-balls that Gray got from Gajeel. Just as he wakes up, Natsu immediately runs out of the room while Wendy wakes up. Wendy reveals the King's plan to destroy Extalia by crashing the giant Lacrima into it which would kill everyone in Fairy Tail and in Extalia.

Elsewhere, Faust and Byro are preparing to put their plan of obtaining the Exceeds' Magic Power and the giant Lacrima's Magic Power, fuse them and cause an eternal rain of Magic Power to the Royal City into action.

Back to the group, Wendy explains the King's plan in more detail just as Natsu returns, panicking after seeing the two Erzas fighting. Gray and Lucy explain the situation to Natsu. Wendy hugs Carla, thanking her for coming to save her. Natsu, Gray and Lucy decide to go and find the King in order to stop him while Wendy asks Carla to accompany her to Extalia, in order to warn them about the King's attack. Carla initially refuses, but agrees after hearing Wendy's words and remembering the kind Exceeds that welcomed her and Happy.

(Back with Gohaku)

Gohaku knocks Oozaru into a wall with a right hook, Oozaru jumps from the wall and knees Gohaku in the face, the two trade blows again both managing to land a few good hits from time to time. Oozaru powers up and lands a powerful punch to Gohaku's jaw and sends him flying. Gohaku stops himself in mid-air, only to be kicked in the gut. Gohaku dodges an incoming punch and retaliates with a kick to Oozaru's face and a punch to his gut, doubling him over. Oozaru coughs up blood and gets furious that his own blood has been drawn by an insolent child. He kicks Gohaku in the face and then punches him sending flying into a wall and lands a brutal kick in his gut.

"GAH dick." Gohaku disappeared then reappeared and kicked Oozaru across the floor, he then rushed him and punched him in the gut into the wall. "I'ma plant me a dumbass tree." He uses his fist to lift Oozaru and slam him into the ground creating a crater.

"Hagh, what is HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?! WHERE IN THE F**K AM I?!" Gohaku clapped his hand together and formed a white orb.

"Wait, what's that noise…? Hold on… Now I see a light…!"

"WALK TOWARDS IT!" Gohaku shot both hands forward and fired an energy beam.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLllllloooaaooao...!" Oozaru yelled as he was engulfed by the blast.

"And like that the fight is over. Now to go find the other." Gohaku started walking away from his handy work until. "Ya know you're an asshole." A familiar voice said.

"Son of bitch." Gohaku cursed and turned around to see Oozaru with some battle damage.

"Somehow I knew you survived."

"So this is the power of an Earthland Ki-user… To be honest I'm glad I met you that way I can the greatest battle of my life. It's a shame that when I kill you we're gonna turn your friends into magic power… No wait it's f**king hilarious HAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you're gonna sacrifice my friends and destroy the Exceeds just so you guys can keep your toys."

"Yep pretty much. They're demise will bring Edolas's salvation to everlasting magic power and everlasting fights with powerful opponents for me."

"Shut you're damn mouth." Gohaku's black and purple aura slowly appeared. "All of my friends are still alive in there. You had no right to take them… Your insatiable lust for fighting is that much to you, so you're gonna destroy innocent people to get what you want… Life isn't some kind of tool for you to use for your own ends… all life is precious and I'm gonna let you or your king use my friends just so you can have your endless fights." Gohaku's aura flared and the spirit of a Great Ape appeared above it."

"His power just skyrocketed, just how strong is this kid?" Gohaku rushed Oozaru and kneed him in the gut.  
"GAH!" Oozaru coughed and headbutted Gohaku in the face and then speared him through several walls. "How much power does this kid really have if I wanna win I'll have to go all out."

Gohaku got up from the rubble. "You've got spunk, you got moxie, ya got balls I can tell, it's been a while since someone pushed me this far kid."

"Quite calling me kid we're the same age."

"Meh I'm a little more mature then you, but beside that I've been holding back a large portion of my power I doubt you'll be able to pull another one of those golden forms."

"Don't underestimate me old man."

"Really, you just made it clear we're the same age."

"Let's just fight now." Gohaku and Oozaru clashed, trading punches and kicks with each other, Gohaku backflip kicks Oozaru in the face and then punches in him the gut, Oozaru recovers and punched Gohaku in the face.

Elsewhere Wendy and Carla walk into Extalia, surprising the Exceeds. Wendy asks to see the queen of the Exceeds because Extalia is in grave danger. Nadi arrives and asks what happened to the Extalia Royal Guard. When they inform the Exceeds that the Royal Guard got turned into Lacrima by the Edolas Royal Army, they all laugh except for Nadi. The Exceeds do not believe a word they say and claim that with the Queen, the humans cannot harm them. They start to throw stones at both Wendy and Carla as they yell for them to get out of Extalia. Wendy pleads for them to listen to Carla, but they do not and only continue stoning them. Only Nadi looks speechless and horrified.

Meanwhile, on the Lacrima island, Gajeel and Panther Lily's battle rages on. When asked about him being an Exceed, Panther Lily replies that he has forsaken his homeland, a fake country, and attacks Gajeel. Gajeel then recalls how he was also an outcast like Panther Lily and states that he likes Panther Lily's style. He breaks Panther Lily's sword, swears that he is going to make Panther Lily his cat and overwhelms him with his flurry of attacks. Panther Lily gets up, takes of his cloak and starts fighting seriously with Gajeel using their bare hands.

In the Royal City, Natsu catches up with Gray who had just defeated Sugarboy and created a duplicate of the key. In the meantime, Lucy is stuck under a passed out Octopus Byro and Coco is helping her out. Gray then explains how they can use the key to control the Dragon Chain Cannon in order to save Magnolia Town. While they try to come up with a plan on how to do it, Knightwalker arrives. The two are shocked because that means Scarlet lost. Knightwalker then knocks both of them out. She ties them both up and drags them as she looks for the King.

Knightwalker brings Natsu and Gray to Faust. She throws Gray on the floor and informs Faust that the original key had been broken but Gray can make a new one. With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Natsu's neck, Gray is forced to use the duplicate key in order to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. As he does so, he thinks about re-aiming the cannon so it will ram straight into the Lacrima and save Magnolia. The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing and Gray begins to panic as he does not know how to do the re-aiming. Suddenly, Knightwalker throws her sword, throws Natsu and tells him to go for it. Natsu attacks the army with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Knightwalker then points her sword at Faust, requips and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth land. She orders the cannon to be aimed at the Lacrima. The soldiers comply because of the danger their King is in.

However, their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker makes an entrance, causing Scarlet to release Faust to block her incoming attack. With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim. The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the Lacrima and the soldiers prepare to ram it into Extalia. Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Gohaku, Lucy and Coco on a Legion.

"Sup dumbasses."

"Hey you guys." Lucy calls out. "Get on its back."

"Lucy?"

"Is that you?"

"Holy cow they turned you into a monster."

"NO YOU DUMBASS!" Gohaku yelled.

"Quite being ridiculous and get on right now!"

The group rides onto Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon. Knightwalker looks on in fury. She chops off most of her hair and orders the Legion Squad of the Second Regiment to move out. Faust also decides to go and orders the activation of the Dorma Anim.

End

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH another happy landing. I hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up soon, and if you were paying very close attention to chapter 2 and this one you might find some Star wars and TFS references. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you Peace off BOOP)


	24. Edolas 4

Edolas 4

With the Lacrima Island about to crush Extalia, the Exceed Imperial Guards inform the Queen and the Elders about the situation, revealing that Nichiya and most of the other guards have been turned into Lacrima and are being held captive. While the elders express their surprise and outrage with the news, the guards inform them about Carla and Wendy causing a riot in Extalia. Hearing this, Shagotte stands up and decides to face the Earth Land Mages herself.

When the Lacrima Island begins to accelerate towards Extalia, Gohaku, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Coco arrive and using Coco's Legion they begin to push it back, determined to not let it collide with Extalia. After realizing that Natsu still sees him as a friend, Happy goes to help him. Seeing this, Gajeel, after promising to make Panther Lily his cat, goes to help his guild mates as well. Just as the island is about to collide with Extalia, the Fairy Tail Mages and Coco are able to stop it from moving. Panther Lily then notices Coco and orders her to escape, saying that all their efforts are futile. Hearing Panther Lily's comment, Gohaku shouts out, he is determined to save everyone.

The Exceeds in Extalia see the Lacrima but are confident that their queen will save them. Realizing what has happened, Wendy apologizes to Carla but Carla tells her that its to early to give up and tries to warn the Exceeds again. Annoyed with her, one of the Exceeds throws another rock but Nadi shields Carla, saying that throwing rocks is dangerous and explaining that, since they did not listen to Carla and Wendy, Extalia is going to be destroyed. The Exceeds argue with him, saying that they still have the queen to save them. Nadi starts to reply but is interrupted when the queen arrives, much to everyone's surprise. Shagotte explains that Extalia is in danger and that they cannot escape their fate which is why she decided to tell everyone the truth. Taking off her robes and jewelry, Shagotte reveals that she is a mere Exceed not a Queen nor a God and that she only possesses one wing. Shagotte apologizes to her fellow exceeds, Carla and Wendy for deceiving them and begins to explain the story, together with the elders.

The Exceeds are weak creatures who were treated badly by humans, causing the elders to make up a story that their queen is a God, a story that would plant fear into the hearts of humans and grant self-confidence to the Exceeds. At first, the humans didn't believe them but, using Shagotte's unique power of precognition, the Exceeds are able to tell when a human is going to die, causing the humans to fear the power of "God". Hearing the elders' story, the Exceeds begin to cry in disbelief while Carla, angered that she was ordered to kill her friends, dismisses the new information and begins to confront the queen. Nadi tries to explain but Shagotte interrupts him by throwing a dagger in front of Carla. Saying that she is guilty for causing Carla's pain, Shagotte bows down, ready to accept any punishment that Carla sees fit.

Carla picks up the dagger and the exceeds begin to cry at the fear of losing their queen. Shagotte tells the exceeds to go, saying that Extalia is going to die and that she is going to die with it. Carla then begins to approach Shagotte just as the exceeds express their desire to not leave the queen's side. Carla arrives in front of Shagotte and stabs the ground with her dagger. With tears running down her face, Carla begins to encourage her race to stand up and fight for their country. With the determination to protect her homeland, Carla uses Aera and flies towards the Lacrima.

Meanwhile Gohaku and co. are still trying to stop the Lacrima island from colliding when Carla arrives. Nadi then arrives, followed by Wendy and the other Exceeds, all willing to risk their lives for their country. Despite the difficulty of flying with one wing, Shagotte insists on joining the crowd. Panther Lily watches his race save his homeland and begins to reminisce about the past, about how he was considered as a Fallen and exiled for saving a human. Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magic Power and begins to fall. However, Panther Lily saves her, asking her if she was tired of lying. Ashamed, Shagotte apologizes but Panther Lily, with tears running down his face, apologizes too, admitting that he has to help save Extalia too, because no matter how much he despises it, Extalia will always be his home. However, he informs Shagotte that their efforts will be futile and apologizes to everyone, saying that it is his fault for not stopping the Royal Army.

When Panther Lily begins to cry with guilt, Shagotte grabs hold of his arm and assures him that his feeling will get through. Suddenly, with the combined efforts of the humans and exceeds, the island is pushed back just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. When the light disperses, everyone is surprised to see that the giant Lacrima is missing. Just as the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon begin to crumble, Mystogan appears in front of the group and informs them that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land via Reverse Anima. He also explains that the Fairy Tail Mages and the citizens of Magnolia has also been returned to normal. Hearing the news, the group begins to celebrate while Mystogan, looking at Panther Lily, thanks him, for the boy he had saved back then was him. Panther lily looks back at him and, addressing him as prince, thanks him for saving his homeland just as Coco cries for Prince Mystogan's return. Just when everyone thinks it is over, a Ki blast is shot through Panther Lily's chest by an Enraged Oozaru.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU DEFEATED ME?!"

"We're not done here. Destroy every last one of them!" Knightwalker commands an army of soldiers on legions.

"You heard the lady kill them all but leave my counterpart to me!"

As Panther Lily falls from the sky Knightwalker calls him "You pathetic traitor you're not a noble Exceed, you're just a lousy fallen. To think you'd forget your debt to our king and dare betray his orders."

"And like all traitors the die."

"It's the Edolas Erza." Natsu said.

"and Edolas Gohaku." Happy said.

"Heartless bastard you're gonna pay." Gajeel scowls.

"Scarlet." Knightwalker calls out.

"It's Knightwalker."

"Let me handle this…. I've had enough of your insolence captain Knightwalker how dare you point your sword at me the royal prince of Edolas."

Faust's voice is heard, stating that he doesn't think of Mystogan as his son for he betrayed his country. He emerges from the ground in a strange, huge egg-shaped machine. He declares that he will eliminate all those who defy the King, even his own son. The egg-shaped machine begins to expand and it forms a giant Dragon robot, which the Exceeds recognize as the Dorma Anim, an anti-Mage armor and weapon. Faust orders the capture of the Exceeds and so they flee. However, the cannons of the Royal Army are faster and they turn a lot of the Exceeds into Lacrima. The team proceeds to defending the Exceeds and dodging the attacks of Dorma Anim.

Faust fires at the Earth Land Mages and Mystogan quickly defends them before they get hit by reflecting the fire. However, Faust is unaffected and quickly strikes him down. He is later surprised when the three Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy attack him simultaneously. The three challenge Faust while they have the rest of the team protect the remaining Exceeds.

Oozaru lands between Dorma Anim and the Dragon Slayers. "If you brats wanna have at the old man, you'll have to go through me."

"Let's do this Salamander."

"Great I have to team up with you again."

"Quit your whining will ya. We can settle our score after we're done knocking this monkey's teeth in."

"I'm all fired up now."

"That's the spirit, give me a good fight." Gohaku lands between them. "You're fighting me Oozaru."

"I'm gonna make you pay for the humiliation you caused me… It's time I show why they call me "Oozaru"." Oozaru let out a roar his skin darkened, fur began to grow all over his body, his muscles bulged, his hair spiked up, his ear began extended to a point, his jaw extended and becomes wolf like and his red rimmed yellow eyes turned orange with a fiery rage burning in them. Oozaru roared and pounded his chest like a rage filled ape.

Natsu had a face of shock and awe. "WOW HE JUST TURNED INTO A VULCAN!"

"What the hell is he?!" Gajeel growled

"I was not ready for today." Gohaku said

"I don't think any of us were." Wendy added. Gohaku snapped out of his shocked and tells the Dragon Slayers. "You guys focus on the old man, I'll handle my counterpart."

The three Dragon Slayer snapped out of their shock and nodded and went after the Dorma Anim but Oozaru jumped between them and tried to attack them, but Gohaku appeared in ssj2 and speared the raging ape into the air and began trading blows with him.

Wendy provides support for Natsu and Gajeel with her Magic by giving them added speed and added strength, helping them damage the Dorma Anim. Faust then targets Wendy and she helps herself dodge by casting Vernier on herself. However, she trips. Just as the Faust's cannons home in on her, Natsu defends her. Faust shoots Natsu with some missiles, but Natsu only eats the fire caused by the explosion while Gajeel chomps on the Dorma Anim's tail. Faust is surprised by the power of the Dragon Slayers, and so he collects Magic Power from the atmosphere and activates the Black Sky Mode of Dorma Anim that easily overpowers the three of them.

Meanwhile, Mystogan is with the injured Panther Lily. Mystogan states that they would have to leave the Dorma Anim up to Natsu and the others because there is something else that he must do and he'll need Panther Lily's help. At the same time, Knightwalker and the army ambush the others with a barrage of missiles. Coco's Legion is hit and they fall. Happy and Carla catch them while Erza manages to get a hold of Knightwalker's Legion. The two battle once more, in which they swear they won't stop until one of them is gone.

Gohaku and Oozaru punch each other in the face but Oozaru quickly recovers and repeatedly punches Gohaku in the gut and then knees him the face sending flying across the air. Gohaku stops himself over one of the ancient cities of the Exceeds where Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker were battling.

"The ruins of one of the pathetic cat's ancient cities. A perfect place for your demise."

"Don't jump the gun, I will not die by your hand…" Gohaku frowned. "I can't believe someone with my face would cause innocent people so much pain for the fun of it."

"Well I can't believe someone with my face would fight for such a pathetic race." Gohaku and Oozaru clash. "I won't stop… Not until I've rid this world of you!" The two declare in unison.

Gray, Lucy, Coco, Happy and Carla crash land after their Legion falls. They are immediately ambushed by the Edolas Royal Army who attempt to turn Happy and Carla into Lacrima as they are the only remaining Exceeds who haven't been transformed. Gray, angered, uses his Magic to protect the two. Meanwhile, in Edolas Fairy Tail, Lucy Ashley declares that they should save the Exceeds and their world from the Royal Kingdom who's trying to take everything for themselves. However, there are still second thoughts and doubts among the rest of the members.

Meanwhile Gohaku landed a powerful punch to Oozaru's jaw sending him flying. He disappears and reappears behind him and tries to smash him into the ground but Oozaru vanishes and kicks him in the gut and elbowed him down into the ground.

Erza Scarlet continues to battle Erza Knightwalker. The two are evenly-matched as they exchange blows of their Magic. At the same time, the three Dragon Slayers are being overpowered by Faust in his Dorma Anim while Coco and Lucy join in the fight against the army after summoning Loke. However, they are also overpowered when the Legions arrive. Fortunately, it seems Edolas Fairy Tail has come to a decision as their tree-guild suddenly pops out of the Earth Land Mages' battle site and captures the Legions of the Royal Army. The Mages storm out of their guild and charge at the army. Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail work together to battle the army, this time gaining the upper hand.

Gohaku hits the ground hard, recovering quickly he flew fast and brutally punched Oozaru in the gut, Oozaru retaliated with a kick and grabbing Gohaku's leg and slamming him hard into the ground. "Pathetic this is me I thought you'd be a challenge but it seems I got my hopes up for nothing. Well time to die." Oozaru raises his right hand into the air and a black energy ball in his hand. "Say hello to our master for me." Oozaru throws the ball, Gohaku is engulfed by pure dark Ki he cursed himself for failing everyone in Fairy Tail.

Laughing at his victory Oozaru turns back to normal and admires the "Fireworks" as he calls it. He yells out. "Once this blast has killed you I'll find a way to travel to Earthland and reduce everything to ashes but first I'll destroy your friends and the cowards who call themselves a guild. The destruction will magnificent endless fighting once the humans achieve everlasting magic and the world at my master's feet I win either way." Oozaru laughs without a care in the world, he didn't care who he hurt or killed it was all a game to him and the pieces were his victims.

(flashback)

 _Gate master Tolag sprinted through the empty vaulted hallway clattering echoes of his footsteps making him sound like an army. The main doors of the academy were slowly swing inward in answer to two gate guards pulling them. The gate master had seen him through the night, Gohaku Miroyushi alone. The huge doors creep inward, as soon as they were wide enough for the gate master to pass he slipped through, Gohaku stood in the night outside shoulders hunched head down against the rain. "Gohaku!" He gasped running up to the young saiyan. "Gohaku what happened, where is master Koi?" Gohaku looked at him as though he wasn't sure who the gate master was. "Where is the grand master?"_

 _"_ _In his meditation chamber. He felt a powerful Ki surface in one of the villages, a Ki more powerful than his own. He's searching for this Ki in deep meditation trying to pinpoint where it might be." His words trailed away Gohaku didn't seem to be listening. "Something has happened hasn't it?" Tolag looked past him now the night beyond the Academy full of soldiers battalions of them, brigades, legions. "Gohaku?" he said slowly. "Wh-what's going on, somethings happened something horrible how bad is-" the last thing Tolag felt was the wing-like cross guard of a sword against the soft flesh beneath his jaw, the last thing he heard a red flaring Ki chewed upward through his head and burst from the top of his skull and burnt away his life. Was Gohaku's melancholy reply. "You have no idea."_

 _Stone faced Akuma watched younglings run into a room feeling a storm of arrows, he watched Kuai Ni and a pair of teenage Kuaiji backing into the scene Ki blades whirling cutting down the advancing soldiers with deflected arrows. He watched a red Ki engulf a blue sword cutting down first one Kuaiji then the other, he watched the brisk stride of a caped figure who thrusted his blade through Kuai's heart then stood a side as the young master fell dying to let the rest of the soldiers cut the children to down._

 _Akuma decided he had seen enough "I'm going to face him." creating a Ki sword in his hand Akuma prepared to join the fray._

 _"_ _No. If you face this Kyouji you too will die." Grand master Shao said, he had seen the destruction from his chambers but he was too old to fight with a blade, his Ki abilities had faltered and aged just as he did 3,000 years of teaching and prolonging his life had finally taken its toll on him he was powerless to help his students fight this threat._

 _Akuma ran through the halls, hearing the clashing of blades and screams echoing from all corners of the Academy. As he saw a soldier grab a little boy and press his sword against his neck Akuma used his Ki to dash and fire a deadly beam through his chest killing the soldier instantly._

 _"_ _I sense few, what is happening? Speak young Kuaiji."_

 _As the boy began to speak through sobbing breaths he said. "Master the here the soldiers of the villages, they… they killed so many." As Akuma hugged the little boy he told him to flee through the secret escape exit and take as many with him to safety. Akuma didn't know what to do he had never seen such blood and/or misery on the faces of those he knew so well. His Ki blade hummed illuminating the halls in a calming but vengeful white as the screaming became louder. Shadows of running soldiers and Ki-users grew and shrunk through the corridors as he saw lights flashing and blades and shields clashing, he ran to the noise and saw several soldiers and Jyounii battling for survival, the Kuaiji couldn't have been more than 14 years old all putting up a good fight, but the years of fighting and experience of the soldiers were too much for them they fell to the floor just as Akuma got there, they're bodies hitting the ground with a thud. Feeling a certain anger he was trained to subdue Akuma dashed and decapitated the soldiers, fighting back tears he ran to the lower levels to meet himself with maybe 100 hundred soldiers all fighting Soujin and Kuaiji, the Ki blades illuminating the place like fireworks at night red, blue, green all flashing before him, he almost let himself become stunned at what was happening but he knew he couldn't. He was right to follow feelings his instincts had never been wrong before something had changed however something that he could feel, a very powerful presence in charge of everything._

 _Akuma used his almost 70 years of Ki training to his advantage using his speed running through the soldiers like a magic arrow killing them all before they even know what happened. Legs, arms, heads cut from the body the armor did nothing but look like it was made of raw dough. Ki was pulsating through his body he could feel it he had to find the one in charge he could feel him closer and closer._

 _"_ _Master Akuma!" Akuma turned to looked at who had called him it was Ki master Di Kobas he had looked so happy that Akuma was there when all of a sudden Di was violently pulled as if an invisible hand had grabbed him through the door. Akuma quickly ran to see where he went when the sight before him was something he would never forget, it was his student Gohaku holding Di Kobas in the air without even touching him as if waiting to show his old master what he had done on purpose. Ni mar stank of pure evil, it was like a pungent smell of rage, hatred and fire he was a different person entirely, as he held master Di the very Ki master who helped with his creation techniques he was now staring at Akuma being telepathically choked to death by Ni mar who turned his neck to look at his old friend, as he smirked to Akuma ever so slightly Di saw the immense fear in Akuma's eyes._

 _As he watched his eyes follow Gohaku's blue blade into Di's chest, he fell to the floor mouth a gape in silence. Akuma wasted no time he jumped and flipped over Di's body and landed before Gohaku they both were wise enough to know that speaking wouldn't change what he was about to do. As blue and white blades locked he stared into Gohaku's now red rimmed yellow eyes. "You have lost to the darkness in your heart my young apprentice."_

 _"_ _I'm not young anymore neither you nor the Tribunal will hold me back! Now I am the master."_

 _"_ _Not if anything to say about it I have." As Akuma kicked Gohaku back into a stack of books he knew Miroyushi must be defeated he jumped o end things when Gohaku's rage erupted like a volcano, as Akuma was sent back into the wall with Gohaku's might the two continue to fight one another in the mist of the academy. Going through corridors while Akum could see the Ki-users dying but there was nothing he could do not at this moment, as Gohaku continued to aggressively press his attack just like he did while he was still a student in the academy, Akuma found himself in trouble he jumped to a table near him as he now knew that he had the high ground he kicked Gohaku back and threw his Ki blade but Gohaku telepathically stopped it within an inch of his head. As Gohaku stood there the Ki blade still floating next to him, more soldiers came near as Akuma discarded them with on blast. Panting heavily clearly extremely tired with his age from such a duel Gohaku thought "Could I have learned the knowledge from the Supreme Chief promised me from the grand master?" What the answer to that question was it was too late for he had stepped too far into the pond of darkness, now unable to be forgiven or to return. As Akuma knew what he must do he fired a powerful energy blast that engulfed Gohaku._

 _Akuma couldn't see anything through the smoke cloud that had been created from his blast, nor did he sense Gohaku's power so he assumed he defeated his old student. As Akuma got down from the table only to be shot in the shoulder by an arrow looking at the smoke as it cleared he saw two rows of circular shields, three at the bottom and three at the top all protecting they're leader, the shields opened revealing an undamaged Gohaku. Another arrow hits Akuma in the lower right periumbilical region and another in his leg forcing him to his knees, he closes his eyes and prepares for the killing blow but a voice tells the archers "Hold." Akuma opens his eyes to see Gohaku and another soldier walking towards him._

 _"_ _You have grown stronger my old pupil." Akuma said with fading breaths, Gohaku held his hand out and the soldier next to him handed him his spear, Gohaku said to his master before stabbing him. "Yes, but not nearly strong enough." Gohaku plunged the spear into Akuma's abdomen and left it there, before he walked off he told his soldiers to "Find the secret escape exit and kill any Ki-user that comes close." The soldiers nodded and did as they were told, Gohaku on the other hand went to the council chamber where he found several children hiding behind the chairs. The children looked relieved to see him one child got up from behind the chair._

 _"_ _Master Miroyushi there's to many of them what are we going to do?" Gohaku looked at the child coldly and hesitated to engulf his sword in Ki. In his mind Gohaku saw his and the soldiers march to the academy gates, their wrathful attack, the mad moments of bloodlust, his darkness unleashed in all its black fury. Gohaku was no stranger to killing children he had done it before but he wondered could he do it again? In answer the voice of a dark spirit had whispered. "They are orphans, they are without family or friends. There is nothing that can be done with them they are better off… Dead." Gohaku engulfed his sword in black Ki and proceeded to raise it and SLASH!_

(End of the flashback)

Meanwhile, Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, and Scarlet's strongest armor, Armadura Fairy, clash and make a huge explosion. Their weapons shatter after the collision. With the island they're on threatening to crash and both combatants out of Magic to use, the two settle for hand-to-hand combat. All the battles rage on, but theirs come to a close when Knightwalker surrenders after realizing the truth that Scarlet speaks about having a good heart that cares for others, being alive and surviving in the world though without Magic.

In the meantime Oozaru is snapped out of his thoughts by Gohaku shouting. "NNNNYAAAAAAAAGH I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!" Gohku bursts through Oozaru's energy ball and is in ssj black, Oozaru is taken by surprise at this sudden burst of power and is punched in the face. He quickly transforms and begins trading blows with Gohaku. Their exchange of fists is so furious and powerful they didn't even know they were flying over the place, Gohaku punches Oozaru in the face sending him crashing into the ground were Edo-Fairy Tail was battling.

"Whoa what the heck?!" Team Shadow gear exclaims.

Everyone looks and see's Oozaru in his ape form and are shocked and surprised.

Gohaku roars and charges in and trades blows again. "I don't understand how you can with yourself knowing how many people you've killed in your lust for power." Gohaku kicks Oozaru in the gut. "You're obsessed with it you'll do anything to have it, hate and oppress, kill and torture."

"That's saiyan nature you know." Oozaru punches him in the face. "You may be right but I know we're capable of feeling love and compassion. It's our nature to fight to the death to those we hold dear. Tell me how are you not moved by the screams of the innocent can't you hear them?!" Oozaru knees Gohaku in the face. "I can hear them loud and clear but it's too late for me to turn back now, I killed everyone I held dear at the academy, I spared no one not even the younglings!"

"You're wrong it's never too late!" Gohaku spin kicks Oozaru into the air, Oozaru stopped himself. "That may be true from where you're from but not here, you live a life of peace and prosperity you could never understand." He rushed Gohaku and began punching him but Gohaku began blocking. "What it's like to live your life in fear of losing someone you love it's because you were able to protect them. If you felt the desperation to protect someone you love you'd know why I chose a dark path!" Gohaku grabbed his fist. "If that were true I'd be just like but I'm not. You don't need power to protect those you love. The two of us are more powerful than even the grand master but we're both prone to letting that power corrupt us. it feels good to have power but it's not necessary. You must overcome your fears that have plagued your life." At this point both of them were out of power and dropped back to their normal states and began falling from the sky.

"Don't let your lust for power rule you that's what it means to be a warrior trust me Gohaku, I can see it in your eyes you possess my strength as well as my weakness and that means deep down you possess the same determination and drive to protect as I do don't let it by overshadowed by your hate."

Gohaku's words manage to touch Oozaru's heart something he thought he had lost a long time ago. _"Could it be true? Is this the real me?"_ Oozaru's yellow eyes turn back to their original blood red and tears begin to fly from his eyes as the darkness had left him. The two hit the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Great we don't even have enough strength to move." Oozaru said.

"At least we're live."

"I fought hard but I was no match. You win Gohaku."

"No. I don't think anyone won this fight. You and I are one in the same."

"Heh-heh that's true."

In the meantime, Mystogan and Panther Lily arrive in the chamber that creates Anima. He reveals his plan to Panther Lily: he will put the Anima in reverse and rid Edolas of its Magic in order to stop the war.

End

(And like that the chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed it. I know what some of you are thinking, why is Oozaru not a great ape well to answer your question I was saving great ape for Gohaku so I gave Edo-Gohaku little power up I call it tamed oozaru. I took this from Dragon ball evolution's oozaru and the idea that Akria Toriyama wanted to originally allow Goku to turn into a great ape at will. So will that aside Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you peace off BOOP)


	25. Edolas 5

Edolas 5

Inside the Dorma Anim, Faust urges the Dragon Slayers to give up and give him their Magic Power. Confident that no one can defeat the Dorma Anim, Faust is impressed with the three and attacks them with an unnamed spell. He then begins to absorb the Magic Power from the land and sky, charging his creation's sword for another attack. Out of any other options, Gajeel proposes that Natsu, Wendy and himself all use their roars at the same time. The three agree and, with their roars causing an explosion, they are hopeful to have defeated Faust. However, the group finds out that the Dorma Anim jumped into the sky and is seemingly undamaged. Natsu encourages the group to try again but is interrupted by Faust, who attacks them with a weapon dubbed the Dragon Knight Spread Cannon.

Barely able to move after taking the attack, Gajeel and Wendy begin to lose hope but Natsu yells at the two to never give up as he is still standing. Irritated, Faust tries to squash him with the Dorma Anim's foot but Natsu manages to throw him off. Determined to win, Gajeel uses his Magic to lock the Dorma Anim into the ground, preventing it from jumping again. Gajeel then tells Natsu to finish Faust. Natsu agrees and tells Wendy to use her roar on him. With the help of Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, the power of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn increases and pierces through the Dorma Anim, allowing Natsu to grab hold of Faust and throw him outside. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be three real Dragons, Faust faints, defeated. The trio begins to celebrate but is interrupted when the floating islands begin to fall to the ground, one by one.

Seeing the islands falling, the battle between the Earth Land and Edolas Fairy Tail against the Royal Army stops, while Shagotte realizes that the Magic Power of Edolas is beginning to disappear. Everywhere around Edolas, the Magic Power is beginning to be sucked towards the sky. Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan explains to Panther Lily that he will rid Edolas from Magic in order to stop the war. Without their weapons, the Royal Army retreats but Gray, who is about to celebrate their victory, sees that the Edolas Fairy Tail members are also panicking for losing their source of Magic. Lucy also tries to cheer everyone up but fails. With the Magic disappearing, the townspeople also begin to panic. Elsewhere, Wendy suggests to Natsu and Gajeel that they head to the Royal City, wanting to help in any way they can. Although heavily exhausted from their fight, the two agree.

Gohaku begins to stand up. "Hey, Oozaru, can you stand?"

"Yeah." Oozaru tries to stand up but quickly falls down due to a sharp pain in his right knee. Gohaku instantly ran towards him and helped him up.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because that's what I do."

Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan, knowing that the people are panicking, tells Panther Lily that they need a new leader, a new King who will help them adapt to the new world. Panther Lily instantly thinks that his King would be Mystogan but Mystogan refuses the idea and tells Panther Lily that there is a need for someone to play the role of a villain who took the Magic away from Edolas and a hero who would conquer the villain and unite the people. Mystogan then reveals that he intends to be the villain and that Panther Lily should be the hero since he would be able to unite the humans and the Exceeds. However, Panther Lily refuses to follow this idea.

With the Magic leaving Edolas, Lucy Ashley convinces her guild to go to the Royal City in order to find out the truth about their future. Meanwhile inside the Anima room, Mystogan explains his plan to Panther Lily. Mystogan tells Panther Lily to execute him in front of the panicking citizens and be the King of the new world. Hearing this, Panther Lily refuses his request. From the door, Nadi watches the two, who are unaware of his presence.

Gohaku and Edo- Gohaku are flying through the air trying to find Edolas Fairy Tail but they came across Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker.

"Erza." Gohaku called out.

"Gohaku what are you doing here."

"I could ask you the same question. C'mon we have to high tail it out of here." Gohaku picked up Erza Scarlet while Edo-Gohaku picked up Erza Knightwalker they fly over to the royal city where they see Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel acting like villains via by attacking the town.

"WHA THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!" Gohaku yelled anime style.

"Knowing Natsu it's probably something stupid." Erza answers.

Gohaku frowned. "Yeah you're probably right." The Edolas Gohaku and Erza land in the crowd.

Natsu laughs manically. "I am the Demon they call Dragneel and I've come here to this world to steal all of your magic power."

Gohaku squints his eyes. "Oh Goddamn him."

"AAAAHAHAHAHA! Faust ain't your king anymore cuz I kicked his sorry old butt. AAAAAAHAHA but I decided to spar his life for now."

The towns people had looks of panic and fear on their faces.

"C'mon Redfox hey Marvell now my faithful servants it's time to trash the city!" Gajeel cut a line of building with Iron Dragon's sword installing more fear into the towns people. Gohaku squinted harder. "Oh son of bitch."

As he watches his counterpart, Edolas Gajeel realizes what they are doing and manages to get the people to think that the three Fairy Tail Mages are evil and are trying to take the Magic from Edolas. Natsu then scares the people by breathing fire, causing Mystogan to yell at him, ordering him to "Stop this foolishness the king has been defeated there's no need to attack innocent people."

Natsu breathes another way of fire and reveals to the people that Mystogan is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years ago. Panther Lily questions out loud why Natsu and the others are doing there. Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing Mystogan and Panther Lily's conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan. As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu, Panther Lily wonders if Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan. As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Panther Lily to prepare for what is going to happen to them.

As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state. Elsewhere, Mystogan tries to cast a Sleep Magic Spell on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked into the Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to panic. Wendy tries to tell him that he is going too far, but Gajeel stops her, knowing that the setting is perfect; Natsu being the Demon with incredible Magic Power is defeated by the hero with none. Mystogan tries to reason with Natsu but Natsu ignores him and answers with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back.

"OOOH there we go. The hero who beats the villain on Bullshit terms to." Gohaku said.

"It might be a good show." Erza adds.

"Yeah if it weren't under these conditions but FUAAAAK IT."

Mystogan tells Natsu to just stay down after being attacked, but Natsu refuses, revealing that it is his way of performing a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony. As the two fight, Natsu begins to say the three conditions for anyone leaving Fairy Tail. With smiles on their faces, both men throw a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer, but stops when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's bodies suddenly begin to glow.

Elsewhere, Panther Lily and Nadi's bodies also begin to glow and Nadi reveals that all those who have Magic within their bodies are being sucked in by Anima as well. All around Edolas, the Exceeds and Fairy Tail members' bodies are also glowing and are beginning to float upwards towards the Anima. As they watch the Fairy Tail members leave, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail wonder out loud what they are going to do without their Magic. Gray Fullbuster cheers them up, saying that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need each other. Elsewhere, Erza and Gohaku are also being sucked in as well and say goodbye to their counterparts.

As they begin to return to Earth Land, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretend that they are suffering and the citizens begin to cheer again, all praising their prince. With tears in their eyes, everyone waves a final farewell to their new and old friends. After the departure of Earth Land Fairy Tail and the Exceeds, Mystogan turns to his people and tells them that they are going to live on, even without Magic.

In Earth Land, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formerly trapped in Edolas fall out and arrive in their homeland where everything that was previously gone is now restored. Shortly after, the Exceeds of Extalia that have been sucked out of Edolas come to inform them that everything in Earth Land is in good condition, surprising the group. Carla, still infuriated with the Exceeds' past actions, orders them to leave and go back. The Exceeds apologize and explain that they have no more home to return to, but Carla is unforgiving.

The Elders of the Exceeds then proceed to explain everything they have done for the past years. Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision that Edo-Gohaku would cause great pain and suffering and then she saw the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans. In order to evacuate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earth Land with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers. All had gone to plan except for Carla and her unexpected ability of precognition, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Carla and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed. Shagotte claims to be the one at fault for everything, but the Exceeds state that they understand that she only looked out for them and that she wasn't at fault. Eventually, Carla also forgives the Queen who warmly hugs her. Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with the hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago. They would live close by and in harmony with the humans as they diligently work on their mission. While flying away, Lucky asks Shagotte why she didn't tell Carla that she was her mother. Shagotte replies that until the missing 100 children are found, she doesn't deserve to be a mother. Then asks why Lucky didn't tell his child who he was either, to which he dismissively replies that he doesn't need a child that blue, revealing Happy to be his and Marl's child.

"ALL righty what'd you say we head back to the guild." Natsu said His, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were pumping their fists.

"Sounds good but what are we gonna tell everyone?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing. Since they got no clue that anything happened why bother telling em?" Gray replied.

"That's god point but I think we should tell them about Mystogan don't you." Erza said.

"Hey what's with your arms?" Wendy asked.

Gajeel grunted. "We gotta a problem."

"It ain't a problem it's actually a lot of fun you should try it."

"Yeah c'mon do it." Wendy encouraged with her fist now pumping.

"C'mon try it Gohaku."

"Like hell I will!"

"I'm talking about your fists pumping ya morons! Where in the heck is my cat don't tell me those flying felines took Lily with em!"

"Who in heck is that?!" Gohaku yelled anime style.

"Remember that big brawny Exceed who helped us?"

"Are you blind, I'm right here." Panther Lily arrived, but in a smaller form similar to the other Exceeds, much to their surprise. He joins Fairy Tail with Gajeel help and reveals that he has caught a suspicious person in the form of Lisanna Strauss. Everyone is surprised.

"It's Lisanna." Natsu silently exclaims.

"The hell how is she here?" Gohaku says before rubbing his eyes to confirm it isn't an illusion.

Lisanna scolds Panther Lily telling him. "Don't be so rough with me cat, wait are you an Exceed?"

"The name is Panther Lily."

"If you gotta a problem with my cat you'll have to take it up with me lady! WELL!"

"Whoa she looks just like."

"Lisanna."

"No way."

"It can't be perhaps she is the one from Edolas."

"How in the world did she end up here?"

"What should we do?"

Lisanna glances at Natsu and Gohaku and tackles them in a hug, exclaiming she thought she'd never see them again. Initially, they are confused as to why Edolas Lisanna came with them, but she reveals that she is, in fact, their Lisanna. She explains that she never died, but was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earth Land during her supposed "death" to replace Edolas Lisanna who died after falling from a cliff. Unable to say the truth, Lisanna took on her counterpart's role. However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, she was brought along, but not before Edolas Mirajane and Edolas Elfman tell her that they had known all along that she wasn't their Lisanna and that she should go home to her real siblings so they won't be sad anymore.

Later, at Kardia Cathedral, Lisanna runs and reunites with her real siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, who, with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes, welcome her home. Gohaku who was watching from the air smiled and said to himself. "It's that time again." He flies off to where he knew he had to go. Home

End

(And so ends the Edolas arc I hope enjoyed and now here is the next BS Next time on Dragon Tail Z: Gohaku's Wrathful roar. I'm going go watch one Pewdiepie's LWIAY videos)


	26. Gohaku's Wrathful Roar

Gohaku's Wrathful Roar

 **This is going to be short**

In a forest, a mysterious young boy lying alone on the ground with his head resting on his hands looks up at the sky, wondering why it looks so lonely.

Meanwhile, in Edolas, the citizens work hard to rebuild their broken city. Edolas Fairy Tail tries to figure out a way to "move" their guild without Magic and end up trying to pull it themselves on a huge cart. Mystogan, as the new King, delivers punishment upon Faust and the former Royal Army Captains. The former King is banished, while Erza Knightwalker, Oozaru, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro are ordered to help reconstruct the city with the townspeople to atone for their sins, while Coco is pardoned. Faust accepts his punishment and leaves shortly afterwards, but not without showing his remorse and recalling the moments he called out to Natsu Dragneel before he left Edolas. Around the same time, Edolas Fairy Tail arrives in the Royal City and opens up for business, with offering help to the citizens as their new job.

In Earth land Lisanna is welcomed back warmly in the guild by all the Fairy Tail Mages. In honor of her return, the Mages throw a party where even the Thunder God Tribe participates. The guild causes its usual ruckus, leaving quite an impression on the newly-joined Panther Lily. An argument about who's the strongest "cat" between Gajeel Redfox and Natsu leads to a big brawl including most of the males of the guild. They spend the day partying and causing trouble as usual, when Makarov tells Gildarts Clive that there's something they have to talk about. Gohaku returns to Fairy Tail covered in blood surprising everyone.

"Gohaku!" Team Natsu ran over to him but stopped when they saw him he had arrows his right, shoulder, left leg and upper right abdomen. He also had several slash marks including one across his face. Gohaku drops to his knees from exhaustion. Some of the guild members were whispering to each other.

"Oh my god." Lucy exclaimed

"Gohaku speak to me buddy who did this to you?!" Natsu asked. Gohaku was silent.

"Wendy quick cast a healing spell on him." Gray urged Wendy

"Right." Wendy begins to cast a healing spell but Gohaku stops her. "No, I'm fine." Gohaku stood up and began walking outside.

"No, you're not fine. Look at you you're covered in blood and clearly wounded." Gray stated, making Gohaku stop but he continued to walk.

"Man, some must've put him through hell for him come here like that." Macao said.

"Geez louis when is that kid gonna give up on the whole revenge?" Wakaba said.

"Well my guess Guys." Kana said before drinking alcohol out of a barrel. "He probably won't stop until he's avenged his clan."

"I'm worried about him, he may be powerful but that doesn't mean he's invulnerable." Levy said.

"Meh the kid's a big boy he can take care of himself." Gajeel added.

Gohaku walked through Magnolia earning a couple worried look form the people. Just what did he do to make him come back all bloodied.

(flashback)

 _Gohaku landed in his old village only this time there were several graves. Each were marked with the names, birth and death dates, one them was marked Melia Miroyushi, Gohaku's adoptive mother. Just merely looking at the graves fills him with anger and hate, hate towards himself for being to weak to save his brother, hate towards the bandits who burnt his village. He kneeled down to his mother's grave and placed a wooden of Xias the god of war._

 _Wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes, he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. But I promise I will find Ivar… I've grown stronger these past years, I will avenge you and our clan, and I pray the gods see it fit to grant me my revenge." A voice laughed from behind Gohaku. "Heh the boss was right. There was another Minaki we missed. But I see that he talks to corpses like a madman HAHAHA!" more voices laughed along, Gohaku turned around to see more than a hundred bandits all laughing at him._

 _"_ _I can't believe he is the last Minaki, how did we miss a senile fool let's kill him and leave him fro the eagles." One bandit said._

 _"_ _I don't know but let's kill him and get it over with. But first I'm going to go take a piss" A young bandit walked up to on of the graves and began to piss all over it. Gohaku saw and his rage began to build up like a fire, he stood up a drew his sword, the bandits laugh._

 _"_ _Don't try it kid you're surrounded."_

 _Gohaku engulfed his sword in dark red KI and said in a cold voice. "All I am surrounded by is fear. And dead men." The bandits looked at him like he was stupid. "this kid actually thinks he could beat us!" A bandit laughed uncontrollably as Gohaku whispered. "… Light up the murdering." An explosion is caused right on top of the bandit army's right flank killing a number of them. (Not literally on top of them)_

 _The bandits look at Gohaku and charge him, he does the same cutting down any that come close. As soon as he was deep into their lines he parried an attack from an axe and killed the user. He then took the axe and began duel wielding parry and blocking blows from all directions Gohaku was a mad man hacking and slashing like a crazed animal his bloodlust was nowhere near being sated each kill brought him pleasure. He beheaded a bandit that came at him with a powerful war hammer, another bandit rammed a magical spear into his side, Gohaku grunted and sliced the bandit in a horizontal motion. The bandits a began to panic some dropped their weapon and run. One bandit panic and said. "He's killing us by the hundreds."_

 _"_ _We're screwed man, game over!" Another bandit yelled before running off in fear._

 _Gohaku cut down another bandit with his axe. "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared striking more fear into the bandits. The y surrounded him in a circle and formed a shield Gohaku simply laughed. "HEH-HEH-HEH HAHAHAHAHAHA HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A bandit shot an arrow in in his shoulder. "VALTHA LAKA THOULAK AM? AKILAKA THERIIBA MAI! VALTHA LAKA THOULAK AM? MOUNKAN AM TIIR BLAKTHIIRN BERAKA! MOUNKAN AM BLACKTHIIRN BERAKA! BOUL KALAAKA THERIIBA MAI! NIIKEB TIIR BLAKTHRIIN BERAKA!" Gohaku roared with animalistic fury. (Don't you know who I am? You can't kill me! Don't you know who I am? I am the Blackthorn Berserker! I am the Blackthorn Berserker! You cannot kill me! I am the Blackthorn Berserker!) Gohaku continued to shout in the Minaki language before charging at the bandits like a wild man and slaughtering them like pigs filling the night with screams that could be heard for miles and miles._

 _In the morning Gohaku was completely covered in blood surrounded by bodies of hundreds of bandits, but some had survived via by feeling or being too wounded to walk or run. Those who had survived he gathered them up. Each one had a look of fear, they were afraid of Gohaku they had seen up close and personal the terrifying power of Gohaku's rage._

 _Gohaku looked at each of them with the intention to kill no to murder brutally, that face soon turned from a murderous frown to a sadistic smile. "You." Gohaku pointed to an old bandit who looked to be between his 40's and 50's. "Since you consort with eagles I will draw a blood eagle upon your back."_

 _"_ _No." The bandit begged._

 _"_ _And your rib cage will spring apart."_

 _The old man grunted and placed his hands on Gohaku's cheeks. "No." He begged once more._

 _"_ _Yes." Gohaku whispered as he removed the hands and held his own hands in the air. "Like Wings."_

End

(And there you have it Gohaku's Wrathful Roar, I hope you guys enjoyed it I told you it would be short I have school so I won't be able to get a lot done during the weak but I'll try but all in all Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you Peace off BOOP)


	27. Tenrou Island 1

Tenrou Island 1

The next day Gohaku returns to the Guild wearing an orange sleeveless uwagi, a blue sash and wrist bands, and dark blue pants, he entered the guild where most of the members scrambling to do jobs on their own. Soon enough he bumps into a very busy Dragon Slayer and a flying cat.

"Geez watch where you're going Gohaku." Natsu says rubbing his head.

"How about you slow the hell down. Geez what is your head made of." Gohaku said while also rubbing his head.

"Do you guys really have time to argue." Happy interjected.

"Aw yeah you're right." Natsu said and he and Happy rushed out the guild hall.

"Some one wanna tell me it isn't solo season again." Gohaku said as he began walking to the request board until he heard the clashing of steel, he turned around to Erza and Panther Lily having a short sparring match.

"Had enough?" Erza said.

Panther Lily unknowingly reverted back to his chibi form. "It seems I can't stay in my original form for very long."

"Still I find you quite impressive your blade skills are top notch."

"You flatter me, I think I should be the one complimenting you."

"What ya think Erza my cat is a force of nature ain't he." Gajeel suddenly chimed in.

"I assume this is what the guild refers to as an S-class skill level."

"Heh pretty fancy blade work cat maybe you and I can have a match sometime."

"Gohaku I see you've healed from your injuries. I wouldn't mind seeing your skills with a blade."

"You'd be surprised at Gohaku's blade work, it is truly a sight o behold."

"Well when you're able to transform into your original form seek me out… On the other hand I'm gonna try a new ability." Gohaku said before taking a job and walking off.

the next day, every Fairy Tail Mage gathers in the guild for the Master's important announcement, which is about the chosen participants of the year's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. The trial will occur on Tenrou Island and the nine participants are: Natsu, Gray, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana, Freed Justine, Gohaku Miroyushi, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder. For this trial, only one will pass and become an S-Class Mage.

The guild cheers for the chosen nine, but then Lucy notices that Cana doesn't seem to be excited at all. During the commotion, Carla suddenly has an unfortunate vision. She sees a large, tree-like structure crumble, as well as the sorrowful faces of Cana and Natsu and someone's hand. At the end of a vision, Carla perceives an unnamed young man in dark clothing.

Makarov announces some other technicalities about the trial, like how the current S-Class Mages will also be there to obstruct their path, and then orders the participants to find someone to partner up with within the week before the trial. Freed partners up with Bickslow. Natsu chooses Happy, Gray pairs with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Elfman with Evergreen and Levy with Gajeel Redfox, and Gohaku pairs with no one as he explains that he wants to do this alone with no one else's help.

Later during the day Gohaku is in the forest meditating shirtless, holding himself upside down by his index finger, he had been like this for hours doing image training in order to prepare for the S-class trials.

(Inside Gohaku's head)

Gohaku was facing off against an image of himself, throwing quick jabs and kicks going blow for blow, neither of them were giving ground. Gohaku landed a kick to the gut, the image retaliates by grabbing his leg and swing him around before through him in the air. Gohaku stops himself and rushes the image which disappears and reappears behind him and kicks Gohaku in the back, Gohaku quickly recovers and punches his image in the gut and kicks him across the floor, the image quickly flies up and fires multiple Ki blasts. As the mental fight progresses both Gohaku and the image fight harder and harder eventually they end it in a stale mate.

Gohaku awakes from the training breathing heavily and sweating like an animal.

"I've been chosen for my first S-class trial… I won't fail you won't stand in my way Natsu neither you, nor Erza will get my way I'll beat both of you and become S-class." Gohaku quickly begins doing push-ups with that index finger.

A week later, it is revealed that Wendy has partnered with Mest, and they, along with all the other two-person teams participating in the S-Class Trial, prepare to board the ship to Tenrou Island.

The ship of Fairy Tail departs the Hargeon port and is en route to Tenrou Island. Almost everyone on board complains about the intense heat while Natsu Dragneel is motion sick and Gohaku meditates. Soon enough, they spot the island from a distance and they marvel at its sight and the Magic Aura around it. Makarov appears and relays to them the rules of the first trial. Each pair will choose one of the eight paths. Two pairs of paths intersect with each other that initiates battle with the meeting teams; three paths lead to one of the current S-Class Mages, who the pairs will have to battle; one path is free of obstacles. Only those that win in battles are allowed to move on and pass the first trial. Despite the fact that they are still at the sea, Makarov announces the trial's beginning. Gohaku quickly begins to fly to the island but is stopped by on of Freed's enchantments.

"What the Freed you bastard!"

"It isn't permanent 5 more minutes on that boat won't kill you." Freed says while flying to the island.

"Speak for yourself!" Natsu yells.

"That's cheating!" Gray adds.

I don't understand why you don't just keep them trap there all day."

"it wouldn't be much of a trial then."

"Gramps do something that's gotta be against the rules."

"Chill it's not a race so just wait."

"If he get's to the island first we're all screwed, he could cover the whole place with enchantments."

Natsu began pounding on the enchantment wall furiously. "Goddang it this is so not fair!"

"Wait sec couldn't Levy get us out." Happy said.

Said woman began rewriting the enchantment… for herself and Gajeel. They jumped off the boat off the boat leaving everyone in the dust. "Not cool." They all said.

"I thought we were friends." Lucy said.

"Not today Lulu." Levy and Gajeel began swimming to the island.

Gohku grew frustrated and punched the enchantment wall hard causing it to break, Gohaku quickly flew off.

"Awe what how did you break through?!" Natsu said in awe.

"Sorry buddy but Freed's enchantment wall can only contain so much power just throw the right amount of force and you can temporarily break it. Anyway, see ya." Gohaku resumed flying to the island.

5 mins later the runes finally dispel, each of the teams, except Cana Alberona's, use their Magic to gain speed in traveling to the island. Natsu flies with Happy, Gray Fullbuster and Loke slide on ice, Lisanna Strauss and Juvia Lockser swim through the water in a fish form and a water hybrid form, respectively, while Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvell just vanish.

Natsu arrives on the island and, believing that Path E would lead him to a battle with Erza, chooses that path and prepares to battle his friend. Lucy and Cana soon arrive but find that all the paths have been blocked and they are the last. Lucy believes it's okay and they'll pass because she's lucky and they will get the quiet route. But they are proven wrong when they find that they have to battle Freed's team in Path C. The two are shocked, as when Cana previously battled Freed, she couldn't even scratch him while Lucy would have been beaten in her last battle with Bickslow if it weren't for Loke, who is not at her side this time around.

The battle commences, but not before Freed asks the two to put some clothes over their bikinis because "it's distracting". This gives Cana an idea and she distracts Freed with her Sexy Lady Card. Lucy summons Virgo in a bikini outfit, hoping to distract Bickslow, but Virgo defeated by his dolls. These dolls also work to attack Lucy and Cana and they narrowly dodge them. Lucy makes a comeback with Aries and disarms Bickslow, allowing her to attack with Lucy Kick. However, the effect of the Sexy Lard Card wears off and Freed starts to get serious again, overpowering the two. However, they manage to defeat him by caging him first into a huge wall of sexy ladies from the Sexy Lady Card and then tricking him into stepping into a card trap that electrocutes him.

On Gohaku's path, Gohaku had let his body tell him where to go and ked him to route D where he had to fight Erza, Juvia and Lisanna.

Gohaku jumped onto a rock after clashing blades with Erza, he smirked. "Heh-heh this is fun."

Juvia was in awe. "So strong have they always been this powerful?"

"Pretty much." Lisanna answered.

"You're going to have to do better than that Juvia, you'll never become an S-class wizard at this rate." Erza was now in her Sea empress armor giving her immunity to water based attacks.

"Her Sea empress armor your attacks aren't gonna have any effect on her now."

Determined Juvia says. "I can do this I will defeat you." She turns herself into water and charges Erza. Erza slices the water with her sword and Juvia follows up with a Water Slicer. Erza, however, repels the attack with her sword destroying several columns in the process.

"She deflected my attack like it was nothing."

Lisanna uses her Animal Soul: Wings and charges toward Erza. Gohaku flies in and kicks Lisanna and then reappears in front of Erza and lands a powerful kick to her stomach sending her flying into a wall. Erza recovers quickly and goes on the offensive crossing blades with Gohaku their skills with a blade were even neither of them could get the upper hand. Lisanna tries to attack again with her Animal Soul: Rabbit but Erza evades and Gohaku is knocked into a wall.

"You've improved a lot I'm quite impressed, but you could still use some work on your timing as well as the forms you choose."

"What's wrong with the bunny?"

Juvia then realizes. " _That's it Erza's vulnerable when she counters Lisanna's attacks, if I strike at the right moment I should be able to take her down it's my only hope."_

"Fine is this better." Lisanna tries to attack Erza with Animal Soul: Wings again but fails. Seeing the opening Juvia attacks with a water whip but the attack is ineffective. Erza then kicks the two mages, sending them several meters away.

"I'm disappointed in you Juvia you've got to be more creative attacking your opponent while they're fighting your team mate is the most obvious 2 on 1 strategy you could have chosen. Not only that but as you've witness it's an attempt that's easily thwarted I expected much more. When we first met at the tower of heaven you were full of determination and spirit there was a fire in your eyes, where is that fire now? Tell me!" Erza finishes the battle with an attack from her sword.

Gohaku jumps from the crater he created and begins going on the offensive using form V Konji to put Erza off balance, he sweeps his left leg across Erza's and kicks her with his right sending her flying. Erza recovers and lands a punch in Gohaku's face and then a kick to his gut, the two then lock blades.

"You've improved, you're much stronger than you were in Edolas."

"I can say the same about you Erza. But it's time this duelist rivalry between us ends" Gohaku broke they're lock and went on the offensive. Gohaku jumped over Erza and attacked while in mid-air Erza blocked, Gohaku landed and followed up with an overhand, which Erza deflected before attacking herself. As Gohaku blocked Erza's blow he quickly forms a Ki sword in his left hand and began to fight more unpredictably he eventually over powered Erza and kicked her to the ground, as she tried to get up Gohaku had his sword pointed at her neck.

"Yield." He said.

Erza smiled and said. "I accept defeat… You pass your first trial."

Gohaku sheathes his sword and dissipates his Ki blade and continued on down the tunnel. While the other passing participants reunite at the end of their respective paths, Makarov announces the current standings of each team. When Gray inquiries about Juvia, Makarov, with an appalled look on his face, informs them that Juvia and Lisanna met with she who knows no mercy, indicating that they have lost the battle, while Elfman and Evergreen beat Mirajane through some secret technique.

Makarov clears his throat. "Now that the author is done back to the trial. As it stands there are 6 teams left Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Gohaku, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, and Elfman and Evergreen. Congratulations on passing the first round, now that everyone here let's move onto the second round."

Happy walks up to Natsu. "Natsu I hate to see you so down in the dumps."

"I'm not I'm just doing some thinking."

"You're thinking? You never do that! Be careful you might hurt yourself!"

"Geez how little do you think of him Happy?"

Natsu recalls Gildarts words. " _I'll take you on again anytime hmph. Now go become an S-class wizard you hear me."_

Natsu smirks. "I'm gonna do my best you'll see." Natsu stands up and declares to everyone else that he's gonna become an S-class wizard.

"Yeah right there's no way I'm losing to you." Gray said.

"Keep dreaming Fire ferret." Gohaku teased. Now his blood was burning with anticipation.

"Challenge accepted cuz I'm a real man baby!"

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now."

"Aye sir."

"Listen I'm about to give instructions for the second part, the next stage for the S-class trial starts now." Makarov announces and everyone was now paying attention.

"To pass the next round you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion. You have 6 hrs to find it or you fail no excuses is that challenging enough? Very well I'll be waiting for you at Mavis's grave."

Meanwhile, Mest tells Wendy of Tenrou Island and how there's said to be a big secret on the island and invites her to explore. Wendy agrees with delight. Around the same time, Panther Lily and Carla who had flown to Tenrou Island were walking on the shores. He expresses more of his doubts about Mest, how it is unlikely for Mystogan to take on a disciple and asks if he really is a member of the guild.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail's make shift base on Tenrou Island, Erza brewing something and Mirajane revealed how Elfman and Evergreen beat her.

"No way Elfman and Evergreen said they're getting married?" Erza exclaimed

"Yep it totally caught me off guard and that gave them an opening to attack."

"Why didn't you tell me, they've obviously been dating a while if they're getting married but you never mentioned it."

"Hmmmm I think they just wanted to say something shocking to throw me. I guess I still got a lot to learn."

"What if it wasn't a strategy?"

"Remember who we're talking about here, knowing my brother I doubt that it's true. I've never imagine the two of them getting married and having babies." An imagine a baby that looked like Elfman and had a mixture of his and Evergreen's hair appeared in Mira's mind saying "I'm a real baby!"

Mira began to cry. "There's no need to cry, it's kinda of cute depending on how you look at it."

"You know now that I think about it they'd make an awesome couple." Lisanna added.

Juvia who was glowing red. "They're gonna have babies."

"Hey speaking of couples. You seem to be taking a liking towards Gohaku haven't you Erza?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on everyone sees the way he looks at you, he's attracted to you."

Erza blushed from that information and Lisanna, Mira and Juvia saw it. "Oh my god you're attracted to him aren't you!"

Erza was now glowing red. "What no. I mean he's a great fighter in all but I wouldn't say I like him in that way." Lisanna began to laugh uncontrollably. "Erza your blushing says it all, you're attracted to Gohaku HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can we please just change the subject!"

Back to the trial, the S-Class Candidates and their partners experience difficulties in looking for the graves as different monsters chase them all over the place. Natsu and Happy end up deciding to head to the top of Tenrou Tree to look for the grave there. Elfman and Evergreen end up falling off the path while escaping from monsters and they meet the mysterious boy. The boy gets confused when he sees them and when he finds out that the island is controlled by a guild, he decides to leave, but then he involuntarily unleashes a black wave that destroyed the life of those it touched. It almost killed Elfman and Evergreen if it weren't for Natsu and Gohaku who intervened.

"I knew I sensed an unusual but familiar power nearby." Gohaku said.

Upon seeing Natsu, the boy shed tears, but Natsu does not know who he is. "Who are you? You'd better answer me or else!"

"Why are you guys here?" Evergreen asked.

"Don't go scarin me like that."

"Natsu! What's with you? Weren't you heading to the top?" Happy called out.

"I don't really get it, but I smelled something really freaky."

Happy then noticed the tree. "W-what's that?"

"The trees around him are…"

"They're dying."

"Is that his magic?"

"You don't see that every day."

"What the hell is he?"

Gohaku frowned. "Something isn't right his power is strange, but his Ki feels familiar."

"I don't know who you are, but this island belongs to out guild! Don't go bustin in on our exam!"

The boy just stood there as if he didn't hear a thing. "You've… grown up nice and strong." He muttered

"Huh?"

"I wanted to meet you, Natsu…" This enrages Natsu and prompts him into attacking him, Natsu punches the boy. _"I see… you're not ready yet… Natsu, you can't yet… destroy me."_ The boy was unaffected and stands up again.

"I don't know you. State your name!"

 _"_ _Even though I don't want to kill anyone anymore… But you were the only one who could have stopped me, Natsu…"_ The boy was now crying. _"It's too soon?"_

"H-He's crying…"

"This guy takes creepy to a whole new level." Evergreen said uneased, Elfman grunted.

Suddenly, the boy begins to emanate a black aura much similar to Gohaku's and starts to activate the Death Predation that is out of his control.

"It's that black wave from before!"

"That's magic that steals away life!"

 _"_ _Ah crap should've saw this one coming."_

"All of you get away from here!" Natsu tells them. Gohaku, Evergreen, Elfman and Happy run from it but Natsu gets caught up in it. When the wave clears, it shows that Natsu is all right, save for his scarf, which has suddenly turned black. Natsu tries to look for the boy, but he has disappeared.

End

(AAAAAAAAAAaaaaw and like that everything turned out to be dandy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to get as much done during the weekends boy I'm running out of lines. Bless your face and I f you sneezed during this chapter bless you peace off. BOOP)


	28. Tenrou Island 2 and 3

Tenrou Island 2 and 3

In the sky, a black airship flies towards Tenrou Island: the airship of Grimoire Heart, a third of the Balam Alliance. Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart, Ultear Milkovich, and five other Mages (Zancrow, Rustyrose, Capricorn, Kain Hikaru and Meredy) converse about the mysterious boy wandering on Tenrou Island, who turns out to be the Black Mage, Zeref, the person who plunged the world into chaos long ago. Their goal is to resurrect that person. When confronted by the problem of Fairy Tail's presence, Hades declares that they, the Devils, will destroy the Fairies on the island.

Natsu, Gohaku and Elfman, despite being confronted by the problem of the mysterious boy wandering on the island, decide to continue with the exam. Meanwhile, Mest makes a sinister face as he senses "his" presence and ponders whether he should "report back" or wait a little longer. Around the island, the S-Class Trial participants continue to look for the grave of Mavis Vermilion while Erza and Juvia depart from the main camp to search for Wendy and Mest. Lucy and Cana have a discussion about the grave's location. Eventually, Lucy finds the hint in the words given by Makarov and figures out where the grave is. Gray and Loke, who had been spying on them, follow them shortly afterwards.

Gohaku who was relying more on sensing Makarov's was following another path and encountered a boar looking creature he quickly made short work of the beast with a punch to its snout. _"why of all tests do you pick the easiest one I can do. Even with all the monsters and beasts I've encountered it just isn't fun in the end this is just completely stupid."_

Elsewhere on the island, Gajeel beats up the monster that he and Levy were formerly hiding from. Levy gets frustrated and complains that all Gajeel thinks about is fighting everyone else and not of her at all. Gajeel tells her that she should get big and strong if she wants his attention. This makes her more upset, so she hits him in the face with her bag and runs away.

When she stops running, two figures suddenly attack, and nearly kill, Levy, whom is saved by Gajeel seconds prior to the impact time. The two Mages, Kawazu and Yomazu, are from Grimoire Heart and declare that they have come to hunt Fairies. Yomazu slashes his sword, creating a character in the air that brings a deafening noise.

Levy manages to cancel out the noise with her own Magic and faces off against Kawazu while Gajeel battles Yomazu. Levy burns the eggs thrown at her by Kawazu. However, Gajeel experiences some difficulties as the slashes Yomazu performs with his sword manages to cut through even his Iron Dragon's Scales. Levy also gets in trouble when she becomes overwhelmed by the amount of eggs Kawazu attacks her with. After getting continuously hit by Yomazu's sword slashes, Gajeel falls.

Gajeel instructs Levy to leave and warn the rest of the guild members. She hesitates at first but she does so, but not without creating a large chunk of iron for Gajeel to consume using her Magic. Gajeel replenishes and heals using the iron she provided him with. Kawazu and Yomazu perform numerous combination attacks against him, but through sheer power and determination, he counters them and manages to block Yomazu's sword with his iron. Gajeel has a short flashback of the day when Makarov Dreyar invited him to join Fairy Tail despite the fact that he destroyed it as it was his path to tomorrow. After this, Gajeel breaks Yomazu's katana and finishes him off with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, passing out shortly thereafter.

Gohaku had sensed a rise in Gajeel's power. "So Gajeel must be fighting someone… It can't be anyone from our guild and it isn't that kid we encountered earlier, so who was he fighting?" Gohaku's question was soon answered. Erza had sent up a red signal flare to warn the everyone else that an enemy is on his/her way here.

"A red flare then that means… an enemy, guess the exam has been called off for now." Gohaku then heard an explosion just west of where he was and soon he sensed Wendy's, Lily's and another unusual power spike.

"What the hell another unusual power level it seems the enemy is already here." Another explosion went off. "Ok now I know that isn't Natsu." Gohaku then sensed Makarov's power rise up. "And like that it's to check things out." Gohaku quickly flew over to Makarov's position and saw him in his giant form.

"Master!" He called out, he then noticed the Grimoire Heart airship. "So that's the enemy. Grimoire Heart."

Makarov punches the right side of the airship, but he attempts to throw another punch, the ship increases its speed to dodge. They fire a Jupiter Cannon at Makarov but Gohaku flew in a deflected the blast.

"So that's him… The Blackthorn Berserker." Capricorn said.

"Zancrow laughed. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Don't underestimate him Zancrow he's more powerful than you think." Ultear said.

"As powerful as the boy maybe it won't be enough to stop us… Ultear restore the ship." Hades commands.

Ultear restores the airship's form using Arc of Time, as Capricorn takes the rest of the Seven Kin with him and flies out using his Jet Pack, by the order of Hades. Makarov prepares to cast Fairy Law and gives the Dark Guild until the count of three. Makarov orders Gohaku to warn the others that the enemy is here, Gohaku nods and flies back to the island. He spots Natsu, Happy. Wendy, Mest, Carla, and Panther Lily and quickly lands near them.

"Gohaku what are you doing here, did you come here for a fight?"

"If I was you'd be head first inside a tree. But we don't have time to kill each other, the enemy is here so get ready for a fight."

"Who is it? Who are we fighting?"

Happy squinted his eyes. "You literally forgot Carla told us it was Grimoire Heart didn't you."

"What no I eh just I." just then they looked up and saw Capricorn scattering orange balls across the island. The orange balls upon impact with the ground turn into Grimoire Heart members.

Gohaku quickly gets into a fighting stance. "Ah crap should've seen this coming."

As Makarov is about to cast Fairy Law, Hades prepares his counter-attack, Grimoire Law. He warns Makarov that he will not cast it recklessly but if Makarov refuses to stop his own spell, then they will both meet unfortunate ends. Makarov is in shock as he realizes who Hades really is. He is Precht, Fairy Tail's second Master, the successor of Mavis Vermilion and the one who gave Makarov his title as "Master."

Hades swiftly strikes him down with his Chain Magic. Makarov asks him to leave as he does not wish to fight him, but Hades refuses and they proceed to battle. Makarov's Light Magic clashes with Hades' Darkness Magic. However, eventually, Makarov is overpowered by Hades' Amaterasu and a huge explosion occurs.

Elsewhere Gohaku and Natsu had just beat a group of Grimoire Heart Mages. "Hey Natsu did you hear that?"

"Yeah what about you Happy?"

"Yeah! sounded like an explosion!"

"They think they can go nuts in someone's backyard, huh?"

Gohaku frowned. "Something isn't right Grimoire Heart is after something but what?"

"Who cares? Let's bust em up! All of you Grimey Warts!"

"I-Its Grimoire Heart…" Lily corrected

"Don't go correcting every little thing!" Carla said.

Three mages came at Gohaku swinging they're axes, Gohaku dodged and blocked and kicked them in the air and obliterated them with an energy blast. A mages attacks Gohaku with fire but Natsu steps in and gladly eats it, another mage tried slice Natsu's head off but Gohaku punches him in the stomach.

"I've had enough of these guys I'm ending it." Gohaku powered up and went on the offensive overwhelming the Grimoire mages with inhuman strength and speed.

"This guy's a monster."

A Grimoire mage was now trembling with fear. "I've heard tales of him, they say that his rage can turn him into a golden warrior."

"We don't stand a chance against that monster!"

Gohaku glared at then coldly. "HUH, who're you calling a monster." The mages were now on the verge of wetting them sell until a voice told them "That's enough." The mages looked to a large stone and saw Zancrow. "He ain't someone you guys can handle. You all, go search for Zeref. I can handle these guys all by myself."

"Zeref?"

"So that's what they're after… Zeref is a myth." Gohaku scoffed.

"As we… Grimoire Heart is after…"

"…Zeref."

"Things just got more and more complicated."

The Mages with figurative tails tucked between they're legs began walking away from a very soon to be destructive battle. "Then, Zancrow-sama, we'll just be…"

"Thanks a bunch!"

"That guys are crazy strong."

"He's the Blackthorn Berserker we've hear rumors about!" Upon hearing this, Zancrow was irritated. "Hold it, you!" He commanded, and they jumped with fear. "You just said "strong", didja? Yeah?"

"Uh, um…"

"Just a slip of the tongue…"

"Sorry…"

"There ain't no guild stronger than Grimoire Heart in this world, got it?" Black flames appeared around Zancrow.

"Kuroi hi?" Gohaku said in the ancient Minaki tongue.

"Our guild is the strongest guild!"

"What is that?" Carla asked.

"Black flames…"

"Grimoire Heart doesn't need weaklings!" Zancrow pulverized the mages with his black flames. This angers Gohaku. "Why you… how could you do that to your own comrades?!"

"My comrades? I don't wanna hear some two-bit, weak little guild lecture me!" Zancrow threw a wave of fire at Gohaku but Natsu stepped in front of it. "To hell with you! Flames ain't gonna work on me!"

"Natsu those aren't ordinary flames!"

Natsu is engulfed by the flames and is confused to why he can't eat them. "Get of your high horse, puny dragon hunter." Zancrow throws another ball of fire, the smoke clear and reveals that Gohaku had blocked the flames. "You gonna eat the flames of a god even more powerful than a dragon's? Blasphemy!"

"Flames of a god?"

"It's different than your magic see. You're talking to a God Slayer!"

"Natsu take Wendy and the cats and go find everyone else."

"And let you have all the fun? No way!"

"This isn't a time to argue, you're at a disadvantage. I'll handle him." Gohaku powers up.

"Eh the monkey wants to take me on. Well bring it! I'll make your little light trick disappear!"

"You're not the only one who's practiced lost magic pal, let's see how well you do against a Ki-user."

"I'm all fired up now! Let's get this party started."

"Why are you still here?!"

"I'm not letting you have all the fun, we'll take him on together."

Realizing that Natsu was to stubborn to let this go he nodded and got into a fighting stance. But while Natsu wasn't paying attention he neck chopped him, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry buddy but I'm fighting this guy solo… Happy hold on to this for me." Gohaku throws Natsu's unconscious body to Happy.

All over the island, the different groups also encounter a member of the Seven Kin. Cana, Lucy, Loke and Gray meet Capricorn.

"Your opponent will be meh." Capricorn said.

"A goat?!" Lucy exclaims.

"What is this guy? I can sense some disturbing magic…" Gray stated.

"What is he? A goa, obviously." Cana sarcastically said.

"Meh name is Capricorn, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory."

"7Kin of Purgatory… That's…"

"So there's 7 of you higher-ups?"

"Capricorn…"

Erza and Juvia meet Meredy, Lisanna and Mirajane meet Azuma while Elfman and Evergreen meet Rustyrose. Only Kain is left by himself while Ultear continues to look for Zeref. Hades places the flag of Grimoire Heart on the island and declares that Fairy Tail has no chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

Gohaku charges at Zancrow and rapidly throw numerous punches which Zancrow blocks with a single arm and punches Gohaku in the face. "You're wide open! Is that all the power a Ki-user has? Come at me seriously!"

Gohaku smirked. "You're starting to irk my nerves. The real fight starts now!"

"Gohaku-san." Wendy says worryingly.

"Don't worry… No problem. Gohaku hasn't even transformed."

"Natsu couldn't eat that guy's flames. What is he?"

"He said he was a God Slayer or something… Are there guys like that all over Earthland?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to give you my name. I am one of Grimoire Heart's 7 Kin of Purgatory, and the guy whose gonna kick your ass. The name's Zancrow, the God Slayer."

"Gohaku of Fairy Tail, Blackthorn Berserker."

"Yeah, I know already! Your gold form and destructive rage are even famous in the Baram Alliance!"

"Figures."

"Baram Alliance? What's that?" Lily inquired Happy and Carla.

"Aye! It's the most powerful organization of Dark Guilds!"

"It's led by three guilds: Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis, and Tartaros." Carla informed.

"Natsu-san and the rest of the Allied Guilds destroyed Oración Seis, but… I can't believe that the strongest on in the alliance, Grimoire Heart, would come here…"

"Destroying Lullaby, getting in the way of Deliora's resurrection, and even sending the R system and Nirvana to their makers… Jellal, right? Master Zero, right? You beat those nobodies and think you're such hot stuff?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"You widdle monkey gots a big head!"

Gohaku cracked his knuckles. "God Slayer my ass." Gohaku and Zancrow begin to trade blows. "So, you were taught by a god?" they both throw a kick at the same time.

"If you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that I received this Lost Magic!

"Sounds like you got it from a human to me. I was taught by a true master of Ki and now my magic is enhanced by Xias the god of War!"

"The god of War huh? You mean this little toy?" Zancrow pulled out a stone carving of Xias to taunt Gohaku.

"Real funny pal."

"C'mon Gohaku I know you can beat this guy!"

"Hey, Wendy…"

"You two, shut up I'll finish this guy off real quick and get to you next."

"Keep your eyes on the birdy!" with his leg engulfed in Ki Gohaku kicks Zancrow, but he blocks and repels Gohaku, Gohaku manages to stop himself. "Everyone, move away from here!"

"Bring on your finishing move!"

Gohaku cupped his hands at his side and chanted. "KA…. ME…"

Zancrow cupped his hands at his chest. "When you burn down the west and you burn down the east… God's Breath!"

"HA… ME…"

Kagutsuchi…"

HAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku shoots his Kamehameha.

"…of the Flame God!" Zancrow unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. Zancrow's Kagutsuchi overpowers Gohaku's Kamehameha and he is pushed back.

"Gohaku-san!" Wendy cried out.

"Oh, no."

"Gohaku was pushed back!"

"You cats are makin' a damn racket!" Zancrow turns to Happy, Carla, an unconscious Natsu, and Wendy by the sidelines and attacks them with a cloud of black fire. "Oh, it wasn't just cats? Looks like the little dragon hunters were in there, too. You're too damn weal! Seriously!"

"You bastard! MASENKO HA!" Gohaku shot a yellow energy beam at Zancrow who used his fire to block it. "That wasn't bad, but even if you use power that can destroy entire cities, they can't kill a god! This is the magic of Grimoire Heart! Bellow of the Flame God!" Zancrow shot a massive flame from his mouth and blows Gohaku away.

Meanwhile, Cana, Lucy, Loke and Gray have a hard time battling Capricorn as it seems none of their attacks hit him despite the fact that he wasn't using Magic to dodge nor can he predict their movements. Loke seems to recognize who Capricorn really is and starts to worry about Lucy.

"Damn it…" Gohaku recovers from being blown away by Zancrow. "That bastard… it's been a while since someone- wait someone's life force is dropping quickly it feels like… Gramps!" Gohaku finds Makarov who was previously defeated by Hades lying on the ground.

"Gohaku…?"

"G-Gramps! Damn it , you're hurt really badly. I should get you to Wendy, but on the other hand moving you could be dangerous… And where in the hell am I?!"

"Gohaku…"

"I can't believe this! Who did this to you?"

"Listen well… this is a battle we will surely…lose"

"No I won't let us lose, I'll keep fighting."

"Who gave you those wounds?"

"T-This ain't nothin', net time I'll win!"

"Please, Gohaku… Take everyone… and escape!"

Gohaku punches the ground. "Don't say that. What about the S-class trial? You're Fairy Tail's Master, right Gramps? Don't say we can't win!"

"Sometimes… retreat… is the only option."

Zancrow then arrives informing Gohaku the Hades defeated Makarov, and Makarov is shocked that of all people, Gohaku experienced fear.

" _Fear? Gohaku, is afraid?"_

"What's wrong, Ki-user? Your entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat!" Zancrow was right Gohaku was afraid but not of him but of failing his friends like he failed his clan, the academy, Jin and Saya. Zancrow laughed manically at Gohaku, Gohaku goes ssj. "It's true this is fear. But it's different fear than the one my mother told me about."

"Huh?"

"This shaking is me being afraid… that the guy who did this to Gramps will wipe out everyone else in Fairy Tail! Master Hades… I won't let you hurt anyone else close to me! I will never forgive you!"

Around the same time, Azuma begins battle with Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Oh my... it seems I've drawn the short straw." Azuma says with a calm demeanor.

"Short straw?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe I said something like "First it was cats and children, and now women?" I had hoped to fight a bit tougher opponents…"

"Cats and children? That's…"

"…Happy and Wendy!"

"Perhaps it would be better had I not said anything. Since you will also be defeated here, by me." Lisanna and Azuma battle first, with Lisanna being able to cast a fast chain of Take Over spells, though Azuma manages to counterattack. His attacks on Lisanna soon make Mirajane serious and she vows that he'll regret underestimating their guild.

(Back with Gohaku)

"Beat Master Hades? That's so funny I'm not even laughing." Enraged Gohaku punches him down and away.

Zancrow grunts. "Damn his power just increased, and all he did was change his hair!" Zancrow blocks Gohaku's follow-up kick. "There's a difference between the power of a man and the power of a god!" With his own fist aflame, Zancrow blows Gohaku away, "God's power do not fade… They are wrath incarnate destroying all before them!" He attacks Gohaku once more with a flaming scythe. "A God's power is a scorching halberd that destroys everything!"

As Zancrow laughs, Gohaku regains his balance on a stump and uses the trunk of the tree to crush Zancrow, however, Zancrow erupts from the inside the trunk, tackles Gohaku and then casts Fire God's Supper, enveloping Gohaku in black flames.

Zancrow tells him that. "Once you're trapped between these flames, you're finished. The only thing that escapes is your ashes!"

Gohaku attempts to absorb the surrounding energy but can't concentrate as the pain of the fire is too much. Makarov extends his hand and enlarges it through his Giant Magic to grab Zancrow. He is angered by Zancrow. "How dare you?!… Just try hurting this boy any more in front of me! I will crush you down to the bone!" He threatens and squeezing as a warning.

"You got enough strength left in ya?" Zancrow surrounds himself in fire that slowly scorches Makarov's skin.

"C'mon, let go. 'Cause if you don't it's your arm that's gonna be gone." Although in pain Makarov tightens his grip around Zancrow and yells I ain't lettin' go!"

"Stop it Gramps!"

"Why the little…"

"Please, let go, Gramps!"

"Don't underestimate the power… of family!"

Gohaku begins to feel his power rise.

"The monkey, Makarov, or maybe me? I wonder which one's gonna kick the bucket first?"

Suddenly Gohaku drops out of ssj and his power disappear as he floats inside the flames "Gohaku's magic power… has vanished!"

Zancrow laughs believing Gohaku is dead. "And Donkey Kong bites the dust first!" However, Zancrow and Makarov are both surprised to see Zancrow's flames releasing Gohaku.

"N-No way! Why did my flames open up like that?" Gohaku holds out his hand and the flames engulf him like an aura.

 _"Amazing h_ _e emptied his magic power completely for a moment… and he created a new vessel which let him control the flames!"_

"So, I finally perfected it."

"Perfected it?"

 _"_ _That battle plan was way more than a little trick… Emptying your magic power while in the middle of your enemy's?"_ Makarov tosses Zancrow away. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD BE SO FOOLISH GOHAKU ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

"Of course I don't Gramps and i won't let anyone else either. I ain't gonna let anyone die." Gohaku goes ssj once more. "We're all going home together. Home to Fairy Tail." Gohaku powers up. "Join together the power of Ki and the flames of a god!" Gohaku jumped into the air, raised his hand over his head and forms and energy ball surrounded by fire.

FAIRY TAIL'S FLAME WAVE!" Gohaku threw his hands forward and shot a blue Ki blast engulfed by black fire, Zancrow laughs as he is engulfed by the blast and is defeated.

End

(Man, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as to why Gohaku just started controlling the flames I gave him the ability of telekinesis and with that comes Pyrokinesis the ability to create control fire, and I got the inspiration from one Stupendous Wave's videos: A force power even Palpetine feared. I just want you to know will I be overpowering Gohaku with Pyrokinesis, no I will not. Anyway Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you peace off. BOOP!)


	29. Tenrou island 4

Tenrou Island 4

"I-Impossible… some wannabe monkey… beat me?" Spoke a beat Zancrow

 _"_ _Inside the enemy's magic power, he emptied his body of magic, and then his mind of any thoughts and he harnessed the power of the flames and combined them with his own magic! What manner of man is he? I'll have to give him a good scolding for this later…"_

"Gramps… Let's fight. I know there are times when you have to retreat. My mother taught me that. But this ain't one of those times. These bastards chose Fairy Tail as their enemy. So, we have to make them realize… the power of our guild with all its heart and soul! Let's fight…" Gohaku raises his hand and collapses from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Lisanna and Mirajane's battle against Azuma continues.

"The power of family? I thought you were going to show that to me."

"Mira-nee! use Satan Soul!"

"Satan Soul?"

"That's not magic I can use repeatedly."

"Sisters? Fairy Tail's Fairy Sisters… Then… could it be…? Are you the Demon Mirajane?!"

"That was a long time ago."

"When Mira-nee gets serious she's mega-strong!"

"I see… Well I would like to have a bout with a serious demon."

Mirajane frowns. "What's wrong? You can't take this seriously?"

"My magic is more than enough to take you down!" Lisanna declares.

"No, Lisanna! I want you to get away! This man… is extremely strong."

For moment there was silence until Azuma broke said silence. "I would really rather not do this, but…" Azuma traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb of roots.

"In three minutes, that will explode." Mira began pulling on the roots to free her sister. "Hold it. I wouldn't put any more pressure on it if I were you. If you want to get her free you'll have to defeat me."

"I can't… get free!"

"You coward!"

"I'll do anything in order to fight that demon."

Without any alternative Mira enters Satan Soul. _"It doesn't feel like my magic power will last long… but I don't have a choice!"_ she rushes Azuma and kicks him the stomach.

"This is it! This sensation! Wonderful!" Azuma blasts Mira with his Explosive Magic. Mira then glances over at the time bomb which is at 113 seconds. Lisanna urges her to keep fighting and not pay attention to the time. Azuma then uses his spell, Chain Burst on Mira, and it binds her limbs. Mira struggles to escape the chains, and Azuma activates it which causes multiple explosions to run up the length of the chain towards her.

Mira then grows wings and escapes the attack before it makes it to her. Mirajane flies towards Azuma and the two exchange blows. "You're strong…"

"Let Lisanna go!" Mirajane yells.

"I knew you'd be strong. I haven't felt this high in a long time!" (What kind of Kush do you smoke? Can I have some?)

Mira glances back over at the clock, which is now at 62 seconds. Azuma, angered at her lack of attention, flings her up the air and uses Burst Claw. "Mira-nee!" Lisanna screams out of worry. Mirajane shoots a powerful blast at Azuma. Azuma defends himself and tells her they should enjoy the fight some more. Mirajane then glances over at a worried Lisanna and notices the clock is now down to 24 seconds. She realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him, and flies over to Lisanna and deactivates Satan Soul.

Mirajane then apologizes to Lisanna, telling her she is unable to defeat Azuma due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna was the one person she would not let die. The bomb goes off with her hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mirajane's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but she gives no response. Azuma, disappointed, walks away

Wendy, Natsu (still unconscious), Happy, Panther Lily and Carla find Gohaku and Makarov and quickly work to heal them, but become frustrated when the can't seem to succeed. Makarov regains consciousness.

"Wendy… You found us…? Don't worry... about me… Take care… of Natsu…"

"No! I promise! I promise that I'll do something! I promise that I'll help you both!"

"Natsu's… scarf… Can you put it back… to the way it was?"

"His scarf?"

"The malevolence that stains his scarf is preventing him from regaining consciousness… And the blood on Gohaku's headband is impeding his recovery…"

"I'll try!"

"Why did Natsu's scarf become black in the first place?" Carla asked.

"That creepy guy with black hair I was telling you about did it." Happy informed.

"Could that be… Zeref, the man Grimoire Heart is looking for?"

Ultear finally finds Zeref. She pays him her respects and tells him that they desire his whole existence. However, Zeref is angered by this. He informs her that he desires no strife in this age and orders her to leave the island at once. Ultear begins to shake in shock and fear of the angered Zeref.

Elfman and Evergreen battle Rustyrose who seems to have the upper hand. After striking them both down, Rustyrose explains to them their motives for capturing Zeref. They will let him be the King of the new world, a world where those who cannot use Magic cannot exist, the Ultimate World of Magic

Zeref attacks Ultear in an attempt to chase her away. However, remaining determined, Ultear strikes back in order to capture him. Zeref unleashes his Death Predation by accident again while battling Ultear. With his guard down, Ultear manages to take down Zeref, though she suffered a few injuries herself. She gladly exclaims, "I have Zeref!"

Meanwhile Elfman and Evergreen encounter a cliff as they run away from Rustyrose's Belcusas the Thunderclap. Left with no choice but to fight, the two work together in order to defeat it. Rustyrose appears shortly afterwards and expands on the idea of "The Ultimate World of Magic", saying that all those who cannot use Magic and the trash in the guilds are useless.

This angers both Elfman and Evergreen and they engage to battle him together. However, Rustyrose outsmarts them despite their teamwork. He proceeds to explain the nature of his Magic, Arc of Embodiment, and then finishes the two off with Tower of Dingir. Before their defeat, Evergreen apologizes, stating that she was a nuisance to him. However, Elfman contradicts this and thanks her as the tower explodes.

Meanwhile, Natsu awakes with his scarf and clothes reverted back to normal, and Gohaku awakes with his headband now back to its original white color, thanks to Wendy.

"Huh what I miss… H-Huh? My scarf?"

"Wendy fixed it for you! She also flipped you clothes back around."

"Thanks, Wendy!" upon thanking her Natsu picks up the scent of Zalty the masked man he met back in Galuna Island. He quickly takes off in search for him.

"There he goes..."

"Galuna Island? Who?"

"This and that and this and that. It was a pretty tough fight."

"Lost magic."

"That Zancrow fellow said something like that, too."

"I'm impressed he remembers the smell. He's like a beast."

"Well, that's Natsu for you."

On the Magic Council warship, Doranbolt, formerly known as Mest Gryder, appears before Lahar who is ordering people to repair the damaged ship. Doranbolt reports to Lahar about the events on Tenrou Island, how Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref are all battling on the island. Lahar warns him that Gran Doma, the Chairman, is very strict and would likely eliminate those who he believes are wrongdoers without a trial and he might resort to using Etherion once more. This shocks Doranbolt and he has second thoughts with contacting the headquarters.

the battle against Capricorn, Loke tells the others to leave and look for Capricorn's teammates while he battles Capricorn himself. He explains that Capricorn's Magic, Human Subordination Magic, weakens their Magic as humans and so they cannot defeat him. He also reveals that Capricorn is, in fact, a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn the Goat. At first, Lucy didn't want to leave. However, when she finally does, she makes Loke promise that he will come back to her. This action makes Capricorn slightly recognize her.

Upon realizing this, Loke begins his Spirit vs. Spirit battle with Capricorn. He discovers that Capricorn's Magic enables him to capture and summon humans and that Capricorn has no master. The two talk, and suddenly Capricorn realizes that Lucy is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, causing him to rage and demand for her.

Capricorn summons the Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui, to hunt Lucy. Though the huntsman is skilled, Loke is able to intercept his attacks aimed at Lucy and defeat him. Loke then confronts Capricorn about his seventeen-year absence from the Celestial Spirit World. Capricorn was formerly contracted with Layla, Lucy's mother. With Layla's death, Lucy should be his master, though it seems that Lucy knows none of this. Capricorn answers that it is because he tried to break the rule of his Magic and starts to laugh.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy are running after Zalty.

"His smell is this way!"

"Wait, Natsu! The path isn't very good, so you should watch your step!" just as that was said Natsu tripped over a leaf. "See, Natsu?"

As Natsu is sliding down the hill he is overwhelmed by motion sickness. "Huh? He got quiet all of a sudden… He gets Nauseous sliding on leaves? Sheesh." Natsu slides off a cliff and encounters Zeref, who is unconscious because of his fight against Ultear.

"It's him…"

"Natsu! Natsu the ground!" The ground starts shaking and a tree grows right in front of Natsu. Ultear appears on top of the tree.

"There was a small sapling there. My Time Ark has guided the sapling to its future. I wonder where your future leads, Natsu Dragneel?"

"You're the one from back then… It's definitely the same smell."

"The guy who used Lyon and the other in Galuna Island?"

"Is dressin' in women's clothing your hobby or something?"

"Oh… That would explain."

"Um, this is what I really look like. I'm one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory of Grimoire Heart. Ultear Milkovich."

"Ul-Tea Milk?"

"Don't trip over your tongue."

"Don't tell me you're after Zeref, too?"

Natsu glances back at Zeref. "That guy is… Zeref? This guy made Lullaby and Deliora… Him?"

"No way! Zeref is a person from a long, long time ago!"

"You can't have him, got it? Zeref is mine."

"Who'd want 'im?! I ain't gonna forgive you guys when you don't even care about your friends!"

"Oh? The I suppose I'd better pay you back for that last time…" Ultear forms an Orb out of her greaves and says. "And this time, for real!"

On the other hand, Erza and Juvia had gone to gather their comrades immediately after hearing of the attack, and before them appeared… Meredy.

"Juvia Lockser. A former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four. Plus Titania, Erza Scarlet."

"Then you have already researched about Juvia and Erza?"

"State you name!" Erza demanded.

"I do not deem answering that as necessary. Starting battle."

"Here we go, Juvia!"

"Right" Juvia answered and quickly drifted into fantasizing. _"But Juvia is worried bout Gray-sama… She wants to be by his side soon! Ah! What if Gray-sama is in big trouble right now…"_ She was snapped out her fantasy by Erza yelling. "Will you try concentrating?!"

"Right!"

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy cast her spell and various swords appear all around her. She sends them toward the two. Erza dodges it but Juvia becomes shocked as the blades damage her water body.

"My blades attack the sense of pain directly. In other words, they are "Sensory blades"."

"That magic power…"

"I see. You must be one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory."

"I do not deem answering that as necessary. Wipe out the enemy. That is my mission."

Back with Loke, Capricorn begins to cast Huma Raise, the spell which allows a Human Subordination Magic user to "capture" a human. It is considered a taboo to use it against someone who is not human, like Loke who is a Celestial Spirit, and would cause the user to fuse with the target. Loke figures out that Capricorn actually has a human fused into him. He manages to transfer Regulus to Capricorn before he gets possessed by Capricorn's master, Zoldeo. Capricorn manages to recover and uses this Magic to cast Zoldeo out of Loke's body, defeating him. Zoldeo soon fades away from existence. After this, the two retire to the Celestial Spirit World, with Capricorn joining Lucy's team.

Lucy reports Loke's victory to Cana and Gray. Cana later suggests that they split into two groups so they could locate the Seven Kin of Purgatory faster. Although Gray thinks it is smarter to attack together, he consents with Cana's plan and leaves.

(Back with Natsu)

"Give me a break, you nut! If you hadn't gotten in my way, I'd have been an S-Class wizard by now!" Natsu starts climbing up the tree.

"Is that your future?" Ultear sends her Orb towards Natsu. Natsu dodges it, but Ultear uses Parallel Worlds. "The other future of the fractured crystal ball… Parallel worlds… I can create an infinite number of futures, and contract them to head toward a single future." She explains and then attacks Natsu with Flash Forward. Natsu falls.

"Now, now, the fun's just beginning!"

"Natsu!" Happy screams.

Later, Cana asks Lucy about the grave of Mavis Vermilion that they were supposed to go to for the second test. After Lucy relays to her the information about the grave's location, Cana betrays Lucy, who falls asleep immediately due to Cana casts a sleep spell on her. After she falls to the ground, asleep, Cana drags Lucy to the bushes. After she leaves, Lucy falls to the ground and Kain arrives, looks down on the sleeping girl.

As Kain Hikaru is about to stomp on Lucy, she awakes and is able to dodge his foot. She demands to know Cana's whereabouts, but Kain does not know this and he thinks it does not matter as she will die anyway. He introduces himself as a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and takes out Mr. Cursey, a doll he uses for his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. He asks for a strand of Lucy's hair as it is needed to activate his Magic that enables him to control the movements of someone else.

Lucy thinks he is bluffing, so Kain sticks his own hair strand onto the doll and tells her to try it in order to prove that he is not bluffing. True enough, Kain moves according to how Lucy uses the doll. After Lucy makes him do various poses, Kain snatches back the doll and announces that he has now become cold-hearted.

Kain chases Lucy through the woods, so she summons Taurus to help her out. However, Kain quickly knocks him out. Sagittarius' and Scorpio's attacks on him also backfire and he quickly defeats them. He then proceeds to send Lucy flying with Shining Dodoskoi. Lucy summons Plue, Cancer and Aries next, but all their efforts to defeat Kain are useless as he seems invulnerable to them all. He sends Lucy flying once more and she lands in between Natsu and Ultear's battle. Kain changes his form to iron and comes flying down fast, he would've crushed Lucy if Gohaku didn't come in and kick him.

"I'm getting real tired of this shit!" Gohaku said in a very annoyed tone.

"Gohaku?" Lucy said with relief.

"Lucy? Why are you here?"

Gohaku squinted his eyes "Really Natsu she was just thrown here you dumbass."

"Lucy came flyin' in from over there… real ugly-like." Happy said.

"Is there any other way to get sent flying?" Lucy growled.

"Kain, what are you doing here?"

"Ultear-san… I was chasing that woman."

"Natsu, you're fighting too?"

"She's mine. You can't have her!"

Gohaku looked at him dumbstruck. "I don't want her!"

"She's crazy strong! Even Natsu's having a hard time." Happy informed.

"No, I'm not! I'm gonna beat her!"

"But, there are two enemies now."

"But there are three of us now. For now, let's forget we're rivals in the exam... We'll reform the team!"

"No need I'll handle these oafs."

"What?! No way I'm fighting them!" Natsu protested, Gohaku ignored him and powered up.

 _"I don't wanna put up with this BS." G_ ohaku nodded and said. "Well let's go... team."

"This combination brings back the memories..." Lucy said as she pulled so hair back.

Happy out on his green backpack. "Yeah! Makes you remember the time we met."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu and Lucy high fived. "Let's do this, Lucy!"

"Let's go, Natsu!"

Happy jumped up and said. "I'm here, too!"

"Ultear-san, these people aren't worth your time to fight! I can beat all three of them myself! Just me, and I can handle them!"

"Don't get cocky fat man."

"You can't seriously take on the three of us alone."

"Personally, I'd prefer it this way." Lucy muttered.

"Then I'll leave them to you. I have to take Zeref to Master Hades, after all."

"Oh, you've already discovered him?"

"But… Natsu, Gohaku, this is bad! We can't let them have Zeref! There's this World of Great Magic thing or whatever… Anyway, it'll be bad!"

"And I still have to pay him back for my scarf. I can't let them have 'im 'til I punch his face in!" Natsu rushes them but Kain counters with Dodoskoi in order to prevent him from chasing after Ultear. As Ultear leaves, she tells Kain to show them the terror of the Seven Kin.

"Damn it… Guess I'll beat this guy first!"

"Then I'll go after her…" Lucy goes after Ultear, but she is suddenly immobile.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

"I can't move my body!"

Kain shows her Mr. Cursey that has a strand of her hair. "I plucked a hair when you were running away."

Gohaku frowned. _"Goddamn it I should've known the fat ass wouldn't make it easy."_ He thought to himself.

"With that hair, you and Mr. Cursey are now one!" He makes her do all kinds of poses. "You're now completely under my control!"

Natsu and Happy have no idea what's going on. "What the heck is going on? Natsu asked.

"Looks like those two get along." Happy teased.

Kaine continued to make Lucy do poses. "More than friends, but less than lovers."

"None of the above!"

"Three embarrassing pin-up poses in row!" He made Lucy do 3 embarrassing poses. (Well more sexual depending how you look at it… HA)

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I am so not!"

"I've got it! Lucy is made to move exactly like that doll!"

"R-Right…

 **Curse Magic… Just like it says it's a Lost Magic where you curse your opponent and attack them. The Lullaby Flute that Natsu and the others once fought is another example. Depending on how it's used Kaine Hikaru's Mr. Cursey could well spell doom for the world! It is truly a fearsome magic, probably!**

"You heard the man! What'll we do, Natsu?"

Natsu just spoke gibberish in confusion.

"Do the bunny!"

"Stop him!" Lucy pleaded.

"That looks like fun!"

Gohaku facepalmed himself. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"It's not for me!"

"How about you beat up your pal?" Kaine makes Lucy charge at Gohaku. She throws a punch and Gohaku manages to dodge, he uses Lucy's ass as cushion to launch him but Lucy yells. "Don't touch my ass!" controlled by Kaine she kicks him in the face.

"Gohaku's getting beaten up by Lucy… And we're not even in Edolas…"

"It's kinda of funny."

"It's not for me Natsu!" They both fall on the ground and Lucy exclaims that she's not doing it. Kain makes her punch Gohaku once more. Gohku gets annoyed with Lucy's continuous punches and he holds her back by her arms.

"What the hell are you doing with her? No lovey-dovey on my watch!"

"We aren't lovey-dovey!"

"Yeah Gohaku looooves Erza…" Natsu and Happy teased.

"Utter one more word and no dragon alive will fix what I do to you!"

"Let go!" Kaine made Lucy slip through Gohaku's grip. "If you wanna do business with me watching, do it like this! Hug him until his bones break!" Lucy made Kaine hug Gohaku tightly, but he disappears and reappears in front of Kaine and kicks him in the face. "I'm tired of your shit!"

"I'll make you pay for that… The power of Visit at the Ox Hour is far more than this. Next, tragedy will befall the two…" Kaine then realized that Mr. Cursey was gone. "H-Huh? Mr. Cursey, where did you go?"

"Natsu, Lucy, I stole his doll!" Happy said.

"You thieving cat!"

"Nice going, Happy!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go pal."

"Give it back!" Kaine palm strikes Happy. Just as he is about to grab the doll, Natsu takes underneath his hands and attacks with Fire Dragon's Claw. However, Kaine dodges this and headbutts Natsu and follows up with Dodoskoi. Natsu crashes into a stone wall and gets buried in large stones and boulders. Lucy attempts to summon Virgo to help but she realizes that she's run out of Magic.

Kain knocks down Lucy with his hand. Natsu attempts to go save her but cannot free himself from the rocks. Kain tells him to watch as he executes her. Natsu yells for Lucy to run and that he'll just think of something. However, Lucy refuses. Kain knees her and pulls her hair. Even though she's bleeding, Lucy smiles and states that she doesn't want to run away by herself because she'd rather be with everyone no matter what. Kain warns her that she doesn't know how cruel he can be and that he'll make sure no one will see her pretty face again.

Enraged Gohaku rushes Kaine and punches him in the face and follows up with a brutal kick to the gut making his foot bulge out Kaine's back. Gohaku spears Kaine into the air and let's go and rushes him. Brutally punching him in the gut repeatedly with no intent of stopping.

"YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Gohaku smashes him to the ground and flies at full speed, he was now surrounded by a black glowing red aura. "YOU WANNE KNOW CRUELTY, I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE CRUELTY!" Gohaku punches Kaine with a force that shakes the whole island.

Kaine is revealed to be unconscious in a crater and Gohaku still surrounded by that dark aura. Lucy, Natsu and Happy are in awe and a bit of fear, they have never seen Gohaku this angry before or seen what he can do once he's angry.

(ok for the aura and how his Kamehameha looks, look up a picture of a black and red lightsaber.)

The aura faded away and Gohaku shared some energy with Lucy and helped Natsu out of the rocks. When they look at the tree, they see that Zeref isn't there anymore. Natsu complains that something is getting in the way of Zeref's scent and that he can't follow him like that. Lucy states that she has to look for Cana too. As they discuss Grimoire Heart, Lucy suggests that they might have a ship somewhere and that Zeref might be there. She requests Happy to look, but Happy's out of Magic, so they decide to go back to Makarov Dreyar and Wendy's place first.

Cana, meanwhile, is in Route E from the first testing grounds and is on the way to the grave of Mavis Vermilion.

End

(And there you have it chapter… damn I've lost count… meh, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter I work nonstop when every I get the time. The most work I can get done is during the weekends. I may not get lot of reviews, but I've stop caring at this point next chapter will be now)


	30. Tenrou Island 5

Tenrou Island 5

After helping Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Gohaku continues on his own path it soon started to rain and he felt Juvia's power burst he was about to see what caused her power to explode, but he hears a voice call out to him. "Gohaku…" He turns around and gets into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" he got no response. Gohaku began feeling for whoever called his name but got no sign of life. Though keeping his guard up Gohaku continued through the forest he eventually encountered Azuma and Rustyrose he quickly hid behind a tree to avoid detection.

"Azuma, you're quite beat up. For you."

"Proof that I fought someone strong."

"Someone strong? That won't do at all. There's isn't anyone like that in this guild. My heart's fragment wavers not."

"You mustn't under estimate Fairy Tail. Their weapon is not their magic, but the ability to turn their conviction into a blade…"

"Conviction into a blade? Seems very much like our Meredy…"

That was Gohaku needed to step out of hiding, he jumped from the tree and shot an energy ball at Azuma. Azuma dodges and lands next to Rustyrose.

"What was that?" Rustyrose ask.

"It's him." Azuma replied, Rustyrose looked at him with a confused expression but followed his stare to see Gohaku standing front of them will a cold stare fixed upon them.

"You guys were talking trash about our guild… You said it was filled with nothing but weaklings. Well I'm going to show you just how powerful Fairy Tail is!" Gohaku powered up to ssj.

"So, he's going all out huh. Well allow me to put him down Azuma."

"No, you're no match for him as he is… I'll battle him."

"If you say man. He's all yours." And with that Rustyrose left.

Azuma and Gohaku stood facing each other, staring down one another. Gohaku gradually begins glowing black.

"You have such unusual power Blackthorn… you were once powerless, then you learned magic more powerful than even God Slaying magic. I'm curious."

"About what?"

"I can sense your growing hate but it's not towards us but towards something or someone else why is that? I've never met a warrior who turns his own hate into power."

"The hate I possess is beyond imagination it's the one reason I can survive the harshest of battles."

"And should that hate fade what will you do?"

Gohaku said nothing, Gohaku launches toward Azuma and delivers a massive punch, but Azuma intercepts it, causing a shockwave.

"Incredible this far exceeds The She-Devils power."

Gohaku reappears behind Azuma and kicks him in the back sending him into a tree. Gohaku rushed him but stopped when he felt an incredible power. W-What's with this power?!"

Azuma stepped out of the rubble of the tree he crashed into. "Bluenote has arrived, it seems."

 _"_ _This power it's just as strong as Gildarts… Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy are fighting this Bluenote, I gotta help them."_ Just as Gohaku floated off the ground he felt a firm grip on his foot, and before he knew what happened he was thrown into the forest.

"What the hell?!" Gohaku got up just in time to block a ferocious punch from Azuma.

"The battle is right here." Gohaku quickly jumps back and sends several energy blasts . The smoke cleared to reveal Azuma had blocked them all.

Gohaku rushed Azuma again and threw a hard kick, but Azuma blocked and the two began trading blows.

"You truly are strong it will be a terrible shame when I beat you."

"Even if you do beat me You'll have Erza and Mirajane to deal with."

"Titania Erza will be a problem, but the demon Mirajane I defeated her myself."

Gohaku quickly jumped back only to be on the receiving end of a kick to the face, Gohaku stops himself and rushes Azuma and punches him in the gut and follows with a kick to the face. Gohaku fires black energy blast, however, Azuma didges this, catches on of Gohaku's feet in his branches and follows up with Bleve. Gohaku recovers from the explosion, charges to full power ssj and rushes Azuma, dodging his branches Gohaku fires his Masenko. Azuma gets hit, when the explosion clears, a smile could be seen on his face.

A smirk forms on Gohaku's face. "What's so funny?"

Azuma replies. "I've been waiting for someone strong like you. I've heard many tales of your skill and valor, they say your rage is so terrifying it shakes the ground, so powerful it makes the sky trembles with thunder and lightning… I believe that you and I are cut from the same cloth, we seek powerful warriors because fighting means everything to us."

Gohaku let out a light chuckle and drops out of ssj. "I do not deny fighting is the best thing I could ever experience, but I don't fight for the sake of it. I fight to test my limits."

"No, the only way you could've reached your level of strength is by fighting powerful foes."

"All I have ever wanted was the strength to protect my friends. I would give up all my power just to save them… It's strange but true."

"What a shame. You're quite an interesting foe, I had hope we'd have a fair fight."

"What'd you mean by that?"

"We've reached a different stage in our battle." The branches of the trees move about.

"Oooooooooooh crap."

"I am connected with nature, the forest. My lost magic is the Ark of Trees. I can take the explosive power from the land and channel it into the heart of the wood, but where my magic's true power lies, is it gives me the ability to become one with the land and control its magic energy."

"You can control the energy of the land itself?"

"That is the reason I was first to arrive on this island, to harness the magic energy contained in your sacred ground."

Gohaku is in shock in awe as Azuma's power increases. "No way, that's impossible!"

"This was not my choice, but I must follow the orders I was given."

"Wha-What are you going to do? Answer me?!" Much to Gohaku's shock, the Tenrou Tree at the center of the island collapses. The Mages of Fairy Tail all over the island start dropping to the ground from Magic loss, except Gohaku. Tenrou Tree's power gives protection to everyone bearing the crest of Fairy Tail on the island. With the great tree down, the life protection it afforded Fairy Tail has been lost and will continue draining energy from Fairy Tail.

 _"_ _Master told me about the power of this island, it's my Ki that's why I don't feel a drain in my power. My Ki is natural energy produced from my body and spirit… but he fell the tree and took away the advantage."_

"This may be the end for your guild. It will die along with that tree. However, since I control all the magic power on this island I've kept yours intact… Now Blackthorn all of your friends are at deaths door and you are the only one who can save them. You strive for the power to protect those closest to you show me what that means."

Gohaku is enraged by this. "Azuma of the 7 Kin correct? And You're acting under orders?"

"This is part of Hades plan yes. Felling the tree was the easiest way to deal a death blow to Fairy Tail."

"I see. If you could dispatch us so easily why keep us around?"

"You know why, now are you going to give me the fight I want or not? Make your decision."

"I don't have much of a choice on the matter do I? You insist on a fair fight, so I expect us to return our powers to us once you've lost,"

"You have my word, believe me I'm not fond of these methods either. Of course, you still have to win."

Gohaku surrounded himself in an aura of fire and absorbed the energy from it, and goes ssj. "The lives of my friends are at stake I won't lose." Gohaku rushes Azuma who attacks with Folium Sica. Gohaku attempts to block as Azuma follows up with Ramus Sica and Tree Fist. Gohaku reverts back to normal.

"Come on Blackthorn I'm not even sweating yet, get serious. I'll force you if I have to!" Gohaku dodges the thick branch of trees that attempt to damage him. He turns ssj then uses one of the branches to spring back, he punches Azuma in the face and then reappears behind him and kicks him in the face, he continues to strike and disappear.

"That's better, this must be the power of his golden form. OK!" When Gohaku goes for another strike, he is struck down by on of the branches and it attempts to stomp on him with a foot-shaped root which he blocks by stopping it.

"My Super saiyan from amplifies my power 50x it'll take more than that to beat me."

"So that's what you call it… Rumors have been spread that you stopped a direct blast from a Jupiter focused magic cannon, excellent." Azuma sends multiple leaf blades at Gohaku who throws up a Ki-barrier. Afterwards, he rushes Azuma and attempts to punch him, but Azuma dodges. While he chases him around Azuma is able to sneak punch, sending Gohaku through multiple roots.

"Super saiyan as you call it, you're pulling out all of its power I see, you've truly earned the name "Blackthorn". Your skills in battle are truly amazing and the way you fight is hard to predict… Very impressive you're everything I wanted in an opponent."

 _"_ _His Ark of Trees is overwhelming though I'm out matched in this forest I'm getting excited."_

"It seems that you're more than just talk, your obsession with strength is quite obvious."

"Are you saying that you'll fight my seriously."

"Be careful what you wish for… you might just get it." Gohaku powers up. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat with both being able to land a number of punches and kicks. Azuma captures him with a branch and then it explodes. Gohaku recovers and throws an energy ball that hits Azuma, then while he is in the mists of recovering Gohaku kicks him in the face then rushing over head and kicks him in the face again then punches him in the face sending him flying but Gohaku grabs his leg and slams him into a large branch then fires a one-handed Kamehameha. While in the smoke Azuma strikes back with large root, smashing Gohaku against another root, Gohaku powers up even more and chases after him, but he is able to defend himself with a hard root, catching Gohaku off-guard. Azuma grabs Gohaku's foot from underneath and then he hits him with Tower Burst.

Gohaku is once more knocked out of ssj his half of his uwagi is destroyed. _"Damn it he's so strong I don't have enough energy to transform again… I need to end this now or we all die here… I've got no choice, I'll need to perform one of the forbidden techniques."_ Spreading his hands out and creating two energy orbs on whit and the other black, he cups the orbs at his chest and they react violently.

"Dark and Light together they become one, together they become power, together they are unstoppable!" Gohaku charged at Azuma

"Yes, show me now!"

 _"_ _I can't afford to lose, for the sake of my friends I'll end this even if it means I'll die in the process!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JINSEI BURST!" Just as his attack is about the to hit, he suddenly gets wrapped up in branches.

"You just lost your chance. Now face all the power of Tenrou!"

"Damn it I failed everyone!"

"The out cry of the Earth… TERRA CLAMARE!" Azuma released all the power of Tenrou to engulf Gohaku in a massive explosion. Gohaku howled in pain and was now drifting into unconsciousness.

"The Mighty Berserker… finally falls."

"Gohaku…" The voice called out. "Gohaku you are stronger than this… you can do it Gohaku trust in yourself." The voice faded and Gohaku regained consciousness. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What still alive?! That's impossible I hit him with all of Tenrou's power!"

In order to protect his comrades Gohaku absorbs t draws his sword and goes ssj. He then rushes Azuma with unbending determination, he slices up all the branches Azuma throws up for defense, dodges ones for attack and almost lands a hit on his neck. Gohaku charges forward and punches Azuma in the gut sending him flying into a branch. Gohaku springs back, slices the branch he stood on and uses that same branch to defend from his leaf blades.

As Azuma brings forward multiple branches, Gohaku speedily slashes them away, but then he is able to bind him once more in root.

"Blackthorn of Fairy Tail, Gohaku Miroyushi you fought bravely I won't forget your name for as long as I live." Azuma stated.

"I'm not done!" Gohaku recalls the day he first met Jin and Saya and how they gave him his nickname "Born of Hope" because of how he would bring hope to the villagers of the Saicho region. "I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, I win and there's nothing you can do about it Gohaku!" Azuma casts Terra Clamare once more.

As Gohaku starts to think that it's the end, he sees Natsu's face. "Don't tell me you're giving up? We're here." Gohaku also sees the faces of his other friends in Fairy Tail following Natsu's.

 _"_ _No, I refuse to give up!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku absorbs Tenrou's power goes ssj2 and forms Jinsei. The image of his comrades surround him and push him onward to Azuma.

Azuma is overcome with shock. "How can this be?... He took the power that should be under my control and he absorbed it and increased his own strength. Trust… Bonds… Their true strength… It is not "One", but "Many"! What an amazing guild… Well done."

"JINSEI BURST!" Gohaku shoved his right hand against Azuma's stomach and sends him flying.

"You fought well Azuma, but this battle is mine." He clenches his right hand and his Jinsei explodes. Gohaku reverts back to normal and Azuma falls to the ground. Gohaku flies down to Azuma and notices how little sprouts seem to appear on Azuma's body.

"Your body…"

"A side effect of the Lost Magic, you see. It seems I overused it considerably… I will keep my promise. Everyone's magic power will be returned to them."

"Let's fight again some time."

"Yes… I would like that." Azuma completely merges with a tree.

Meanwhile, all the fallen Mages of Fairy Tail recover their strength and move back into battle.

End

(Oh crap I've run out shit to say damn. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up now)


	31. Tenrou Island 6

Tenrou Island 6

As Gohaku was making his way to the Hades's ship he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Damn it I took a huge risk by absorbing the energy of that explosion." Gohaku grunted from slight pain. His energy absorption technique may be useful, but it has a weakness he can only absorb neutral energy, absorbing energy from an explosion or from another Ki user comes with the risk of killing him. (So to be specific by neutral energy I mean the energy flowing all around him or a white energy blast. Why? Because white resembles neutrality, safety, purity, and cleanliness in Japan.)

Concurrently Ultear seemingly convinces Gray to use Iced Shell on Hades to fulfill Ur's mission of avenging her husband. She then leaves with Zeref and meets up with Meredy.

"Meredy…" She called out.

"Ul… Ultear… Is that him?"

"Yes… This is Zeref. Change of plans. We're leaving this island like this."

"B-But, I haven't found Gray yet."

"Forget about him. He's not our enemy. He's a pawn." She laughs as she recalls how she was able to fool Gray into going after Hades with a made-up story about her mother and how Ur had wanted to defeat Hades with Iced Shell from the start as revenge. As she prepares to leave the island with a reluctant Meredy, Ultear notices and prepares to kill a passed-out Juvia. However, ice stops Ultear's blade from connecting with Juvia's throat and Gray springs out, taking Juvia out of Ultear's way.

"I thought as much." Gray said.

"Oh I'm surprised. When did you catch on?"

"I never believed a damn thing you said!"

"I see. So, you pretended to believe me in order to find out my true aim… You naughty boy." (Giggity)

"I've decided never to use that magic again! No matter what Ur wanted… I have my own will! I'm going to continue living along with my friends!"

"Sheesh… I guess you're not such a good boy after all. I had hoped you'd get lucky and get rid of Hades for me… Honestly, I really didn't want to fight you. After all you're one of that woman's beloved pupils… You've chosen the most painful way to die, you know!"

"Bring it on, rotten daughter! I'm gonna teach you a lesson in your mother's place!"

"About that. You've made one big mistake. I am the leader of the 7 Kin of Purgatory! You don't stand a chance against me!" Gray has no patience for Ultear's threatening words and delivers the first attack, an icy punch right into Ultear's face.

Ultear gets up after being hit by Gray and orders Meredy to take Zeref and leave. Gray wakes Juvia and asks her to chase after Meredy. Although in pain, she quickly complies because it's "Gray's orders". While distracted by Juvia, Ultear kicks Gray in the face. She sends her orb coming his way and he retaliates with Ice-Make: Hammer. However, Gray's attack evaporates because of Ultear's Magic.

"Damn it… Ice Magic doesn't work?"

"Of course not! I learned Time Ark in order to kill Maker Magic wizards like my mother.:

"In order… to kill Ur?! Gray becomes enraged.

"I hated her for so long…" Ultear send a volley of crystal balls at Gray who quickly shields himself in ice.

"It's no use!" Ultear evaporates his ice shield and uses Flash Forward.

"Ur cared for you!" He sends a stream of ice spikes, Ultear just evaporates it.

"It's sad she can't show those feelings anymore!" Gray tries to punch her, but she reverses it and throws him into a wall.

"If you can't use ice, you'll go hand-to-hand?" She laughed.

"I'll beat you with ice. I will beat you with Ur's magic!" he declared/

"My magic, Time Ark, can manipulate the time of objects. Move ice to its future and it vaporizes. Move ice to its past, and it becomes water."

"I believe in Ur's Magic."

"Ice cannot defeat me. Maker Magic won't be of any use at all!"

Gray breaks his own flesh. "I… will seal away… your darkness!" he freezes his own blood.

"Ice isn't going to work!" Gray rushes Ultear and lands a direct hit with Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance, with Ultear being unable to manipulate it due to it being a living entity.

Much to Gray's surprise Ultear strikes back with an Ice-Make spell very similar to Ur's, Ice-Make: Rosen Krone. She becomes furious when he comments on her blood relation to Ur and their confrontation sends them tumbling down a cliff. As they fall, Ultear recalls how she was abandoned and replaced by her mother and was painfully experimented on in a facility. Her anger led her to Hades and Grimoire Heart. The two-resume battle underwater. However, her mother's voice and memories interrupt her train of thought.

Ultear sees the past through her mother's eyes: she was informed that Ultear has died and greatly despaired over it. This distraction gives Gray and opening.

"Aisu Meiku: Gungnri!" Gray traps Ultear into a tip of a gigantic lance and launches it upwards finally defeating her. Gray floats to the surface of the water.

"I heard Ur speak about you, once." He tells Ultear a story that Ur once told him and Lyon: when Ultear had been born, Ur felt a light shining into her heart and she dreamed of a bright future for that little girl. Ur had been so happy then by the power of life and she couldn't stop her tears from overflowing. Ultear had been the proof that she lived, "her tear". As Ultear falls down after the ice holding her shatters, she thinks to herself that she wants to go back to the time before she hated her mother. With tears in her eyes, she admits that she just wanted to be with her mother one last time. Later, Gray brings Ultear ashore and lets her rest against a rock.

"My battle is over." She tells him.

"My battle ain't over yet."

"You can't beat Hades."

"Doesn't seem like it. Not gonna be possible on my own."

Meanwhile, while walking, Gohaku feels a brutal strain of the absorption technique and is about to collapse from it, but is then caught by Erza.

"You done showing off?" He says sarcastically.

"I've missed you too."

"Ya know I used to be the one rescuing you."

"Consider this returning the favor."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy arrive.

"You're all here."

"Hey guys."

"Glad we found you."

Man, Gohaku you look like you've been through hell."

Natsu forms one big grin and says. "Feel like getting some payback?"

Gohaku simply smiles. With our now reformed team they head to the Grimoire Heart airship, where Hades waits for them.

"I never would've imagined that the 7 Kin and Bluenote could be bested at the hands of Fairy Tail, in the end I suppose Makarov is better guild master than even I had anticipated. Well no matter since my team was too inept to exterminate they're prey I shall just have to do it for them. Play time for the Devils and Fairies is now over from here on out it's all business… but that doesn't mean I won't take pleasure in making them suffer…"

The group arrives at their destination. "So, you wish for the same treatment I gave your master?... Come face your destruction children of Makarov." Hades returns inside his ship.

"Hey old fart gives a way up there!" Natsu demands angrily.

"We owe him one for Gramps." Gray proclaims.

"He'll answer for it soon enough." Erza added.

Gohaku goes ssj. "I don't care if he outclasses all of the Ten Wizard Saints I'm gonna show him why you never make an enemy of Fairy Tail."

"So if we can defeat that man in time the rest of them will leave and the council will have to fire on us?"

"Yeah that's the plan and if their ship is destroyed then the can swim back."

"Happy I gotta job for ya, I need you to find whatever makes this thing fly and take it out of commission."

"I guess it be a major problem if it started moving at least for you."

"We shall help him."

"You can count on us, can we go in now?" Panther Lily asks impatiently.

"Good plan but I'll cast my Troia spell just in case."

"I think we've kept him waiting long enough… LET'S GO!" Gray uses his Ice Make: Stairs to climb the ship. Natsu is the first to rush up.

"Remember his power surpasses our master's, once we're inside hit him hard and hit him fast."

"Yeah ok."

"Don't worry I'm stopping until he's begging for mercy."

"After everything he's done he doesn't deserve any mercy."

"I've gotta special technique in store for his old ass."

"Oh yeah we're putting him down, ready or not Hades here we come!" Natsu immediately jumps up and sends a wave of fire at Hades telling him. "I've gotta a message from Makarov choke on it!"

Hades easily stops the attack with his hand. "You'll have to better than that, try again." He becomes surprised to see Erza and Gray appear right in front of him, Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, attacks with her Moon Glimpse while Gray attacks with his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur. Lucy then summons Taurus who attacks Hades while Wendy casts a series of supportive spells on her friends, enhancing their attack power, defensive power and speed. With Wendy's support, Erza and Gohaku strike furiously at Hades, but miss With a summoned chain, Hades snags Erza and slams her into Gray. Gohaku sees this as an opening and attacks Hades. "Olly olly oxen bitch!" He places his hand on Hades's abdomen and fires an energy blast sending Hades back. He recovers and snags from the attack and snags Gohaku with his chain. However, a newly requipped Erza cuts th chain, freeing Gohaku. Gray uses his Ice Make: Hammer to propel Gohaku towards Hades. Wendy attacks with her Sky Dragon's Roar and Lucy opens summons Scorpio who attacks Hades with his Sand Buster. The two attacks combine into a Unison Raid and surrounds Gohaku boosting his power, Gohku then hits Hades with a Ki engulfed fist sending him crashing to the wall.

The Fairy Tail Mages stand up and are surprised to hear Hades' voice.

"I've often heard young people refer to their mistakes a life experience, but true mistakes do not yield experience as there is no coming back from them such is the case here, your future consists only of the grave. There will be no lesson to learn other than opposing me was the biggest mistake of your lives."

"All of that and we didn't even scratch him."

"C'mon we poured everything we had into that!"

"His magic power is unreal how do we beat him?"

Gohaku gives no response other than going ssj2.

"Very well now that I'm all warmed up it's to get serious." Gohaku realizes that Hades's Magic power has increased, and everyone prepares themselves for Hades' attack. Hades then shouts the word Katsu and Wendy disappears, leaving only her clothes behind, much to the group's horror.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza stare down at the only things Wendy has left behind, her clothes. As Natsu shouts his disbelief, Gohaku reassures them and tells them to look up. Looking up and seeing Horologium, the group breathes a sigh of relief. Horologium tells that group that he is in Automatic Danger Response Mode causing Lucy to remark furiously that Horologium did not save her when she has been in plenty of dangerous situations from the island's creatures and the members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Horologium apologizes to her, saying that the level of threat is much higher than the previous ones. Horologium then informs the group that he would not be able to protect them again since he is at his limit of his power. After providing Wendy with some new clothes, he releases her and advises the group to be careful. He then returns to the Spirit World as the group readies itself to fight Hades once more.

"So this is Makarov's Fairy Tail hmph, well you're certainly entertaining."

"Hang are you saying you know Gramps?" Gohaku asked.

"I'm surprised he never told you about me, have the records of my existence been expunged from the guild's library? I should have expected as much. If Makarov is Gramps I suppose that makes me great grandfather I'm Fairy Tail's second master. Hades reveals much to the group's shock and disbelief. However, Natsu denies that claim. "That's a filthy lie!"

"My name was Precht back then it was I who appointed Makarov as the guilds third master."

"You expect us to believe that Gramps would never have anything to do with you!" Gohaku yells, He charges Hades, only to be caught in a explosion by Hades' Amaterasu. After attacking both Gray and Wendy with Amaterasu, Hades uses his Chain Magic to bound Lucy and Erza together and attack them with the same attack. Natsu tries to attack once more but Hades with his Bullet Magic attacks him, causing him to fall. Hades then proceeds to attack Wendy and Gray with the same attack. Hades then laughs as he watches the Fairies fall.

"Now do you understand your folly!" Hades continues to pelt them with Bullet Magic laughing, Gohaku who struggles to stand up begins to give into his anger and with a sudden burst of telekinesis he pushes the Bullet's back at Hades who is surprised. "I sense great fear in you boy. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

While everyone ese lies defeated Gohaku stands between his friends and Hades.

"Tell me do fairies possess tails, it's an eternal mystery and thus an eternal adventure. I believe that was how the guild's name originally came about. However." Gohaku rushed Hades only to be blown away, he then approaches Natsu. "Your adventure will end crushed under the heel of my boot. The first master Mavis entrusted her will to me and I in turn passed my will and mantle on to Makarov one of my greatest mistakes, Makarov changed the guild!"

"What nonsense are you spouting off?" Natsu grunted.

"He brought magic out of the darkness and into the light."

"That's how our Fairy Tail does things you got a problem with it. We aren't rotten heartless people like you and your guild, we live with our lives on the line every moment you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then just stop right there!"

Irritated, Hades tells him to. "Pipe down, you little devil." uses his Bullet Magic to attack Natsu once more. "If you're angry it should be at Makarov…" he continues to pelt Natsu with Bullet magic.

"No stop!" Lucy begs

"After all it's his fault that you're about to leave this world in utter agony." Hades continues to attack Natsu while the rest of the team watch in horror, their eyes filled with tears.

"I won't let you get away with hurting Gramps I-"

"Will die horribly." As Hades is about to kill lightning strikes the ship and Hades' arm, much to everyone's surprise. As the light clears, the group sees Laxus Dreyar standing in front of Hades. Natsu grins at the sight of the former Fairy Tail member while Hades expresses his surprise as Laxus headbutts him.

"How pathetic you guys got beat so bad you look like a bunch of tattered rags."

"No joke."

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Erza asks.

"I came to pay my respects to the first guild master, I used to be a member of Fairy Tail too ya know. I just planning to stop by Mavis's grave, so this is a big surprise I certainly didn't expect to run into the second guild master. I've got an idea since you're already here how I dig a grave for you too."

"My, what a shame to think that poor Makarov would be burden by such a pretentious grandson." And With that, Laxus begins the battle by kicking Hades, followed by a lightning charged punch that sends Hades flying. Laxus then charges at Hades and attacks him with a punch and a Lightning Dragon's Roar that misses. Hades counters with his Chain Magic which misses and hits the giant globe. Hades tries to flatten Laxus with it but misses. Throwing away the globe, Hades attacks Laxus with an invisible, long range attack followed by a bomb formula that causes a huge explosion. Laxus retaliates by using his Lightning Magic to propel his next attack. The Fairy Tail Mages watch Laxus in awe, surprised to see his strength. Suddenly, Laxus' body weakens due to the spell that hit him previously.

"Heh-heh-heh I've travelled almost everywhere all over this world of ours, but this isn't the first time I've met such a monster. I've still gotta long way to go."

"What are you saying?!"

"You've gotta pull yourself together!"

"I'm glad I could help you come to that realization, Laxus was it, but this is the end prepare to die." Hades uses his Explosion Bullet.

"Hurry and get up!"

"I realize I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore."

"Look out!"

"move or it's gonna hit you!"

"LAXUS!"

"But this bastard took out my grandpa, so I'm allowed to take revenge right."

"YEAH OF COURSSE YOU ARE!" just as the attack is about hit, Laxus transfers his power to Natsu. Just as the attack hits Laxus, he is suddenly saved by Gohaku.

"This ones my treat Natsu." Laxus say as Gohaku sets Laxus down.

Lightning starts dancing around Natsu. "Hey, thanks for the meal."

"An electric charge?"

"I gave him my magic power."

"What?"

"He gave his magic power to Natsu?"

"Wait, that means…"

"He ate lightning? If he eats anything other than fire it makes him sick."

 _"But if that's the case then Laxus didn't have any magic power left when he was hit."_

 _"He was willing to risk his life in order to help us."_

"Why did you give to me, you should have given it to Gohaku. You know that I'm weaker than you."

"It has nothing to do with who's weaker or stronger, he wounded Fairy Tail's master it's only right that someone with the guild's emblem take him down, anyone who hurts the guild deserves what's coming to em… Got get em Natsu."

"Okay." Natsu readies himself to fight Hades again. Gohaku jumps next to Natsu but he was different, his Gi was completely destroyed, his hair was still black, his eyes were red and his pupils glowing white, he had a glowing red outline under his eyelids with slits running down them, his body had glowing lines that changed from red to blue running across his chest to his arms and the Japanese symbol for "Berserker" glowing on his back. バーサーカー

Gohaku surrounded himself in white flames. "You should've given up when you had the chances old man… don't blame me if I break you." Gohaku's voice sounded as if he had two voices. After seeing white fire appear around him Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Erza express their surprise.

"White fire how did he do that?!"

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"A lightning Flame Dragon."

"This is just like the time Natsu ate a shard of Etherion."

Black lightning dances around Gohaku as he charges at Hades and lands a direct punch to his face sending him into a wall, Natsu then comes in with a kick and immediately lightning strikes Hades, surprising and impressing the Fairy Tail Mages.

"So now Gohaku is able to use fire and Natsu's able to use Laxus's power and attacks?!"

"That's awesome."

"This is what happens to anyone who messes with Fairy Tail!" Remembering the pain and suffering that Hades cost his friends, Natsu, with his fist covered in lightning, punches him once more sending him flying several feet away.

"HRRRRGH I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Gohaku combines his fire with his Ki. "NOW SAY GOOD BYE!" He fires a flaming Masenko at Hades causing an explosion. Hades manages to recover and, jumping from the smoke, he uses Chain Magic to bind them both.

"HAHA try hitting me tied together." He taunts however they manage to break free.

Natsu eats some of the fire from Gohaku and attacks with a Lighting Flame Dragon Roar that manages to create a hole on the side of the airship and even carve a path halfway through the entire island. After the smoke from the explosion clears, the group sees Hades lying on the floor, seemingly defeated. Smiling to himself Natsu said. "I warned you not to mess with us." He begins to lose balance and fall in a hole but Gohaku grabs him.

"Thanks bud, that was a close one. I don't suppose you any food tucked away in that out fit do ya?"

Gohaku drops out of his Berserker mode. "Heh you moron." He throws Natsu back to everyone else.

 _"If I used that much magic power in one go I would be toppling over too."_ Erza thought.

"Another one bites the dust."

"We won."

As the group tries to tend to Natsu's injuries, Hades stands up, impressed with the group who manages to damage him that much. "You may have knocked me down but I'm not out… Well done Makarov you've raised some truly remarkable children despite your flawed philosophy."

"There's no way." Wendy whispers.

"I can't remember the last time someone left me tattered and torn after a good brawl."

"How is he standing?"

"I appreciate the entertainment, but I must get back to work. I'll be obliterating you now believe me you'll wish I'd done so sooner."

"What kind of monster could survive such a powerful attack?!"

Hades removes the eye patch from his right eye. "Devil's Eye Open." Hades opens his right to reveal a glowing red one. An immense amount of Magic Power escapes Hades, much to the group's surprise. With both eyes open, Hades faces the group. "You will now witness something you've never seen before… The abyss of sorcery, from here extends an endless realm that surpasses your feeble imaginations." As Hades releases his Magic Power, the Fairies watch in awe.

"Do you feel?"

Wendy is scared shitless. "It's not real no it can't be."

"I've never sensed this much power in one place before!" Erza exclaims.

"And it's getting bigger by the second!"

"I am the harbinger of Fairy Tail's last breath."

Gohaku feels fear but he feels his Saiyan blood boiling hotter than magma with anticipation. "I'm scared as well but I'm more excited than scared."

Gray looks at him surprised. _"How can something like this be exciting for you Gohaku?"_

"Oh since you're so excited to die then you shall be the first to taste death's cold embrace."

"I'm not ready to die just yet I've still gotta find Ivar." Gohaku's power rises with anticipation. Natsu tries to move to no avail. Hades states that the world will change when Zeref awakens tonight, and that he will obtain the "Magic of One". Lucy recalls having heard of such Magic before from her mother, Hades declares that they cannot step into the abyssal deep because they lack the resolve.

"Things are about to get way worse!"

"Chapter 4 first quelled from the book of Zeref, Arcane Magic: Nemesis." Hades activates a spell based on hidden Magic which summons Demons from the rubble. The team begins to shake in fear at this power until Natsu regains composure, Gohaku stands strong. "Fear… is always constant… how else would we come to know our own weaknesses…"

"And you need to know them to become a stronger and gentler person." Natsu adds.

"But accepting your fear… will always make you stronger." Gohaku finishes. And the group turns to them in surprise.

"Today we learn just how weak we really are, so what'd we do next?"

Gohaku turns to them. "I'll tell you we grow stronger! On our own we might be too afraid to stand up to him, but right now we have our friends by our side. I'm still standing because I'm fighting for all of you… I'm just as scared as all of you but-"

"But there's no reason to be afraid because when we're together we can accomplish anything"

"Still holding on to the light? You fools, your future are nothing but darkness!"

"Our friends are by our side."

"There's no reason to be afraid."

"You guy have given me hope."

"Even if we have no magic power left."

They all stand up. "We'll keep fighting until our last breath… because that's the Fairy Tail way."

Motivated by Natsu's and Gohaku's declaration that they are all together. Gohaku in his normal state powers up. "LET'S GO!" The team charges forward "What could you possibly hope to do without any magic power? Now dance my devils of the earth!" Hades sends his Demons ahead. Gohaku begins to fall behind, but Lucy and Wendy grab him and push him forward, followed up by Gray and Erza in front of them who do the same supporting with their legs, and finally followed up by Natsu grabbing and throwing him straight towards Hades.

"I shall send into the depths of darkness, it's time for your sun to set Fairy Tail!" Hades's demons shoot forth magic energy.

Gohaku spreads his hands out and creates a white energy ball in his left hand and a black energy ball in his right. He engulfs the white ball in black fire and black ball in white fire, he proceeds to cup the energy at his chest and then separate. "JINSEI…FLASH!" Gohaku shoots his hands forward and fires to fire engulfed energy blasts that merge overpower Hades's arcane magic and cause an explosion.

The explosion caused by the two beams of power hitting each other destroys most Grimoire Heart's ship deck but didn't seem to damage the Fairy Tail members. As Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Natsu and Gray pull themselves out of the rubble, Gohaku and Hades are both still standing, but Hades's is damaged.

"No, that's impossible my Arcane Magic had no effect on you?! How could that be my magic lies within." Hades exclaims in shock, Gohaku attacks him with an uppercut. Hades then realizes that someone must have destroyed his heart, the "Devil's Heart" which is the secret to his Magic and longevity. As Gohaku continues to attack Hades with punches and kicks his monsters begin to crumble, the others notice that the Tenrou Island's tree has been restored to its original and healthy state.

With the Tenrou Tree's restoration, Magic Power is returned to the Fairy Tail members. Gohaku continue to attack Hades with his punches but Hades retaliates by palming Gohaku into the rubble.

"Until I stand above all others who follow the path of sorcery… THE DEVI WITHIN ME WILL NEVER SLEEP!" Suddenly, Laxus appears and punches Hades while telling the Fairy Tail members to "ATTACK C'MON FAIRY TAIL!"

The team charge at Hades.

"This might be our last chance so let's make it count."

"We gotta blast this geezer with everything we have!"

"If you come any closer you shall feel my wrath!"

"KA….."

Lucy summons Capricorn to tackle Hades.

"ME….." Wendy flips him around with a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

"HA…." Gray then slashes Hades with a Ice-Make: Ice Bringer while Erza follows up with a Pentagram Sword.

"ME…." Natsu then strikes with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku finishes the battle with a white Kamehameha wave. "We did it Gramps, we showed him who's boss we put everything on the line, and we showed him the power of our guild."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FAIRY TAIL IS THE GREATEST!" Natsu screams out in celebration, proud of the power of his guild, just as the sun rises from the horizon.

"It's over…"

"Yeah." Erza requips into her Heart Kreuz Armor while answering Wendy that they have won and Lucy hands Natsu his scarf. Just then, Happy and Carla come running being chased by some minor members of Grimoire Heart and tell Natsu to help them. Gray, Erza and Wendy start worrying because they have no Magic Power left to fight with, but then Makarov, Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy McGarden, Cana, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen appear and the minor members of Grimoire Heart get scared, but when they see that Hades had been defeated, they run away.

Makarov walks over to Laxus. "I'm proud of you for coming back… IS THAT WHAT YOU EXPECTED ME TO SAY HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT ON TENROU ISLAND, WHAT WERE YOU THINK YOU'RE STILL EXPELLED YOU KNOW!" Makarov yells anime style.

"Pipe down, geez you're gonna have a heart attack old man."

"Master please calm down." Levy said.

"His face is huge!"

"Shush Lily."

However, the Thunder God Tribe rejoices, cries and hugs Laxus as soon as they see him. Natsu screams out that they should continue the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, but falls down because of the side effects from eating lightning.

"He finally feels the side affects of eating Laxus's lightning." Gohaku laughs. As they are leaving back to the campsite, Hades raises his voice and tells Makarov to "Finish me."

"Over the years I've learned many things from you as thanks I'm willing to over look what you've done, but you must leave this island at once."

"How can you be so naïve boy if you let me live I shall return and when I do I'll crush your guild completely."

"You may have beaten me in battle, but you've proven to be no match for the children I've raised."

"Your wrong I was weakened because my heart was destroyed while those youngsters were empowered by the Tenrou tree. It was merely a coincidence, otherwise I never would have lost to those children… Never."

"Why did you fall to the dark side?"

"I told you once darkness is the true nature of magic it is comprised of miracles that were born in the shadows and subsequently brought into the light. After I retired from Fairy Tail I began traveling down the path of sorcery in the hopes of learning the underline principles of the world. I learned that the one we live in with it's overflowing magic is lie… the grand magic world that Lord Zeref described is the true world of magic. I wanted nothing more than to see it for myself, to make that happen I began collecting all of the keys I needed to resurrect the legendary Black Wizard… I was so close, so incredibly close to my dream Primordial Magic was finally within my reach."

"… Even if your dream had been realized it wouldn't change anything… If magic's true nature is darkness I can accept that and if it's light I can accept that too because magic is alive so it's purpose is ever evolving with the times, it grows along with the wizards who use it there's no definition of magic because everyone thinks of it differently it's as limitless as your imagination, it can become darkness or light depending on its caster… Fairy Tail is free to use magic however we choose… these are all things I learned from you Master Precht." And with that Makarov leaves.

Later all the members gather at camp, with Juvia returning upset because she let Zeref go, and she ashamedly begs for Gray to hit her. They do some merrymaking while they treat their injuries. Gohaku absorbs energy by meditating.

Meanwhile, in the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades, Rustyrose and Kain are surprised by the unexpected arrival of Zeref who is very angry because of "their wicked minds that summoned Acnologia" and he tells them that the world will end now.

End

(Man, it took me weeks to right this shit. You guys better make it worth it because I passed several times while writing this. Yui cue the thing

Yui: Next time on Dragon Tail Z: Acnologia. See ya there

Gohaku: I'll be the one doing the fighting.)


	32. Acnologia vs Oozaru

Acnologia vs Oozaru

 **Prepare for some King Kong shit**

Erza approaches Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. She also inquiries about Laxus. Makarov, though appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild. Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force. Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too, Gohaku is snapped out of his meditation by it.

"Something's coming… And it doesn't seem friendly." Gohaku soon realizes what's coming their way. "No it can't be…. It is… A dragon."

A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island, but the members of Fairy Tail dismiss it, with Gajeel jokingly commenting that it's probably just Lucy's stomach. After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar, which -according to Wendy- is a Dragon's roar. The other members then arrive just as everyone notices the giant, black Dragon approaching the island. Seeing it, Makarov tells everyone that it's the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. Gildarts affirms this, saying that it's the one that attacked him and warns Natsu against trying to communicate with it.

Acnologia then lands on the island and Gildarts warns everyone that they can only escape it and that not all of them may survive. Acnologia then roars, clearing an entire forest. Gildarts then yells at his guild mates to "GET TO THE SHIP!" Everyone follows his orders but Acnologia lands on front of them, making them unable to return to the boat. Wendy tries to appeal to it, but it won't answer her as it begins to attack the Fairy Tail members. In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship, Zeref notes that Acnologia is not going to answer them as it thinks of them as vermin. He also notes that it's merely playing with them as a beast so great would never use its full power against something insignificant.

Suddenly a ssj2 Gohaku comes rushing in his eyes full of hate and rage.

"Gohaku no you're no match for him get out of there!" Gildarts warned

"You guys go I'll hold him off!" He yells back.

"Are you crazy it took everything we had to beat Hades, face it Gohaku you can't beat him!" Gray yelled.

"Then I'll die trying!" Gohaku goes in for a punch but is knocked away like a fly.

"GOHAKU!" Natsu cries out.

"Damn it I warned him he couldn't beat him."

Gohaku lands hard on the ground away from the battle.

He coughs up blood. " GUAH! Damn it, it knocked me away like it was nothing and that wasn't even its full power, how am I supposed to beat that. I don't think even my Berserker mode can beat him."

Just then a figure in a green Gi landed right next to Gohaku and smirks. "I can help you achieve the power to beat that dragon."

Gohaku stands up. "Who are you and how can you help me get enough power to beat that dragon?"

"How you can get the power lies within the moon… as for who I am well my name is Xicor."

Gohaku is skeptical about this Xicor suddenly appearing to help him but is quickly reminded by Acnologia roaring. "Damn I can't sense this guy's energy he also sounds like me, but I don't have time for this I gotta help my friends."

"Alright tell me how to unlock this power."

Xicor's smirk turns into a devilish smile. "Simple when I throw this into the air look directly at it." Xicor forms a fake moon in his hand and throws it into the air. "Burst open and mix" He balls his hand into a fist and the small orb burst into a moon catching everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Gray exclaims

"It looks like a moon." Erza informed

"That's impossible it's not even night." Lucy said.

"Something doesn't seem right." Gray says.

With Gohaku who doesn't know what to do he looks to Xicor. "So, what happens next."

"Now you look directly at it and let the magic happen." And with that Xicor flies off laughing manically. Gohaku proceeds to look a t the fake moon and for a while it does nothing and Gohaku feels that this was a waist of valuable time but suddenly his pupils turn light red, he is entranced by the moon and his chest begins pumping slowly and begins to get faster and faster with each passing second.

Gohaku began snarling and growling, his pupils disappeared, and his eyes had turned red and his fangs extended. Suddenly, a loud roar cracked through the air. Gohaku's body began to grow. Everyone was wondering what was the cause of that roar and where it came from.

"Anybody gotta clue on what the hell that was?" Gray says

"That can't be too friendly." Lucy said.

"Oh no… I know that roar anywhere!" Gildarts said shivering like he'd seen a ghost

Gohaku's body began hair all over, his hair spikes up to a widow's peek, his pants rip and his jaw extends to a wolf like point, he finally stops growing and lets out a mighty roar that injuries everyone's ears. Gohaku had become "kaibutsu zaru"

"Ok now that's one huge vulcan!" Lucy exclaims.

"Yeah and boy does he look pissed!" Gray added

Gohaku pounded his chest. Natsu rushes the raging ape, just as he got close he noticed a scar and Fairy Tail's guild mark on his right eye. He is distracted by this for so long he didn't have any time to dodge the monkey's fist and is knocked back to the ground.

"Hey guys did Gramps ever let a vulcan join the guild?" Natsu asked a bit dizzy.

"Huh why would you ask that?"

"Because that monkey's got Fairy Tail's emblem on his right eye." Natsus said pointing at the ape's right eye.

"There's only one person we know who'd have our guild's emblem on his eye." Erza said.

The whole group soon realizes that this raging ape was Gohaku.

"Don't tell me that's Gohaku!"

"When was he possessed by a vulcan?"

"This is bad, I fought a guy who had a tail and turned into the same thing, but it was during the full moon. He told me his name was Haruo." Gildarts informed.

"But there's no full moon, so how is Gohaku able to do it?"

Natsu turns to Gildarts. "So how did you beat this Haruo guy Gildarts?"

"Natsu I was lucky to survive the night, our battle lasted until sunrise and at that moment he turned back to normal and fell unconscious. When he awoke he told the form was called Oozaru or the great ape, a destructive transformation capable of destroying worlds, our problems have just mounted."

"You said he turned back to normal as soon as the sun came up, but it's still day and Gohaku is a raging ape right now."

"I think it has something to do with that moon in the sky." Erza informed.

"I think we've got bigger problems, look!" Laxus informed everyone, they looked to see Gohaku's mouth glowing purple and in a matter of seconds he fired a great ape beam at them, they manage to dodge luckily no one was caught in the blast, but Gohaku was upon them and ready to fire another beam, but quickly turns his attention to the sound of Acnologia roaring.

Gohaku approaches the false dragon and roars at him. (Place your bets motherfuckas… Round 1 fight) the fight begins with Gohaku punching Acnologia in the face with right hand and then with his left, Acnologia goes in for a bite but Gohaku dodges and wraps his arm around his neck and begins bashing on his head, Acnologia manages to knock Gohaku off him and he attempts to fly but Gohaku grabs his tail and throws him across the island. (Gohaku wins flawless victory)

The group is in shock and awe at this primal nature displayed before them. "Tell me this is not happening!" Lucy said in a scared tone.

"This is gonna be one hell of a battles." Gray said.

"At least he's using his head and attacking the real enemy." Gajeel said.

"Yeah but who's to say that when he's done with the dragon he won't come after us." Erza stated.

Gohaku grabbed a large tree and began approaching Acnologia who is now seriously pissed. Acnologia roared, Gohaku began growling (Round 2 FIGHT) Within seconds Gohaku charge at the dragon and swung at him with the tree, but Acnologia dodges and whacks Gohaku with his tail, Gohaku recovers just in time to dodge Acnologia's fire breath, Gohaku whacks the dragon with the tree breaking it, Acnologia retaliates by biting Gohaku in the neck, Gohaku begins punching him in the gut until he let's go, but Acnologia refused to release his grip, so Gohaku jabbed a sharp rock into his shoulder and uses it to push Acnologia down. The dragon responds by scratching his cheek and whacking him with his tail sending him flying, Acnologia removes the rock from his shoulder and growls at Gohaku who stands up and growls back, Gohaku charges at the dragon who uses its fire breath and Gohaku uses his great ape beam.

The two beams of fire and energy collide creating a smoke cloud, Acnologia prepares to let out another wave of fire but suddenly Gohaku's fist hit him in the face and Gohaku appears out of the smoke and grabs his snout and begins repeatedly punching him in the face, Acnologia breaks free and whacks Gohaku into the sea. (Acnologia wins)

"oh boy this is intense!" Gajeel exclaims

"If those two keep this up they're more likely to kill each other and us along with em."

"Show that dragon what a real man can do!" Elfman cheered.

Gray glances at Elfman. "Are really cheering on a vulcan?"

"What should we do if the dragon wins?" Lucy asks.

"Don't say that. C'mon Gohaku you can do it!" Natsu added.

Makarov sighs. "All we can do right now is put our faith and hope Gohaku can regain control of himself."

Great ape Gohaku and Acnologia stare each other down for a while until Acnologia charges at Gohaku who rolls out of the way. (Final round FIGHT) The two charge at each other Gohaku throws mud in Acnologia's eyes then hits him with a right hook Acnologia tries to scratch him but misses so he tires to bite him but Gohaku dodges and uppercuts him. Acnologia recovers and goes on the offensive, swing his claws Gohaku manages to dodge the first few only to have the dragon's tail knock him on his back.

Gohaku charges at Acnologia, he jumps up brings his fist's together and smashes down on the dragon's head he tries it again, but his hand is seized in the dragon's jaws. He breaks free and throws Acnologia over him, Acnologia recovers quickly and charges only to be punched in the face but he slashes Gohaku's chest with his right claw and goes for another slash with his left, but Gohaku grabs it and breaks it, Acnologia howls in pain and bites down on the ape's shoulder and throws him against the side of the island, Gohaku recovers only to be brutal whacked by Acnologia's tail.

Acnologia stands over Gohaku and roars in triumph, but before he could deliver the finishing blow Gohaku grabbed a rock and knocked him off balance and began beating him furiously with the rock until he believed he was dead, to make sure Gohaku grab the dragon's upper jaw and shook his head, it was unconscious but dead to Gohaku. (Gohaku wins) Gohaku roars and pounds his chest in triumph. (Hey if all the King Kong movies I've seen which would be all of them have taught me anything it's that if a giant monkey meets a dinosaur the Monkey wins 100% of the time until they finally make that Godzilla vs King Kong movie in 2020 these will be the results no the 1962 version does not count and yes King Kong won in that one)

"He did it… He beat the dragon." Gray said.

Natsu jumped up in celebration. "Alright!" everyone else cheered for Gohaku's victory but they're cheering was short lived when Gohaku turned a hateful gaze to them.

"Um why is staring at us like that?" Lucy asks

"I don't like that stare." Gildarts said

In Gohaku's eyes Tenrou Island was his territory and all who were on it were trespassers. Trespassers to be chased of or destroyed, Gohaku roars and charges at everyone.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Gildarts warned. Everyone runs but stops when they see Makarov use giant, becoming the same size as Gohaku.

"Get to the ship!" He tells them as he locks hands with Gohaku.

"He's crazy he can't fight Gohaku like this, look what he did to that dragon!" Gray exclaims.

"Master please don't play the hero the guild needs you to stay alive." Erza said.

"Get out of here!"

"I will fight by Master's side." Freed said.

"No monkey's gonna tear this guild apart." Bickslow said.

"I'll sty with you to the bitter end!" Evergreen said

"Me too!" Elfman said.

Everyone beginnings else joins unwillingly to abandon their master and friend.

"WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND HONOR YOUR MASTER'S FINAL WISH, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Everyone is surprised to have heard Makarov say "final wish" and Natsu screams. "I am a dragon slayer wizard Gramps this is what I was born to do so let me-" he is cut off by Laxus grabbing him by his shirt and pulling away while saying. "Not today kid."

"Let go Laxus!" Natsu turns around, only to see tears coming out of Laxus' eyes. Erza contemplates the master one final time, turns around, and with the rest of the guild, she flees.

"What good children it may be hard to believe now, but this is for the best it's times like these that teach you important lessons for your future, like that tears are waist full things nothing to trouble over. Is death caused by sadness or is sadness caused by death? The answer is in your hearts. My dear children you must learn and grow and live!" Makarov thought.

He grunts in exertion as Gohaku began to push him back. "I don't know if you're in there Gohaku, but I'm not letting you get any further… I won't let you hurt my children!" Gohaku breaks their lock and punches Makarov in the gut and pins him down on the hard grown, Makarov screams due to the immense weight of the ape on top of him. However, Makarov grins. "This is what a father does for his family, I have no regrets I can die a happy man." He closes his eyes and prepares for the end. Then, a figure comes running by Makarov and climbs onto Gohaku's tail. As soon as Gohaku sees that someone, who turns out to be Natsu, clinging onto his tail.

"We're getting Gramps back and you too Gohaku, ya hear me!" He yells. Gohaku begins swinging his tail back in forth in efforts to knock Natsu off, but to no avail. Makarov reverts back to his normal size and Erza gives the order to "ATTACK!"

Makarov contemplates his children's return and fight Gohaku.

Laxus powers up. "Alright you guys let's hit this overgrown monkey with everything we've got. If you let loose on him and I blast him with a million wats of lightning, we might knock him out! You'd better get out of the way Natsu cuz here it comes!"

"Hold on just a second man."

"No do it now Laxus!" Erza said.

"I haven't moved yet!"

"RAGING BOLT!"

"Heaven's Wheel: SCATTERED PEDALS!"

"SUPER FREEZING ARROW!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"Solid Script: FIRE!"

"Now Sagittarius!"

"EVIL EXPLOSION!"

"We'll use the full power of the THUNDER LEGION!"

"C'MON BABIES TIME TO ROCK!"

"HYAAAGH!"

Everyone attack Gohaku with every bit of power they could muster, Gohaku fires a great ape beam and begins to overpower them. As they continue to fight, a mysterious girl watches them; she closes her eyes and holds her hands together.

Laxus grunts. "Seriously we totally unloaded on this bastard and he's still smiling! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU DRAGON SLAYERS CAN DO, YOU HEAR MY NATSU?!"

The trio of Iron, Sky and Fire fly in.

"I still owe Laxus a serious butt kicking."

"Maybe later." Happy said.

"Iron Dragon: ROAAAAAR!"

"Sky Dragon: ROAAAAAAR!"

"Fire Dragon: ROAAAAAAR!" with added power of the Dragon Slayers Gohaku's great ape beam is overpowered and he is blown away.

"Did that work?" Erza asked.

"Of course not." Gildarts said.

"What you mean?" Gray asked.

"When I fought Haruo in his great ape form you guys were still kids at the time, Gohaku is 100x stronger than him. All you guys have done is managed to piss him off." Gohaku appears standing in the water.

"He's back!" Erza exclaimed.

"All our attacks only made things worse."

"His power is unbelievable."

"We gave it everything we had, three dragon slayers all at the same time. Our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough."

Natsu punched the ground in anger. "Damn it, this shouldn't happen, I'm supposed be a frigin Dragon Slayer so why the hell couldn't I beat a giant monkey!?"

Gohaku begins walking to the island until he was on dry land.

"What'd you think he'll do now?' Lily asked.

"Maybe he'll recognize us and stop." Happy said while shaking with fear.

"We can't let down our guard!" Carla states.

Gohku prepares another Great ape beam. Everyone realizes that he intends to destroy the island.

"Breath attack!" Gajeel warned.

"Is he gonna try and wipe out the whole island?" Cana asked.

"My god." Evergreen said.

"He's that strong as an ape?" Juvia exclaimed.

Natsu growls with frustration but glances at Lucy as she cries.

"Defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells!" Erza ordered.

"But I don't have time to write an enchantment that powerful."

"Script Magic has plenty of other defensive spells that we can use right now."

Yes you're right Levy."

"Think of one real quick." Bickslow said.

"Everybody concentrate all your magic power on Freed and Levy." Lisanna said.

"Let's hold hands." Mira suggested.

Natsu offered his hand to Lucy and told. "We are not gonna go out crying." She takes his hand and says "Fairy Tail never gives up the fight!"

"We've gotta all face our fears together, we'll show Gohaku just how strong we are when face our fears!" Gray said. They grab each other's hands "Okay kids let us get our Gohaku back and all go home together." Makarov said.

Gohaku roars and releases a massive beam that makes the bodies of the Team Tenrou tremble, and creates an immense explosion that eradicates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing but a crater in its place.

In the sky Xicor had watched the fight with amusement in his eyes "Well would you look at that they gave it their all and He did the same in the end his own power was too much for him to control and he ended up getting caught in his own blast… I guess I'll fins another strong opponent." And with that Xicor flew off

End

(Finally finished There's this 3 part King Kong vs Godzilla animation by youtuber Zamaut animation it's what i based the fight of, I hope you guys enjoyed this fight I really like doing this the fight between Gohaku and Xicor is approaching but the catch is we still have ssj4 to unlock so stay for the next chapter of Dragon Tail Z

Yui: He's probably gonna rush a few chapter after Gohaku achieves ssj4

J6: Shut up Yui)


	33. Hatchiyack 1

Hatchiyack 1

7 years have passed since the events on Tenrou Island, during those 7 years there was 6 month long search for the Gohaku and the others but they found no trace of them. Fairy Tails reputation began to fall they lost a lot of member and became known as the weakest guild in Fiore. But this time things were gonna change, while searching for Tenrou Island, they find a girl standing on the ocean. When she sees them, she brings Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it is out, she starts floating towards the island. The members reckon this as a sign to follow her. They follow her and find Natsu on the ground, collapsed.

Meanwhile at the guild, Thibault comes back because his master doesn't agree with them paying next month. Romeo says that they don't have money, so they can come back later. Just as Thibault attacks Romeo, Gohaku appears and kicks him across the room saying. "get the fuck out of my way." (Gohaku is wearing the gi he left with on tenrou island)

Natsu smirks. "Look who's back?"

"Sorry we kept you waiting for so long." Happy said.

"I-I can't believe it!" Macao said.

"N-No way." Wakaba added

"You look so young." Laki said.

"Yeah it's like you haven't aged a day in seven years." Nab said

"Tell us what happened?"

"Uh well."

* * *

(flash back)

 _Jet, Droy, Warren, Bisca, and Alzack found Natsu, and they try to wake him up._

 _"GAH LET ME SLEEP JERKS!" They instantly tackle Natsu in a crushing hug._

 _"Would ya mind telling me what's going on, what are you guys doing on the island and why do you look so much older?"_

 _You haven't changed a bit in all this time."_

 _"Droy you're so fat."_

 _Alzack and Bisca find Happy buried._

 _"This is hurting my head it feels like were hit by Gohaku's attack but now I'm so confused! Wait where's everybody else and where is that MONKEY!"_

 _"They're over here." A feminine voice spoke._

 _"Who are you?" Natsu and Happy asked._

 _"Don't worry I mean you no harm. I'm the Fairy Tail guilds first master, my names Mavis Vermilion."_

 _"WHA?!" They all exclaimed._

 _Mavis leads them to their friends on by one. "When your friend attacked I was able to convert the bonds of trust and friendship between your guild mates into pure magic power. Their bonds were so strong that Fairy Sphere was activated, one of the three grand fairy spells. It is an absolute defense spell capable of protecting the guild from all manner of evil or destructive power. Those inside the impenetrable sphere were in a suspended state, it's been seven long years, but the spell has finally been lifted."_

 _"My word to think we were saved by Fairy Tail's founding master. But what of our friend Gohaku what has happened to him?"_

 _"He is safe, I peered into his heart and found no true intention of trying to destroy you all. His heart was full of sadness that he could not control his power but hope and trust that you would all stop him. However, I used what little energy I had left to convert your bonds into magic power, your unwavering conviction and love for one another they're what brought forth this miracle… You should be proud of the guild you've built they're wonderful."_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Well that's it." Makarov said while sitting on a table. After that, they started celebrating. Amidst the celebration, Natsu learns that Romeo has developed quite a good skill in Fire Magic, hearing that -behind his father's back- Romeo has been studying under ex-Element 4 member Totomaru, who has opened a school and informs Natsu that Totomaru still hates him. Macao tries to convince Makarov to take back his position as guild master, but Makarov decides to let Macao keep the position for the time being.

Erza and Gohaku displays their amazement at hearing that Bisca and Alzack have gotten married, and more-so that they have a daughter named Asuka. Makarov inquiries into Kinana's well-being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.

Suddenly, six Mages appear at the entrance to the guild. The returned Fairy Tail members are shocked to see Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Rishio, Toby, and Yuka of Lamia Scale.

"Wonderful, it seems the rumors were true." Jura said.

"I'm looking for a good spar." Rishio said.

"You appear to be in great health."

"The sentiment is a little redundant when they haven't aged in 7 years." Yuka said.

Lyon chuckled lightly. "You've barely been back two days and you've already trashed the place."

"No way." Gray exclaimed.

"It's Lamia Scale."

the older Fairy Tail members welcome them warmly, commenting on how both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped with the search for Tenrou Island. The Lamia Scale Mages join in with the party, informing others that over the past seven years Lamia Scale has risen to be the second strongest guild in Fiore. Suddenly, Lyon spots Juvia standing with the other Fairy Tail members, and rushes to her side, claiming he is experiencing "love at first sight." The overwhelmed Juvia explodes into a fantasy of possible partners within the guild, with Lucy and Gray commenting that things are getting far too complicated.

Rishio walks up to Gohaku. "So big bro how about a spar to see how strong I am compared to you." Over the years Rishio had changed his hair was now spikey with one bang hanging over the right side of his face and he had grown some chin hairs (yeah this was Rishio's real look in Xenoverse)

"I'm up for a spar let's see just how strong you've gotten since our last spar."

"Now hold on you two this area isn't fit to handle the destructive power you saiyans slug around!" Makarov yelled while throwing the two brothers out. After a destructive spar with Rishio beating Gohaku after showing him he had achieved ssj3 the two guilds said they're goodbyes and things went back to normal… almost.

The next day at the Twilight Ogre Guild, Makarov, Gohaku, Erza and Mirajane are discussing Fairy Tail's debt with Twilight Ogre's master Banaboster.

"I'm done playing games old man I ain't got nothing to say to you ok. There ain't no way I'm gonna back down until you and your guild have paid the debt you owe me."

"I would like nothing more than to pay you but I'm sure you're well aware of the financial rut we've found ourselves in."

"Your business records have a lot of holes in them, it makes you wonder if we're paying more than we really owe." Mirajane said.

"Would you care to explain that?" Erza asked.

"You tramp are you accusing me off fraud or something?!"

"Not at all, you can be assured that we'll repay what ever we owe with proper interest… Someday." Makarov said calmly.

"You're starting to try my patience you little piss ant!"

"Forgive me that came out wrong, what I meant is that we should start by renegotiating our interest rate."

"WHAT!? I DON'T NEGOTIATE WITH DEAD BEATS WHO ROUGH UP MY BOYS AND DON'T PAY THEIR DEBTS CAPICHE, YOU THINK YOUR TOUGH LITTLE MAN BUT I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR BEING DISRESPECTFUL ME AND MY BOYS GOT A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD!"

"Understood… we only came here to discuss money, but we can discuss your reputation as well I have no problem telling you what I think."

At this point Banaboster had busted a vein and kicked the table. "YOU WANNA WEAR SENIT SHOES YOU OLD GEEZER?!"

"Get payback for what's owed, if memory serves that's the Twilight Ogre creed… Much like an eye for an eye." Makarov's voice was now stern and serious.

Erza had a red aura around her. "Indeed and when you think of it in those terms you owe us for seven years of property damage and abuse."

Mirajane had a purple aura around her. "So it seems you owe us it's only fair our guild be paid back for each and every claim during that time."

Gohaku was smirking as his red and black aura surrounded him. "What was it you said ah yes There ain't no way I'm gonna back down until you and your guild have paid the debt you owe."

"The suffering my children endured at your hands, all the years I wasn't there for them it brings tears to my eyes. You hear me so, if it's war you want then it's war your gonna get!"

Every Twilight Ogre members were paralyzed by fear.

Outside Macao and Wakaba just watched the show.

"Good grief." Macao said while facepalming himself.

"Well I never really expected them to go the diplomatic route in the first place."

"I'm surprised that they held this long especially with Gohaku with them."

"You know hearing them go to work in there makes the past seven years seem like nothing more than a bad dream."

"I couldn't agree more."

The two suddenly spot Natsu approaching, and warn him off, thinking he wants to join the fighting too. However, Natsu and Happy walk past with empty faces, confusing the two.

Meanwhile, Lucy sits in a park contemplating her situation. Suddenly, her Landlady appears, grabbing her and dragging her back to her apartment and throwing her inside. When Lucy looks around, she realizes that everything is perfectly clean and in place, and that there are a stack of presents sitting on her table. When she inquiries about them, the Landlady says that one arrived each year for seven years. When Lucy looks at them, she realizes each is a birthday present sent to her from her father. However, one last package arrived that morning, containing a letter from her father. As Lucy reads, she learns of her father's newfound excitement in life and his constant belief that she would be safe. Finally, after reading her father's last words of love, Lucy bursts into tears, stating that she loves him in return. Outside, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job, and are encountered by the Landlady, who tells them to leave Lucy alone for a moment. She states that with the last letter, Lucy also received enough money to pay off her rent, granting her access to her apartment again. Natsu and Happy are shocked by this, but still call out for Lucy to join them on their job. Once saddened, but now accepting of her father's fate, Lucy calls out for them to wait for her, and the three head out together.

Sometime later things at the guild things were back to normal with Fairy Tail's usual shenanigans. And Gohaku was wearing a new Gi, a blackish blue form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue bandages around his forearms up to his wrist. (Yep he's wearing the Xeno Goku Gi) His hair also grew a bit there were two bangs at his cheeks one the right and one on the left. After dealing with some crap and getting back from a job Team Natsu decided to take a well-deserved rest.

"AAAAAAAAH finally after a long week of nonstop work and training I can finally sit down and rest." Gohaku said.

"You said buddy it feels good to finally relax after working for so long." Gray said.

"Well I hope you boys have enjoyed your rest because we've taken up another job request." Erza said.

"Awe c'mon Erza can't chillax for a day or two it's not like all the jobs are going to be taken." Natsu whined.

"If you guys keep at you'll work yourselves to death." Macao teased.

"It can't be helped especially with Gohaku wanting to train and fight almost 100% off the time." Nab said.

"Nab when you actually take a job come talk to me." Gohaku said in a smug tone making Nab look slouch.

"C'mon Gohaku you shouldn't be so harsh." Lucy said.

"Now c'mon you guys we gotta get going this job is isn't going to complete itself."

"But I just got comfortable." Gohku whined.

"Can we do it tomorrow when we're rested." Gray added

"Not an option get up and put some clothes on Gray."

Team Natsu groaned while everyone else laughed.

"Well we know who wears the pants in their team." Wakaba sid.

"Between Gohaku and Erza, Erza takes the prize of being a real man." Elfman said.

"Shut up I'm stronger than the both of them!" Natsu yells only to have some alcohol thrown at him. By who? Well Gohaku (Ha that rhymed) none the less the two square off. "Hey, I think you dropped this mind picking it up you, stupid monkey."

"Who you are calling stupid ya dumbass pyro?" the two begin fighting but Erza steps in and heads them together.

"Honestly you two can be so childish."

"What was that for?!" The two ask. They prepare to punch Erza but are instantly put on their asses in less than a second. (Anime logic)

"And Erza takes the win." Gajeel said.

"You're starting to piss me off Gajeel!" Gohaku growled.

"You wanna go monkey?"

"I'll take you on any day metal head." The two begin fighting.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now!" Natsu joins the brawl.

"Man, those guys can't go one day without fighting." Gray said annoyed at the antics the Dragon Slayers and Saiyan.

"At least Gohaku isn't a giant ape going on a rampage." Lucy stated.

The destructive trio stop brawling and Gohaku looks down in shame that he almost killed everyone on Tenrou Island. "Still knowing that there's something that destructive inside me makes me worry. What if I lose control as a super saiyan?"

"I think that's very unlikely." Lily said.

"Think of it I used anger to unlock the first and second and my black for, was born from intense rage… If I do lose control, there will be no spirits to save you guys when that time comes."

"My dear boy… do you really think you will be too powerful if you lose control?" Makarov asked

"Master I…"

"Your fear of losing control will only hinder your abilities not push them forward, wasn't it you who said that "Fear is always constant, but accepting it will only make you stronger" did you not say that?" Gohaku opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "You must have faith and trust in yourself and your guild mates because there will come a time when you need them more then you'll realize… your power may be more extraordinaire than most magics, but it doesn't make you invincible."  
"yes master but-." He was cut off to the sound of the guild halls doors opening, everyone turned to see a large red humanoid figure with gems across its body and a light blue skinned old man floating in the air in a crisscross position. At first the mages were stunned to see such odd-looking people but they live in a world with magical creatures so the brushed them off as just another magical being.

"It seems we might have some new additions to our guild." Macao said

"Somebody get ready to crack open all the good alcohol and prepare to welcome them to Fairy Tail like real men!" Elfman shouted.

The old man frowned and said. "You are mistaken we are not here to join you or partake in celebrations. We are here for him." He hissed pointing at Gohaku.


	34. Hatchiyack 2

Hatchiyack 2

 **Prepare for some references**

The old man frowned and said. "You are mistaken we are not here to join you or partake in celebrations. We are here for him." He hissed pointing at Gohaku.

"What business do you have with me?"

"Revenge…"

"Wait say what?"

"Go my creation!" He commanded his companion. The humanoid creature rushed Gohaku and punched him in the gut. "Perish." he said in a deep menacing voice. Gohaku was sent flying but he managed to stop himself. "What the hell?"

"Gohku are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine, he just caught off guard."

The red devil again rushed Gohaku. "All Saiya-jins must die!" he punched him in the face and then into the wall of the guild hall.

"How dare you attack one of my children in front of me… I will give til the count of 3 to stop and leave. 1…" Makarov cups his hands at his abdomen and a bright light formed. "2…" the red demon wasn't at all threatened by Makarov the floating old man began laughing "You really think you can harm my creation? He is the ultimate warrior."

"3… Fairy Law." Makarov casts Fairy Law upon the so called ultimate warrior. As soon a the light from the spell clears it reveals the red warrior to be unharmed leaving every one with shocked expressions.

"He-he withstood Fairy Law one our guild's three grand spells." Erza exclaimed

"This is crazy I never thought I'd see the day someone took Fairy Law like it was nothing!" Natsu yelled.

"I know who ever these guys are they're bad news." Gray agreed."

"HAHAHAHAHA I told you, you can't harm him he is my creation the ultimate warrior of vengeance. Hatchiyack!" the now named warrior Hatchiyack crossed his arms at his chest and one by one the gems on his knuckles, arms, head, legs and chest begin glowing green. "Revenge…. Cannon!" Hatchiyack fires a green energy beam comprised of pure hate at Makarov, just as the attack is about to hit Gohaku pushes Makarov out of the way but takes the full brunt of the attack sending him through a wall and putting him down for the count.

"GOHAKU!" Everyone yelled and rushed to him, he was alive but severely damaged from Hatchiyack's attack.

"You- you bastard!" Natsu growled.

"We have no quarrel with you earthlings, our business is with the-"

"SAI…YAN!"

"You think you can waltz into our guild hall and attack our friend and Master Makarov and get away?!"

"Anyone who would dare to harm a member of our guild will be dealt with accordingly!" Era said requipping into her Black Wing Armor.

Gray prepared an ice attack. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life pal… Ice make: Lance!" Gray sed ice make lance.

"Very well… anyone who would stand in our way of revenge shall suffer. Hatchiyack destroy them." The monster did as is master commanded he ran through the ice wizard's attack and punched Gray in the stomach, kicked Erza in the gut, slammed Natsu to the ground and head butted Gajeel and kicked him into a wall.

He turned his attention to Gohaku. "GUAH… SAIYAN!"

"Yes, Hatchiyack crush him, kill him, make him suffer!" the old man cried in a tone similar to a mad man.

Natsu glared at senile fool. "Why are you after Gohaku, he didn't do anything to you!"

"On the contrary boy his people are the reason for this battle… you see years ago we Tuffles lived in peace with these barbaric Saiyans until they attacked, they destroyed our cities one by one until our race was nothing but a memory… I however made plans for when that day came I created a being with the soul purpose of destroying the Saiyans we had almost completed our goal against a group of Saiyans, but we were beaten, and ever since we have been getting stronger and stronger. When word reached us that there was warrior who could change the color of his hair we instantly knew it was you Saiyan, and so we are here to exact revenge for the Tuffles."

Gohaku stood up though he was damaged. "That was an old generation you old coot. You can attack me and even try to kill me I don't care, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt my friends and let you get away with it! Gohaku instantly entered Berker mode and rushed Hatchiyack, they began by trading blows for a while it seemed like no one had the upper hand but Hatchiyack quickly gain it by grabbing Gohaku's face and slam him to the ground and dragging him across the floor and throwing him in the air, and quickly rushing him. Gohaku fazes behind him and elbows him in the face and quickly whirled around and kicked him in the gut.

"Try as you may Saiyan your struggle will be in vain, Hatchiyack is the ultimate warrior. I guaranteed he won't lose to a Saiyan a second time."

Natsu came at the old man with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but his punched went right through him leaving Natsu confused. "What the heck why did my punch go through him?"

"As if you can actually touch a ghost child."

Hatchiyack through a punch, Gohaku quickly hopped over it and shot a Ki blast in his face. Hatchiyack rushed through smoke a pummeled Gohaku with combination of punches and kicks and finished it with a energy blast sending Gohaku through the wall and out into the night.

Gohaku stopped himself only to be shot with and energy ball. "Damn he's strong probably even stronger than Hades and Zero." Gohaku powered up100 % and charged at Hatchiyack and landed a direct blow to his face and kick him in the air, Hatchiyack quickly regained composure and prepared another Revenge Cannon but Gohaku quickly stopped him and kicked him across the air but quickly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

Lychee began to get worried Hatchiyack was his created to destroy the Saiyans, the ultimate warrior he was supposed to be unbeatable, so how it is that one Saiyan is managing to go blow for blow when it took four Saiyans and a Namekian to beat and almost kill him.

The two fighters began increasing in speed and power, both managing to land a few hits here and there, while Fairy Tail mages expresses their surprise.

"My god… What are they there's no way anyone can be that strong." Gray said.

"I hate to tell you this but Gohaku's going all out he's even stronger than me." Gildarts said.

"What no way and if he's going at it with this Hatchiyack guy then that means he's almost as strong as Gramps."

"No this creature is stronger than me as well." Makarov said both overwhelming everyone with surprise and fear.

"What are trying to say Gramps? Are telling us that this guy is even stronger than you." Natsu exclaimed.

"We have to help Gohaku if this Hatchiyack is stronger than master then there's no doubt that he's stronger than Gohaku." Erza said.

Gohaku and Hatchiyack broke off, both were breathing hard. "Wow Hatchiyack you're really strong, I'm getting excited." Gohaku smirked.

"SAI…YAN!" Hatchiyack growled.

"Is that all you have to say?" The two charge at each other, Hatchiyack grabs his shoulders, lifts him up and kicks him into the air and rushes overhead and smashes him into a nearby plateau. Gohaku charged at top speed and punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The two exchange hits, Hatchiyack elbows Gohaku in the face, then in side and tries to kick him, but Gohaku swiftly kicks him in the face with his right foot he tries with his left foot, Hatchiyack dodges and kicks him in the stomach, Gohaku retaliates with a punch to the gut, Hatchiyack kicks him in the face. Gohaku head butts him, Hatchiyack punches him the face and proceed to trade blows again.

"Those two are going all out." Lily said.

"Incredible." Gajeel said.

"Gohaku's fighting like a real man!"

"I should be fighting that guy." Natsu muttered.

"Hey maybe Gohaku won't beat him too bad."

"I think we should be more worried about Gohaku defeating this guy." Lucy said.

"Your faith in your friend is most admirable, but it is all in vain." Lychee says arrogantly.

"Don't get cocky old man Gohaku's been wrecking your toy since this fight started." Gray scoffed.

"If there's one thing Gohaku does better than anyone it's fighting." Levy said.

"You can do it Gohaku I know you can." Wendy cheered.

Gohaku and Hatchiyack broke off. "*Huff* *huff* *huff* I'm really enjoying myself but now it's time for the real fight to begin."

Fairy Tail looked at him with shock, surprise and awe. "Did he just the real fight is starting?"

"Just how strong has he become?"

"HHHAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku raises his power causing the world to shake, his hair spikes up leaving one bang, black fur appear on his arms, his pupils vanish and his turn red.

"What kind of transformation has he tapped into now?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know but from the looks of it he's not holding back anymore." Laxus said.

"It's his super saiyan black form. I wondered why he's never used it in our fight against Hades." Erza said.

Gohaku stopped powering up and smirked. "I didn't think I'd be able to use this form again… but after this fight I won't use it ever again. It relies too much on my anger and hate and when I add Berserker mode HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku powered up even more. "It triples the strain on my body."

"HMPH SAIYAN!" Gohaku charges at Hatchiyack so fast no one even saw him move. Hatchiyack felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, he looked down and saw Gohaku's fist embedded into it. Gohaku retracts his fist and kicks him across the air and follows.

"I-I had no idea he had this much power it seems I've greatly underestimated this Saiyan." Lychee exclaimed.

"I told ya not to underestimate Gohaku in a fight." Gray smirked.

"This fight is far from over Gray." Erza said.

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm starting to see why the monkey doesn't use that form... it may be powerful but the strain it puts on his body is too much for him to compensate and adding that berserker power just made things worst." Gajeel said.

"You mean?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Gohaku's using up more power than his body can supply and if he doesn't finish this battle before it runs out he won't have enough to even move." Gildarts answered.

Natsu grunted. "Happy!"

"Aye sir." Happy grabbed Natsu and flew Natsu up to the battle.

"Natsu what are you doing here? Go back." Gohaku ordered.

"Not happening pal. This guy's stronger than Gramps and Gildarts so if i beat him it's like beating those two at the same time, killing two birds with one stone heh-heh."

"I can't tell if you're an idiot or a dumbass sometimes."

"He'd be both." Gajeel and Lily added.

"Ugh not you too... Forget this I've had enough." Gohaku fazes above Hatchiyack and knees him in the face then kicks him across the air. Hatchiyack stops himself only to receive an iron rod to the stomach and a flaming fist to the face. He is enraged and kicks Gajeel in the face and grabs Natsu face and slams him into Gohaku.

"So we pulling cheap shots HUH!?"

"I can beat you anytime any day you stupid pyro." The two begin fighting in mid air causing Fairy Tail to fall over anime style.

"Even when our lives are at stake those two go at it." Gray sighed.

"I'm having trouble believing he actually surpassed me."

"Are they always like this?" Lychee asked.

"About 70% of the time." Lucy answered.

"My god. Questions for later Hatchiyack destroy."

"Revenge... Canno-" He was cut off by Gohaku kicking him in the face and following up with a knee to the stomach Gajeel and Natsu flew in traded blows Hatchiyack powers up and begins to pummel them with rapid punches Gohaku quickly smashes him into the ground the ground creating a crater. The Saiyan and Dragon Slayers land near the crater.

"He's still holding back I can feel it." Gohaku states as he narrows his eyes.

"Then we'd better stop wasting time and go all out!" Gajeel yells as he powers up.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now!" Natsu also powers up.

"Wait... if he powers up to full power we won't stand a chance I've gotta plan that depends on his Revenge Cannon." Gohaku and Hatchiyack charge at each other, starting off with an exchange of punches and kicks, Hatchiyack blocks a punch and the gem on his arm starts glowing, he tries to punch Gohaku, but he dodges and outs some distance between himself and his opponent.

Hatchiyack grunts and crosses his arms and starts gathering energy.

 _"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14..."_ Gohaku counted mentally. Hatchiyack fires a green energy ball as Gohaku yells "15!" he quickly dodges the ball and turns to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Natsu, Gajeel!" He called out.

"15 seconds." Gajeel said.

"It takes him 15 seconds to charge that attack. That's all we need power up." Natsu said.

"Well then you'd better do it." He rushed Hatchiyack who flew over and punched him in the face. Gohaku recovers and fazes behind Hatchiyack and kicks him in the back and grabs his leg and throws him higher.

"Gohaku we're ready!" Natsu yelled.

"Right."

"...PERISH!" Hatchiyack begins to charge his revenge cannon for one last blast.

"Now!" Gohaku cup his hands at his side. "1...2...3...4...5..."

"6...7...8...9...10..." Nastu started.

"11...12...13...14..." Gajeel added.

"15!" They all shout.

"Kamehameha-ha-ha biatch!" Gohaku fires a powerful Kamehameha wave as Natsu and Gajeel used their Dragon Roars. "Revenge… Cannon!" Hatchiyack fires another revenge cannon. The combined strength of Ki and Dragon fire is too powerful it overpowers Hatchiyack's beam and engulfs him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY CREATION MY REVENGE!" Lychee screamed with despair his plans for revenge had been foiled.

Gohaku drops out of ssj black and smiles. "We had a good fight Hatchiyack I wish we had fought on much friendlier terms." He turns to Natsu and Gajeel. "Well guys I say we celebrate who's up for some-" He stops as he senses a massive power behind him. "N-No way… There's no way he survived that!" He exclaims. The smoke clears revealing Hatchiyack but he was different. He grew slightly in height and gained both additional armor in his shoulder and hands with a boost in power as well as more blue parts on his chest and legs.

"How did he survive that, we put everything we had into that blast and he's still kicking!" Gajeel growled.

"There's just no way!" Natsu said.

Everyone including had shocked expressions. "What manner of monstrosity is he?" Makarov asked.

"I never believed such a being could exist in this world, but it seems I have created this being."

"He's changed. He's stronger I've never sensed such magic energy before it's massive." Freed said.

"TCH this bastard was hiding this power all along. He was just toying with them." Laxus snarled.

Gohaku grunted and turned ssj black. "SAIYAN... GUAH! DIE." Hatchiyack brutally punched Gohaku in the stomach doubling him over and making him cough up blood. Natsu and Gajeel rush in only to be knocked away, Hatchiyack double axe handles Gohaku into the ground, Gohaku manages do dodge a would be brutal stomp and fires several energy blasts at him, but Hatchiyack just walks through them like it was nothing.

"Damn he's stronger than he was the first round." Gohaku cursed only to barley dodge a kick. Gohaku jumped over and landed a punch to Hatchiyack's face but it had no effect. could be heard laughing in the distance. "Foolish Saiyan you thought you could defeat my creation, but now look at you at his mercy, why don't you start begging for mercy and I might call him off."

"Like hell I will old man!" He yelled as he jumped over Hatchiyack. Gohaku continued to dodge as best he could but ultimately Hatchiyack stopped playing cat and mouse with him. Hatchiyack appeared in front of him, Gohaku rushed him and punched him in the face then kneed him the gut.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohaku punches him again, but he dodges and with a smile on his face kicks Gohaku into the air and flies overhead and double axe handles him in the stomach. Gohaku hits the ground hard.

"GAH!" He coughed.

"Oh no he needs our help!" Wendy exclaimed as she tried to run to his aid but was stopped by Carla.

"No child if you get anywhere near him that Hatchiyack fellow will waste no time in killing you."

"But he needs us, he'll die if we don't save him."

"We got this Wendy you guys just stay here. C'mon guys." Gray said. He, Erza and Laxus joined up with Natsu and Gajeel. Gohaku stood up battered and a bit bloodied.

"What the heck are you guys doing? Get back this guy is beyond you!" Gohaku ordered.

The stood their ground next to him. "I'm sure there are lots of people would leave you to hog all the glory, but not us." Laxus said.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is considered family and family sticks together." Natsu said.

"So, suck it up and shut the hell up you stubborn monkey." Gray added.

"Ya know I'm starting to find that offending."

"Just shut up." Gajeel said.

"We hit him with everything we've got, his power surpasses that of our master and Gildarts." Erza said.

"Right." They all said.

Natsu and Gray charged him first, Gray used Ice Make: Hammer to launch Natsu. With his fist aflame he unleashed a ferocious flurry of fiery punches, Hatchiyack dodges effortlessly and knees him in the stomach. Erza and Gohaku came in with they're swords drawn and began hacking and slashing wildly but Hatchiyack while dodging smiled and blew them away. Gajeel and Laxus charged in, Hatchiyack simply clotheslines them and swiftly turns around and runs towards Gohaku and throws an energy ball sending him through a large rock. Hatchiyack floats over Gohaku who could barely move a muscle.

A devilish smirk formed on his face as he jumped up and down on Gohaku's stomach, his scream of agony could be heard by Fairy Tail. He stops jumping and grabs Gohaku by his head and throws him across and gives chase, when he caught up to him he began pummeling him mercilessly. He kicks Gohaku back to the Fairy Tail mages and prepares another revenge cannon.

"Prepare to die Saiyan I hope you've made peace with your gods." Lychee laughed.

"Revenge… Ca-" Hatchiyack was interrupted by Natsu punching him in the face causing him to stagger back a bit.

"If you think I'm just gonna let kill my friend you've got another thing coming." He said.

"It matters not crush this little imp and we can get back to the Saiyan."

Hatchiyack did as commanded and began walking towards Natsu.

"Oh yeah bring it, I'm all fired up." Natsu engulfed his fist in flames and charged Hatchiyack. Natsu throws a punch, Hatchiyack dodges and punches him in the stomach and backhands him across the field. He prepares to finish Natsu but his hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon: Roar. "Nobody is killing that idiot but me."

"Awe you do care." Natsu said weakly (TFS reference). Gajeel charges and punches him in the face then knees him in the gut then punches him in the face again, but Hatchiyack was unfazed, he grabbed Gajeel's arms twists them behind his back causing him to howl in pain, He then lifts Gajeel above him and slams him on his knee while muffling his scream. He is then hit in the back by a lightning bolt he turns around a sees Erza in her lightning empress armor.

"Oh my Nonexistent god." Lychee sighed from pure annoyance. (TFS reference)

"This ends here and now HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She charges him and raises her spear and brings it down, but it break upon impact with Hatchiyack's arm, Hatchiyack punches her in the stomach and fires an energy blast sending her flying.

He turns his attention back to Gohaku who was being healed by Wendy and smirks.

"Yes good now let's get back to killing the monkey."

"Revenge….."

"Yes kill the S-son of a whore!" Lychee cursed as he saw Laxus German suplex his creation. (TFS reference)

"Sorry big guy but I've got a bone to pick with Curious George over there." He said. "Stop with the monkey puns!" Gohaku yelled.

"And I can't do that if he's dead." Laxus activates his Dragon Slayer Magic and charges him. He lands multiple hits to his abdomen but they don't even faze him. Hatchiyack places hands near Laxus's abdomen and shoot an energy blast. "Oh shit motherf*cker!" He shouts as he is sent flying into a tree. (TFS Reference)

"Now with all that out of the way we can get to killing the Saiya- GODDAMN IT!" Gray had come in and attacked with Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance which made Hatchiyack stagger.

"Why is it that every time Hatchiyack defeats one of you another comes out of nowhere? It's like cockroaches under a rock!" Lychee shouted angrily he had come too far and suffered too much to let his chance for revenge be taken away. "Hatchiyack kill him, kill him proper." (TFS reference) Hatchiyack charges at Gray only to be kicked into the air by Gohaku.

"Thanks for holding him off you guys, but I'll take it from here." Gohaku flies up to Hatchiyack in ssj2.

"He's crazy he can't fight that guy like that!" Gray yelled.

"He's still not fully healed this is the all he can manage. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Wendy explained.

"GRRRRR that pride of his is gonna get him killed." Makarov growled.

"I think we've got bigger problems!" Gildarts said while pointing at a now giant Hatchiyack.

"Oh. Ooooooh… ooooooh… shit." Gohaku cursed as he now knew, he was fucked. "Wait he's grown in height the bigger they are, the slower they move. If I play my card right I might-" He is cut off by Hatchiyack's incoming fist, he manages to dodge. "Nope still fast!" He exclaimed. "Running, running, running… Face!" He said as he ran up Hatchiyack's arm and fire an energy blast at his face.

"How do you like them apples?" Gohaku's question is answered by a giant hand grabbing him. "Oh crap."

"YES CRUSH THE LIFE FROM HIM!" Lychee shouted with glee, his revenge was almost complete.

"SAI…YAN!" Hatchiyack began squeezing Gohaku but stopped when he heard him squeak instead of scream. "What the?" He said, he squeezed him again and got another squeak. "Oh my god that's hilarious!" He began laughing while squeezing Gohaku like a squeaky toy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH why does everybody laugh when they do that? That's my ribs crushing my lungs." Hatchiyack squeezes him again. "AAAAAAAAAH stop that." He says weakly. (Yeah that was a whole TFS reference)

"Well I hope you had a good laugh Hatchiyack but I think it's about time you killed him." Hatchiyack proceeded to crush him but is stopped by three Dragon Roars.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHAT NOW?" Hatchiyack dropped Gohaku and shrunk down to normal size and turned to face Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel.

"We're not done with you pal." Gajeel snarled.

"Gray get Gohaku out of here." Laxus ordered. Gray ran in and carried Gohaku back to Wendy to be healed.

"I'm going to be the one to beat this guy." Natsu declared only to be hit by an energy ball. Natsu managed to stop himself after going through several trees. "I'm ok…! Im'a… I'mmaah… ffuuuuuuuu-" Natsu collapses unconscious (TFS reference)

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Gajeel punched Hatchiyack in the gut but again no effect. Hatchiyack grunted and grabbed him. "Oh no." Gajeel stuttered. Hatchiyack flew into the air then flew down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gajeel screamed.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing and rushed in to save him. "I got ya- uaagh!" only to be send back by an energy blast, Gajeel could be heard laughing out of pure amusement before being slammed into the ground. "AAHAHAHAHA UGH *cough* idiot." He coughed before being sent reeling back by an energy blast. "SOMEONE STUPID GET MY WAY!" He said as he is sent flying into Gray.

"Good now get back to killing the- oh why am I even trying."

Laxus rammed into the red monster with all his might but to no avail. Hatchiyack knocked him down and stomped on his stomach and returned his attention to his true prey… Gohaku. "SAI…YAN!"

Said Saiyan was battered and broken, his gi had suffered major battle damage, the vest was destroyed along with his shirt. "I GAH failed." He cursed himself and coughed up blood.

"No don't say that, you tried your best." Wendy said.

"Yeah you guys gave it your all." Gray said.

"I'm proud of you Gohaku… even though this is the end I am glad that I can die with no regrets and beside my children."

Gohaku grunts in pain. "No I can't let this happen I won't." Gohaku tried to stand up but his bones were broken.

"It's alright we'll handle this, c'mon we have to help Laxus." Freed said.

"Right let's show this punk you don't mess with Fairy Tail!" Bickslow said.

"Hmm." Evergreen grunted in agreement.

Elfman stepped up in his beast form. "I'll fight too." Lychee groaned with impatience. "UUUUGH do you earthlings ever give up?!"

"How long will it take before you can get him back to full health?" Gray asked.

"It'll take almost all my power you'll have to hold off that Hatchiyack guy."

"If that's what it takes then I'll gladly take him on." Gray joins the thunder legion and Elfman.

"It matters not how many of you fight you will all die."

"Perish!"

"C'mon you guys let's show this old geezer what us Fairy Tail wizards can do!" and with that the thunder legion, Elfman and Gray charged.

"No you guys, you aren't strong." Gohaku helplessly watched as Hatchiyack easily overpowered Freed and Bickslow and wrecked Evergreen and Elfman and finally Gray. Hatchiyack was merciless in his offensive assault Gray couldn't defend himself he didn't even stand a chance.

As Gohaku lied there battered, broken and looking into the night sky, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself for failing his friend, for failing Fairy Tail. He closed his eyes as tear flowed from them. _"GRRRRRRRRRRR I SHOULD'VE BEEN STRONGER!"_ He mentally yelled at himself . Images of the time his village was burned down, the day he found his friends at the academy dead and then to when he almost killed everyone on Tenrou Island. It made him angry knowing he couldn't protect those he cared about.

All of a sudden, there was a dim light penetrating through Gohaku's eyes. As he opens them, he saw breaking through the dark night… a full moon. His tail as if it had a mind of his own began wiggling uncontrollably.

"The moon is so beautiful…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he gazed upon to beautiful night sky, his blood red eyes suddenly turned light red as his chest began to pump itself. His chest began pumping faster with every passing second.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Master something's happening with Gohaku." She informed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was healing him and then his eyes just widened and his heartbeat just got louder."

"What's wrong with him?" Macao asked.

"He's probably having trouble breathing, that red guy did give him the beating of a life time." Wakaba said.

"Wait you say his heartbeat is louder than it's supposed to be?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes and his chest keeps pumping getting faster and faster."

Gildarts looked up in the sky and his eyes widened with fear. "Oh no that isn't good!"

"What isn't good?" Lucy asked.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK HERE WE'VE GOT ANOTHER IMPENDING DOOM ON OUR HANDS!" He warned. Everybody who was trying to hold off Hatchiyack turned to see Gohaku was acting strange. They instantly rushed back towards everyone else.

"What's going on, what's wrong with Gohaku?" Erza asked.

"What's wrong Gildarts I've never seen you so spooked about anything before?" Macao asked.

Hatchiyack was closing in on them, but Lychee ordered him stop. "Let us see what happens next." Hatchiyack simply grunts and looks on.

Gohaku finally sat up growling, his eyes glowing red and his fangs extended. With one loud roar he blew everyone near him away and created a small crater around.

Lychee's eyes widened with fear. "N-No nonononononono it can't be! HATCHIYACK KILL HIM!" But it was too late. Just as things were getting worse, Gohaku's body started growing as his growling turned into small roars and snarls and fur began to appear all over his body. In a matter of seconds, Gohaku had turned into a giant ape. But something else happened, instead of his fur remaining brown it turned gold. Once Gohaku was fully transformed he let out a thunderous roar that injured everyone's ears.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Wakaba and Macao screamed.

"Oh not again." Gajeel growled.

"Why is his fur gold?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's happened to him?" Romeo asked

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Gildarts yelled and everybody made a break for because shits about to get real. Hell's door has opened and its worst monster has come through and his name is Gohaku, how will Natsu and friends fair against him this time find out next time on Dragon Tail Z

End

(I'm out of crap to say but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let the foreshadowing begin.)


	35. Hatchiyack 3

Hatchiyack 3

The Fairy Tail mages had managed to get a safe distance away from golden Oozaru Gohaku (HA) who was raging out like an angry child.

"This is bad!" Gildarts said.

Lucy then said. Tell me about it! How are we supposed to stop him?! We were lucky Mavis saved us on Tenrou Island!"

"Hold on." Gray said with his eyes widen. "Why is his fur yellow?"

"What'd you mean?" Erza said.

Gray replied. "Last time he turned into this his fur was brown. But now it's yellow… Did he go super saiyan?"

Everyone looked and Gajeel said. "He's right, it looks like the monkey did go super saiyan while in this form."

"We couldn't even beat him when he was normal but now as super saiyan Vulcan he's probably unbeatable." Happy said shakenly.

Desperate, Erza than said. "We have to stop him and find out how turn him back to normal."

Before she could even run back to the battle Makarov stopped her. "No Erza, we can't go back."

"But Gramps." Natsu said. "If we don't stop him he'll destroy more than just that red demon, he'll destroy an entire town!"

"I know that but we mustn't interfere with this. When Gohaku fought Acnologia he fought with no intention of sparring him, in that form he's become territorial. If we get anywhere near him the beast he's become now won't spare us."

Lychee who was right beside them was livid with rage. "That boy has turned into the same kind of dirty animal that devastated my people but how it makes no sense." He looked to the sky and saw the moon and gaped with shock and fear. _"A full moon on Earth, but how a full moon on Earth only happens three to four nights a month it has been it's been 7 nights! HRRRGH Hatchiyack can't use giant form it takes up too much of his energy."_ (Different universe different lunar cycles)

"We must have faith in Gohaku if we can't defeat the raging ape he's become then he must do it."

Everyone looked on as Gohaku spotted Hatchiyack. After battle so many powerful foes Gohaku's powers have finally risen to its peak will this transformation be enough for Gohaku to topple Hatchiyack? Only fate can tell.

Gohaku roared with rage and tried to smash the Tuffle, but he flew up and crashed into Gohaku's stomach. The force from it caused Gohaku to fall on his back. Hatchiyack started to rush towards Gohaku's face ready to end their fight. But before Hatchiyack could deliver the final blow, Gohaku opened his mouth and fire a great ape beam. With no time to react Hatchiyack crossed his hands and blocked the attack. As Gohaku got up, Hatchiyack fired of another revenge cannon, however, instead being blasted away or knocked down, Gohaku took the full force of the attack. Gohaku then leaped into the air and fired and was about to land on Hatchiyack. Hatchiyack reacted quickly and got out of the way just as Gohaku crashed on the ground.

"This is insane, at this rate they'll destroy the whole world!" Gray said. "How are we gonna stop him now if we couldn't even scratch him on Tenrou Island?!"

"I don't know." Elfman said.

"Is there an end to his power?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't he's gonna hit that end anytime soon."

"When he's backed into a corner it's almost frightening what he's capable of." Erza said. "Wait!" She blurted out getting everyone's attention. "What is it Erza?" Lucy asked.

"When Gohaku first turned into this ape he attacked anything that breathed even his friends, right?"

Yeah what's your point?" Gajeel asked.

"I think Gohaku attacks anything because he doesn't know who he is like this… If we could get him to remember, it can at least help him gain control and stop Hatchiyack." Erza theorized.

"That actually might work." Lisanna said.

"But how do we do that?" Freed asked.

Everyone thought for a moment when Wendy said. "We'll just have to try."

"We'll go, we've been on more jobs with Gohaku than anyone else and with massive crush he's got on Erza we'll just have to remind him of all the adventures we've been on." Gray said with a devious smirk.

And with that team Natsu ran back towards the destructive battle between two rival races.

Gohaku swung his right hand across Hatchiyack's body, but he blocked it. Gohaku then let's out a roar, clutched his left hand and punched Hatchiyack straight into a rock. All off a sudden Gohaku leaps into the air once more and lands at the rock Hatchiyack was in.

"How are we supposed to get to him if he keep jumping all over the place?!" Natsu yelled.

"No one said this was gonna be easy the really hard part is getting him to remember." Gray said. He wasn't wrong, with no one to train him Gohaku had never learned to control his Oozaru form and therefore this made him even or dangerous.

Gohaku was causing complete and utter destruction throughout terrain. Where ever he went he smashed rocks and blasted parts of the area. As Gohaku rampaged through the rocky biome. Team Natsu climbed a large a rock close to Gohaku, and called out to him, but he continued his destruction. Once he turned around, he notice his friends, they began to be him to stop and snap out of his blind rage. His response, Gohaku fired a great ape beam towards them. Luckily, Team Natsu got out of the way just in time.

When they were out of range Gray said. "This going to be harder than I thought."

"If we can't talk to him then we'll just beat him til we get through that thick skull of his."

Natsu jumped and used Fire Dragon: Roar, this serves to only piss Gohaku off. Gohaku acts crazier than before and starts swinging everywhere the air, the ground it didn't matter. Erza cried out to him, Gohaku looks down to her with rage in his eyes.

Erza began talking to him saying. "Gohaku… listen to me. You have to control yourself. Please, you must remember who you are." She reached over her back and unsheathed a sword… Gohaku's sword. "Remember this, this was gift from one of your friends at the academy that trained you. Please you have to…"

Her sentence was cut short when she saw Hatchiyack flying towards them, Gohaku roared and charged towards him with destructive fury in his eyes. Erza was lucky enough to get out of the way of Gohaku's giant foot. Hatchiyack delivers a powerful uppercut to Gohaku's jaw, but Gohaku swings his right hand at Hatchiyack, but he stops it and throws Gohaku over.

When Gohaku was down on the ground, Hatchiyack charge right towards him, but Gohaku grabbed him and threw him a mile away. Once Hatchiyack was out of sight Team Natsu continued they're plan.

"You guys try to get through Gohaku, I'll hold off Hatchiyack." Natsu said. "Happy."

"Aye sir." Happy grabbed Natsu and the two met Hatchiyack.

"He's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Gray moaned. (Start foreshadowing)

"Right now we need to focus on getting Gohaku to recognize us." Lucy said.

"Right." Wendy said.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked." Natsu said cracking his fist

"Yeah we're gonna take you down!" Happy added.

"GUAAAAAH!" Hatchiyack growled.

Natsu attacked first with a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist Hatchiyack dodged and grabbed and threw him to the ground. Natsu recovered in time to dodge an incoming kick.

"Too slow!" Natsu said as he dashed and hit Hatchiyack with a Fire Dragon: Wing Attack

Hatchiyack grabbed Natsu's face and slammed him into the ground dragged him along the way before throwing him into a rock and knee him in the gut. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he screamed in pain. Hatchiyack returned his attention to Gohaku.

"Grr no red freak is going to beat me HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu rushed Hatchiyack and kneed him in the stomach punched him in the face with his right then his left, Hatchiyack growled and punched Natsu sending him flying and gave chase and kicked Natsu into the air, then phased above him and double axe handled him in the ground.

Everyone looked on in horror as Natsu was being beaten without mercy, tears had formed in their eyes. Hatchiyack punched Natsu in the stomach, then phased above him and elbowed him to the ground.

"WEAKLING!" He growled while placing his foot on Natsu chest.

"We have to hurry otherwise Natsu and Happy will die." Carla cried

"Then we're gonna have to try harder to get him to remember." Gray said.

"But how, he's like a whole different person when he's like this he's a raged fueled animal." Lucy exclaimed.

"I won't give up on him I know he's still in there." Erza said.

"Erza…" Gray said surprised. Erza jumped on to a rock and called to Gohaku once again. "Gohaku! Please you have stop, I know you're angry but you have to direct your rage towards Hatchiyack." Gohaku stood up and noticed Erza, and in his blind rage he grabbed her.

"ERZA!" Everyone screamed. Gohaku growled and began to squeeze her. "AAAAAAAH!" she yelped

"Giant Monkey or not I won't let you hurt Erza. ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

"Sorry Gohaku. Sky Dragon: ROAR!"

Gohaku looked down on them and fired his great ape beam and blew them away.

"Gramps we to do something Gohaku's gonna kill them, friend or foe he can't tell the difference." Elfman said.

"No, no matter what we must have faith in them."

"But master…" Mirajane said. "You see what he's doing, he can't control himself."

"No you're wrong Mira, I can sense Gohaku fighting the ape… they knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"HAHAHAHAHA this is the strongest saiyan... a giant stupid monkey too ignorant to know who the enemy is." Lychee laughed, earning some nasty looks from the Fairy Tail mages.

Gohaku continued to squeeze Erza. "AAAAAAAAAAH! Gohaku please you have to remember… remember Jin and Saya." At the mention of those names Gohaku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes that's right you are Gohaku Miroyashi of the Minaki clan, Rakurai Ninumar, you are a part of Fairy Tail!"

"ER…ZA" Gohaku managed to say. Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Carla looked up in surprised.

"She's doing it she's actually getting through to him." Gray exclaimed.

"C'mon buddy remember."

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"It seems I failed to teach you to let go." Akuma said walking in with a pair of folded clothes._

 _"Master. I am sorry." Gohaku apologized and bowed. "I wish I could stay."_

 _"There is no need, you are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you. I have trained ever since you came to this academy, and you have become a far better Ki user than I could ever hope to be. I only wish the best for you take these." Akuma says handing him the clothes._

 _"Where ever the wind takes you wear these as a symbol of pride."_

 _"Thank you master."_

 _"Now, Saya, Jin let's go you two will be teaching the younglings to day."_

 _"AWE but master Akuma why can't Saya teach the younglings?"_

 _"You prefer to work in the stables today?" Jin grunted in defeat and followed Saya to the youngling teaching center._

 _"You Gohaku follow your destiny." And with that Akuma left Gohaku's room and several minutes later Gohaku came out wearing a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots._

 _Gohaku walked over to the stables and settled up Yakone._

 _"I still think you should stay." Saya said from behind._

 _"I thought you were teaching the younglings."_

 _"I was and still am I just came to give you this." She said handing a sheathed sword. "It's made of Etherion and fused with black steel and reinforced with Keto monk magic making it indestructible." She explained_

 _"I can't take this."_

 _"Go on take it it's yours now." Gohaku accepted the blade and strapped over his back and mounted Yakone._

 _"I probably may never see you again Saya. You were like an older sister to me. Wish Zeina were here to see me now."_

 _"She's always here in our hearts and memories."_

 _"Heh. Take care." Clicking his tongue Yakone began galloping at top speed._

 _"If we ever meet again Gohaku Jin and I will be much stronger." Saya whispered._

 _Yakone galloped through the forest his stamina had increased now he could run for a full day without stopping. Gohaku was kind of agitated about returning to Fairy Tail he had been gone for 4 years he wondered if anyone remembered him. Snapping out of his thoughts in time to dodge an upcoming tree branch._

 _"Hey, you trying to get me killed?" Yakone neighed mockingly in response earning a growl from Gohaku._

 _The rode for hours until they reached the town of Magnolia, dismounting Gohaku began walking through the town noticing a couple changes there was a new food joint and a new magic shop._

 _"Somethings have changed." He said looking at his right arm. "And so, have I."_

 _(Years back)_

 _"I'm not asking the impossible of you my boy, I know you have the power to do it stop doubting yourself. Never forget you are a student of the Wu Kong academy, a Ki-user and you should take pride in that accomplishment. Know that no matter what happens I Akuma Senjishi will always be proud of you."_

 _(Years later)_

 _Gohaku roars and charges in and trades blows again. "I don't understand how you can live with yourself knowing how many people you've killed in your lust for power." Gohaku kicks Oozaru in the gut. "You're obsessed with it you'll do anything to have it, hate and oppress, kill and torture."_

 _"That's saiyan nature you know." Oozaru punches him in the face. "You may be right but I know we're capable of feeling love and compassion. It's our nature to fight to the death to those we hold dear. Tell me how are you not moved by the screams of the innocent can't you hear them?!" Oozaru knees Gohaku in the face. "I can hear them loud and clear but it's too late for me to turn back now, I killed everyone I held dear at the academy, I spared no one not even the younglings!"_

 _"You're wrong it's never too late!" Gohaku spin kicks Oozaru into the air, Oozaru stopped himself. "That may be true from where you're from but not here, you live a life of peace and prosperity you could never understand." He rushed Gohaku and began punching him but Gohaku began blocking. "What it's like to live your life in fear of losing someone you love it's because you were able to protect them. If you felt the desperation to protect someone you love you'd know why I chose a dark path!" Gohaku grabbed his fist. "If that were true I'd be just like but I'm not. You don't need power to protect those you love. The two of us are more powerful than even the grand master but we're both prone to letting that power corrupt us. it feels good to have power but it's not necessary. You must overcome your fears that have plagued your life." At this point both of them were out of power and dropped back to their normal states and began falling from the sky._

 _"Don't let your lust for power rule you that's what it means to be a warrior trust me Gohaku, I can see it in your eyes you possess my strength as well as my weakness and that means deep down you possess the same determination and drive to protect as I do don't let it be overshadowed by your hate."_

 _(Year back)_

 _An exhausted Gohaku stood in power struggle with his master. With his right hand extended he had fired a black Kamehameha, while his master fired an energy blast of his own._

 _"Stop holding back young one." A voice said._

 _Gohaku looked around in confusion but maintained his focus on the power struggle._

 _"You are stronger than this… draw on the power that lies within you." The voice said._

 _Gohaku closed his eyes and breathed in deeply is aura flared as a ghostly figure that looked exactly like him but with a beard appeared. "Now my son release everything."_

 _Gohaku's eyes snapped open. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as he poured more power into his Kamehameha. Akuma surprised by this sudden burst of power is overpowered and engulfed by his student's blast._

 _(Years back)_

 _"So you're the newest member of the guild well my name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." Natsu introduced_

 _"And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said._

 _"Hey puts some clothes on!" Natsu shouted at Gray who jumped at the fact that he was in his underwear._

 _"Jeez lousy pervert._

 _Gray and Natsu instantly began to square off with insults._

 _"You taking to me flame brain?"_

 _"Any other strippers in the Guild." In a mere second they're argument turned from throwing insults to throwing punches that would've had bets going until Erza kicked the two of them into a wall._

 _"I thought I told you two not to fight." She said in a stern voice scaring the eternal rivals_

 _EEH yes ma'am." They said in sync. Erza then turned to Gohaku and smiled._

 _"And my name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. Gohaku smiled and said "My name's Gohaku Miroyashi." He then took her hand in a hand shake._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Struggling to talk Gohaku managed to say. "ERZA…"

Everyone but Makarov gasped. "They did it…" Elfman said.

"Yeah I knew they would." Romeo jumped for joy.

"Those guys are our strongest wizards." Wakaba said.

"Let's hope Blackthorn can take the Redman down." Gajeel said.

"There's no doubt. Gohaku can defiantly take him down now that he's in control." Jet said confidently. But they're cheering is cut short when the see Hatchiyack.

Gohaku released Erza from his crushing grip and let out ear splitting roar. The something strange happened, his body started to glow, Gohaku began shrinking down to normal size. As he shrinks his growling turns form animalistic snarls to his normal voice. (English voice Goku Japanese voice Goku).

"GRRRRRR NNNNNNNGH HGGGGGGGGGGGH RRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku yells as his transformation is complete.

"Revenge… Cannon!" Hatchiyack fires his ultimate attack at Gohaku. The blast made contact and creates a giant explosion. When the dust and smoke began to clear up, Lychee hoped that Gohaku was destroyed, but his hopes were set ablaze when he saw Gohaku alive and unscathed.

"No... How did he survive?!"

In the middle of the crater created by Hatchiyack's blast stood Gohaku but he was different. His hair remained black but had also lengthened, two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck, and his body was covered in crimson fur including his tail except for his chest, head and hands. A red shadow trim around his eyes and over his eyelids, his eyes were black and his pupils were glowing orange.

Gohaku has unlocked new power, will it be enough to defeat Hatchiyack or will he lose control. Find out next time on Dragon Tail Z.

End

(Boy I'm really losing it these final chapters are starting to get to me… Yeah I hope you enjoyed I'm this is going to be one long fight now that Gohaku's a ssj4 Bless your face and if you sneezed during this video bless you peace of. BOOP)


	36. Hathciyack 4

Hatchiyack 4

 **References reported ahead, stay alert honey**

In the middle of the crater created by Hatchiyack's blast stood Gohaku but he was different. His hair remained black but had also lengthened, two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck, and his body was covered in crimson fur including his tail except for his chest, head and hands. A red shadow trim around his eyes and over his eyelids, his eyes were black and his pupils were glowing orange.

Everyone and I mean everyone had their mouths on the ground when they saw Gohaku's new form. "Wha- What has he turned into?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Are we sure that's the same Gohaku?!" Bickslow yelled.

"Amazing his power is massive." Freed said.

"He looks completely different almost like a red Vulcan."

"Don't think because he's changed it'll help him defeat my creation."

"Can't wait to see how strong he is now after he turns that red devil into mush, we're fighting." Gajeel declared.

"Dream on metal head if that thing gave Gohaku a beating and now Gohaku's got a new power up, yeah you don't stand a chance." Laxus taunted.

"It matters not how many of those super saiyan tricks he pulls off it won't be to defeat Hatchiyack."

(Back with the team)

Natsu and the others looked at Gohaku with shock and a bit of skepticism.

"Gohaku are you still on our side… ya know the good side?" Lucy asked. Gohaku glared at them and smirked. "Heh-heh-heh." He chuckled as he and Erza jumped down form the rock in front of them.

"Man I don't know whether the smack ya of punch ya…" Gray said

"You gave us a scare, for a second I thought you were gonna go off on us." Happy exclaimed.

"Sorry about that guys."

"Do you think you'll be able to beat that guy Gohaku?" Wendy asked.

"I know I can." He then looked to Natsu. "You still wanna go at him Natsu?"

"Ha I know you don't intend to switch… You can't fool me, c'mon you know better than anyone that I don't stand a chance against Hatchiyack at this level he'd tear me apart…" Natsu replied stunning everyone.

"What no you'll do fine." Gohaku said.

"Hrrrrgh don't give me that, I know what you're trying to do Gohaku so forget it I fought him, I had my chance I know the truth he's stronger than me you know that.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in surprise, no one had ever heard Natsu admit or even accept that someone was stronger than him.

"Go get him don't worry about us, you're a super saiyan 4 am I right you should be able to generate more than enough power to destroy that monster… just promise to come back alive."

"Can't promise nor can I guarantee I'll come back alive, but I can promise to kill that monster." Gohaku flew up to Hatchiyack and glared at him… "And so the final battle begins… I hope you've made you peace saiyan because this fight will be your last." Lychee said.

Gohaku and Hatchiyack stare each other down before painting the sky with shock waves. Hatchiyack goes on the offensive by throwing rapid punches, but Gohaku dodges them by weaving left to right and then eventually flying around through a volley of energy blasts and punches Hatchiyack in the face.

The energy blast Hatchiyack fired come back around and hit Gohaku in the back allowing Hatchiyack to knee him in the stomach, Gohaku roars and punches Hatchiyack sending him flying he then phases behind him and double axe hands him across the air. Hatchiyack stops himself and pushes Gohaku back with an energy barrier. The two stare at each and Hatchiyack punches Gohaku, but he blocks only to be kneed in the side and punched in the face. Gohaku regains composure and is punched in the face by Hatchiyack.

"OOOOH that felt good." The red devil thinks to himself.

"What's going on Gohaku should be stronger right, we his he struggling?" Wendy asks.

"Maybe the transformation didn't do much at all." Happy suggested.

"No not possible, every time Gohaku accesses these transformations it's Natsu and Gajeel's Dragon Force, his power increases 50x that of its original state." Erza opposed

"But why is Gohaku struggling to keep up with this guy?" Asked Lucy.

"He's not." Gray chimed in.

"Keep watching guys you'll see." Natsu added.

Gohaku growls and lowers his fist, Hatchiyack rushes him and punches him in the face repeatedly and then in the stomach. "Hrrrrgh heh-heh-heh." Gohaku smirks.

"HRRGH STOP LAUGHING!" He punches Gohaku in the face again.

"Heh-heh-heh sorry about all that I'm surprised as well... Surprised at how strong I've become." Gohaku said as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Duah what do you mean?!"

"Your punches only tickled like a tiny feather."

Everyone save for Team Natsu gasped.

"You mean he was toying with him the whole time?" Elfman exclaimed.

"He's... He's a monster!" Evergreen gasped.

"Yep but he's Fairy Tail's monster." Bickslow laughed.

"HRRRRGH DIE SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack yelled as he double axe handled Gohaku into the ground. Gohaku emerges from the rubble unharmed. "ALL SAIYA-JINS MUST DIE! REVENGE CANNON!" Hatchiyack fires a massive Revenge Cannon that causes a huge explosion.

"How did that feel filthy ape?" Lychee laughed.

"I'M STILL ALIVE MOTHAFUCKA!" Gohaku yelled from within the smoke Hatchiyack's blast created. (Sam L Jackson reference)

"What no it can't be, he should be dead." Lychee stuttered.

The smoke cleared revealing Gohaku to be standing where Hatchiyack threw him unscathed. "That's Impossible! HRRRGH that attack should've reduced him to ashes and it did absolutely nothing!" Lychee screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Hatchiyack, you can never defeat me." Gohaku proclaimed.

"PERISH!" Hatchiyack yelled with primal fury in his voice.

"My powers have far surpassed yours Tuffle and you know it."

"PERISH!" Hatchiyack fired multiple energy blasts at Gohaku, every last one missing their target.

"You hurt my friends... Now you've gotta deal with me." A golden aura flared around Gohaku as he delivered a heavy punch to Hatchiyack's stomach doubling him over. Hatchiyack turned around and was met by Gohaku's open hand, he growled only to be sent flying by Gohaku's telekinetic abilities.

Lychee watches in horror as his creation was being beaten by the very thing he hated the most... a Saiyan. Hatchiyack growled as Gohaku flew down to him and uppercutted him followed by a right hook and a heavy punch to the stomach.

"I can't allow him to fail... Not like this, if that Saiyan beats him our entire race will become extinct, I've got to find a way to increase his power." Lychee thought.

Hatchiyack charged at Gohaku and started throwing rapid punches but Gohaku dodged and retaliated by neck chopping him, sending him reeling into the ground.

Gohaku landed behind Hatchiyack who was laughing. "It's fitting for a moronic Saiyan your ignorance is showing. You can't beat me I am the ultimate warrior."

"So he is capable of speech…Funny I fought people who said they were the strongest and you're at my mercy... I might start being facetious about this"

"You don't know your own limits do you. The arrogance you possess will be your downfall Saiyan."

"You act as if you know the saiyans inside and out but the fact is your knowledge is dangerously lacking…" Gohaku smirked. "Here's some information my father gave me the longer a saiyan continues fight the stronger he becomes. So you can push this battle for as long as you want but the only person who benefits it is me."

"Heh your warrior race it's sickening." There was an odd moment of silence until Hatchiyack launched an energy ball, but Gohaku deflected it with ease. "I'm done playing games with you Hatchiyack, I'll give you one last chance to leave and never come back."

An angry Hatchiyack powers up and charges at Gohaku throwing punches and kicks all of which Gohaku continues to dodge easily. He jumps over Hatchiyack and kicks him in the back, Hatchiyack is sent flying across the ground.

While Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy and everyone else watch the fight with amazement in their eyes Natsu recalls everything Gohaku had gone through during his time in Fairy Tail.

 _"Your strength is truly amazing Gohaku, Hatchiyack has become too powerful for any of us to fight, you're the only one who can fight him now… You've always been like this ever since the day you came back, when your fierce training brought you back to us you were always ready to meet everything head on even when the opponents were stronger than you."_ An image of Gohaku and Jiora staring each other down before igniting the sky with shock waves. _"On that day I longed to surpass you having no idea just how far you would go."_ Next was an image of Gohaku and Laxus battling each other? _"Then it happened I surpassed at the Tower of Heaven and during our fight with the Oracion Seis." Visions of his fight with Jellal and Zero flashed through his mind. "But no matter how strong I became you surpassed me again and again, at first I thought it was your anger that pushed you further, but over time I realized it was us your friends that pushed you further and beyond … We both fight push ourselves to become the strongest but yet you always managed to get stronger, as much as I hate to admit it but you're better than me Gohaku… You are the best."_

End

(Finally finished thank god I hope you guys enjoyed I'll see you in the next chapter til then see


	37. Gohaku's Farewell

Gohaku's farewell

 **Heavy references ahead just breathe child just breathe**

Gohaku charges Hatchiyack and knees him in the face, and kicks him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the neck, Hatchiyack grabs his arm and bites, Gohaku howls in pain and puts Hatchiyack in a headlock and bites down on his head. Gohaku puts some distance between him and Hatchiyack.

"HRRRRRRRRGH YOU! YOU IMPUDENT MONKEY I'LL-" He is cut off by Gohaku kicking him in the face then rushing overhead and kicking him in the face again then punching him in the face sending him flying but Gohaku grabs his leg and slams him into the ground then fires a one-handed Kamehameha.

"You talk too much." He said flippantly. Hatchiyack emerges from the rubble heavily damaged and clearly ticked. Lychee comes floating in. "Hatchiyack my creation I have a way to make you stronger."

"I know."

"Yes it's quite simple you have to- wait what!?" Lychee exclaims in surprise only to be grabbed by the very creature you created.

"You treacherous beast… you knew all along!" He cursed the creature. Hatchiyack grunted in agreement and put Lychee in a headlock. "You're a damn failure I gave you life, and you turn against me!"

"Your life ended when you created me now it is time I end the Saiyan." Hatchiyack and Lychee begin to glow and in mere seconds a bright light flashes and Hatchiyack is different his skin had turned black and the gems red.

"So… Monkey where were we." Hatchiyack punches Gohaku in the stomach. "Smash Monkey, Smash monkey!" He yells as he pummels Gohaku with multiple punches and kicks.

"Oh no that creature has transformed again." Freed exclaimed.

"Bastard he took his own creator and merged with him." Evergreen said.

"Damn it you just had to let him grab the old man!" Laxus yelled.

"Come on Gohaku beat him!" Lisanna cheered.

"Get him!" Gajeel said and everyone else started cheering Gohaku on.

Makarov kept his serious expression on as he watched the Saiyan and Tuffle battle. _"C'mon boyo, they're putting their faith in you. We're counting on you to win."_ He thought.

Hatchiyack knees Gohaku in the stomach. "Ooooooh that felt good, so monkey how does it feel to be at my mercy." Hatchiyack taunted.

Gohaku growls in anger. "He was your creator and you betrayed him." He powers up. "Fuck him, I don't give a fuck R.I.P Lychee!" (HA) Hatchiyack growls as he powers up and charges the saiyan and starts trading blows with him. Hatchiyack phases behind Gohaku and punches, but Gohaku dodges and manages to lock Hatchiyack's arm. He head-butts Hatchiyack, then swings him around by his arm and throws him.

As Hatchiyack regains composure in midair, Gohaku prepares to fire a Jinsei Flash. Hatchiyack powers up and charges at Gohaku as he fires the blast. Hatchiyack flies straight into Gohaku's Jinsei Flash. After a brief struggle Hatchiyack flies off to the side and comes at Gohaku. Hatchiyack slams into Gohaku, sending him plummeting into a pillar of rock.

"And now you're super saiyan mush! High in Vitamin Dumbass! Ahahahaa… huh?" Gohaku burst from the rubble and knees Hatchiyack in the stomach and elbows him in the back of the neck. Hatchiyack gets frustrated and trades blows with Gohaku, he punches Hatchiyack in the stomach, but Hatchiyack hit Gohaku with a strike to the neck then kicks him away. Gohaku kicks off of a nearby rock formation and attacks Hatchiyack with a flurry of kicks. The last hits Hatchiyack in the face, sending him skidding away.

"HRRRGH dirty monkey-!" Hatchiyack says as h swings at the air, thinking Gohaku was behind him. "Da-uh?! Where-?" He turned and was facing Gohaku's bare chest. "Oh my God, you could grind meat on th- BAAH!" He exclaims as he jumps back only to be punched in the face by Gohaku then kicked and punched in the back, knocking him away once again. Hatchiyack quickly recovers.

"You should give up now Hatchiyack, I can tell you've never accessed this kind of power before…." Gohaku suggested, he could feel Hatchiyack's power dropping at a fast pace while his slowly dropped due to his ability to absorb energy.

"You don't think I'd give up with victory so close at hand."

"I suggest we stop right now, before we both run out of energy… our new forms are burning through more power than our bodies can supply…"

"Hmm… Is that what you cling to? Well in that case I'll just stop wasting my time and kill you right now!" Hatchiyack charged at Gohaku. The two trade a quick flurry of blows before moving apart. Hatchiyack then dashes head-first at Gohaku, and the Saiyan blocks his blow. Gohaku then falls backwards and kicks Hatchiyack into the sky before chasing after him.

As he flies upwards towards Hatchiyack, Gohaku unleashes a Kamehameha, but Hatchiyack knocks the blow away. Gohaku quickly appears behind Hatchiyack and punches him in the back. An angered Hatchiyack charges at Gohaku and kicks him in the stomach and punches him in the face sending flying through several rocks.  
Gohaku jumps from the rubble and starts running at Hatchiyack, who sends multiple energy blasts, but Gohaku deflects and dodges them and takes to the air. Hatchiyack sends another volley of Ki blasts, Gohaku once again deflects them, Hatchiyack seizes his opportunity and punches Gohaku in the face only to find out it did nothing.

"HRRRRGH WH-what the?!" Hatchiyack exclaims fearfully. Gohaku slowly looks at Hatchiyack and points two fingers at his chest only an inch away and in the blink of an eye Gohaku heavily punches Hatchiyack in the chest.

"AAAAARH HUUUUAAAGH!" Hatchiyack gasped before being kicked into the ground

"Gohaku tried to warn him and yet he still tried to fight… It seems some must learn the hard way." Makarov sighed while crossing his arms.

"It's over it time this fight ended." Laxus said.

"DO IT NOW GOHAKU END HIM LIKE A MAN!" Elfman yelled.

He hesitates, it wasn't fear that gripped him, just a heightened sense of pity. Having heard from the old man that his race the Saiyans destroyed theirs, it took Gohaku's mind back to when he witnessed the destruction of his clan. To Gohaku, he and Hatchiyack had something in common, they both wanted revenge for their people, and he couldn't help but feel mercy for Hatchiyack.

"Why is Gohaku hesitating?" Lisanna asked.

"C'mon Gohaku finish him, finish him while you still have the chance!" Laxus yelled, Gohaku just floated there his expression softened.

"What's wrong with you he's right there destroy him!" This time it was Gajeel.

"Why won't he charge up another blast?" Mirajane asked.

"Is it because he's out of energy?" Freed asked

Makarov unfolded his arms. "No, it's because he pities the creature."

Everyone looked at Makarov. "Why would he pity the very thing that tried to kill him?" Bickslow asked.

Makarov turned to his children. "Because he and Gohaku have something in common, they both suffered the loss of their people… they both want revenge." He explained while team Natsu came up behind.

"This Hatchiyack is the last of his kind, for Gohaku to kill him it would stain Gohaku's spirit, to himself and us he'd be known as the one who ended an entire race." Erza said.

"This Hatchiyack won't give up until he's killed Gohaku or made him suffer." Gray said while carrying Natsu.

Hatchiyack roared with animalistic fury. "I DID NOT COME THIS FAR JUST TO BE BEATEN AGAIN I WILL DESTORY YOU SAIYAN EVEN IF IT'S THW LAST THING I DO!"

Gohaku closed his eyes and sighed. "When I first saw you I could sense that there was good in you, you were like an angry child taking your rage out on the world and blaming it for your suffering but I realize that it's because you had a bad start in life… I feel your pain, but I can't allow you to win this fight."

"No if I can't kill you then I'll take this entire world with me!" Hatchiyack starts gathering up energy inside him, everyone's eyes widen.

"Does he plan to destroy the whole world?!" Makarov exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA if you so much as touch me I'll pop and this entire world will go with me!" Hatchiyack laughed manically.

Gohaku now frustrated and angry with himself for not destroying Hatchiyack when he had the chance. He landed next to the others. "I'm sorry guys... it wasn't supposed to end like this."

"No Gohaku there is no need to apologize, you did all you could." Makarov said.

"No, I let personal feelings get in the way, I should have killed him when I had the chance."  
"Don't beat yourself up man." Gajeel said.

"You fought like a man out there we're all proud of you."

Hatchiyack came up laughing sadistically. "Only two minutes until I go boom..."

Everyone looked at him with hardened expressions Gohaku standing between them, but then it hit him. He turned to his friends and put on a sad smile.

"I don't like that look what's going on in your head?" Natsu asked.

"Listen there's not enough time and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

"You wouldn't!" Gajeel said.

Lucy gasps.

"What are you talking about?!" Gray asked.

"No I won't allow it, I forbid it." Makarov said sternly knowing all too well how Ki worked. Gohaku planned to turn himself into a bomb and he was gonna take Hatchiyack with him

"That's it you plan to die." Laxus said. Gohaku maintained a hardened expression. "Just tell me one thing before I go, in this other world or whatever it's called, will I see my clan again?" He asked knowing that Laxus knew about the afterlife.

"I couldn't forgive myself if I gave you a false hope at a time like this so I'll tell you the truth… you won't see them again." Laxus replied and Gohaku clenched his fist and slightly squinted his eyes.

"By doing this the gods would consider it to be a coward's way out no matter the cause… When you die your soul will be sent to a place of torture of which there is no escape."

Gohaku closed his eyes and smirked. "I see that's too bad… alright let's get this over with."

"No don't, you don't have to do this." Wendy begged

Gohaku simply chuckled, such stubborn friends he had. He turned to Hatchiyack and started walking towards him.

"No don't this." Erza begged as she grabbed his arm.

"Heh-heh I'm afraid I have no choice, there comes a time where we all must die and it seems mine has come... I won't allow Earthland to be pulled down with me."

"What you're thinking about doing is suicide, please don't."

Gohaku closed his eyes how he loved her, he had always dreamed of a future with her, but it seems the gods had something different planed. Erza with tears in her eyes begged him once more. "Gohaku please don't do this I don't want you to die I- I can't watch you die..." there was a moment of silence between the two. "Gohaku I mmph!" She was cut off by Gohaku locking his lips with hers stunning everyone. Gohaku retraced and smiled. "I have always loved you Erza... from the very moment I met I loved you... I can't rest in peace knowing I got all of you killed... this is something I have to do." And with that Gohaku continued to walk towards Hatchiyack.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Natsu yelled as he tried his best to stop him but Gray and Gajeel held him back.

 _My dearest one, my darling dear..._

Gohaku's aura appeared as he too began gathering energy.

 _My mighty one has fallen..._

"We'll go out with a *bang* HAHAHAHAHA!" Hatchiyack cackled.

Gohaku smiled devilishly. "Yes that's right!... We both shall perish. Heh-heh-heh." He laughed even in the face of death Gohaku showed no fear to this foe.

Hatchiyack raised an eyebrow and faster than he could think Gohaku had phased behind him and put him in a full nelson.

 _The children weep for their protector..._

The Fairy Tail mages watched with tears in their eyes as a member of their guild no their family prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.

 _The loved ones will be_ _praying_ _…_

"Wh- What are you doing?!" Hatchiyack exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to hell with me Hatchiyack." Gohaku flew into the air as Hatchiyack tried to pry him off.

 _So we part again, my love, my darling one…_

 _"Good bye to you all… Erza, everyone I do this for you and yes even for you Natsu."_ Gohaku says mentally while looking at everyone still keeping that arrogant smirk of his.

Hatchiyack still struggled to break free he even stopped gathering energy, but Gohaku had reached his limit. "HRRRRR-RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roars as he self-destructs, creating a huge explosion bigger than any explosion his Kamehameha could make. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hatchiyack screams as his body is slowly obliterated. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohaku continues to scream.

Everyone having been a great distance away from the blast feel the shockwave of the explosion. "Gohaku…" Gray whispers, the explosion gets larger. "GOHAKU!" He screams while everyone else covers their eyes as the light from the explosion is blinding.

 _So the Gods above will bless you…_

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohaku screams as his body is slowly obliterated.

And so one of Fairy Tail's greatest Mages has vanished in a blinding flash of light having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones, his name was Gohaku the last Minaki…

End

(AN done boy this took a while to write, I tried to make this the best fight in the story but if you think otherwise oh well if you're wondering what that short text was it was lyrics from Ellie Amaya's the dancing and the dreaming reprise or Valka's Lament. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter don't worry this is not the last chapter… the next chapter though is the last one it will be as short as I can make it.

Yui: He's not even gonna try to make it.

J6: Shut up Yui)


	38. Honor the Dead

Honor the Dead

Rain pounded the ground like a flood, the gods, they too were weeping. The Fairy Tail mages wearing black suits with sadden expression upon their faces were gathered in front of a statue... a statue of Gohaku sword in hand, riding a horse and wearing his winged head piece. At the foot of the grave was Gohaku's sheathed sword and head piece.

"Gohaku Miroyashi touched many lives in this world with a heart as huge and boundless as the endless sky above." Makarov's gloomy voice echoed. "His noble sword shined vibrantly as he protected those he dearly loved. He fought with heart and pride of a true warrior and his inhuman strength rivaled that of the gods themselves, it's a painful reminder that love can give you strength but losing love can render you powerless." Makarov's voice was now breaking with sadness. "We'll miss him... Our Fairy Tail family will never be the same."

"In wake of this tragedy we too have been saddened by this loss..." said the leader of the magic council Guran Doma. "We have unanimously voted to award Gohaku with well earned title Posthumously... It is with great honor that I declare Gohaku Miroyashi the Hero of Magnolia."

There stomping of a young teens foot. "I've had enough!" Natsu roared, appearing behind everyone else, catching most of guard. He stomped forward towards Gohaku's grave his eyes burning with anger. "You bastard, you went along and blew yourself up and for what just because some freak was gonna do the same!" he kicked away the sheathed blade and head piece of his deceased friend.

"Just what do you think you're doing young man?!" Makarov yelled.

"Please calm down." Wendy begged.

"How dare you!" Gray snarled as he ran up to Natsu.

Natsu turned to everyone else. "We would've found a way to beat Hatchiyack, he didn't have to go and blow himself!"

"This is already hard enough, please stop." Lucy cried as Jet and Macao ran past her.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE BLOW YOURSELF UP GOHAKU WE WOULD'VE FOUND A WAY, YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Natsu yelled once more before being brought down by Gray, Jet and Macao.

"Why can't you face the truth Natsu, He's gone!" Lucy cried out.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Many of them mourned Gohaku's death, Gohaku sacrificed himself because he thought it would save them, but that's not the case. He never thought it turn out this way he wanted to save them so that they could go on living happily. He never meant to hurt them like this.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

On a lively and beautiful world laid a young battered, broken and bloodied teen with palm tree like hair, a black tattoo and scar on his right. The world he was filled with lush life animals had gathered around him. The teen stirred and soon awoke revealing blood red pupils.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Ah you're awake." Spoke a feminine voice. The teen turned around and saw a short humanoid with pale blue skin and white hair tied into a single braided side pigtail, her hair was also combed in an 80/20 ratio. She carried a staff in her right hand. Her attire consisted of a large light blue halo around her neck, purple robes, a black cuirass, and a pink sash.

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

"My name is Kusu and you are on Rumsshi planet."

End

(And so ends Dragon Tail Z... I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic this however is not the end be on Dende's lookout for the sequel Dragon Tail Super, the first arc is still a work in progress but Gohaku's funeral will be rewritten in the first chapter. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you til we meet again... BOOP)


	39. Trailer 1

Dragon Tail Super Trailer

 **This trailer is meant to reference everything that will happen in Dragon Tail Super... Play some trailer music to this.**

A dark screen opens up revealing Gohaku going ssj, scene changes to a beat up Gray launching Ice Make: Lance, Natsu is engulfed in flames as he runs up and punches the camera as the title pops in to place: Dragon Tail Super.

"Man, it's been way to long." Gohaku says.

Scene changes to Xicor staring down from the sky at Fairy Tail. "Well I think it's time I said hello."

Screen goes black as Natsu yells. "Who are you?!"

Screen reveals Gohaku training with Kusu. "Such power, inconceivable for one so young." Scene changes to Gohaku throwing rapid punches and kicks at Kusu who dodges effortlessly.

Scene changes to Xicor land in front of Fairy Tail. "My name is Xicor mortals." He said as he smirked devilishly.

Screen goes dark again then opens up to Gohaku and Rishio staring each other down in the Grand Magic Games. "Give me everything you've got little bro." Gohaku said as he took a fighting stance.

"Are you sure about that." Rishio replied also taking a stance. Scene cuts to them instantly beaten up.

Gohaku smirked and powered up. "I think it's time you stop holding back and show me your true power. No more tricks, no reserves."

Scene changes to base form Gohaku punching Xicor in the gut then kicking him in the face.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did." Gohaku snarled with deadly venom in his voice.

Xicor chuckled. "I'd like to see you try

 **From Spartanj6, the follow-up to Dragon Tail Z you can't afford to miss**

"You believe you have the power to defeat a god." A elegant voice spoke.

Gohaku frowned and powered up. "Why don't you stop talking and show me what you're made of."

 **Comes a new tale of destruction.**

A beaten Natsu flies through the air and punches Mard Geer in the face, as Igneel battles Acnologia.

Scene changes to Gray freezing the roof of a building causing armored warriors to slip and fall. The scene then changes to Erza battling Kagura.

 **Vengeance becomes reality.**

"You abandoned me Gohaku!" a young voice spoke angrily.

Scene changes to a older man drawing a red katana.

 **His aim is true, but his heart is conflicted.**

"Somethings happening." Gohaku says, as an ancient army of Saiyans battle a rival race.

"I'm not the Ki-user I should be." He spoke again as a beat version of himself battled a powerful foe.

 **His blade is sharp, but his strike is restricted.**

"And I know I shouldn't." Gohaku said as he turned away from Erza.

Scene changes to Gohaku his knees before a mystical being. "Join with me and together we will achieve power greater than the gods."

Scene changes, as the camera pans across Gohaku trading blows with another Saiyan of great power.

 **This July**

Camera slowly pans across as Gohaku and Ivar stare each other down.

 **Experience Dragon Tail like never before.**

"Just give up and accept your universe's fate." A deep voice said as Gohaku is thrown to the ground.

"This ends now." The voice of Gohaku said, as Gohaku and mysterious warrior trade blows.

 **Old rivalries reborn.**

Natsu and Gohaku smirk at each other before clashing.

 **New ones formed**

Multiple scenes change ad Gohaku battles multiple foes.

"I am a Saiyan raised on Earthland... I will... Defeat you!"

 **Be there when a hero goes beyond the Gods.**

Gohaku powers up and is engulfed in a blinding light.

"No one has achieved that power for eons!" Kusu exclaims.

 **Dragon Tail Super**

 **Coming soon**

"Uhh. Welp, my boner's gone." Gohaku said.


End file.
